Vous qui entrez ici, perdez tout espoir
by seiyaxgundam00
Summary: Leur vie était si paisible jusqu'à présent. Ils ne se doutaient pas du funeste destin qui les attendaient, ni qu'à leur côté des Déesses et Dieux Grecs s'étaient réincarnés pour mieux les protéger, les aimer, les torturer ou les anéantir...
1. Prologue

Elles m'ont encore frappée cette nuit.

Ça se passe toujours la nuit, quand tout le monde dort sauf elles.

Ça se passe toujours de la même façon, comme si c'était un rituel. Elles se mettent à plusieurs sur moi, me sortent de mon lit douillet en me saisissant par les pieds et les bras, tandis qu'une autre se charge de mettre sa main devant ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier, alors que je n'essaye même pas. Elle appuie tellement fort sur ma mâchoire qu'elle me fait mal. C'est fou comme parfois la haine peut rendre plus fort et transformer une fille fragile en tigresse assoiffée de sang.

Elles m'amènent jusque dans les toilettes et arrivées là-bas, me jettent violemment par terre avant de s'abattre sur moi. Le sol est froid. Elles me rouent de coup, dans le ventre, le dos, les jambes et les bras. Recroquevillée en boule sur moi-même, je me cache la tête pour qu'elle soit épargnée, mais parfois elles réussissent quand même à l'atteindre. Je les laisse me frapper, souffrant en silence, espérant que cela cesse au plus vite. Je ne ressens aucune haine en moi, je ne suis qu'Amour. J'éprouve juste de la tristesse et le sentiment, au fond de moi, de mériter cela. Pourtant je n'ai rien fait pour mériter un tel sort, enfin, je crois...

Est-ce parce que mes notes sont meilleures que les leurs ? Est-ce parce que des garçons me font les yeux doux ? Est-ce Eris - la Déesse de la discorde - qui leur murmure à l'oreille de me frapper ? Elle en est bien capable cette chienne !

Est-ce un mélange de tout cela qui les pousse à me faire du mal ?

Et pourtant... Si ces filles savaient, que je pourrais aisément leur broyer les os d'un seul coup de poing. Si elles savaient, que malgré la violence de leur coup mon corps finit toujours par se régénérer de lui-même. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Si elles savaient, qui j'abrite dans mon corps...

Ces filles sont probablement athées. C'est quelque chose que j'ai constaté... Plus une personne, homme ou femme, croit en un Dieu quel qu'il soit, et plus il est attiré par moi, sans savoir ce qui le pousse à m'apprécier, à m'aimer ou à me désirer.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je sens soudain une main chaleureuse se poser sur mon épaule, je relève la tête. C'est mon instructeur, dont les yeux me regardent avec pitié, cachés derrière ses fines lunettes. Il n'est pas croyant, je le sais, et en plus il est gay... Sinon le simple fait de poser sa main sur moi, ou de croiser mon regard, lui aurait donné envie de m'étreindre. C'est obligé. C'est l'un de mes pouvoirs, celui que je peux difficilement contrôler parce qu'il est, ce que je suis; Un sentiment, un désir, un mot... parfois interdit : L'amour.

Je sens soudain des mains me soulever et des bras m'enlacer pour me porter.

Dans mes narines, je ne perçois plus l'odeur métallique de mon sang, mais un parfum boisé qui m'apaise et me rassure. C'est celui de mon instructeur, qui est devenu presque comme un père pour moi, même s'il ne remplacera jamais celui que j'ai perdu.

"Il faut que cela cesse" dit-il d'une voix remplie d'émotions. Je suis d'accord avec lui.

Tandis que mon instructeur me porte, mon esprit vagabonde. Je me souviens du jour où je suis morte, baignant dans le sang de ma famille, pour mieux y renaitre. C'est ce jour-là que toute ma vie a basculé, que mon innocence s'est envolée à jamais.

Je sens encore sur ma tempe la chaleur du canon fumant, pointé sur moi. Devrais-je détourner les yeux et les diriger vers celui qui me tient en joue ? Le supplier de m'épargner ? M'enfuir pour m'échapper de la triste mort qu'il a prévu pour moi ?

Je devrais... mais je n'arrive à rien.

Tout mon corps tremble.

Tout mon esprit se vide.

Je ne sens plus la froideur du sol sur mes genoux et mes jambes, mais une chaleur humide, celle du sang de ma mère, ou peut-être est-ce celui de mon père ou de ma soeur.

Je ne sais pas...

Leur sang se mélange devant moi pour former une unique flaque rouge, si énorme qu'elle vient jusqu'à moi comme pour m'aspirer, sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour l'arrêter.

Devant mes yeux horrifiés, leurs corps sont étendus, presque ensevelis les uns sur les autres, inertes et troués par l'impact des balles dont le bruit sourd résonne encore dans ma tête.

C'était juste un cambriolage, comme il y en a souvent. Il devait s'emparer de nos biens les plus précieux et se sauver comme si de rien n'était, pendant qu'on dormait. Mais ma soeur l'a surpris dans la cuisine et s'est mise à crier, nous réveillant tous au même moment, mes parents et moi. Quelle sotte ! Elle aurait dû se taire ! Au moins j'aurai passé une bonne nuit, pleine d'insouciance...

Puis soudain une forte détonation résonne dans ma tête. Il a fait feu.

Le néant me submerge...

Il fait si sombre tout à coup. J'ai si froid. Je ne vois plus rien. Qui a éteint la lumière ? Suis-je morte ? Soudain je me vois, étendue sur le sol de la cuisine, près de mes parents et de ma soeur. Nous sommes enfin réunis ensemble, dans une seule et unique mare de sang, pour l'éternité. J'ai l'impression de flotter dans la pièce, comme si j'étais un nuage. Je me sens si légère.

Je vois mon meurtrier se pencher sur le corps de mes parents, marchant presque sur ma soeur. Que compte-t-il leur faire encore ? N'en a-t-il pas fait assez ? Leur mort ne suffit-elle pas ? Contre toute attente, il se met à leur subtiliser leur alliance. Après tout c'est un voleur. Il est venu pour voler. Mais le geste est tellement inattendu dans ce contexte. Dépouiller des morts, il n'a rien de plus abjecte. L'être humain est donc capable de cela ?

Je n'ai plus de corps, mais la haine m'envahit soudain. Je ressens du mépris pour cet homme, de la colère, de la rancœur, du dégout. J'aimerais le tuer de mes mains, alors que je n'en ai plus. Je ne suis plus qu'une âme torturée qui s'élève peu à peu pour rejoindre le ciel, tandis que mon meurtrier, lui, s'enfuit en emportant son butin.

Soudain je sens une douce chaleur m'envelopper. Je vois une lumière dorée aussi étincelante que le soleil, entourer mon corps ensanglanté qui git sur le sol. Elle s'étend jusqu'à inonder la pièce. Elle me rattrape et me retient. Je me vois peu à peu me rapprocher de mon cadavre. Il n'est pas beau à voir.

Non je ne veux pas y retourner ! Laissez-moi partir ! Laissez-moi m'élever dans le ciel, rejoindre mes parents et ma soeur !

J'entends une voix de femme m'appeler par mon prénom...

"Mary... ".

On dirait ma voix, mais pas tout à fait. Elle est plus douce et plus chaleureuse. La lumière m'envahit, elle me submerge. Je sens qu'elle me veut, qu'elle veut mon âme et mon corps.

Pour en faire quoi ? Que me veut-elle ?

Soudain tout disparait.

Il fait nuit, ou alors ce sont mes paupières qui sont closes. Je sens la froideur du sol sur mon ventre. Je suis étendue par terre, vraisemblablement. Ne suis-je pas sensée être morte ? Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression de ne plus l'être ?

C'est étrange ce qui m'arrive.

J'ai l'impression de savoir des choses que j'ignorais jusqu'à lors, de ressentir des sensations dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence, d'être capable de faire l'inimaginable. Et surtout je ne ressens plus de haine pour mon assassin...

Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe.

J'hésite, puis finalement j'ouvre un oeil. Je suis dans la cuisine. Je vois du sang. Je baigne dedans. Je me redresse pour me mettre à genoux devant l'horreur; Tout ce qu'il me reste de ma famille.

J'ai envie de pleurer, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je porte ma main tremblante sur ma tempe. A l'endroit où je devrais avoir un trou, je n'ai plus rien. Pourtant il a bien tiré ! Je l'ai entendu ! Je me suis vue morte !

Je sens quelque chose accroché dans mes cheveux. J'y porte ma main, je l'enlève et la regarde. C'est une barrette en or en forme de plume. D'où sort-elle ? C'est la première fois que je la vois. Elle brille dans ma main pleine de sang.

"Je te dirais comment t'en servir..." dit soudain une voix dans ma tête.

Suis-je en train de devenir folle ?

Non.

Je ne suis plus seule désormais. Probablement, que le fait que je sois catholique m'aide à comprendre ce qui vient de m'arriver et à ne pas nier l'évidence; Je suis possédée...

Je serre fort la barrette dans ma main. Je lève les yeux vers les cadavres de mes proches, me rendant compte que je suis en vie et pas eux. Des larmes se mettent à couler le long de mes joues.

ça s'est passé comme ça.

Depuis ce jour, ma vie est étrange.

J'aurai pu sombrer dans la folie, la laisser prendre totalement le contrôle. Mais j'ai préféré accepter sa présence et faire de cet hôte ma moitié.

Soudain mon instructeur m'allonge sur un lit. Nous sommes à l'infirmerie. Je suis recouverte de bleus et pourtant j'ai à peine mal. Il pose ses yeux sur mon corps tuméfié. Je les aperçois à travers ses lunettes et ses longues mèches de cheveux. Je ressens qu'il a de la peine pour moi.

Puis je sens la chaleur de ses doigts se poser sur mon ventre près de mon nombril et remonter le tissus qui le recouvre. Cette sensation est agréable et me fait frissonner. Je sens une douce chaleur embraser mes joues qui sont probablement toutes rouges à cet instant.

Mes yeux croisent les siens. Je les détourne aussitôt. Je sais de quoi ils sont capables. Ce ne sont plus des yeux innocents.

Une envie de le séduire me submerge. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui le veut, c'est elle ! Elle est pressante, pressée de se servir de mon corps pour en étreindre d'autres. Le fait que mon instructeur soit athée et gay est un challenge pour elle. Et je sais qu'elle est tout à fait capable de le convertir en tout point. La séduction est son arme principale. Moi je ne veux pas qu'il me prenne.

Laisse-moi au moins choisir avec qui je dois perdre ma virginité ! C'est mon corps après tout, pas le tien !

J'ai chaud tout à coup. Je sens qu'on va encore entrer en conflit, elle et moi. Ça arrive parfois. L'une veut prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Et quand ça se produit, je ressens dans ma tête la douleur de la balle qui m'a tué. Et ça fait mal ! Tellement mal... que notre corps... non... que mon corps ne le supporte pas.

Je sens les doigts de mon instructeur remonter sur mon ventre, j'appréhende qu'il aille plus haut et en même temps un désir coupable m'envahit, mais il s'arrête juste en dessous de ma poitrine, puis fait retomber le tissu aussitôt sur ma peau brulante.

Il voulait juste voir l'étendue de mes blessures.

Je ressens soudain une étrange sensation, j'entends une voix de femme qui résonne dans ma tête. Ce n'est pas la mienne, ni celle de l'entité que mon corps abrite. Non, cette voix est déchirante. Elle ne s'adresse pas seulement qu'à moi, mais aussi à d'autres. Elle appelle, elle supplie, elle pleure, elle implore, elle demande... de tuer tous les humains de cette terre. Tous, sans exception. Et j'en suis capable... mais le ferai-je ?

Je m'appelle Mary Ameda, j'ai 16 ans... et le sort du monde est entre mes mains...


	2. Chapitre 1 - Une nouvelle vie

On raconte qu'aux portes des enfers, est écrit "Vous qui entrez ici, perdez tout espoir".  
Désormais, on pourrait l'écrire aux portes de notre monde...

En l'an 2312 de notre ère, la ultra haute technologie améliorant considérablement les transports, la communication et d'autres domaines tel que la médecine, n'est pas présente partout. Seuls quelques pays dit développés, comme le Japon, les Etats Unis et certains pays d'Europe, en bénéficient, tandis que les autres ne se sont pas beaucoup modernisés malgré les années qui se sont écoulés.  
Parallèlement à cela, l'occultisme et l'esotérisme, cette science et ce savoir qui permettent la connaissance, l'existence et la pratique de pouvoirs surnaturelles et suprasensibles, sont devenus incontestable, puisqu'une poignée d'êtres humains sont capables d'abattre un arbre d'un seul coup de poing, de fendre le sol d'un coup de pied, de faire tomber quelqu'un d'un seul regard, ou de s'élancer à plus de dix mètres au-dessus du sol.  
Certains de ces hommes, qu'on appelle chevaliers, portent des armures magnifiques décuplant leur pouvoir et issues chacune d'une constellation et plus rarement d'une étoile, tandis que d'autres n'en portent pas mais sont capable de créer des Kekkai, des barrières protectrices magiques temporaires qui instaurent une dimension parallèle où la réalité ne peut être altérée. On surnomme ces hommes et ces femmes, des dragons du ciel.  
On raconte que les pouvoirs extra-ordinaire, de ces êtres humains inconnus de la majorité, auraient été transmis par des Dieux Grecs dont beaucoup se sont réincarnés et vivent sur terre, dans le plus grand secret, chacun dans un but précis...

\- nuit du vendredi 4 au samedi 5 mai 2312 - Grece

Au milieu de la nuit, en Grêce, dans le temple de Gaia, le sol se fissure et une vive lumière dorée en surgit brusquement. Elle vient frapper le mur laissant apparaitre une inscription gravée dessus :

Ανθρώπινα οντα,  
Να σώσει τη Γη μου, πρέπει να πεθάνετε.  
Γαια

Peu de temps après, un violent éclair vient frapper la statue contenant les âmes défuntes des chevaliers des douze signes du zodiaque à l'armure dorée.  
L'immense monument en pierre se fissure et se brise, libérant leurs âmes qui y avaient été enfermées après leur mort.  
Dans la grande salle funéraire, les couvercles en marbre de leurs cercueils se mettent à bouger et les douze chevaliers se redressent un à un, en vie, comme si le temps et la mort n'avaient eu aucun impact sur eux.

\- nuit du 4 au 5 mai 2312 - USA

Aux USA, la nuit vient de tomber.  
A l'intérieur d'un bureau d'affaires situé dans un grand immeuble en plein centre ville, Erik Versen, un beau jeune homme de 24 ans d'origine danoise, vêtu d'un costume trois pièces noir et d'une chemise blanche, se tient debout devant une des immenses baies vitrées. Il regarde fixement le ciel étoilé. Ses yeux sont remplis de lueurs étincelantes. Son regard est froid presque glacial.

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans un petit hotel, Anna qui est seule dans une chambre, se dirige vers la fenêtre de la baie vitrée qui est ouverte. Elle sort sur le balcon, attirée par la lumière étincelante des étoiles qu'elle regarde fixement. Elle se met soudain à sourire et a de vives lueurs dans le regard.  
"ça va être amusant..." pense t-elle tout haut.

\- nuit du 4 au 5 mai 2312 - Japon

Au même moment, au Japon, le jour va bientôt se lever. Au mont Koya, dehors sous le porche du temple Kounozan, le vieux prêtre Hoshimi qui avait élevé Sorata, l'un des sept Dragons du ciel, fixe la voute céleste. Il écarquille les yeux de stupeur, ayant remarqué que certaines étoiles brillaient beaucoup plus que d'habitude, tandis que d'autres semblaient s'éteindre, signe d'un mauvais présage.  
" Mon dieu..." s'écrit-il.

Toujours au japon, dans une base militaire, le commandant Michael Reis, un bel homme de 28 ans, marche dehors le long d'un bâtiment. Il s'arrête soudain et lève la tête pour regarder les étoiles avec une vive lueur dans les yeux.

Dans la cour de sa résidence, Helen; une jeune femme de 23 ans, brune aux cheveux courts et vêtue d'un pantalon et d'un blouson en cuir noir, est en train de réparer sa moto à la lumière d'un lampadaire, avec une clef à molette. Elle s'arrête soudain et tourne la tête en direction du ciel, puis se relève pour le regarder fixement. Tout à coup, elle ressent une étrange sensation. La clef à molette tombe sur le sol et Helen écarquille ses yeux de douleur en mettant ses bras sur son ventre qui est devenu douloureux. Une légère lueur envahit son regard. Elle se laisse tomber sur les genoux en soutenant son estomac et en grimaçant de douleur, puis se recroqueville sur elle-même.

Au même moment au Japon, à Kyoto Arashiyama, dans une grande propriété, Grand Mère Sumeragi; l'Onmyoji (Note de l'auteur : qui pratique l'Onmyōdō, une cosmologie ésotérique traditionnelle japonaise), regarde les étoiles, l'air inquiète et triste, puis baisse la tête. Soudain son regard se pose sur un papillon blanc à tache noire, prisonnier d'une toile, qu'une araignée s'apprête à tuer.  
Mais un papillon tout blanc s'approche de l'araignée. Cette dernière est perturbée et détourne son attention du papillon prisonnier qui parvint alors à s'échapper.  
Les deux papillons s'envolent ensemble vers le ciel. Leur direction correspondant à un point précis par rapport aux constellations, la vieille femme écarquille légèrement les yeux y voyant là un présage.

\- matin du samedi 5 mai 2312 - Japon

C'est le matin au Japon, Rui est un adolescent de 18 ans, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus.  
Dans sa chambre, juste à coté de son lit, sur une table, l'écran d'un ordinateur est allumé et affiche un mail ouvert qui date de plusieurs jours, où il est écrit :  
"Rui, je n'ai pas réussi à te joindre par téléphone malgré plusieurs tentatives. J'espère que tu vas bien. Comme je te l'avais dit la dernière fois par téléphone, je dois partir m'installer aux USA pour le travail pendant plusieurs mois, et probablement une année entière. On m'a fait une proposition que je ne peux refuser. Et étant donné la situation, j'ai bien réfléchis et je pense qu'il est préférable que Yuki viennent s'installer avec toi. Cela n'avait pas l'air de te réjouir quand je t'en ai parlé. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas le choix. J'ai fait les démarches nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse intégrer ton école. Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur elle et t'occuper d'elle à ma place. Son train arrivera samedi 5 mai à 11h15.  
Appelle-moi.  
Ta mère qui t'aime".  
Rui est sous la douche, la tête baissée et les mains appuyées contre le mur. Il les crispe de rage, en prenant une moue colérique, comme s'il souffrait intérieurement.

-

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans son appartement, assis sur son lit, Subaru fume une cigarette. Il reçoit soudain un appel de sa grand-mère.  
"Subaru ?"  
"Oui ?" répond t-il.  
"Subaru, j'ai un service à te demander..." dit-elle.  
"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" demande t-il.

Au même moment, dans un café, Haruto Nakamura; un homme de 29 ans portant de fines lunettes, est en train de lire un journal où figure en gros titre qu'une canicule a eu lieu en Italie et a fait de nombreux morts. Dans un petit article on peut lire en titre : "La fin du monde est-elle pour bientot ?" Et dans un autre "Les conflits ont repris en Iran". Un autre article parle d'une manifestation organisée par une association de défense de la nature contre la mise en oeuvre d'un grand projet de construction d'un complexe d'immeuble d'affaires à la place d'une foret. Projet mandaté par Kobayashi Tamimura, puissant et riche homme d'affaires japonais. Et un autre article parle du réchauffement climatique et de la fonte d'un grand glacier au Groenland.  
"ça faisait longtemps" annonce la voix d'une belle femme de 33 ans, au regard doux, qui vient d'arriver près de sa table.  
Haruto lève alors les yeux et la voit. Il plie son journal et se lève.  
"En effet ! Merci d'avoir accepté mon invitation. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? " lui demande t-il.  
"Oui volontiers. Je veux bien un café." répond Rumiko en souriant.  
Haruto fait signe au serveur qui approche alors. "Deux cafés, s'il vous plait."  
"Bien, monsieur !" dit le serveur.  
"Je t'en prie. Assis toi" dit Haruto qui s'assoit alors en même temps qu'elle et pose sur la table son journal qu'il avait replié dans sa main.  
"Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?" demande t-il.  
"Bien... Mon travail au lycée me plait. J'adore être au contact de ces jeunes, les écouter, les soigner. J'ai l'impression d'être un peu comme leur mère" dit-elle en souriant.  
"ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ton nouveau métier et que tu vas mieux. Et ton frère... comment va-t-il ?" demande Haruto, avant d'ajouter "Vous êtes dans le même établissement, il me semble..."  
"C'est exact. Il va bien aussi. Son travail d'enseignant lui plait... Et toi?... Tu travailles toujours pour eux ? " demande t-elle.  
"Oui... Toujours..." répond t-il.  
Rumiko soupire "C'est eux qui t'ont demandé de me rencontrer ?"  
"Non ! Non ! Pas du tout ! " s'exclame Haruto tandis que le serveur sert les cafés.  
"Merci" dit Rumiko en s'adressant au serveur avant qu'il ne s'en aille, alors qu'Haruto se contente d'un signe de tête en guise de remerciement.  
Rumiko boit du café l'air songeuse.  
"Haruto... Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Cela fait un peu plus de 5 ans que je suis partie de Sykies. Tu n'as pas pris de nos nouvelles depuis tout ce temps. Pourquoi reprendre contact avec moi maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demande t-elle.

Haruto baisse la tête en disant "J'ai un problème au centre..."  
"Quel genre de problème ?" demande t-elle, curieuse.  
Haruto glisse sa main dans la doublure de sa veste et en sort la photo d'une très jolie jeune fille blonde qu'il pose sur la table devant Rumiko.  
"Elle s'appelle Mary Ameda. Elle a 15 ans. ça fait quelques semaines qu'elle a intégré le centre... Mais un groupe de jeunes filles s'en prend à elle régulièrement."  
"Pourquoi s'en prennent-elles à elle ?" demande Rumiko en fixant la photo puis en le regardant.  
"Parce qu'elle est... différente..." répond t-il.  
Puis il ajoute "J'ai pensé... enfin si tu voulais bien l'héberger quelques temps chez toi... le temps que..."  
"Non ! " répond Rumiko d'une voix tremblante.  
"Mais elle risque de se faire tuer si elle reste en permanence avec eux..." argumente t-il.  
"Je ne peux pas !" rétorque t-elle, l'air perturbée.  
"Ils l'ont roué de coups la nuit dernière !" rétorque t-il.  
"Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas. Trouve une autre solution !" dit Rumiko avec des sanglots dans la voix tout en se levant de table. "Adieu Haruto !" dit-elle en se dirigeant précipitamment vers la sortie.  
Haruto la regarde partir et s'écrit en se levant "Je n'ai pas d'autres solutions ! "  
Rumiko monte dans sa voiture, ferme la portière, pose son sac sur le siège passager et s'effondre en larmes.  
Dans son sac, son téléphone se met à émettre un bip. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle le prend dans sa main et le regarde.  
Elle voit qu'Haruto lui a envoyé par mms la photo de Mary accompagnée du texte "Tu es son seul espoir. Je t'en prie..."  
A l'intérieur du café, Haruto, qui est debout devant la table, range son téléphone, puis se dirige vers le comptoir du bar pour régler au barman l'addition pour les cafés.

Peu de temps après, une voiture s'arrête au bord d'une route, près d'un fleuve. La portière s'ouvre et Rumiko en sort. Elle regarde tristement l'eau et s'effondre en larmes en se laissant tomber par terre sur les genoux.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans une maison, Yuki; une très belle jeune fille blonde aux yeux verts de 16 ans, est en train de remplir sa valise de vêtements. Puis elle se dirige vers son bureau et prend dans ses mains un cadre photo qui y est posé, et le regarde tristement. On y voit un homme brun et une femme brune heureux, avec devant eux une petite fille blonde et un petit garçon brun qui se tiennent par la main. C'est Yuki et Rui quand ils étaient petits et leur parents quand ils étaient plus jeunes.  
Elle entend soudain quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Yuki tourne la tête en direction de la cette dernière. Celle-ci s'entrouvre, et sa mère apparait dans entrebâillement.  
"Yuki ?"  
"oui ?" répond la jeune fille.  
"Il est bientôt l'heure de partir..." lui dit sa mère.  
"J'ai presque fini..." répond t-elle.

Sa mère referme la porte. Yuki regarde à nouveau le cadre photo qu'elle tient toujours dans la main, puis le met dans sa valise, sur ses vêtements pliés. Sa mère marche un peu dans le couloir puis s'arrête l'air affligé. S'apprêtant à pleurer, elle sèche ses larmes naissantes, puis continue de marcher.

En plein centre ville, Kazuki, un bel homme brun de 31 ans, sort d'un bureau de tabac d'où il vient d'acheter un paquet de cigarette. Il se met à fumer à coté de sa moto. Son téléphone sonne soudain. Il le sort de sa poche et voyant marqué que c'est Rumiko qui appelle, il répond.  
"oui ?" dit-il.  
"Kazuki... Je viens de voir Haruto..." répond t-elle.  
Assise dans sa voiture et tenant son téléphone portable à son oreille, elle poursuit. "Il voulait me voir, pour me demander de... d'héberger une jeune fille de Sykies chez moi quelques temps, parce que ça ne se passe pas bien pour elle avec les autres jeunes. Ils s'en prennent à elle... Haruto craint pour sa vie..." dit-elle.  
A l'autre bout du fil, Kazuki reste silencieux, tenant son téléphone contre son oreille, et sa cigarette qui se consume toute seule entre ses doigts. Il baisse la tête avec amertume en disant " Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter tu sais..."  
" Je sais..." répond t-elle.  
"ça va te rappeler des souvenirs, et tu risques d'en souffrir..." ajoute t-il.  
Elle baisse la tête tristement en disant "J'ai envie d'essayer...Je te tiens au courant... A plus tard..."  
Elle raccroche, puis se met à regarder la photo de Mary sur son téléphone.  
De son côté, Kazuki range son téléphone dans sa poche et fixe le sol l'air pensif.

-

Dans un cimetière, Arashi porte un bouquet de fleurs blanches dans ses bras, et marche parmi les tombes. La jeune femme écarquille soudain les yeux tout en avançant et s'arrête subitement.  
Tremblante, elle laisse échapper son bouquet de fleur qui tombe sur le sol à ses pieds.  
En face d'elle, devant une stèle funéraire, se trouve un énorme trou creusé dans le sol, et juste à coté un corps est allongé sur le ventre, celui de Sorata, son amour défunt, dont les vêtements sont sales et recouverts d'un peu de terre. Sa tête est tournée vers le trou de sa tombe et donc vers Arashi. Soudain, il entrouvre fébrilement un oeil, et sa main se met à bouger un peu. Voyant cela, Arashi qui a toujours les yeux écarquillés, se met à pleurer.  
"Sorata !" s'écrit-elle. Elle accourt vers lui et s'agenouille pour le retourner en le tenant contre elle.  
Il entrouvre légèrement les yeux et essaye de parler "Ara..." mais semblant trop épuisé, il perd connaissance dans ses bras.

\- matin du 5 mai 2312 - Grece

En Grèce, dans le temple de Gaia, un prêtre vêtu d'une longue toge à capuche, s'arrête et montre le mur où est gravée l'inscription apparue la nuit dernière.  
"Voilà c'est ici" dit-il.  
Mu, le chevalier d'or du bélier, écarquille les yeux d'inquiétude en voyant et en lisant l'inscription écrite en grec.  
" Et depuis quand est-elle là ? " demande Saga des Gémeaux, surpris, en s'adressant au prêtre.  
"Depuis cette nuit. Hier elle n'y était pas" répond celui-ci.  
"Cette nuit... donc il y a probablement un lien avec notre résurrection" en conclu le vieux maitre Dohko, chevalier de la balance, qui est aussi présent.  
"C'est bon, vous pouvez nous laisser. Merci de nous avoir averti" dit-il en s'adressant au prêtre. Ce dernier fait un signe de la tête et s'en va.  
"Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi nous avoir redonné la vie dans ce cas ? Il est évident que nous n'allons pas laisser une telle chose arriver" déclare Mu qui a compris ce que signifiait l'inscription.  
"Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas Gaia qui est l'auteur de notre résurrection mais quelqu'un qui est contre ce qu'elle a écrit" répond Shaka, le chevalier de la vierge, qui était là aussi, dans l'ombre.  
"Mais qui cela pourrait-il être ?" demande Mu.  
"J'ai peut etre une idée..." répond Dohko.

\- matin du samedi 5 mai 2312 - Japon

Au japon, Yuki est assise dans le train. Elle regarde le paysage défiler tout en écoutant de la musique sur son téléphone portable avec des mini écouteurs. Elle envoit un sms à son frère Rui : "Le train n'a pas de retard. J'arriverai à l'heure prévue."

-

Loin de là, en pleine ville, Subaru saute d'immeuble en immeuble, puis il se positionne au sommet de l'immeuble le plus haut de la ville, et commence à réciter une incantation en fermant ses paupières et en mettant ses mains jointes devant son visage.  
Soudain, il tourne la tête vers la gauche en ouvrant les yeux, et se met à ressauter d'immeuble en immeuble. Il court puis fini par arriver au dessus du toit d'une petite résidence qui est situé près d'un fleuve qui traverse une partie de la ville. Il fixe un point précis dans l'eau où la lumière du soleil se reflete. Non loin de là se trouve un pont sur lequel passe une petite route.  
Subaru va dessous celui-ci, sur le talus, et enlève son manteau et son t shirt. Il plonge ensuite dans l'eau pieds nus.  
Il nage quelques mètres, puis soudain aperçoit au fond de l'eau une voiture immergée qui semble être là depuis plusieurs années. Il est étonné et s'en approche. Il voit que les deux portières à l'avant sont entrouvertes. Il rentre et aperçoit, avec stupéfaction et surprise, une jeune fille blonde d'une quinzaine d'années, inconsciente, assise sur la banquette arrière du véhicule.

Une sorte de lueur bleue, telle une aura, semble émaner de son corps. Un poignard en or est planté dans son coeur. Subaru remonte soudain à la surface pour respirer, essoufflé et troublé par sa découverte.  
Il marque un temps d'arrêt, semblant réfléchir, tout en haletant, puis retourne sous l'eau.  
Peu de temps après, il remonte avec la jeune fille à la surface et la dépose sur le talus, sous le pont, où se trouve également les affaires qu'il avait laissé avant de sauter dans l'eau. Il l'allonge délicatement sur l'herbe et la regarde. Tandis que de l'eau goutte à goutte le long de ses cheveux noirs.  
Le corps de la jeune fille est de couleur grise et pale, comme sans vie. Elle porte un pendentif en or autour du cou. Il est rond avec une balance à l'intérieur croisée avec un glaive.

Subaru pose ses deux doigts sur la carotide de la jeune fille, et écarquille soudain les yeux car il sent battre un léger pouls.  
Il regarde le poignard qui est planté dans son coeur, puis ferme les yeux et récite une incantation en mettant ses mains jointes devant son propre visage. Il entrouvre légèrement les yeux tout en continuant et voit que le poignard commence à se retirer lentement. Il poursuit l'incantation, mais il semble y avoir une resistance invisible dans l'objet. Subaru semble soudain souffrir de lutter contre cette force invisible qui lui résiste.

Tandis que le poignard est presque enlevé, le jeune homme a de plus en plus de mal à continuer. Soudain il n'en peut plus, et la lame redescend d'un seul coup dans le coeur de la jeune fille, mais elle a eu le temps de la retenir avec sa main malgré qu'elle soit toujours inconsciente et les yeux fermés.  
Son sang coule de sa main le long de la lame. Subaru est surpris. Le poignard se désintègre tout à coup, et la main de la jeune fille retombe le long de son corps qui reprend instantanément des couleurs tandis que l'aura bleue disparait. Subaru fixe alors le magnifique visage endormi de cette jeune et belle inconnue dont la blessure au coeur a disparu comme par magie.

Un train arrive en gare et s'arrête, des voyageurs en descendent. Yuki sort d'un wagon en tirant sa valise derrière elle. Elle regarde tout autour d'elle et se met à avancer vers le hall. Quelqu'un l'observe de loin. Il s'agit de Rui qui est à moitié caché par un pilier. Il a le regard triste et préoccupé. Il serre son poing le long de son corps. Yuki se tourne en regardant un peu partout comme si elle cherchait des yeux quelqu'un. Le dos tourné, elle entend soudain la voix de Rui derrière elle "Salut.. Yuki".  
Elle se retourne alors et le voit.  
Écarquillant les yeux d'émotion, elle lâche la tirette de sa valise pour le serrer dans ses bras.  
"Rui !" s'écrit-elle avec joie.  
Le jeune homme écarquille les yeux et écarte légèrement ses bras comme pour l'étreindre mais ne les resserre pas contre elle. Au lieu d'être heureux de ces retrouvailles, son regard s'assombrit de tristesse, tandis qu'elle sourit en se blottissant contre le torse du jeune homme, tout en versant des larmes de joie.  
"Le taxi nous attend..." dit Rui.  
Yuki s'écarte de lui pour sécher ses larmes.  
L'adolescent prend alors la poignée de la valise de Yuki et se met à la porter en marchant vers la sortie. La jeune fille se tient à coté de lui, l'air songeuse. Elle jette un bref coup d'oeil vers lui, puis regarde le sol devant elle avec mélancolie, se demandant pourquoi il semble si froid avec elle.  
Tout en marchant, Rui tourne la tête un bref instant vers sa soeur et remarque sa tristesse, puis il sort de sa poche un papier replié et le tend vers elle. "Je ne pourrais pas venir avec toi cet après-midi, je travaille. Je t'ai fait un plan du trajet pour aller au lycée."  
Yuki prend le papier. "Merci... Tu travailles ?" demande t-elle.  
"Oui... dans un bar... comme serveur... Faut bien, pour payer les factures !" rétorque t-il.  
Yuki semble étonnée "Papa ne t'envoie pas d'argent ?".  
Rui répond "Si... parfois... quand il y pense."

\- après-midi du samedi 5 mai 2312 - Japon

"Une jeune fille ?" s'étonne Grand-mere Sumeragi en tenant le combiné du téléphone dans sa main, tandis qu'elle se trouve assise dans son fauteuil roulant, dans le jardin de sa grande maison.  
"Oui" répond Subaru à l'autre bout du fil.  
Il est dans sa chambre d'appartement. La jeune fille, qu'il a sauvé tantôt, est endormie dans son lit, vêtue d'une chemise blanche à moitié fermée et recouverte d'un drap jusqu'à la poitrine.  
La grand-mère baisse la tête, puis répond "Pourras-tu venir avec elle, me voir, quand elle sera rétablie, Subaru ?"  
"Oui bien sur... " répond t-il, puis il lui demande "Savez-vous qui elle est ?"  
"Non. J'en saurais peut-être plus en la voyant. Je sais seulement qu'elle est importante. Prends soin d'elle Subaru. Protège-la" dit sa grand-mère.  
"Entendu..." répond t-il.  
La grand-mère raccroche, l'air pensive. Subaru raccroche aussi de son coté et s'approche de la jeune fille en la regardant. Il s'assoit sur une chaise qui est juste à coté du lit et ne la quitte pas du regard, en se demandant qui elle est.

-

Dans un bar, Rui est en train de ramener un plateau avec des verres vides. Il dépose de la monnaie avec une fiche sur le comptoir pour le gérant qui tient la caisse.  
"Table 12. Ils n'ont pas laissé de pourboire" lui dit Rui.  
"Merci. Tu peux aller voir en terrasse ? Il me semble avoir aperçu des gens dehors" lui demande le gérant tout en mettant l'argent dans la caisse.  
"Ok. J'y vais" dit Rui qui pose le plateau de verres vides sur le comptoir et les met ensuite dans un bac.  
Il sort dehors en tenant un carnet dans la main et s'approche d'une table où sont assises deux jeunes filles dont l'une lui tourne le dos.  
"Bonjour. Que desirez-vous boire ? " dit Rui tout en notant le numéro de la table sur son carnet.  
"Bonjour Rui" dit une jeune fille blonde de 17 ans, en souriant.  
Rui relève les yeux du carnet et voit que c'est Lynn, une camarade de sa classe, qui avait le dos tourné et qui est assise en face d'une amie à elle du même age qu'elle.  
"Salut Lynn" dit Rui à la jeune fille blonde, puis il regarde son amie aux cheveux cuivrés et lui dit "Bonjour" tout en faisant un hochement de la tête.  
"C'est Cathy, une amie d'enfance, qui est venue me rendre visite pour le week-end" précise Lynn.  
"Bonjour" dit Cathy en rougissant.  
"Que voulez-vous boire ?" demande le jeune homme.  
"Un diabolo menthe, s'il vous plait" répond Cathy.  
"Une grenadine pour moi, s'il te plait" dit Lynn.  
"Ok ça marche !" dit Rui qui note la commande sur le carnet puis s'en va.  
"Alors c'est lui le fameux Rui ?" dit Cathy "Il est mignon !" ajoute t-elle.  
Lynn sourit "oui... Mais bon, je ne sais pas si je lui plais. Et puis, si on sort ensemble, ça va être compliqué, vu qu'on est dans la même classe !"  
Cathy rétorque "Oui c'est un inconvénient, c'est sûr... "  
"Mais il me plait tellement ! Il est dans l'équipe de volley en plus ! Ses entrainements sont en même temps que les miens !" dit Lynn.  
Cathy répond "Ah ? C'est pratique ! Tu continues la GRS finalement ? Je pensais que tu comptais arrêter... oh attention il arrive !" 

Rui approche de la table avec les deux verres posés sur un plateau. Il dépose le verre de diabolo menthe devant Cathy.  
"Un diabolo menthe !" dit il.  
"Merci" dit Cathy en rougissant.  
"Et une grenadine..." dit il en déposant le verre devant Lynn.  
"Merci Rui" dit Lynn en le regardant amoureusement.  
Il la regarde puis baisse les yeux pour déposer la coupelle avec le ticket de caisse sur la table. Il s'apprête à partir mais Lynn lui dit "Attends. Je vais payer maintenant !"  
Rui est surpris et rétorque "Ok ! Comme tu veux..."  
La jeune fille met son sac à main sur les genoux et regarde Cathy "Je t'invite !"  
"Oh merci Lynn !" dit Cathy.  
Lynn sort son porte monnaie et en retire un billet qu'elle tend à Rui en souriant "Garde la monnaie !"  
Rui hésite en regardant Lynn, puis saisit le billet. "Merci". Il retire la note de son carnet pour le mettre avec.  
"A quelle heure tu finis ? " demande Lynn.  
"23h" répond le jeune homme.  
"Et demain tu travailles aussi ?" demande t-elle.  
"Oui. De 13h à 23h" répond Rui. Au même moment on entend la voix d'un client "serveur, s'il vous plait !"  
Rui tourne la tête dans sa direction "J'arrive monsieur !"  
"Vas-y, il a l'air impatient. On se verra lundi en cours" dit Lynn en souriant.  
"Oui. A lundi ! Salut. " répond Rui en regardant la jeune fille. "Au revoir" dit-il en tournant la tête vers Cathy tout en inclinant légèrement la tête.  
"Au revoir Rui" dit Cathy en rougissant.  
"A lundi" dit Lynn en le regard amoureusement.  
Rui s'en va et se dirige vers la table du client pressé.  
"Dommage qu'il travaille ! J'aurais bien aimé profiter de ta présence pour lui proposer une sortie !" soupire Lynn.  
"Hey, tu voulais que je vous tienne la chandelle ?" répond Cathy, étonnée.  
Lynn sourit "oui ! Je me serais sentie plus à l'aise en ta compagnie pour le séduire !"  
Cathy rit "ahah ! sacré Lynn !". Lynn sourit et se met à boire sa grenadine.

-

Dans son appartement, Subaru est endormi sur la chaise, la tête baissée, à coté du lit où la jeune fille est allongée. Les paupières et les sourcils de la belle inconnue se froncent, puis soudain, elle ouvre lentement les yeux en fixant le plafond pendant une longue minute. Elle tourne doucement la tête d'un coté puis de l'autre, et voit Subaru qui est assoupi sur la chaise. Elle le regarde, puis se redresse pour se mettre en position assise.  
Elle baisse la tête pour regarder ses mains, puis sa poitrine et écarquille les yeux de stupeur. Elle se tourne vers Subaru et fait retomber ses jambes contre le bord du lit, puis se relève doucement pour se tenir debout. Au même moment Subaru relève la tête et se réveille. Tenant fébrilement sur ses jambes, la jeune fille vacille en avant mais il la rattrape contre son torse en l'enlaçant dans ses bras. Ils se regardent alors dans les yeux, surpris par ce contact soudain.  
"Vous ne devriez pas vous lever, vous êtes encore très faible..." dit le jeune homme en la fixant.  
"Qui... qui êtes vous ?... Où suis je ?" répond t-elle.  
"Subaru... Subaru Sumeragi. Vous êtes dans mon appartement." répond t-il.  
"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" demande la jeune fille inquiète en s'écartant un peu du torse de Subaru.  
"Vous etiez sous l'emprise d'un sortilège" répond t-il.  
"D'un sortilège ?" rétorque t-elle surprise.  
Subaru acquiesce en hochant la tête. "Je vous ai trouvé dans une voiture au fond d'un fleuve. Vous aviez un poignard planté dans le coeur qui vous a maintenu dans une sorte de coma. "  
Elle écarquille les yeux de stupeur.  
"Vous rappelez-vous de quelque chose ? Quelle est votre nom ?" lui demande Subaru.  
Ishtar baisse légèrement la tête.  
"Je m'appelle Ishtar..." Puis elle revoit des flashs où elle est assise, enfant, à l'arrière d'une voiture. Quand soudain dans son souvenir, un rayon lumineux de couleur dorée arrive droit sur elle.  
"Je me rappelle d'un rayon lumineux... qui s'est dirigé droit vers moi rapidement..."  
Elle a un autre flash où l'eau remplit la voiture alors qu'elle est en train de s'endormir, tête baissée avec le poignard planté dans son coeur.  
"L'eau s'en engouffrée à l'intérieur de la voiture et puis... j'ai vu ce poignard planté dans ma poitrine. Mais... mais j'avais 11 ans... En quelle année sommes nous ?" demande t-elle inquiète.  
"En 2312" répond Subaru.  
Ishtar écarquille les yeux "2312 ? Ce n'est pas possible... J'aurais 16 ans ? Je suis restée 5 ans dans l'eau ?"  
"Le sort vous a maintenu entre la vie et la mort" répond Subaru.  
"Pourquoi ? ... Qui ?... " rétorque t-elle, surprise.  
"Je ne sais pas" répond t-il.  
Ishtar baisse la tête avec amertume. Soudain son ventre se met a gargouiller. Elle pose ses mains dessus pour couvrir le bruit et se met a rougir.  
"Je vais vous préparer à manger" dit Subaru avec tendresse.  
"Merci" répond Ishtar.  
Subaru quitte la chambre pour aller dans la cuisine tandis qu'elle le regarde s'en aller. Puis elle regarde autour d'elle et remarque la porte ouverte de la salle de bain. Elle y entre et découvre alors son reflet dans le miroir. Elle écarquille les yeux et se touche le visage, ne reconnaissant plus la petite fille qu'elle était et qui est devenue une jeune femme à présent. Elle entrouvre sa chemise et voit qu'entre sa poitrine il n'y a pas de marque de blessure. Elle passe sa main sur l'emplacement où il y aurait dû en avoir une.  
Dans la cuisine Subaru prépare à manger. Pendant que les aliments cuisent, il se rend dans la chambre. Ne voyant pas Ishtar et entendant des bruits provenant de la salle de bain fermée, il comprend qu'elle y est.  
Il se dirige vers une grande armoire qu'il ouvre. A l'intérieur, il y a ses vêtements à lui mais aussi deux grands cartons fermés. Il en prend un et vient le poser sur le buffet, a coté du téléphone et d'un cadre posé contenant la photo de sa sœur Hokuto en compagnie de Seishirô et lui quand ils étaient plus jeunes. A ce moment, Ishtar sort de la salle de bain et voit Subaru qui regarde tristement le cadre-photo. Il se retourne légèrement et aperçoit Ishtar. Il détourne le regard d'elle, lui tournant le dos, et se met à ouvrir le carton, en lui disant "J'ai quelques vêtements qui appartenait à ma sœur" dit il.  
Ishtar s'approche et regarde la photo posée sur le buffet.  
"Appartenait ?" dit-elle.  
"Elle est morte... il y a quelques années de cela... Ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé que vous les portiez... au contraire" répond Subaru. Ishtar regarde avec compassion Subaru qui lui tourne toujours le dos. Puis il tourne la tête vers elle "Le repas sera prêt dans un quart d'heure environ. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, demandez moi, s'il vous plait..."  
Ishtar fait un hochement de tête en répondant "D'accord... Merci".  
Le jeune homme sort de la chambre. Tandis qu'il ouvre la porte, la main posée sur la poignée, Ishtar lui dit, attristée "Je suis désolée pour votre sœur...".  
Subaru tourne la tête vers elle et ils se regardent tendrement.  
"Je prendrais soin de ses vêtements" ajoute t-elle.  
"Merci" répond t-il, puis il quitte la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui.  
Ishtar s'approche du carton posé sur le buffet et regarde la photo l'air songeuse.

-

Dans un quartier résidentiel, Yuki marche dans la rue avec un papier dans la main qu'elle regarde de temps en temps tout en jetant un coup d'oeil aussi autour d'elle, suivant le plan que Rui lui avait fait sur papier. Elle porte un dossier dans son autre main qu'elle tient contre sa poitrine. Elle arrive ensuite devant le portail du lycée qui est fermé. Elle passe donc par la petite porte qui elle est ouverte, puis se dirige à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Elle marche dans les couloirs avec hésitation, puis arrive devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle frappe à la porte, attend quelques secondes, puis l'ouvre et entre.  
Elle aperçoit alors Rumiko assise derrière un petit bureau blanc et à coté d'elle devant la fenêtre se tient Kazuki de dos qui a la moitié du buste tourné vers Yuki.  
"Bon.. bonjour. Je suis Yuki Akino. J'avais rdv pour déposer mon dossier médical." dit Yuki intimidée, tenant son dossier les bras croisés devant sa poitrine. Elle regarde Rumiko puis ses yeux croisent ceux de Kazuki qui la regarde fixement. Troublée, elle rougit, puis détourne son regard du sien.  
"Bonjour Yuki. Tu es en avance, mais ce n'est pas grave. Viens t'asseoir." dit Rumiko d'une voix douce et gentille.  
Yuki se dirige vers la chaise pour s'asseoir devant le bureau.  
Rumiko tourne alors la tête vers Kazuki, qui a du mal a détourner ses yeux de Yuki.  
"Kazuki..." dit-elle.  
Kazuki tourne la tête vers Rumiko puis lui dit un peu troublé et gêné "Je t'attends dehors". Il regarde à nouveau Yuki qui lui jette un coup d'oeil en rougissant. Puis il se dirige vers la porte et s'en va, visiblement perturbé par la jeune fille.  
Restée seule avec Yuki, Rumiko tend la main vers le dossier que Yuki tient contre elle.  
"Je peux ?" demande Rumiko  
"Euh oui.." répond Yuki en lui tendant son dossier que Rumiko saisit. Elle pose le dossier médical devant elle sur la table et l'ouvre, puis commence à le lire.  
"Le proviseur m'a dit que tu seras dans la même classe que ton frère, si j'ai bien compris"  
"Oui, maman en a fait la demande"  
"Elle a eu raison, c'est mieux. Tes malaises sont de plus en plus fréquents apparemment d'après ton dossier"  
Rumiko se lève et regarde dans son armoire à pharmacie si elle a le médicament dont Yuki a besoin pour faire baisser ses fièvres.  
"C'est bon, j'ai ce qu'il faut. Je commanderai d'autres flacons pour en avoir d'avance. Tu comptes t'inscrire à une activité sportive ? "  
"Oui. J'aimerais bien..." répond Yuki.  
"Viens alors, je vais t'ausculter" dit Rumiko en se dirigeant vers un rideau blanc qu'elle ouvre et qui laisse apparaitre un lit tout blanc.  
Yuki se lève et va s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Rumiko saisit un brassard pour lui prendre sa tension et un stéthoscope.  
"Tu es venue toute seule ?" demande Rumiko.  
"Oui... Mon frère ne pouvait pas m'accompagner..." répond la jeune fille.  
"Ta tension est très basse" dit Rumiko un peu inquiète. "Où habites-tu ?" demande t-elle à l'adolescente.

Kazuki est dehors adossé contre sa voiture noire, en train de fumer.  
Soudain Rumiko arrive.  
"Kazuki... " dit-elle en se dirigeant vers lui.  
Il tourne la tête et aperçoit Rumiko qui arrive tandis que Yuki est derrière elle. L'adolescente s'arrete alors de marcher, et détourne son regard du sien, l'air intimidée. Rumiko continue d'avancer et s'approche de Kazuki pour lui parler.  
Il regarde Rumiko tandis qu'elle lui parle, puis jette un rapide coup d'oeil vers Yuki avant de répondre à son interlocutrice.  
"Viens Yuki. On va te ramener chez toi" dit Rumiko en tournant la tête vers la jeune fille.  
Kazuki ouvre la portière arrière du véhicule, tandis que Yuki s'en approche.  
"Merci" dit-elle avant de s'asseoir à l'arrière de la voiture. Il referme la portière puis Rumiko et lui viennent s'asseoir à l'avant.  
Kazuki démarre le véhicule. Pendant qu'il roule, il jette de temps en temps des coups d'oeil dans le rétroviseur central pour regarder la jeune fille. Elle le remarque et se met à rougir, puis regarde, par la vitre, le paysage qui défile.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, soudain, elle se sent fébrile. Elle ferme les yeux légèrement et respire par la bouche. Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlent sur sa tempe comme si elle était fiévreuse. Kazuki s'en rend compte en regardant un bref instant dans le rétroviseur central.  
"ça va mademoiselle ?" dit-il tout en regardant la route.  
Rumiko est surprise et se tourne alors vers la jeune fille "ça va Yuki ?" lui demande-t-elle.  
"Pas trop..." répond Yuki en passant sa main sur sa tempe fébrilement..  
"On est arrivé" dit Kazuki qui gare sa voiture dans le parking de la résidence, puis coupe le moteur.  
Rumiko sort rapidement du véhicule et se précipite pour ouvrir la portière arrière du côté où se trouve Yuki. Elle passe sa main sur le front de la jeune fille.  
"Mon dieu ! Elle est brulante !" s'écrit-elle.  
"Il faut l'amener à l'hôpital" dit Kazuki après être sorti de la voiture.  
"Non, non ! Il lui faut vite une injection ! Elle a ce qu'il faut chez elle" dit Rumiko tout en fouillant les poches de la jupe de Yuki avant d'en retirer la clé de son appart qui porte le numéro 5 sur le porte-clés.  
"Tu peux la porter Kazuki ?" dit Rumiko. Elle regarde ensuite autour d'elle et aperçoit la porte d'un appartement sur lequel est marqué le numéro 5.  
Kazuki défait la ceinture de sécurité de Yuki et commence à la tenir contre lui, puis la soulève pour la porter dans ses bras. Le corps de la jeune fille est brulant. Rumiko ferme la portière et se dirige vers la porte de l'appartement qu'elle ouvre avec la clé.  
Yuki a les yeux à moitié ouverts dans les bras de Kazuki et est très mal en point. Il est inquiet pour la jeune fille, mais également troublé de la porter; Ce contact rapproché avec elle le perturbe. Rumiko entre dans l'appart et Kazuki aussi.  
Elle regarde un peu partout autour d'elle, puis s'exclame "ça doit être dans la salle de bain", avant de s'y rendre. Kazuki la suit. Arrivé à l'intérieur de la pièce, il pose les pieds de Yuki au sol et la tient contre lui par un bras puis porte son autre main sur le front de la jeune fille. Il écarquille les yeux, sentant la température extrême de son corps sous ses doigts. "Elle a au moins 40 de fièvre, si ce n'est plus !" dit il avec inquiétude en la regardant.  
"Essaye de la rafraichir un peu pour faire baisser la fièvre" dit Rumiko pendant qu'elle cherche dans les placards.  
Kazuki regarde alors le lavabo puis la douche dont le rideau est ouvert. Il rentre à l'intérieur et ouvre le robinet pour faire couler de l'eau froide sur Yuki. Rumiko tourne la tête vers eux, puis se remet à chercher. Elle ouvre un dernier placard qui se trouve sous le lavabo et qui est rempli de médicaments, tandis que l'eau ruisselle sur les vêtements de Yuki.  
"J'ai trouvé !" dit Rumiko qui saisit un flacon et une seringue. "Je rempli la seringue !"  
Tandis que Kazuki tient Yuki d'un bras contre lui autour d'elle, il passe son autre main fraiche et mouillée sur la tempe et la joue de Yuki tout en la regardant. Elle relève la tête fébrilement et le regarde dans les yeux avec tendresse. Elle a une lueur dans le regard. Elle lève fébrilement sa main pour caresser la joue de Kazuki, tout en le regardant et lui dit d'une voix faible "Empêchez-la...". Mais soudain, elle s'évanouit et sa main retombe le long de son corps.  
"Elle a perdu connaissance !" s'écrit Kazuki, inquiet.

Rumiko s'approche avec une seringue remplie "C'est bon, je peux faire l'injection !" s'écrit-elle.  
Kazuki ferme le robinet de douche et en sort en portant la jeune fille qu'il dépose ensuite sur le sol, toujours en la tenant contre lui, un genou à terre.  
Rumiko s'agenouille en face. Elle essuie avec un coton le creux du bras de Yuki et insère l'aiguille de la seringue pour faire l'injection. Yuki est inconsciente. Ses vêtements sont trempés et la chemise de Kazuki aussi. Des gouttes d'eau coulent le long de leur cheveux en partie mouillés. 

Après avoir terminé l'injection, Rumiko colle un pansement à l'endroit de la piqure. Après une longue minute, elle pose sa main sur le front de Yuki, qui bouge soudain légèrement la tête, puis ses paupières et ses sourcils se froncent. Rumiko enlève sa main.  
L'adolescente ouvre lentement les yeux à moitié et aperçoit Rumiko "Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" dit-elle d'une voix fébrile.  
"Tu as fait un malaise et tu avais beaucoup de fièvre" répond Rumiko. Yuki tourne la tête et voit que Kazuki la tient contre lui et la regarde. Elle détourne son regard de lui, intimidée, et se rend compte que ses vetements sont mouillés et épousent ses formes. Elle mets son bras replié contre sa poitrine. Rumiko saisit une serviette et la mets sur la jeune fille en lui essuyant le cou et la joue avec.  
"Comment tu te sens ?" dit Rumiko en posant sa main sur le front de Yuki. "La fièvre est en train de baisser" ajoute t-elle.  
"Un peu faible, mais ça va..." répond Yuki.  
"Heureusement qu'on t'a ramené en voiture. ça aurait pu t'arriver en rentrant à pied sur le trajet" dit Rumiko. "Oui... merci" répond la jeune fille.  
Kazuki enlève son bras d'autour de Yuki, puis se relève et prend une serviette pour s'essuyer le visage, les cheveux et les bras après avoir retroussé ses manches. Yuki le regarde, et s'essuie à son tour avec la serviette que Rumiko lui avait donnée, puis elle se relève.  
Rumiko lui dit alors "Je vais te laisser mon numéro de portable. Si un jour tu as besoin, surtout n'hésite pas à m'appeler, d'accord ?"  
La jeune fille fait un hochement de la tête. Rumiko sort de la salle de bain pour aller chercher son sac à main.  
Pendant ce temps Kazuki dépose la serviette sur le portant juste à coté de Yuki qui ne le regarde pas, intimidée. "Merci" murmure t'elle. Kazuki ne la regarde pas, mais semble attendrit par ses mots.  
"Faites attention à vous..." répond t-il.  
Rumiko rentre dans la salle de bain avec un morceau de papier sur lequel est ecrit son numéro de téléphone, pendant que Kazuki sort de la pièce.  
Rumiko tend le papier à Yuki "Voilà. Appelle-moi surtout, s'il y a quoique ce soit !"  
La jeune fille prend le papier "Entendu. Merci..." et remarque qu'en plus du numéro est écrit Rumiko Hondo.  
Rumiko et Kazuki quittent l'appartement après avoir dit au revoir à la jeune fille.  
Yuki regarde par la fenêtre et voit Rumiko qui monte dans la voiture pendant que Kazuki allume une cigarette à coté du véhicule. Il tire une bouffée et lève les yeux vers la fenetre. Yuki et lui se regardent fixement. Puis il baisse les yeux et la tête, tire une autre bouffée de sa cigarette, ouvre la portière de la voiture et s'assoit à l'intérieur. Il met le contact et démarre le véhicule qui s'en va. Yuki regarde la voiture partir.  
Dans la voiture, Kazuki a l'air soucieux. Il continue à fumer tout en conduisant.  
"Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?" demande t-il.  
Rumiko le regarde. "D'après son dossier, plusieurs docteurs se sont intéressés à son cas, et n'ont pas trouvé grand chose. Elle fait des malaises soudain, avec une très forte fièvre puis finit par perdre connaissance. Une injection permet de faire baisser sa température assez rapidement, ce qui évite à son organisme d'en subir des séquelles. Ce n'est pas du à une bactérie, ni un virus"  
Kazuki répond "Il n'y a pas de facteur déclencheur ? Le stress, la fatigue ?"  
"Non...d'après son dossier médical. Mais quand j'ai pris sa tension à l'infirmerie, elle était très basse" dit Rumiko.  
"Il y a peut-être un lien" dit Kazuki.  
"Peut-être... peut-être pas. J'en saurais plus en lui faisant un suivi médical au lycée" répond Rumiko.

Dans l'appartement de Subaru, Ishtar est assise dans le canapé, la télécommande à la main, devant la télé où un présentateur parle de la forte canicule qui a eu lieu en Italie. Elle change de chaine et tombe sur un documentaire qui parle de la fonte de glaciers aux Groenland. Subaru qui entre dans la pièce, la voit inquiète, puis regarde les images de glacier fondre. Elle zappe sur une autre chaine, et voit qu'une tornade a eu lieu au Kansas d'une force sans précédent, causant de nombreux dégâts et décès. Toutes ces images la bouleverse.  
"C'est récent ?" demande t'elle à Subaru en le regardant.  
Celui-ci s'étonne.  
"Tous ces bouleversements... C'est récent ? ou il y en a déjà eu avant ?" demande Ishtar inquiète en regardant Subaru.  
"Il y en a de plus en plus, un peu partout dans le monde" répond Subaru "Cela vous inquiète ?"  
Ishtar écarquille légèrement les yeux puis détourne son regard de Subaru pour regarder à nouveau la télévision.  
"Je sors d'un coma de 5 ans, et je vois toutes ces images de chaos... J'ai l'impression de vivre un cauchemar..." dit la jeune fille avec inquiétude.  
Subaru s'approche alors et pose sa main sur la télécommande qu'elle tient sur ses genoux, pour éteindre la télé.  
"Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer." dit il en regardant tendrement Ishtar tout en s'asseyant à coté d'elle sur le canapé. Ishtar le regarde aussi, puis regarde son oeil droit qui est opalescent. Ce qui trouble un peu Subaru qui baisse le regard et la tête. Mais Ishtar pose sa main doucement sur la joue de Subaru, du coté où son oeil est invalide. Il relève légèrement la tête et regarde tendrement Ishtar dans les yeux, qui le regarde aussi de la même façon.  
Soudain un violent bruit sourd provenant de la baie vitrée du balcon se fait entendre. Ishtar baisse sa main et regarde vers la baie vitrée en même temps que Subaru. "Qu'est ce que c'était ?" dit-elle surprise.  
Le jeune homme et elle, se lèvent et approchent de la baie vitrée.  
"Il s'est cogné contre la vitre" dit Subaru en apercevant un oiseau au sol sur le balcon. Tandis qu'Ishtar regarde, il ouvre la baie vitrée et prend l'oiseau dans ses mains.  
"Il va bien ?" demande t-elle.  
"Il a l'air sonné" répond t-il.  
Ishtar prend l'oiseau dans ses mains et le regarde. Subaru le regarde puis regarde la jeune fille. Au loin, un grondement se fait entendre, tandis que le ciel s'assombrit. Ishtar regarde par la vitre. Le ciel est gris au loin. "Il vaut mieux remettre à plus tard pour les courses, l'orage approche" dit-elle.  
"Je vais y aller maintenant plutôt; L'orage est encore loin. Je ne serais pas long" dit Subaru.  
Il quitte l'appartement sans plus attendre.  
Pendant ce temps, Ishtar trouve une petite boite sans couvercle et dépose l'oiseau inerte dedans avant de la poser sur le sol.  
La jeune fille se relève, puis soudain écarquille les yeux. Elle se penche en avant et se met à suffoquer comme si elle manquait brusquement d'air. Elle respire par la bouche comme si elle était essoufflée, puis soudain tombe à genoux sur le sol tout en continuant à suffoquer. Elle finit par s'effondrer par terre, inconsciente. Le petit oiseau dans le carton commence à bouger. Il ouvre une aile puis l'autre difficilement. Ishtar qui est allongée sur le ventre par terre, entrouvre soudain légèrement les yeux. Il y a des lueurs dans ses pupilles.

Peu de temps après, Subaru tourne la clef dans la serrure de sa porte d'appartement pour l'ouvrir. Il entre avant de la refermer, puis dépose son sac plein de courses sur le buffet, et aperçoit soudain l'oiseau qui vole dans la pièce. La baie vitrée est ouverte, et Ishtar se tient devant, tournant le dos à Subaru. Il a une étrange impression.  
Il s'approche d'Ishtar. L'oiseau s'envole soudain par la vitre ouverte.  
"Ishtar..." dit Subaru alors qu'il se tient à un mètre d'elle environ. Elle se retourne soudain lentement. Ses yeux sont à moitié ouverts et remplis de lueurs. Subaru est surpris et écarquille les paupières, surpris par ce fascinant regard qu'il ne reconnait pas comme étant celui de la jeune fille. Ishtar avance lentement vers lui, et tend sa main pour la poser sur la tempe de Subaru du coté où son oeil est aveugle. Une aura dorée rayonne autour de la main d'Ishtar et l'oeil opalescent de Subaru retrouve peu à peu une couleur marron. Il est troublé et surpris. Ishtar et lui se regardent.  
"Merci de ton dévouement. Humain..." dit-elle soudain d'une voix assurée et tendre. Subaru écarquille les yeux en la regardant. Elle lui sourit.  
"Retiens-la" ajoute t-elle. Elle s'évanouit soudainement. Subaru la retient in extremis dans ses bras contre lui, puis il la porte pour la déposer allongée sur le lit.  
Il s'assoit sur le rebord du lit en la regardant. Puis il détourne la tête et met sa main un bref instant devant son oeil qui voit désormais. Il reste là, l'air pensif. Quand soudain l'orage éclate à proximité.  
Le grondement du tonnerre réveille Ishtar qui ouvre les yeux lentement. Elle se redresse sur le lit et regarde Subaru. "Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" lui demande t-elle surprise en ajoutant "Votre oeil est guéri ?"  
"Vous ne vous rappelez pas ?" demande Subaru, étonné.  
La jeune fille est surprise "Non. Qu'est-il arrivé ? Je me rappelle juste que... vous êtes sorti... Et puis... Je me suis sentie mal tout à coup..."  
"Et l'oiseau où est-il ?..." demande t-elle.  
Ishtar semble perdue et inquiète, et s'apprête à se lever. Mais Subaru retient son bras. Elle le regarde dans les yeux.  
"Il va bien, il s'est envolé" dit Subaru. Ishtar regarde la main de Subaru qui tient son bras. Le remarquant Subaru desserre sa main et l'enlève. Soudain un orage éclate violemment, ce qui surprend la jeune fille qui prend peur et se recroqueville sur elle-même l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle tourne la tête vers la vitre. Il pleut très fort. Subaru se lève pour aller fermer la baie vitrée. Ishtar le regarde, tandis qu'il lui tourne le dos. Elle s'adresse à lui. "Vous ne m'avez pas dit... pour votre oeil. Comment a t-il guéri ?"  
Le jeune homme ne répond pas et continue à tourner le dos à la jeune fille. Il regarde le sol du balcon l'air pensif puis tourne la tête vers Ishtar en la regardant tendrement dans les yeux. "Je ne peux pas vous le dire pour le moment... ".  
Ishtar écarquille les yeux de surprise "Pourquoi ?" lui demande t'elle.  
"Je suis désolé" répond Subaru. Sa réponse semble blesser Ishtar qui ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne veut pas lui répondre. Subaru sort de la pièce puis s'adosse contre la porte de la chambre qu'il vient de refermer. Il regarde le sol fixement devant lui, l'air triste.

-

La voiture conduite par Haruto se gare et s'arrête devant une petite maison. Mary est assise à côté de lui.  
"Attends-moi ici, je te ferais signe de venir" dit-il à Mary tout en détachant sa ceinture de sécurité et en retirant la clef du contact.  
"Entendu" répond Mary d'une petite voix douce. Une partie de son visage et ses avant-bras sont couverts de bleus et d'égratignures.  
Haruto sort du véhicule et ferme la porte. Il porte un dossier dans la main.  
Il se dirige vers l'entrée de la maison, et au même moment la porte s'ouvre et Rumiko en sort. Elle va à la rencontre de Haruto et s'arrête en face de lui.  
"Merci d'avoir accepté" dit Haruto en regardant Rumiko.  
"Où est-elle ?" demande t-elle.  
"Elle attend dans la voiture" répond t-il en tendant à Rumiko le dossier qu'il tenait dans la main.  
"Voici son dossier" dit-il, avant d'ajouter "Il y a son emploi du temps à l'intérieur."  
Haruto tourne légèrement la tête et aperçoit Kazuki qui sort de la maison et se dirige vers lui.  
"ça faisait longtemps... Kazuki" lui lance Haruto.  
"En effet..." répond Kazuki froidement en s'arrêtant devant lui à côté de Rumiko, puis il ajoute "On ne tient pas à avoir une autre mort sur la conscience"  
"Je m'en doute... Mais vous n'y êtiez pour rien et Sykies non plus. Et ça ne se reproduira pas." dit Haruto. Il se tourne vers la voiture et fait un signe de la main. Mary ouvre la portière et en sort. Elle tient dans sa main un gros sac à dos qu'elle porte ensuite contre elle. Elle s'approche d'Haruto et s'arrête à sa hauteur en regardant Rumiko et Kazuki qui la fixent tous les deux avec intérêt et admiration, troublés par le charme et la grande beauté de la jeune fille.

"Bonjour" dit Mary timidement.  
"Bonjour" dit Rumiko en lui souriant. Mais elle perd vite son sourire en voyant les bleus et les égratinures que porte la jeune fille sur une partie de son visage, ses bras et ses jambes. Elle regarde Haruto qui lui dit "Je ne t'ai pas menti, comme tu peux le voir..."  
Kazuki fronce les sourcils et son regard s'attarde sur le bracelet électronique noir que porte Mary à son poignet.  
"Ce bracelet, c'était vraiment nécessaire ?" dit-il d'un ton froid en regardant Haruto.  
"C'était la condition pour qu'elle soit autorisée à sortir..." dit Haruto. "Ils tiennent beaucoup à elle" ajoute-t-il.  
"A elle... ou à ce qu'elle peut leur apporter ?" rétorque Kazuki.  
"Viens Mary. Je vais te montrer ta chambre" dit soudain Rumiko en la regardant, sentant que Kazuki est tendu par la situation.  
Mary regarde Haruto qui lui dit "Tu peux y aller. Au revoir Mary"  
La jeune fille fait un hochement de la tête en signe de salut puis se met à suivre Rumiko jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison.  
Resté seul avec Kazuki, Haruto regarde Mary s'en aller tout en s'adressant à Kazuki "Il est fort probable qu'elle devienne pilote pour Celestial Being".  
Kazuki qui regardait Mary s'en aller tourne la tête vers Haruto "ça me rassure alors... quelque part."  
"Je dois y aller... S'il y a un problème, appelez-moi" dit Haruto.  
"J'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas..." répond Kazuki.  
"Ne t'inquiète pas" dit Haruto tout en s'en allant tandis que Kazuki le regarde partir.

\- fin de journée du samedi 5 mai 2312 - Japon

Mary qui tient son sac contre elle, est entrée dans la maison accompagnée de Rumiko. Elle regarde tout autour d'elle.  
"Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre" lui dit Rumiko en souriant tandis qu'elle pose sur le buffet le dossier de Mary qu'elle tenait dans la main et qu'Haruto lui avait donné.  
Rumiko monte un petit escalier et l'adolescente la suit, puis elle arrive devant une porte qu'elle ouvre.  
"Voilà, c'est ta chambre " dit-elle en entrant à l'intérieur.  
Mary rentre à son tour dans la pièce et regarde tout autour d'elle en serrant son sac contre elle.  
"ça te plait ?" lui demande Rumiko en souriant.  
La jeune fille la regarde avec son visage d'ange "oui, ça me plait beaucoup... merci" répond t-elle timidement.  
Rumiko lui sourit et lui montre un placard "Tu peux mettre tes affaires dans ce placard"  
Mary pose son sac sur le lit et l'ouvre et en sort une tout petite pile de vetements pliés. Rumiko perd son sourire en constatant que la jeune fille n'a presque rien comme affaires et que ceux-ci sont usés.  
Mary prend la pile de vêtements dans ses mains et se dirige avec, vers le placard. Rumiko ouvre la porte de ce dernier pour que la jeune fille puisse y mettre ses affaires. Mais tandis qu'elle s'approche, un objet tombe de la pile de vêtements. Rumiko se baisse pour le ramasser, pendant que Mary pose ses affaires sur une des étagères.  
Rumiko prend l'objet dans sa main. Il s'agit d'une barrette en or, en forme de plume. "Tu as fait tomber ceci" dit-elle tout en se relevant et en tendant l'objet vers Mary qui se tourne alors vers elle.  
"Elle est très jolie. Pourquoi tu ne la portes pas ?" dit Rumiko, tandis que la jeune fille prend l'objet dans sa main.  
"Je ne peux pas la porter au centre. " répond t-elle tristement en détournant les yeux.  
Rumiko voit alors les bleus que la jeune fille porte sur la tempe et sur le côté d'une de ses joues.  
"Mais ici tu pourras la porter" dit Rumiko avec tendresse. "Je vais te laisser te reposer un peu. La salle de bain est dans la pièce juste à côté, si tu as besoin. Je serai au rez de chaussée dans le salon. " ajoute t-elle.  
"Merci" dit Mary tout en tenant sa barrette dans la main resserrée devant sa poitrine, laissant visible le bracelet électronique qu'elle porte au poignet.  
Rumiko sort de la chambre et ferme la porte. A peine l'a t-elle fermée, qu'elle se met à avoir les larmes aux yeux.  
Elle essuie ses larmes naissantes d'un revers de la main et descend l'escalier pour arriver dans le salon. Kazuki est assis dans le canapé, une cigarette à la main, en train de lire le dossier de Mary qui est posé et ouvert sur la table basse.  
Rumiko s'assoit à coté de lui. "Pauvre petite. Elle me fait tant de peine" dit-elle.  
"Malheureusement elle n'est pas la seule dans ce cas. Tout ces gamins orphelins qu'on exploite. Haruto m'a dit que Sykies comptait la vendre à Celestial Being en tant que pilote".  
"La vendre..." répond Rumiko avec tristesse.  
"La confier... si tu préfères" rétorque Kazuki tout en tirant une bouffée sur sa cigarette.  
"Elle va piloter un Gundam ?" demande Rumiko inquiète.  
"Probablement... Mais après avoir lu son dossier, je pense qu'elle serait mieux comme membre de l'équipage du Ptolemaios. D'après les tests elle est douée pour la programmation, la mécanique et la navigation. Le pilotage aussi... mais là où ça coince, c'est au niveau des combats et des tirs" dit Kazuki en regardant le dossier.  
"Elle manque les cibles ?" demande Rumiko.  
"Oh pas du tout ! Elle tire très bien au contraire, d'après les résultats. Sauf lors des simulations, lorsqu'il s'agit de tirer sur un adversaire ou de l'achever lors d'un combat. Elle ne peut pas... elle a un blocage" répond Kazuki avant de tirer une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette.  
Il écrase son mégot dans le cendrier et le regarde tristement "L'histoire se répète... à la différence qu'on n'en fait plus vraiment partie..."  
Rumiko regarde avec tristesse le dossier posé sur la table basse. "Tu devrais peut-être reprendre contact avec Sumeragi Lee Noriega et lui faire part de ton avis."  
"Pour Sykies, un pilote coute bien plus cher qu'une opératrice ou un navigateur. Tu le sais très bien. S'ils veulent vendre un pilote d'exception, ils feront ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle le devienne" répond Kazuki.  
"Si tu confies tes craintes à Noriega, je suis sure qu'elle comprendra... et qu'elle fera ce qu'il faut" dit Rumiko.  
"ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne les ais pas vu... tous" répond t-il en se levant.  
"ça fera une occasion de les revoir" dit Rumiko en levant la tête vers Kazuki pour le regarder avec un doux sourire.  
Il tourne la tête et la baisse en direction de Rumiko. Puis il regarde le dossier qui est ouvert sur la table avec une photo de Mary au milieu d'autres documents. "J'essayerai..." dit-il.  
"Merci Kazuki..." répond Rumiko soulagée.  
Kazuki se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. "A lundi ! Bonne soirée avec ta petite protégée."  
Rumiko se lève et regarde Kazuki partir "A lundi Kazuki".  
Elle se rassoit et regarde le dossier de Mary en détail. Elle apprend alors que les parents et la soeur de Mary sont morts lors d'un cambriolage.

-

En plein centre ville, Helen est assise sur sa moto qui est à l'arrêt. Elle regarde en direction d'un immeuble d'un centre d'affaire dont certaines fenetres sont éclairées. La visière de son casque est relevée. Elle la baisse, puis descend de sa moto.  
Après avoir déjoué l'attention d'un garde posté à l'entrée, elle monte dans un ascenseur, puis marche ensuite dans un couloir. Puisqu'on est samedi en fin de journée, il n'y a quasiment presque personne dans l'immeuble. Elle entre brusquement dans un bureau en ouvrant la porte en grand.  
A l'intérieur un homme assis derrière son bureau se relève soudain énervé et surpris.  
"Qui êtes vous ?!" demande t-il.  
"Vous etes Kobayashi Tamimura ? " demande Helen.  
"Oui ! Et vous qui etes vous ?! Et qu'est ce que vous voulez ?!" s'écrit Kobayashi Tamimura.  
Un poignard glisse de la manche d'Helen pour arriver dans sa main, elle le lance soudainement vers l'homme d'affaire. La lame se plante violemment dans son coeur. L'homme d'affaire le tient en agonisant de douleur et tente de s'enfuir en se déplaçant sur la droite, mais s'écroule par terre. Son corps dépassant de derrière le bureau, Helen s'avance vers lui et récupère le poignard. Elle se tourne ensuite sur la droite et voit une table où il y a une maquette représentant un projet de centre d'affaires avec des immeubles. La jeune femme renverse la table avec les mains, détruisant ainsi la maquette.

Un vigile arrive soudain dans le bureau ayant entendu du bruit.  
"Qu'est ce que ?!" dit le vigile surpris.  
Voyant que l'homme d'affaire git par terre dans son sang, le vigile sort son arme à feu et la braque en direction d'Hélen et tire. Celle-ci s'enfuit en sautant par la fenetre qui se brise en même temps. Le vigile est surpris et continue à tirer. Tandis qu'elle plonge dans le vide, Helen ouvre grand les bras et les jambes en étoile, puis atterrit lourdement sur le toit d'un autre immeuble situé en contre-bas. Elle se met à courir et à sauter pour arriver finalement à l'endroit où elle avait garé sa moto. L'homme d'affaire qu'elle a tué, prévoyait la destruction d'une foret pour y construire un complexe d'immeubles d'affaires.

\- nuit du samedi 5 mai 2312 - USA

Aux USA il fait nuit.  
Dans une chambre d'hotel de luxe, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, en peignoir, assis sur le bord du lit, fume un cigare avec un verre à la main qu'il pose ensuite sur la table de chevet.  
"Tu en mets du temps pour te déshabiller" dit dit Erwan Mac Gregor, tout en écrasant son cigare dans le cendrier posé sur la table de chevet à coté de son verre à moitié vide.  
La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre soudain. Le vieil homme relève la tête d'un regard pervers.  
"Ah enfin ! ça valait le coup d'attendre. Tu est magnifique. Je suis tout excité." dit Erwan Mac Gregor en se levant du lit.  
Anna se tient devant lui en sous-vêtements noirs. Elle a de long cheveux roux bouclés. On ne peut pas distinguer qu'il s'agit en réalité d'une perruque. Elle s'avance vers lui.  
Erwan Mac Gregor la regarde en souriant avec des yeux pervers.  
Elle le regarde, puis elle pose ses mains sur le torse de l'homme pour ouvrir son peignoir et le faire tomber sur ses épaules en le caressant. Puis elle refait glisser ses mains sur le torse de l'homme et le regarde soudain avec haine. Les yeux d'Anna sont remplis de lueurs et ses mains sont entourés d'une aura bleue. L'homme soudain écarquille les yeux. La jeune femme retire ses mains de lui et s'en écarte. L'homme se tient le coeur, comme s'il faisait une crise cardiaque et tombe à genoux sur le sol. Il regarde Anna qui ne réagit pas et qui le regarde fixement alors qu'il est en train de mourir. Allongé par terre, il tend sa main droite vers elle, comme pour implorer son aide. Mais elle ne réagit pas et se contente de le regarder mourir.  
Après quelques secondes, elle sort soudain en trombe de la chambre d'hotel en criant.  
"A l'aide ! Quelqu'un vite ! A l'aide !". Une femme de chambre qui était dans le couloir, se précipite vers elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une ambulance est stationnée devant l'hotel ainsi que plusieurs voitures. Des hommes portent une civière recouverte entièrement d'un drap blanc qui semble cacher un corps.  
Anna est assise sur le lit de la chambre, avec un policier devant elle qui la regarde.  
Elle a une couverture posée sur ses épaules, et est en pleurs.  
"ça lui a pris d'un seul coup. c'est horrible !" dit-elle au policier avant de s'effondrer en larmes.

-

Anna vêtue d'une robe noire, quitte l'hotel, tandis que les voitures de police s'en vont. Elle marche dans une rue, puis sort un téléphone portable de sa poche.  
A plusieurs kilomètres de là, à l'intérieur d'une maison luxueuse, un téléphone portable sonne sur une table, et une main, celle d'Erik le prend pour le porter à son oreille.  
"oui ?" dit Erik Versen.  
"C'est fait" répond Anna.  
"Merci..." dit Erik.

Anna raccroche. Elle marche jusqu'à une forêt et s'agenouille près d'un buisson, d'où elle retire un petit sac plastique avec une robe rouge à l'intérieur. Elle enlève sa robe noire qu'elle jète par terre sur un tas de feuille, puis enfile la rouge. Elle enlève ensuite sa perruque rousse qu'elle jète par terre sur la robe noire, ainsi qu'une fausse carte d'identité et le téléphone portable dont elle s'était servi auparavant.  
Elle met le feu au petit tas ainsi constitué, et s'accroupit devant pour regarder les flammes. Puis elle se relève et lève la tête en direction d'un avion qui traverse le ciel étoilé.

\- nuit du samedi 5 mai 2312 - Japon

Il est aux alentours de minuit au Japon. Rui rentre à son appart, sans allumer la lumière. La luminosité de la lune éclairant suffisamment le salon. Il déboutonne sa chemise puis l'enlève tout en allant dans la chambre et va la poser sur la chaise du bureau. Il tourne la tête et voit Yuki endormie dans un des deux lits qui se trouvent côte à côte dans la pièce. Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit vide qui se trouve juste à coté de celui où est endormie Yuki, et la regarde dormir, la lune éclairant son visage. Un sentiment de tristesse envahit le jeune homme.

A suivre...


	3. Chapitre 2 - Dévoué, corps et âme

\- matin du dimanche 6 mai 2312 - Japon

Très tôt le matin au Japon, dans une base militaire, un journal d'information est diffusé sur un écran :  
"C'est dans cet hôtel situé aux alentours de Washington, que le chef d'état-major des armées américaines, Erwan Mac Gregor a été retrouvé mort hier soir vers 22h dans une des chambres. Il était en compagnie d'une jeune femme qui a appelé les secours immédiatement.  
Une autopsie va être réalisée, mais selon nos informations il semblerait que sa mort soit due à une crise cardiaque..."  
Le journaliste précise "Il laisse donc le poste de chef des armées, à son jeune successeur : Erik Versen"

C'est Michael Reis qui était en train de regarder les informations sur l'écran, les mains croisées devant son menton, l'air pensif. Il fronce les sourcils en voyant le visage d'Erik diffusée dans le reportage.  
On entend le présentateur télé qui enchaine :  
"Un autre meurtre a eu lieu cette nuit. Mais cette fois au Japon, dans un centre d'affaires. Le puissant et richissime Kobayashi Tamimura qui prévoyait la construction d'un énorme complexe d'affaires a été tué, vraisemblablement à l'arme blanche, par un couteau. Le suspect qui a été vu par un vigile serait une femme qui portait un casque de motard. Les caméras de surveillance n'ont malheureusement pas fonctionné, ce qui va rendre difficile son identification. Rappelons que ce projet de construction avait suscité beaucoup de polémiques et de protestations de la part d'écologistes, puisque il devait engendrer la destruction de plusieurs centaines d'hectares de forêt.  
La suspecte du meurtre aurait, d'après le vigile, sauté dans le vide, du 20ème étage pour s'enfuir. Aucun corps n'a cependant été retrouvé. Ce qui laisse penser qu'elle a réussi à prendre miraculeuse la fuite"

Michael Reis regarde les infos l'air songeur, puis se lève et se dirige vers la fenêtre. Dehors, il aperçoit les troupes militaires qui s'entrainent. Son regard s'attarde alors sur un petit groupe d'une dizaine d'hommes qui sont au garde à vous devant un sergent qui leur parle, et surtout sur l'un d'entre eux... Kusanagi Shiyu. 

\- matin du dimanche 6 mai 2312 - USA

Aux USA, Erik Versen, regarde par la vitre de la grande baie vitrée de son bureau d'affaire, un verre à la main, l'air pensif. Il boit une gorgée, puis il entend soudain frapper à la porte. Il tourne alors la tête en direction de celle-ci. Une secrétaire entrouvre la porte.  
"Monsieur Versen, le vice-président vient d'arriver." dit la secrétaire.  
"Bien. Faites le entrer..." répond Erik.  
"Oui monsieur" dit-elle.

\- matin du dimanche 6 mai 2312 - Grèce

Un avion de ligne vole dans les airs en direction du Japon, à son bord, se trouvent des touristes mais également Saga, Mu, et Aldébaran, sans leur armure, assis sur une même rangée côte à côte. La carrure du chevalier du taureau Aldébaran est tellement imposante que Mu, qui est assis à côté de lui, n'a plus beaucoup de place. Saga quant à lui, assis à côté du hublot, regarde le paysage défiler.  
"La prochaine fois je prendrais deux places ! Je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise dans leur siège, ils sont tout petits !" dit Aldébaran en râlant.  
"Dis plutôt que c'est toi qui est trop grand..." rétorque Mu qui se retrouve coincé entre lui et Saga.  
"On aurait mieux fait d'attendre d'avoir retrouvé toute notre énergie pour pouvoir utiliser nos pouvoirs de téléportation ! Et puis on ne sait même pas ce qu'on doit chercher là-bas !" grogne Aldébaran.  
"Des réponses..." dit Mu en baissant la tête et en fermant les yeux.  
"Je ne ressens toujours pas le cosmos d'Athéna, mais à mesure qu'on s'approche du Japon, j'en ressens d'autres qui me sont totalement inconnus" dit Saga tout en continuant à regarder par le hublot.  
"Moi aussi" répond Mu qui a toujours la tête baissée et entrouvre légèrement les yeux.  
"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment" ajoute le chevalier des gémeaux.

\- matin du dimanche 6 mai 2312 - Japon

Au Japon, un rayon de soleil vient éclairer le visage de Rui qui ouvre un oeil alors qu'il était endormi à plat ventre dans son lit. Il se relève et tourne la tête vers le lit de Yuki qui est vide. Il voit qu'une tenue de sport est posée dessus.  
Il se lève et se dirige vers la cuisine. Le petit déjeuner est disposé sur la table, sauf qu'il manque juste les tasses.  
Rui aperçoit Yuki en nuisette qui se tient debout sur la pointe des pieds, le bras en l'air pour essayer d'attraper un bocal en verre rempli de morceaux de sucre qui est disposé en haut d'une étagère.  
Rui la regarde avec amertume.

"Attends, je vais te le prendre" dit-il tout en se dirigeant vers la jeune fille. Elle tourne la tête et voit Rui torse nu qui se positionne derrière elle, pour attraper le bocal rempli de morceaux de sucre qu'il tend ensuite lentement à Yuki qui vient de se retourner vers lui. Ils sont tous les deux tout près l'un de l'autre.

"Tiens" dit Rui.  
"Merci..." répond Yuki en prenant le bocal de sucre.

Rui la regarde tristement, tandis que Yuki fixe le récipient qu'elle tient dans ses mains. Elle va vers la table et pose un sucre dans une tasse vide pour elle. Le jeune homme la regarde fixement. Soudain Yuki se tourne un peu vers lui tandis qu'elle a toujours le bocal de sucre dans la main.  
"Tu en veux un ? " lui demande Yuki.  
"Hein ? " répond Rui surpris.  
"Du sucre. Tu en veux un ?"  
"Oui merci" dit-il.  
Yuki dépose alors un sucre dans la tasse vide de Rui, puis referme le bocal. Elle verse le café chaud dans les tasses. Rui s'assoit à table et Yuki s'assoit à son tour.  
"Tu as sorti tes affaires de sport ?" demande t-il.  
"Oui je vais aller courir un peu... J'aimerais m'inscrire à une activité sportive" répond la jeune fille.  
"Tu es sure ? " demande Rui d'un ton grave.  
"Oui... J'en ai envie. Et je ne veux pas que mes fichus malaises, m'empêche de faire ce que j'ai envie de faire. " rétorque Yuki.  
Elle regarde sa tasse avec mélancolie et Rui la regarde avec tristesse, puis elle lève les yeux vers lui en souriant un peu.  
"Et toi ? Tu continues le volley cette année ? " demande-t-elle.  
"Oui. Les entrainements viennent de reprendre. A quelle activité sportive comptes-tu t'inscrire ?"  
"Je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être du tennis..." répond t-elle.  
"C'est peut-être un peu trop dur et fatiguant physiquement. Pourquoi tu ne referais pas de la danse classique comme avant ?" dit-il.  
"ça ne me dit plus trop rien" répond Yuki.  
"De la GRS alors ? Il y a une fille dans ma classe qui en fait."  
"De la GRS ? Oui... pourquoi pas." répond l'adolescente.  
"Tu as vu l'infirmière au fait hier. Tu lui as dit que tu souhaitais faire du sport ? Elle n'y a pas vu d'inconvénient ?" demande-t-il.  
"Non, je lui en ai parlé. Elle a vu mon dossier et m'a ausculté".  
"Et ça a été ?"  
"Oui ça s'est bien passé" dit Yuki en saisissant le pendentif en or en forme de flamme qu'elle porte autour du cou, puis elle le lâche et baisse le regard pour fixer sa tasse. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi" ajoute t-elle, préférant ne pas parler de l'incident d'hier.  
"L'infirmière que tu as vu hier... Elle s'occupe aussi des entrainements de GRS" précise Rui.  
"Ah ?" répond Yuki surprise.  
"Oui. Du coup... Si tu fais un malaise pendant un entrainement, elle pourra intervenir." ajoute t-il.  
Yuki baisse la tête l'air pensive.  
"Tu m'attendras pour le jogging... Je vais en faire aussi." dit le jeune homme.

Chez elle, Rumiko qui est en train de découper un cake qu'elle vient de cuire. Elle tourne la tête vers Mary qui vient d'arriver dans la cuisine.  
"Bonjour Mary. Bien dormi ? Installe-toi, j'ai fait du gâteau."  
La jeune fille tourne la tête vers la table qui est garnie de deux verres de jus d'orange, de deux assiettes et de couverts. Elle s'assoit à table. Elle porte sa barrette en or en forme de plume dans ses cheveux, juste à côté de sa tempe. Rumiko s'approche de la table et y dépose un plat contenant le cake découpé en tranche.  
"Elle est vraiment très belle cette barrette" dit la jeune femme.  
"Merci" répond Mary.  
Rumiko dispose deux tranches de gâteaux dans l'assiette de l'adolescente.  
"N'hésite pas à te servir si tu en veux davantage, ou à me le demander" dit-elle en lui servant du chocolat chaud, puis elle s'en sert ensuite dans sa tasse. "Oui merci" répond Mary.  
La jeune fille regarde avec mélancolie les deux tranches de cake disposés dans son assiette.  
Ce qui inquiète Rumiko "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'aimes pas ?" demande-t-elle.  
"Si... ma mère en faisait" répond alors la jeune fille qui baisse alors la tête pour cacher ses yeux sous les mèches de cheveux de sa frange.  
"Je suis sure que ta maman veille sur toi de la haut et qu'elle est très fière de toi..." répond Rumiko avant d'ajouter "ça te dirait qu'on aille faire les boutiques cet après-midi pour t'acheter des affaires neuves ?"  
"Je n'ai pas d'argent. Je suis désolée..." répond Mary en relevant la tête pour regarder la jeune femme qui lui sourit.  
"Mais qui te parle d'argent ? Je te les offre ! C'est mon cadeau de bienvenue ! Interdiction de refuser !" dit Rumiko, avant d'ajouter "Ça me ferait tellement plaisir. Ok ?"  
Mary fait un hochement de la tête pour dire oui.  
"Super ! Allez mange ! Ça va être froid." dit Rumiko en souriant et en la regardant avec tendresse.  
La jeune fille se met à manger une part de gâteau, puis à boire son chocolat chaud.

Rui et Yuki sont en train de courir côte à côte le long d'un chemin qui longe une plage. Cela fait plusieurs minutes déjà qu'ils courent. Ils sont un peu essoufflés, du coup ils ralentissent un peu et se mettent à marcher. Yuki s'arrête pour regarder la plage.  
"Elle est magnifique !" dit-elle.  
Rui s'arrête aussi pour la regarder.  
Soudain le jeune fille entend un petit gémissement. Elle tourne la tête et aperçoit un chien loup sur le chemin, qui vient toucher sa main avec son museau après s'être approché d'elle. Elle est surprise.  
"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? dit Rui en voyant que sa soeur a l'air stupéfaite.  
"Je ne sais pas. Il a peut-être faim" répond Yuki.  
"Hein ? Qui ça ? De qui tu parles ?" demande le jeune homme.  
"Bah... du chien" rétorque Yuki surprise.  
"Quel chien ? " demande Rui étonné.  
Yuki regarde le chien, puis Rui, et répond surprise "Tu me fais marcher ? Tu ne le vois pas ?" demande-t-elle en montrant du doigt le chien qui se tient à côté de sa main.  
Rui jette un coup d'oeil et fronce les sourcils "ça suffit Yuki... C'est pas drôle ! "  
Yuki est consternée.

"Inuki !" s'écrit soudain une voix féminine. Le chien se dirige alors vers une jeune fille, Yuzuriha, qui se tient au milieu du chemin, à quelques mètres de là. Yuki suit le chien des yeux, puis regarde la jeune fille qui la regarde,bouche bée.

La façon dont elle regarde Yuki, ne plait pas à Rui, qui saisit alors le bras de sa soeur pour l'entrainer à marcher.  
"Allez viens, on rentre !" dit-il.  
Yuki, qui est troublée se met alors à marcher machinalement. Ils arrivent tous les deux à la hauteur de Yuzuriha et Inuki puis les dépassent.  
Yuzuriha murmure, surprise et troublée "Vous voyez Inuki ?"  
Yuki écarquille les yeux tandis qu'elle marche entrainée par Rui qui la tient toujours par le bras. Elle tourne la tête vers Yuzuriha qui tourne la tête aussi vers elle. Elles se regardent toutes les deux surprises.

"Qu'est ce qu'elle a cette fille à te regarder comme ça ? Elle est bizarre. Tu la connais ? " demande le jeune homme en continuant à marcher.  
Sa soeur détourne la tête et regarde droit devant elle "Non" dit-elle troublée.

Yuzuriha et Inuki regardent Rui et Yuki s'éloigner. Le chien tourne soudain la tête vers la route qui est à quelques mètres de là, en direction d'une moto qui est arrêtée à un feu et sur laquelle Helen est assise revêtue d'un casque de motard sur la tête. Elle regardait en direction de Yuki et Yuzuriha.  
Inuki émet un petit gémissement. Sa maitresse regarde alors son chien et constate que celui-ci a la tête tournée vers la route. Elle se met à regarder dans cette direction et aperçoit Helen.  
"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Inuki ?" s'étonne Yuzuriha tout en regardant Helen qui la regarde aussi. Le feu passe au vert. La motarde détourne le regard et file sur la route.  
Yuzuriha et Inuki la regardent partir, tandis qu'elle les regarde dans le rétroviseur de sa moto.

-

Rui et Yuki courent côte à côte, non loin de leur résidence.  
Le jeune homme annonce soudain "Premier arrivé, premier sous la douche !" et se met alors à accélérer l'allure. Yuki s'arrête surprise et essoufflée "Hey nan ! C'est pas juste ! Tu triches !" en regardant son frère courir en direction de leur appartement. Elle marche pour atteindre l'entrée de la résidence, pendant que Rui entre dans l'appart. Au même moment une moto passe derrière elle et s'arrête. "Hey toi ! " s'écrit Helen en direction de Yuki, alors qu'elle vient juste de relever sa visière. La jeune fille s'arrête et se retourne vers Helen qui est assise sur sa moto.  
"Oui ?" répond Yuki en la regardant, tandis qu'Helen enlève son casque et descend de sa moto puis se dirige vers la jeune fille. Elle s'approche de l'adolescente puis s'arrête en face d'elle.  
Helen baisse les yeux et aperçoit le pendentif en forme de flamme que Yuki porte autour du cou. Elle écarquille les yeux.  
"Où as-tu eu ce pendentif ?" demande Helen.  
Yuki le tient dans sa main comme pour le cacher, en reculant d'un pas "C'est le mien ! Pourquoi ?" répond t-elle. "Le tiens ?" réponds Helen surprise. Elle regarde fixement la jeune fille blonde dans les yeux l'air pensive et lui demande "Dans ce cas... De quel côté es-tu ?"  
"Hein ? Comment ça ?" répond Yuki surprise. "De quoi parlez-vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?" ajoute t-elle en reculant d'un pas et en baissant lentement le bras pour relâcher son pendentif.

Au même moment Helen s'avance vers elle et attrape fermement le bras de l'adolescente qui prend peur et tente de reculer et de retirer son bras prisonnier de la main d'Helen "Lâchez-moi ! " s'écrit-elle. "Vous me faites mal" ajoute-t-elle en fermant à moitié les yeux de douleur.  
"Réponds !" s'écrit Helen en fronçant les sourcils. Au même moment un léger éclair électrostatique vient frapper le poignet d'Helen sans que Yuki s'en aperçoive. La jeune femme relâche alors son étreinte du bras de Yuki qui le dégage et qui se met à courir pour s'enfuir en direction de son appartement où elle finit par se réfugier. Helen la regarde partir et baisse son bras le long de son corps. Du sang coule le long de sa main. La jeune femme tourne la tête pour regarder droit devant elle et dit "Sors de ta cachette...". Quelqu'un s'approche à quelques mètres derrière elle. Helen se retourne et aperçoit Greg, un beau jeune homme de 19 ans aux yeux bleus.

Greg la regarde fixement "Laisse la tranquille" lui dit-il calmement.  
"Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne" répond Helen.  
"Ce n'est pas un ordre. C'est un conseil..." rétorque le jeune homme tandis qu'une lueur s'éclaire dans ses yeux.  
La même lueur s'éclaire dans les yeux d'Helen.  
"De quel côté es-tu ?" demande Helen en fronçant les sourcils.  
"Du même que toi" répond Greg. "Mais elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Tu l'as bien vu. Elle ne sait rien"  
"Pour le moment..." dit la jeune femme tout en se dirigeant vers sa moto.  
"Si elle fait le mauvais choix, elle risque d'avoir pas mal d'ennemis contre elle" ajoute Helen tout en s'installant sur sa moto.  
"Je sais..." répond Greg, tandis que la jeune femme enfile son casque tout en ajoutant "Et j'en ferais partie..." avant d'en baisser la visière. Elle démarre sa moto et s'en va. Le jeune homme la regarde partir puis tourne la tête en direction de l'appartement.

\- matin du dimanche 6 mai 2312 - USA

Aux USA, dans un aéroport, Anna traine une valise à roulette, derrière elle, tout en marchant. Elle tourne la tête vers le panneau annonçant les départs et s'arrête pour le regarder. Le numéro de quai d'embarquement s'affiche pour le premier vol en direction du Japon. Elle se met à marcher vers le quai en question.

-

Rui ouvre la porte de la salle de bain et en sort torse nu revêtu d'un pantalon noir. Il porte sur sa tête une serviette avec laquelle il s'essuie les cheveux.  
"C'est bon tu peux y aller" dit-il a Yuki, mais au moment où il la regarde assise sur le lit, il constate qu'elle a l'air abattue et songeuse.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ça ne va pas ?" lui demande-t-il.  
Sortie de ses pensées, Yuki tourne la tête vers Rui.  
"Hein ? Si, ça va." dit-elle en se levant du lit. "Je vais prendre ma douche" ajoute-t-elle en esquissant un sourire forcé.  
Le jeune homme la regarde l'air soucieux tandis qu'elle se rend dans la salle de bain, puis en referme la porte. Elle regarde son reflet dans le miroir positionné au-dessus du lavabo et porte la main à son pendentif.  
Elle a soudain des flashs de son altercation avec Helen, puis revoit des images de sa rencontre avec Inuki et Yuzuriha.  
"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? " murmure t-elle en baissant la tête pour cacher ses yeux derrière les mèches de cheveux de sa frange.

-

Dans la chambre d'un appartement, Sorata est allongé et endormi dans un lit. Il ouvre soudain lentement les yeux en fixant le plafond puis tourne la tête et voit Arashi qui le regarde, assise à son chevet. Elle a les larmes aux yeux.  
"Sorata ! " dit-elle avec émotion.  
"Hey salut ma jolie ! Je reviens de loin je crois" dit Sorata en souriant malgré la fatigue qui est toujours encore un peu présente.  
"Tu es en vie ! Comment est-ce possible ?" dit Arashi avec émotion en pleurant.  
"Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas voulu de moi là-haut ! J'ai peut-être été insupportable !" répond Sorata en souriant davantage.  
Elle esquisse un sourire malgré les larmes.  
Il ajoute "Mon vieux maitre, le saura peut-être."  
Elle acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

\- après-midi du dimanche 6 mai 2312 - Japon

Au Japon, un avion vient d'atterrir à l'aéroport. Aldébaran, Mu et Saga arrivent dans la grande salle de réception des bagages. Le chevalier du taureau s'écrie "Nous voilà au Japon ! C'est pas trop tôt, j'en avais marre d'être dans cet avion ! J'avais l'impression d'être dans une boite à sardines !"  
Ils s'arrêtent devant le grand tapis roulant.

"Et quand je pense qu'on a dû payer un supplément pour nos bagages !" ajoute Aldébaran.  
Mu répond "C'est normal, vu leur poids !"  
On voit les coffrets de leurs armures d'or arriver sur le tapis roulant.  
"Ne trainons pas, on a un train à prendre !" dit Mu.

-

Dans un magasin de vêtement pour femme, le rideau d'une cabine d'essayage s'ouvre et Mary en sort timidement, vêtue d'une jupe et d'un petit haut.  
Rumiko qui attendait non loin de là, la regarde en souriant et s'exclame :  
"Tu es magnifique ! Cela te va très bien !"

La jeune fille regarde son reflet dans le grand miroir de la cabine et se tourne un peu tout en continuant à s'admirer.  
"Ça te plait ?" lui demande Rumiko.  
"Oui" répond Mary en la regardant. Rumiko lui sourit. Dans la boutique, des clientes regardent la jeune fille avec amertume, jalouses de sa beauté et de ses courbes si parfaites.

Loin de là, Aldébaran, Mu et Saga sont sur le quai d'une gare. C'est un quai à deux voies qui se dirigent dans le sens contraire l'une de l'autre. Aldébaran est assis sur un banc et juste à côté les trois coffrets de leur armure d'or sont empilées l'une sur l'autre accompagnées de 3 sacs. Mu se tient debout et regarde les horaires des trains pendant que Saga est adossé contre le mur les bras croisés, la tête baissée et les yeux fermés, non loin du banc.  
"Tu fais la sieste ? " lui demande Aldébaran en le regardant.  
Saga entrouvre légèrement les yeux et lance un regard noir au chevalier du Taureau.  
"Apparemment non" répond Aldébaran un peu gêné. Au moment où Saga détourne les yeux d'Aldébaran, il aperçoit sur le quai d'en face, Ishtar qui arrive, accompagné de Subaru.

Elle s'arrête non loin du bord du quai et lève la tête pour regarder le soleil.  
"Il fait de plus en plus chaud" dit-elle.  
"Oui, nous ne sommes qu'en mai pourtant" répond Subaru.  
Il tourne la tête vers un distributeur à boissons qui est installé contre le mur à quelques mètres derrière eux. "Vous avez soif ? Il y a un distributeur" demande Subaru à Ishtar, qui tourne la tête vers lui pour lui répondre "oui j'aimerais bien un peu d'eau... merci."  
Et tandis que Subaru se dirige vers le distributeur, Ishtar détourne la tête, et fixe le quai d'en face, sentant qu'on la regarde. Elle aperçoit Saga qui la fixait du regard depuis son arrivée sur le quai et le regarde dans les yeux pendant une longue minute.  
Mais soudain, le regard de Saga est rapidement attiré vers un homme qui est en train de courir sur le quai où se trouve la jeune fille, tandis qu'un train arrive à toute vitesse en longeant ce même quai. Ishtar détourne la tête pour regarder le train qui arrive. En une fraction de seconde, l'homme pousse Ishtar violemment en direction de la voie pour qu'elle soit percutée par le train qui arrive. "Meurt !" s'écrit-il avant de poursuivre sa course le long du quai.  
A cet instant, Subaru qui était devant le distributeur en train de prendre la bouteille d'eau, tourne la tête vers Ishtar. Et au même moment, Saga s'élance rapidement pour sauver la jeune fille en la serrant contre lui et la ramener sur le quai, juste avant que le train ne passe à toute vitesse. Pendant que le train passe, provoquant un appel d'air, les longs cheveux de Saga et d'Ishtar virevoltent un bref instant, tandis qu'il la serre dans ses bras, les yeux écarquillés, tout comme elle. Le train qui ne faisait que passer, s'en va. Le chevalier des Gémeaux baisse les yeux et s'écarte légèrement du corps d'Isthar pour la regarder.  
"Vous n'avez rien ?" lui dit-il en la fixant tendrement.  
Ishtar le regarde avec douceur et tendresse " Grace à vous...".  
Elle s'écarte lentement du corps de Saga. Subaru arrive, inquiet "Ishtar ! Ça va ?", la bouteille d'eau à la main. Elle tourne la tête vers lui et acquièsce d'un hochement de tête.  
Au même moment, un contrôleur du réseau ferroviaire arrive, paniqué. "Ça va madame ? J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé ! C'est un malade ! Je vais tenter de le rattraper et appeler la police !". L'homme se met à courir à la poursuite de l'individu qui est déjà loin maintenant car on ne le voit plus.  
Subaru, Ishtar et Saga regardent le contrôleur partir. Puis Saga tourne la tête vers Ishtar pour la regarder.

Mu et Aldébaran, ont assisté à toute la scène depuis le quai d'en face. Aldébaran qui s'était levé du banc regarde Saga "Allons bon, voilà qu'il sauve les demoiselles en détresse maintenant !".  
Mu observe Isthar avec attention. *Cette fille...* pense-t-il.  
Subaru tourne la tête vers Saga pour lui dire "Merci... de l'avoir sauvée"  
Saga acquiesce d'un léger hochement de tête et le regarde fixement l'air pensif.  
"Merci" lui dit Ishtar en le regardant tendrement. Saga tourne la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Un train approche au ralenti, c'est celui que doivent prendre Ishtar et Subaru.  
"Le voilà" dit le jeune homme en regardant le train arriver.  
"Adieu" dit Saga en regardant Ishtar tout en faisant un hochement de tête. Elle le regarde, puis il s'élance pour atterrir sur l'autre quai, sous le regard surpris des gens et intrigué de Subaru. Le train de Subaru et d'Ishtar arrive et s'arrête sur le quai d'en face.  
Saga se tient debout en face de Mu et d'Aldébaran. Il baisse la tête et ferme les yeux l'air pensif puis les entrouvre. Mu fait quelques pas vers lui. "Qu'y a-t-il Saga ?" lui demande-t-il.  
"Il a eu un coup de foudre" déclare Aldébaran. Saga lui jette un regard noir.  
"Non ?" lui demande Aldébaran. Subaru et Ishtar monte dans un des wagons du train qui stationne sur leur quai et s'assoient. La jeune fille regarde par la fenêtre en direction des trois chevaliers d'or, et son regard se pose sur les trois boites contenant les armures d'or. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demande-t-elle.  
Subaru tourne la tête et les regarde aussi. "Je ne sais pas. On dirait des signes du zodiaque dessus. Le taureau, le bélier, les gémeaux..." répond t-il.  
Ishtar regarde Saga qui a le dos tourné. Mu et Aldébaran, le remarquent. "Elle te regarde" dit le chevalier du Taureau. Saga tourne lentement sa tête et légèrement le haut de son corps vers Ishtar et la regarde avec mélancolie.  
"Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Saga ? Tu la connais ?" demande Mu avant de tourner la tête vers le wagon dans lequel sont assis Ishtar et Subaru. *Cet homme, il y a quelque chose qui émane de lui... Mais ce n'est pas un chevalier... Et cette fille...* pense-t-il.

Le train commence à partir lentement. Subaru regarde Ishtar qui fixe toujours Saga. Il lui tend la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait eu au distributeur tout à l'heure. Elle la regarde et la prend en le remerciant, tout en jetant ensuite un coup d'oeil vers le chevalier des Gémeaux.  
Alors que le train commence à partir et s'apprête à quitter le quai, Saga, qui regarde Ishtar s'éloigner à mesure que le train avance, dit soudain "Je vous rejoindrai plus tard".  
Mu et Aldébaran sont surpris. "Hein ?" dit le chevalier du Taureau. Saga saute sur le dernier wagon du train qui quitte le quai et s'éloigne rapidement. Accroupi sur le toit, il regarde Mu.  
"Il est sérieux ?" dit Aldébaran. "Il nous plante là ?! Et son armure ?! On va devoir la porter ?!" ajoute-t-il. Mu regarde le train partir et baisse la tête et les yeux, puis les rouvre légèrement, l'air pensif.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le train arrive dans une petite gare. Ishtar et Subaru en descendent et montent dans un bus qui les dépose ensuite à un arrêt où ils se mettent à marcher en direction du temple Kyoto Arashiyama. Arrivés sur les lieux, une servante les accueille et les conduit vers Grand-Mère Sumeragi qui est dehors dans son jardin, assise dans son fauteuil roulant.  
"Bonjour. Approchez... " dit-elle en les voyant. Ishtar et Subaru marchent vers elle.  
Son regard s'attarde sur l'oeil de Subaru qui n'est plus opalescent.  
"Est-ce que le voyage s'est bien passé ?" demande-t-elle.  
Ishtar esquisse un léger sourire et répond "Bonjour. On va dire que oui...".

Intriguée, la grand-mère regarde Subaru qui lui dit "Il y a eu un incident à la gare... mais plus de peur que de mal".  
"Ah ? " répond la grand-mère un peu surprise, puis elle regarde Ishtar.  
"Approchez mon enfant" lui dit-elle. Ishtar s'avance et la grand-mère lui prend les mains pour les serrer délicatement dans les siennes, puis elle ferme les yeux en baissant la tête. Ce qui surprend la jeune fille. Soudain elle entrouvre légèrement les yeux, l'air pensive, puis regarde sur le côté sans bouger la tête, comme si elle avait ressenti une présence. Ce que remarque Ishtar qui regarde aussi de côté, sans bouger la tête. Après une longue minute, la grand-mère enlève ses mains de celles d'Ishtar et la regarde dans les yeux en disant "Pouvez-vous me laisser seule avec mon petit-fils, s'il vous plait. Je dois lui parler".  
Ishtar et Subaru sont un peu surpris. "Oui bien sûr" répond la jeune fille. "Je vais faire un petit tour dans votre merveilleux jardin" ajoute t-elle.  
"Ne vous éloignez pas trop" dit Subaru. Ishtar lui sourit "entendu". Elle s'éloigne, laissant Subaru seul avec sa grand-mère.

Celle-ci attend un peu qu'Ishtar s'éloigne, puis elle baisse la tête, ferme légèrement les yeux et pose ses mains sur ses cuisses avant de demander à Subaru "C'est elle qui a guéri ton oeil, n'est-ce pas ?" . "Oui..." répond Subaru. "Raconte-moi..." dit la Grand-mère.  
Subaru baisse la tête "Hé bien... hier...". Il revoit par flash le moment où lorsqu'il est revenu à l'appartement, il a aperçu Ishtar devant le balcon, et l'oiseau blessé qui ne l'était plus.  
"Elle ne semblait plus la même à ce moment. Elle a guéri mon oeil en passant juste sa main à côté" dit-il. Il parle ensuite du moment où Ishtar lui a dit "Merci de ton dévouement... humain"  
"Elle a dit ça. Tu es sûr ?" demande sa grand-mère. "Oui... Puis elle s'est évanouit... Et lorsqu'elle a repris connaissance, elle ne se rappelait plus de ce qui s'était passée " répond Subaru tout en baissant la tête.  
"Je vois" répond la grand-mère l'air songeuse.

Pendant ce temps, Ishtar, qui se retrouve au fond du jardin, pénètre dans une toute petite forêt composé de quelques arbres. Elle s'y arrête.  
"Vous pouvez vous montrer, nous sommes seuls à présent" dit-elle, en regardant droit devant elle.  
Saga apparait de derrière un arbre et fait quelques pas, pour s'arrêter à quelques mètres derrière la jeune fille.  
"Vous avez ressenti ma présence ?" demande le chevalier des Gémeaux.  
"Je vous ai vu sauter sur le toit du dernier wagon du train" répond t-elle en se retournant pour le regarder dans les yeux.  
"Pourquoi m'avez-vous suivi ?" ajoute-t-elle.  
"C'est pour cela que je suis là. Pour découvrir ce qui m'a poussé à vous suivre" répond t-il.  
Ishtar est surprise. Saga s'approche d'elle. Elle lève les yeux vers lui, comme il est beaucoup plus grand qu'elle.  
"Je ne sais pas pourquoi... j'ai l'impression de vous connaitre..." dit Ishtar. "Moi aussi" répond Saga.  
"Quel est votre nom ?" demande-t-elle.  
"Saga... Saga des gémeaux" répond le chevalier.  
Ishtar est surprise. "Des gémeaux ?"  
"Je suis l'un des douze chevaliers d'or d'Athéna" répond t-il.  
"Athéna ?" demande la jeune fille surprise.  
"La déesse Athéna" ajoute Saga.  
Ishtar le regarde, surprise.  
"Me permettez-vous d'entrer dans votre esprit ?" demande Saga en regardant tendrement Ishtar dans les yeux.  
Elle est surprise "Vous êtes capables de faire cela ?" demande-t-elle en le regardant. "Pourquoi voulez-vous le faire ?" ajoute-t-elle inquiète.  
Saga approche alors sa main droite près de la tempe d'Ishtar qui écarquille légèrement les yeux.  
"N'ayez pas peur. Je ne vous ferai aucun mal" lui dit-il, avant d'ajouter "fermez les yeux".  
Ishtar hésite.  
Il pose sa main sur la tempe de la jeune fille et tous les deux ferment leurs yeux en même temps. Une aura dorée sort alors de la main de Saga.

A ce moment Subaru arrive, accompagnée de sa grand-mère assise dans son fauteuil roulant, et les aperçoivent. La grand-mère regarde le chevalier des Gémeaux. "Cette lumière..." dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux.  
Subaru s'apprête à aller vers Ishtar, mais sa grand-mère le retient par le poignet "Non Subaru. N'intervient pas"  
Saga entrouvre légèrement les yeux et sans bouger la tête, son regard fixe Subaru et sa grand-mère. Il les referme et poursuit ce qu'il était en train de faire.  
Pénétrant l'esprit d'Ishtar, il se retrouve dans un lieu rempli d'obscurité. Il regarde tout autour de lui, et aperçoit une lumière vers laquelle il se dirige. Après l'avoir franchi, il aperçoit une prairie et une estrade en pierre au bord d'un ravin sur laquelle se tient de dos, une jeune femme qui tient dans sa main une épée en or dont la pointe touche le sol. A côté d'elle sur l'estrade, est posée une balance dorée sur un petit socle. Sa chevelure blonde est magnifique, elle est revêtue d'une courte robe grecque de déesse, blanche et dorée avec des bottes en or à talon. Elle se tourne vers Saga. Une aura dorée et lumineuse émane d'elle. Son visage est doux et elle porte un bandage sur les yeux.  
Elle amène l'une de ses mains à son visage pour faire tomber le bandage. Ses yeux qui étaient fermés, s'ouvrent lentement. Des yeux d'un bleu profond et étincelant. Tandis qu'ils sont à moitié ouverts, ils fixent avec tendresse ceux de Saga, qui, troublé et comme hypnotisé, met instinctivement un genou sur le sol en signe de dévotion. Elle le regarde puis descend les trois marches de l'estrade avant de s'approcher de lui sans le quitter du regard.  
Elle pose doucement sa main sur la joue du chevalier "Saga...". Saga est ému et troublé "C'est vous..." dit-il avec émotion. Elle le regarde avec tendresse et acquiesce en hochant doucement la tête.  
Pendant ce temps Subaru et Grand-mère Sumeragi regardent Ishtar et Saga.  
Soudain, l'aura dorée qui émanait de la main de Saga disparait, et ce dernier ouvre lentement les yeux en baissant lentement le bras. Ishtar ouvre elle aussi les yeux.  
Ils se regardent dans les yeux. Ishtar voit Saga qui s'agenouille devant elle, un genou à terre, tout en baissant la tête. Elle écarquille les yeux de surprise "Que faites-vous ? Relevez-vous" s'écrit-elle.  
Subaru et la grand-mère sont eux aussi surpris. Le chevalier relève la tête et regarde Ishtar, puis il pose le poing de sa main droite sur son propre coeur en signe de dévotion.  
"Subaru, peux-tu emmener Ishtar à l'intérieur s'il te plait ?" dit sa grand-mère.  
Le jeune homme est surpris mais s'exécute. Il avance vers Ishtar et lui dit "Ishtar... Venez, s'il vous plait..."  
La jeune fille hésite et regarde Saga, qui fait un hochement de la tête tout en la regardant. Elle se met à suivre Subaru et tous deux rentrent à l'intérieur de la maison.  
Saga se relève. La grand-mère reste alors seul avec lui, et lui demande : "Vous êtes un chevalier du sanctuaire grec, n'est-ce pas ?"  
"C'est exact. Je suis le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux" lui répond Saga.  
"Et ainsi vous avez vu dans l'esprit de cette jeune fille... que son âme, en abrite une autre..." dit la grand-mère.  
Le chevalier s'approche de la grand-mère qui ajoute "Elle est en grand danger... Elle aura besoin de vous à ses côtés."  
"Je le sais" répond Saga avec mélancolie.  
Au même moment, Subaru et Ishtar sont à l'intérieur de la maison. La jeune fille baisse la tête tristement. "Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?".  
Subaru regarde Ishtar et ne dit rien, il se contente de baisser la tête. La jeune fille s'approche de lui et lui tient la main, ce qui le surprend. Il la regarde dans les yeux.  
"Qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai l'impression que vous savez quelque chose mais que vous ne voulez rien me dire. Subaru.. Dites-moi. Je ne comprends rien" lui demande-t-elle tristement, presque en le suppliant.  
Le jeune homme baisse tristement la tête. Au même moment la grand-mère rentre dans la pièce. Saga se tient derrière elle.  
"Mon enfant, Subaru n'ose pas vous répondre, parce qu'il a peur que cela soit un trop grand choc pour vous" dit la grand-mère. Subaru baisse la tête tristement. Ishtar regarde la grand-mère avec inquiétude "Comment ça ?" demande-t-elle soucieuse.  
"Je pense que vous n'allez surement pas me croire, mais... il y a deux âmes en vous..."  
Ishtar fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension. La grand-mère ajoute "celle dont vous avez conscience... et une autre qui sommeille..."  
"Et cette âme possède un très grand pouvoir. Et de par sa nature et ses intentions, vous êtes en danger. Et cet homme est là pour vous protéger" dit la grand-mère en tournant la tête vers Saga qui regarde Ishtar avec amertume. La jeune fille le regarde à son tour.

Ishtar est troublée "vous insinuez que... je suis possédée... par... par un esprit ?"  
La grand-mère baisse la tête "Ce n'est pas vraiment un esprit, du moins, pas au sens que vous pouvez le penser"  
Ishtar regarde Subaru tristement "Vous êtes exorciste... Vous pouvez le faire partir...non ?" lui demande-t-elle.  
Le jeune homme la regarde, affligé. Et la grand-mère répond en fermant les yeux "C'est impossible mon enfant. Je suis désolée"  
Subaru et Ishtar se regardent tristement. Subaru baisse la tête en fermant les yeux puis les rouvre légèrement, souffrant de ne pouvoir aider Ishtar.  
Ishtar baisse la tête d'amertume "Que dois-je faire alors ?" demande t-elle.  
"L'accepter" répond la grand-mère. "C'est la seule façon pour que cette âme fusionne avec la vôtre" ajoute-elle.  
"Et si je ne le veux pas ?" demande Ishtar. La grand-mère répond "Hé bien, soit elle prendra le dessus sur votre âme et l'annihilera. Soit elle restera à jamais en sommeil en vous, mais je doute que cela puisse demeurer ainsi, vu la situation. Soit il y aura un conflit entre l'une et l'autre, conflit qui finira par vous faire perdre la raison"  
Malgré sa tristesse, Ishtar esquisse un sourire forcé qui disparait aussitôt "Hé bien, je n'ai pas beaucoup de choix". Dépitée, la jeune fille s'incline légèrement en disant "Pardonnez-moi, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air pour réfléchir à tout ça. "  
"Je comprends mon enfant. Allez-vous reposer" répond la grand-mère. Ishtar s'éloigne et va dans le jardin pour s'isoler.  
Restée à l'intérieur, la grand-mère dit à Subaru "Il est préférable que vous restiez ici cette nuit" puis elle s'en va en faisant rouler son fauteuil roulant.  
Subaru et Saga se retrouvent ainsi seuls dans la pièce. Le chevalier dit à Subaru "Je suis obligé de partir, mais je vais revenir. Aussi, je vous la confie en attendant... "  
Il se dirige vers la sortie et ajoute en passant devant Subaru sans le regarder "S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne vous le pardonnerai pas... Dragon du ciel..."  
"Je ne me le pardonnerai pas non plus." répond Subaru en baissant légèrement la tête.  
Saga s'en va, laissant Subaru seul dans la pièce, l'air pensif et triste.

Perdue dans ses tristes pensées, Ishtar est assise dans l'herbe. Elle relève soudain la tête car Saga se tient debout devant elle, venant juste d'arriver. Il s'agenouille devant elle en posant un genou à terre et s'incline en baissant la tête.  
"Je dois malheureusement partir, mais serait de retour d'ici quelques heures. Ne faites rien d'imprudent d'ici là" lui dit-il en relevant la tête. Ishtar acquiesce d'un hochement de la tête. Saga se relève alors, et s'incline pour la saluer, puis tourne les talons.  
"Attendez !" s'écrie Ishtar tout en se relevant. Le chevalier se retourne alors vers elle.  
"Quand vous êtes entré dans mon esprit, vous avez vu cette âme, n'est-ce pas ? Est-elle bonne ou mauvaise ?" demande-t-elle avec inquiétude.  
Saga lui répond en la regardant "Elle vous ressemble". Ishtar écarquille légèrement les yeux. Saga ajoute "De la chaleur, de la douceur et de la bonté, émane d'elle. Tout comme il en émane de vous. "  
La jeune fille est touchée par ses paroles.  
"Mais, qui est-elle ? Pourquoi lui être si dévoué et vouloir la protéger ?" lui demande-t-elle. "Parce que..." mais Saga se souvient soudain de ce que grand-mère Sumeragi avait-il tout à l'heure "Mon enfant, Subaru n'ose pas vous répondre, parce qu'il a peur que cela soit un trop grand choc pour vous".  
Saga baisse la tête en fermant les yeux, puis la relève en les ré ouvrant pour regarder Ishtar, l'air pensif. "Je vous le dirais à mon retour. Reposez-vous en attendant. Vous n'êtes pas prête à l'entendre pour le moment. "  
Ishtar écarquille légèrement les yeux puis les referme un peu tout en faisant un hochement de la tête.  
"Entendu. Merci... Saga" dit-elle en le regardant avec tendresse.  
Le chevalier s'incline en mettant son poing droit sur son coeur pour la saluer avec respect, puis s'en va, tandis que la jeune fille le regarde partir.  
Saga tourne légèrement le regard sur le côté, remarquant que Subaru les observait de loin. Et à l'intérieur de la maison, la grand-mère quant à elle, avait remarqué que son petit-fils observait la conversation entre Ishtar et Saga. "Subaru..." murmure t-elle tristement en baissant la tête tout en fermant les paupières à moitié.

"Ça fait des heures qu'on marche !" s'écrie Aldébaran en râlant tandis qu'il porte sur son dos le coffret de son armure d'or ainsi que celle de Saga empilée dessus. Il porte également son sac et le sien en bandoulière. Mu qui est à ses côtés soupire, tandis qu'ils marchent tous les deux sur un petit chemin entouré d'arbres.  
"Je n'arrive pas à ressentir le cosmos d'Athéna..." dit Mu d'un air inquiet.  
Ils approchent d'une grande maison, située près d'un lac, au milieu d'une forêt et soudain, aperçoivent un homme au crane rasé qu'ils connaissent bien; Tatsumi, vêtu d'une chemise blanche, les manches retroussées, en train de couper du bois avec une hache. Il s'arrête en voyant Mu et Aldébaran arriver et les fixe tout en tenant sa hache dans la main.

"Vous venez voir Mademoiselle Saori ?" demande Tatsumi en grimaçant.  
Mu et Aldébaran s'arrêtent devant lui et s'apprêtent à parler, quand soudain, Saori qui était assise sur la terrasse de la maison arrive, ayant entendu Tatsumi parler.  
"Tatsumi.. Qui sont ces gens ?"  
Mu et Aldébaran écarquillent les yeux. Ils regardent Saori qui leur sourit.  
"Vous êtes perdus ?" leur demande-t-elle.  
"Vous ne nous reconnaissez pas ?" demande Aldébaran surpris.  
"Non... je vous connais ?" demande Saori surprise.  
"Elle se moque de nous ?!" murmure le chevalier du taureau agacé et surpris.  
Mu tend le bras devant son ami, pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas insister, puis il baisse la tête et murmure "Je comprends pourquoi je ne ressentais pas son cosmos..."  
Tatsumi les regarde avec amertume, l'air agacé.  
"Vous devriez partir messieurs. " dit-il, avant d'ajouter "Celle que vous êtes venus chercher... n'est plus. Je suis désolé."  
Le chevalier du Bélier baisse la tête puis la relève. "Viens Aldébaran... Allons-nous-en" dit-il en se mettant à marcher. Aldébaran est surpris et en colère "Alors quoi ? On s'en va comme ça ?! Après avoir fait tout ce chemin depuis la Grèce ?!". Il se met alors à suivre Mu qui lui répond "Malheureusement, on ne peut plus rien faire. Athéna n'est pas ici".  
"Où est-elle alors ? " demande Aldébaran. Mu regarde le ciel tout en marchant et répond "Ailleurs".  
Le chevalier du Taureau le regarde puis regarde le ciel à son tour en demandant "Qu'allons-nous faire alors ?".  
"Rentrer..." dit Mu.

-

Mu et Aldébaran approchent de la gare en marchant. Ils aperçoivent Saga qui marche vers eux.  
"Saga !" s'écrit Mu.  
"Ah il est là lui ! Il manque pas de toupet !" s'exclame Aldébaran. Il saisit le coffret de l'armure d'or des gémeaux qu'il portait sur le sien et le pose par terre à coté de Saga.  
"On se coltine tout le sale boulot pendant que Monsieur fait le joli coeur !" dit Aldébaran en regardant Saga.  
Le chevalier des Gémeaux regarde Mu et lui demande "L'avez-vous trouvé ?"  
Mu lui répond en baissant tristement la tête "Nous avons trouvé Saori, mais malheureusement elle n'est plus Athéna... Comme Dohko et Shaka le craignait..." . Il relève la tête et demande "et toi ? Cette jeune fille que tu as suivie... Qui est-ce ?".  
Saga baisse la tête et dit "Lorsque j'étais sous l'emprise du mal, je sentais parfois qu'une force essayait de m'en sortir. J'avais alors des moments de lucidité où je redevenais moi-même. Ils ne duraient pas bien longtemps car le mal finissait toujours par reprendre le dessus. Mais à chaque fois que je réussissais à reprendre le contrôle de mon esprit, pendant ces brefs instants, j'entendais comme une voix qui m'appelait. Une voix féminine qui faisait fuir le mal pendant un court moment et me faisait retrouver ma conscience. Je pensais que c'était mon cerveau qui me jouait des tours car il n'y avait personne près de moi qui aurait pu m'appeler. Et puis un soir..."  
Saga a un flash souvenir de lèvres murmurant "Saga..." puis des yeux bleus magnifiques, d'une aura dorée douce et chaleureuse, de longs cheveux blonds, puis Saga se relevant en sursaut de son lit car il venait de rêver, et à la fin de son souvenir il se tenait la tête en grimaçant tandis que son visage redevenait maléfique.  
Le chevalier des Gémeaux baisse la tête et les yeux après avoir raconté ce souvenir.  
Mu le regarde. Saga ajoute "Elle a voulu m'aider à faire fuir le mal qui avait pris possession de moi".  
Mu lui demande "Qui est-t-elle ?". Saga s'apprête à leur dire.

\- soirée du dimanche 6 mai 2312 - Japon

Sur la piste de l'aéroport, un avion s'apprête à décoller. A son bord, Mu et Aldébaran sont assis côte à côte. Le troisième siège à côté d'Aldébaran est vide.  
Mu regarde par la fenêtre, tandis qu'Aldébaran a les bras croisés et les yeux fermés.  
"Moi je suis un chevalier d'Athéna. J'ai prêté serment de la servir. Je ne me vois pas servir quelqu'un d'autre... Même si elle est mignonne. Et je suis sure que les autres penseront comme moi. Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?" dit Aldébaran.  
Mu lui répond tout en continuant à regarder par le hublot "Athéna n'est plus là..."  
"Elle va peut-être revenir... On ne sait pas..." rétorque le chevalier du Taureau.  
"Je ne pense pas..." dit Mu, puis il ajoute "Et si Saga a raison. Si cette jeune fille est bien celle qu'il prétend. Alors elle est la seule à pouvoir empêcher ce monde d'être détruit..."  
L'avion s'envole.

\- nuit du dimanche 6 mai 2312 - Japon

La nuit vient de tomber. Il fait chaud. Saga est revenu dans la propriété de Grand-mère Sumeragi. Il approche de la maison et aperçoit Ishtar en haut des deux marches qui est endormie appuyée contre le poteau de la rambarde. Il s'approche et la regarde. Elle est en nuisette blanche et porte un grand foulard noué par-dessus ses épaules qui recouvre son dos et une partie de son buste. Saga remarque le pendentif rond en or qu'elle porte autour du cou et qui représente une balance et un glaive à l'intérieur.  
Il s'approche d'elle puis la tient contre lui et la soulève en la portant dans ses bras. Il la regarde tendrement puis l'amène à l'intérieur de la maison, en passant par la grande baie vitrée de la fenêtre qui était restée ouverte. Il l'allonge sur le lit délicatement, la regarde puis tourne les talons pour s'en aller, mais à ce moment Ishtar ouvre les yeux et se relève. "Saga..." dit-elle en se levant.  
Le chevalier s'arrête et se retourne vers elle. Elle s'approche de lui et le regarde.  
Il la fixe dans les yeux et lui dit tristement "Je sais ce que vous attendez... mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée".  
Ishtar le regarde avec tristesse et lui répond "Je vous en prie... je veux savoir...".  
Elle avance vers Saga l'air suppliant. Il la regarde avec tendresse, puis ferme les yeux. Et les rouvre "Soit... puisque tel est votre souhait... Je vais vous montrer"  
"Me montrer ?" rétorque Ishtar surprise.  
Saga tend sa main vers la jeune fille en lui disant "Donnez-moi votre main."  
Elle tend sa main vers celle de Saga, qu'il prend dans la sienne. "Fermez les yeux" lui dit-il. Ishtar ferme les yeux. Saga fait exploser sa cosmoénergie "Another dimension" s'exclame-t-il en fermant les paupières. Soudain ils sont tous les deux envoyés dans une autre dimension. Ishtar entrouvre les yeux avec difficulté car il y a beaucoup de lumière. Puis soudain ils se retrouvent tous les deux dans une ville avec des bâtiments en ruine, des incendies et des explosions qui éclatent un peu partout.  
Ishtar ouvre les yeux et regarde autour d'elle. "Où sommes-nous ?" demande t-elle, inquiète et surprise. "Dans le futur..." répond Saga. La jeune fille écarquille les yeux "Le futur ?".  
"Votre futur..." précise le chevalier.  
Elle fait quelques pas et regarde horrifiée autour d'elle, apercevant par endroit des corps brulés ou mutilés. Choquée, Ishtar a des larmes aux yeux. Saga la regarde.  
Soudain elle entend une petite fille qui pleure, elle tourne la tête et l'aperçoit blessée, assise parmi les décombres. A quelques mètre de là, un homme s'approche de l'enfant "Ne t'inquiète pas je vais abréger tes souffrances" dit-il en ricanant. On peut voir la haine et la folie sur son visage. Ce qui surprend et inquiète Saga "Ce visage...".  
L'homme brandit soudain un couteau dans sa main et s'apprête à frapper la petite fille avec. Ishtar se met à crier "Non !" et à vouloir intervenir mais Saga la retient par la main en lui disant "Vous ne pouvez rien faire. Nous ne pouvons pas intervenir. Nous sommes juste spectateurs. Ils ne nous voient pas et ne nous entendent pas. ".  
"Mais... Il va la tuer !" s'exclame Ishtar terrifiée. Soudain, alors que l'homme abaisse brusquement son couteau pour tuer la petite fille et que celle-ci crie et pleure en fermant les yeux et en tentant de se protéger avec ses bras. Une lueur horizontale frappe l'homme en pleine tête. Son visage redevient normal et les marques de haine et de folie ont disparu.  
Il laisse alors tomber le couteau par terre, terrorisé "Je ne voulais pas ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'a pris" dit-il à la petite fille, puis il s'enfuit horrifié.  
Ishtar et Saga regardent dans la direction d'où provenait la lumière et aperçoivent une aura entourant une silhouette. A mesure qu'elle s'approche, on distingue qu'il s'agit d'Ishtar du futur, revêtue de son armure dorée, une épée en or dans la main, qui marche vers la petite fille.  
Ishtar du présent, écarquille les yeux en se voyant. Ishtar du futur s'agenouille vers la petite fille "N'aie pas peur... Tu ne crains rien maintenant. Je vais t'emmener dans un endroit sûr". La petite fille cesse de pleurer. Ishtar du futur l'aide à se relever et part avec elle.  
Ishtar du présent, les regarde partir. Saga lui dit alors "Vous êtes importante. Parce que, sans vous, le monde dans lequel nous vivons, va disparaitre..."  
Ishtar écarquille les yeux et tourne la tête vers Saga.  
"Le pendentif que vous portez autour du cou, appelle votre armure." ajoute le chevalier. Ishtar baisse la tête et tient son pendentif dans sa main "Mais comment ?" demande-t-elle en regardant Saga.  
"Je vous apprendrai" lui répond t-il, avant d'ajouter "Mais pour cela, vous allez devoir venir avec moi en Grèce".  
La jeune fille le regarde. Saga lui tend la main "Venez, nous ne pouvons pas rester là trop longtemps". Ishtar tend sa main dans la sienne, puis ferme les yeux. Ils se retrouvent soudain dans le présent, dans la chambre.  
Ishtar ouvre les yeux et regarde Saga en lui disant "Vous dites que je suis importante... mais je..."  
Saga s'approche d'elle et la fixe dans les yeux "Vous incarnez la déesse de la justice... Thémis".  
Elle écarquille les yeux. "La déesse... Thémis ?" s'écrit-elle.  
Submergée par l'émotion et le choc de cette déclaration, son coeur se met à battre soudain plus vite. Elle s'évanouit brusquement. Saga la rattrape et la serre contre lui tendrement. Puis il la porte jusqu'au lit et l'allonge, avant de remonter le drap sur elle. Il la regarde avec tendresse et affection.

Saga sort par la baie vitrée entrouverte de la chambre en la refermant derrière lui. Il fait quelques pas, tourne la tête et aperçoit Subaru qui est assis à quelques mètres de là, sur les marches devant sa chambre à lui. Il est revêtu d'un simple pantalon noir et fixe le sol l'air triste, tandis que la cigarette qu'il tient dans la main se consume. Il tourne la tête vers Saga, puis la détourne.  
"Je suppose que vous avez tout entendu..." dit Saga à Subaru. Le jeune homme acquiesce d'un hochement de la tête.  
Saga regarde alors le sol devant lui et déclare " Je dois l'emmener en Grèce... Elle est en danger ici, tant qu'elle n'est pas prête, ni consciente de ses pouvoirs".  
Subaru baisse la tête tristement mais ne dit rien.  
Saga le regarde puis descend les marches et s'arrête sans se tourner. "Je suis désolé..." dit le chevalier. Puis il se remet à marcher. Subaru fixe le sol l'air abattu, tandis que sa cigarette se consume dans sa main.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Attirance

\- matin du lundi 7 mai 2312 - Japon

C'est le matin. Rumiko est sur le seuil de la porte en train de parler à Mary qui se tient devant elle "A ce soir Mary !" lui dit-elle.  
"A ce soir madame Hondo" répond la jeune fille en souriant, puis elle se met à courir en direction du trottoir où une voiture est garée devant le portail. A son bord, assis sur le siège conducteur, Haruto fait un signe de la main à Rumiko pour la saluer, tandis que la vitre de la voiture est baissée. Elle lui fait un signe de la main à son tour. Mary ouvre la portière côté passager et monte s'assoir à l'intérieur du véhicule, qui démarre ensuite.

Dans le grand jardin de la propriété de Grand-mère Sumeragi, Subaru est debout, une cigarette à la main en train de regarder une balançoire rouillée par le temps. Il revoit des flashs de souvenirs avec sa soeur enfant qui se balançait dessus tandis que lui un peu plus grand, la poussait pour qu'elle se balance davantage "Plus haut ! Plus haut Subaru !" disait la petite fille.  
"Subaru..." dit soudain Ishtar qui vient d'arriver à quelques pas derrière lui, le sortant de ses pensées. Il se retourne et aperçoit la jeune fille vêtue d'une belle petite robe blanche.

Elle devient triste en voyant que Subaru l'est également. Elle regarde la balançoire, s'en approche, et lui dit "Cet endroit... est rempli de souvenirs pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?"  
"Oui" répond Subaru en détournant le regard pour fixer le sol. Il s'accroupit pour éteindre son mégot de cigarette par terre sur un caillou.  
"Je dois aller en Grèce..." dit Ishtar en regardant fixement la balançoire.  
"Je sais..." dit Subaru, après s'être relevé.  
Elle tourne la tête dans sa direction et lui dit d'un air déterminé "J'aimerais que vous veniez avec moi..."  
Subaru surpris, se tourne vers elle en la regardant.  
Elle avance d'un pas pour s'approcher de lui et ajoute d'un ton presque suppliant "S'il vous plait..."  
Voyant qu'il ne répond rien, elle avance davantage pour se blottir contre lui en posant les paumes de ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme. Ce qui le surprend et le trouble.  
"J'ai besoin de vous à mes côtés..." dit-elle tendrement en baissant la tête.  
Touché par ses paroles, Subaru bouge doucement ses bras, souhaitant enlacer Ishtar contre lui, mais n'ose finalement pas et suspend son geste un instant. Ses mains tremblent légèrement d'émotion.  
La jeune fille s'écarte à peine de lui, et le regarde dans les yeux.  
"Viendrez-vous avec moi ?" demande -t-elle.  
"Oui..." répond t-il en la regardant tout en hochant la tête.  
La servante de Mme Sumeragi arrive soudain. Elle incline le torse et la tête en signe de révérence "Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger... mais, le petit déjeuner est servi."

-

Rui et Yuki marchent côte à côte dans la cour du lycée, leur cartable à la main.  
L'adolescente est mal à l'aise, car certains élèves la regardent avec insistance comme elle est nouvelle et très belle.  
Du coup, elle baisse la tête et regarde le sol devant ses pieds tout en marchant.

Lynn, qui était en train de discuter avec deux autres filles, tourne la tête vers Rui et Yuki qui marchent toujours. Ses deux copines font de même.  
L'une d'elles s'étonne "C'est qui celle-là ?!".  
"Je ne sais pas. C'est la première fois que je la vois !" répond sa camarade, puis elle ajoute "Tu la connais Lynn ?".  
"Non..." répond cette dernière en regardant Yuki, inquiète de voir Rui accompagné d'une si jolie fille.  
"Hey ! Ça serait pas la nouvelle élève dont le prof de science nous avait parlé ?" rétorque l'une des filles.

Lynn décide d'aller à la rencontre de Rui et Yuki. Ses deux copines la suivent.  
"Hey Rui ! Salut !" dit la jeune fille en s'arrêtant en face de lui avec un grand sourire.  
Rui et sa soeur s'arrêtent devant Lynn et ses deux copines.  
"Salut !" répond t-il en la regardant.  
Lynn fixe Yuki, attendant que Rui la lui présente, mais voyant qu'il ne le fait pas, elle s'adresse à l'adolescente en lui souriant "Salut ! Je m'appelle Lynn Reis... et toi ?"  
"Yuki... Yuki Akino..." répond t-elle un peu intimidée.  
Lynn est surprise, et ses deux copines aussi.  
"Akino ? " demande Lynn surprise.  
"C'est ma soeur..." répond Rui d'un ton sec.  
Lynn est surprise "Ah ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais une soeur... Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé" répond t-elle surprise et déçue.  
"Elle n'habitait pas ici. Elle vient d'emménager. Du coup, elle va être dans notre classe..." précise le jeune homme.  
"Ah... " répond la jeune fille. "Ok !" ajoute-t-elle en souriant. Sans perdre son sourire, elle tourne la tête vers Yuki et lui dit "Bienvenue ! J'espère que tu te plairas dans notre classe !"  
"Merci..." répond la jolie blonde en lui souriant.  
"Excuse-nous... " dit Rui en se mettant à marcher. Sa soeur se met à le suivre.  
"On se revoit en cours !" lance Lynn.  
"Ouai !" répond le jeune homme sans la regarder.  
Lynn les regarde partir.  
A peine sont-ils partis, que l'une de ses deux copines dit à Lynn "Sa soeur ? Elle ne lui ressemble pas du tout !".

Rui et Yuki entrent dans une classe vide. Il va s'asseoir à une table située près d'une fenêtre, et elle s'assoit à côté de lui. Ils posent leur cartable sur la table et sortent leurs affaires.  
"Lynn a l'air gentille..." dit Yuki en posant sa trousse sur la table.  
"Elle l'est... Par contre méfies-toi des filles avec qui elle était. Dans le genre peste, on ne fait pas mieux... " répond son frère en posant son cahier sur la table.  
Yuki le regarde un bref instant, surprise, puis continue de poser ses affaires sur la table.  
A ce moment, un élève rentre dans la classe, puis d'autres. La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit. Deux étudiants se dirigent vers la table de Rui et Yuki. "Hey salut Rui ! T'as changé de place ? Lynn ne va pas être contente ! Tu nous présentes ?" dit l'un d'eux en regardant fixement Yuki.  
Rui lance un regard noir à l'adolescent.  
A ce moment la prof d'anglais entre dans la classe, juste après Lynn qui s'assoit à une table en regardant Rui tristement, se rendant compte qu'il a changé de place pour être à côté de sa soeur et non plus à côté d'elle comme avant.  
"A vos places jeunes gens ! Le cours va commencer !" s'écrit la prof qui s'installe à son bureau.  
Tous les étudiants vont à leur place, puis se lèvent de leur chaise pour saluer la prof "Bonjour Madame Tailor !" avant de se rassoir.  
"Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Comme vous avez pu le voir, il y a une nouvelle élève dans la classe." dit la prof après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil vers Yuki. Tous les autres élèves se mettent à regarder Yuki.  
"Pouvez-vous venir vous présenter s'il vous plait Mademoiselle ?" ajoute l'enseignante.  
La jeune fille rougit, un peu gênée de voir tous ces regards posés sur elle. Elle se lève de sa chaise. "Euh...oui" répond t-elle avant de se déplacer jusqu'au tableau pour se présenter devant la classe  
"Je suis Yuki Akino, j'ai 16 ans... Je viens de déménager pour habiter avec mon frère Rui... et...euh..."  
Certains élèvent tournent la tête vers Rui qui baisse légèrement la tête en fronçant un peu les sourcils.  
Voyant qu'elle ne sait pas trop quoi dire d'autre, la prof lui demande "Et qu'aimeriez-vous faire comme métier ?"  
"Euh... j'aimerais devenir pédiatre..." répond t-elle en la regardant.  
Sa réponse fait sourire la prof "Ah... c'est un très beau métier... Et à quelle activité comptez-vous vous inscrire ?"  
La jeune fille hésite, regarde son frère, puis répond "De la GRS..."  
Sa réponse surprend Lynn. Une de ses deux copines de tout à l'heure, regarde Lynn en grimaçant, puis jette un regard antipathique vers Yuki.  
"Très bon choix ! Merci Mademoiselle Akino, vous pouvez retourner à votre place. Si vous avez des difficultés à suivre les cours, n'hésitez pas à en faire part à vos professeurs. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'arriver en cours d'année."  
"Entendu... merci madame Tailor" répond Yuki en inclinant le buste. Tandis qu'elle retourne s'assoir à côté de Rui, les autres élèves la suivent du regard.  
"Je vais faire l'appel pour vérifier que tout le monde est là, puis nous pourrons commencer le cours..." dit soudain la prof d'anglais.  
Pendant son cours, l'enseignante parle principalement en anglais, en posant des questions. La plupart du temps, voyant que les autres élèves ne réagissent pas, Yuki se met à répondre aux questions posées, montrant son intérêt et sa facilité à comprendre le cours, ce qui ne manque pas de faire plaisir à la prof, mais en même temps agace les cancres de la classe.

\- matin du lundi 7 mai 2312 - Grèce

Il fait jour en Grèce. Aldébaran et Mu sont rentrés au sanctuaire. Tous les chevaliers d'or sont réunis sur une place entourée de quelques ruines et d'herbes.

"Mais voyons Mu, nous sommes des chevaliers d'Athéna ! Nous lui avons juré fidélité. Ce que tu nous demandes est impossible..." dit Ayoros le chevalier du Sagittaire à Mu qui se tient debout au milieu de la place.  
Le chevalier du Bélier baisse la tête avec amertume en fermant les yeux, puis les rouvre à moitié.

Shura le chevalier du Capricorne déclare "Par ailleurs... qui nous dit que Saga dit vrai au sujet de cette fille ? Ne nous a t-il pas déjà trompé et manipulé par le passé ?"  
"Il était sous l'emprise du mal." rétorque Ayolia le chevalier du Lion  
"Ne devrions-nous pas plutôt remuer ciel et terre pour retrouver Athena ?" lance Milo le chevalier du Scorpion.

Shaka déclare "L'âme d'Athéna ne fait plus parti de ce monde. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne la ressens plus depuis la bataille qu'il y a eu avec le Dieu Apollon. Et Mu et Aldébaran ont eu la confirmation que la jeune fille qui représentait Athéna; Saori, n'est plus qu'une simple humaine désormais..."  
Dohko fait quelques pas au milieu de la place et dit "Mes amis... Avant de prendre chacun une décision, je pense que nous devrions attendre de rencontrer cette jeune fille..."

"En tout cas, elle est très mignonne !" ajoute Aldébaran.

Les autres chevaliers d'or, restent silencieux.

\- matin du lundi 7 mai 2312 - Japon

Au japon, une heure est passée au lycée. La sonnerie se met à sonner, annonçant la fin du cours d'Anglais pour la classe de Rui et Yuki. Un élève va effacer le tableau, d'autres se lèvent pour discuter ensemble, tandis que certains restent à leur place. La prof range ses affaires et quitte la classe. Elle se met à marcher dans le couloir et en chemin, rencontre Kazuki.

"Alors ? Ils sont comment aujourd'hui ?" demande-t-il à la prof d'anglais.  
"Un peu endormi ! Mis à part la petite nouvelle qui est très brillante. Elle a beaucoup participé à mon cours. Ça m'a fait plaisir ! S'ils pouvaient tous se comporter comme ça ! Ah... et elle veut devenir pédiatre ! "  
"Ah? " répond Kazuki surpris.  
"Oui ! Si elle participe autant à tes cours de sciences humaines qu'aux miens, je pense que ça va être un vrai plaisir pour toi de lui enseigner les cours !" ajoute l'enseignante.  
Kazuki prend l'air un peu inquiet. "J'espère que les autres, ne seront pas trop durs avec elle... Tu sais comment ils peuvent être avec les trop bons élèves..."

Dans la classe, Lynn s'approche devant la table de Rui et Yuki. Une de ses deux copines l'accompagne.  
"C'est vrai que tu vas faire de la GRS ?" demande Lynn en regardant Yuki.  
"Oui... J'aimerais bien" répond la jeune fille en la fixant à son tour.  
"On va être ensemble alors. Je suis inscrite aux cours ! Tu en as déjà fait ?"  
"Elle a fait de la danse pendant plusieurs années" répond Rui en regardant la jeune fille.  
"Ah ? Mais ce n'est pas vraiment pareil !" rétorque la copine de Lynn en lançant un regard antipathique à Yuki. "On a une équipe avec un niveau assez élevé. Tu risques d'avoir du mal à suivre !" ajoute-t-elle.  
"Hé bien, elle s'entrainera ! C'est à cela que servent les entrainements, à se perfectionner, non ?" répond Rui à la copine de Lynn, d'un ton sec et froid.  
Gênée, Yuki ne sait pas quoi dire. Alors Lynn lui dit en souriant "Ne t'inquiètes pas, notre entraineur est super ! Et le principal est de participer. Je suis sure que ça te plaira !"  
Yuki sourit et répond "Je pense aussi"  
Soudain, Kazuki entre dans la salle de classe. "Bonjour jeunes gens !" dit-il en allant jusqu'à son bureau. Tous les élèves retournent à leur place pour s'assoir, puis se lèvent de leur chaise pour saluer tous ensemble le professeur "Bonjour Mr Hondo !"  
Yuki écarquille les yeux en apercevant Kazuki. *Cet homme... C'est notre prof de science ?! * pense-t-elle. *Hondo... il a le même nom de famille que notre infirmière. Ils sont mariés ?* suppose-t-elle en le regardant.  
Kazuki observe rapidement s'il ne manque personne, étant donné que chacun à une place qui lui est propre, et qu'il a une bonne mémoire, il lui est facile de se rendre compte s'il y a un absent. Son regard se pose un bref instant sur Yuki qui le regarde aussi. Elle se met à rougir et baisse les yeux, intimidée.  
Tous les élèves se rassoient. L'enseignant pose sa sacoche sur la table et en retire un livre et un ordinateur portable, pendant que les élèves sortent leurs affaires de cours.  
Yuki le fait tout en jetant des coups d'oeil par moment vers lui, troublée. Rui finit par s'en rendre compte.  
"Comme nous avons deux heures et que je sens que vous êtes très motivés aujourd'hui. Nous allons avoir une heure de cours, et une heure d'examen !" déclare Kazuki.  
La plupart des cancres se mettent alors à râler "Oh non !" "pfff !"  
"Donc je vous recommande de bien suivre pendant la première heure et de bien prendre des notes pour imprimer le cours dans vos matières grises. D'ailleurs ça va être le thème d'aujourd'hui... puisqu'on va parler du cerveau." déclare le prof à la classe.  
Kazuki fait son cours.  
Par moment son regard croise celui de Yuki qui se met à rougir et à détourner le sien. A chaque fois qu'il pose une question difficile, et que personne ne trouve la réponse, la jeune fille finit par lever la main et par donner une bonne réponse. Kazuki esquisse des sourires, voyant qu'elle est très intéressée par son cours, et qu'elle sait répondre brillamment à ses questions les plus difficiles.  
Le cours se termine. La sonnerie retentie. Kazuki donne une pile de questionnaires à un élève qui se charge de les distribuer à l'ensemble de la classe.  
"Vous avez une heure ! Mais si vous avez fini avant, n'hésitez pas à rendre votre copie !" annonce l'enseignant.  
Les élèves commencent à plancher sur leur copie en répondant aux questions qui y sont posées. Pendant ce temps Kazuki, qui a ouvert son ordinateur portable, se met à l'utiliser. De temps en temps, il jette de brefs coups d'oeil vers Yuki, détournant son regard de son ordinateur.  
A un moment, celle-ci se met à croiser son regard. Ils se fixent avec insistance. Troublée, elle détourne les yeux pour se replonger dans sa feuille.  
Une demi-heure avant la fin, elle se lève de sa chaise car elle a fini de répondre à l'ensemble du questionnaire. Rui la regarde surpris et lui murmure "T'es sur ?!"  
"Oui j'ai fini.." murmure-t-elle.  
Elle se dirige avec sa copie vers le bureau de Kazuki, sous le regard médusé des autres élèves.  
"Elle a déjà fini ?! " marmonne l'un d'eux, paniqué et stressé.  
Elle pose la copie sur le bureau, juste devant Kazuki qui la regarde surpris en lui demandant à voix basse "Vous vous êtes bien relu Mademoiselle ?"  
"Oui" murmure-t-elle doucement, en regardant le bel enseignant dans les yeux avec tendresse. Puis elle baisse la tête et retourne s'assoir à sa place. Elle se met à lire le livre de cours.  
Intrigué, Kazuki prend la copie déposée par la jeune fille et la place devant son clavier, puis commence à la lire.  
Il écarquille les yeux en se rendant vite compte que la jeune fille a répondu juste à toutes les questions posées. Il passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour se gratter lentement l'arrière de la tête tout en continuant de regarder la copie, espérant trouver une erreur quelque part, mais en vain. Il repose la feuille sur le coin de la table et regarde fixement Yuki l'air songeur.

La sonnerie de fin du cours retentit. Les élèves se lèvent et déposent leur copie sur le bureau du professeur, et s'en vont de la classe car il est l'heure d'aller manger. Rui et deux autres élèves sont toujours en train d'écrire sur leur feuille, du coup Kazuki les rappelle à l'ordre en se levant de sa chaise "Allons messieurs, il est temps de rendre vos copies !".  
Rui se met à rager car il n'a pas fini. Il se lève de sa chaise pour ranger ses affaires dans son cartable. Yuki, qui l'attendait, fait de même.  
Ils sont les deux derniers élèves dans la classe. Rui va poser sa feuille sur le bureau de Kazuki en lui jetant un coup d'oeil dépité, puis se dirige vers la porte pour sortir de la pièce. Yuki le suit en passant devant le bureau de l'enseignant. Elle jette un regard furtif vers lui en rougissant, puis lui dit à voix basse "Merci pour le cours Monsieur Hondo", avant de se diriger vers la porte.  
Il la regarde partir l'air pensif.

-

Au mont Koya, Sorata et Arashi arrivent dans le temple Kounozan. Le vieux prêtre Hoshimi s'arrête net et écarquille les yeux, puis se met instantanément à pleurer en voyant que Sorata est vivant.  
"Sorata..." dit-il de sa voix chevrotante.  
"Salut grand-père !" répond le jeune homme en souriant, avant d'ajouter "Hey pourquoi tu pleures vieux maitre ? Tu n'es pas content de me revoir ?"  
Arashi esquisse un sourire.  
Hoshimi s'essuie les yeux d'un revers de manche. "Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Pourtant, tu es bien là devant moi, ressuscité, comme le ciel l'avait prédit..."  
Les deux jeunes gens écarquillent les yeux un instant de surprise.  
"Vous l'avez lu dans le ciel ?" demande Arashi.  
"Oui... J'ai vu sa résurrection, ainsi que celle des autres dragons du ciel dont la vie s'était éteinte..." répond le prêtre.  
"Des autres ?" s'étonne Sorata.  
"Karen ? Kamui ?" demande la jeune fille.  
Hoshimi acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.  
Arashi et Sorata se regardent avec étonnement, puis soudain avec inquiétude.  
"La prophétie... ?" demande le jeune homme inquiet.  
"Elle n'a plus lieu d'être... les deux épées étant anéanties" répond le prêtre.  
Cette réponse soulage Arashi et Sorata.  
"Mais qui nous a ressuscité ?" demande le jeune homme.  
Le vieux maitre lève la tête en fixant le ciel "Le dieu du ciel..."  
Les deux jeunes gens écarquillent les yeux.  
Le prêtre ajoute "Il a besoin des dragons du ciel pour protéger ce monde de la destruction…". Il baisse lentement la tête pour fixer le sol tristement en précisant "La déesse de la terre souhaite la mort des êtres humains..."  
Arashi et Sorata se regardent avec inquiétude.

-

Dans la propriété de Grand-Mère Sumeragi, Saga attend les bras croisés, la tête baissée, adossé contre la portière arrière d'une berline noire dont le chauffeur est au volant à l'arrêt.  
Dans le jardin à quelques mètres de là, la veille dame est dans son fauteuil roulant, face à Ishtar et Subaru.  
"Prenez soin l'un de l'autre... Ne faites rien d'imprudent" leur dit-elle avec inquiétude.  
"Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas..." répond Ishtar, tandis que Subaru fait juste un léger hochement de la tête en guise d'acquiescement.  
La grand-mère tourne la tête vers Subaru et lui saisit la main en le regardant tristement comme si elle s'attendait au pire pour lui "Subaru..." puis elle tourne la tête vers Ishtar avec mélancolie.  
La jeune fille la regarde tendrement, comprenant que la grand-mère souhaiterait qu'elle veille sur son petit-fils. Elle effectue un léger hochement de la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle fera attention à lui.

Ishtar et Subaru se tournent puis se dirigent vers la voiture. Saga s'écarte du véhicule en regardant la jeune fille s'approcher.

\- après-midi du lundi 7 mai 2312 - Japon

Il est midi passé.  
Au lycée, Yuki et Rui sont en train de manger le contenu de leur bento, assis sur un rebord en pierre. Soudain, le regard de Yuki est attiré par Kazuki qui sort d'un des bâtiments, accompagné d'un autre professeur. Ils se dirigent vers le parking où sont garés les véhicules des enseignants, et s'arrêtent pour discuter. Kazuki s'allume une cigarette et se met à fumer, tout en discutant avec son collègue.  
Rui remarque que Yuki s'est arrêtée de manger pour regarder en direction des deux profs. Il la regarde, fixe Kazuki en fronçant les sourcils, puis baisse les yeux en direction de son bento.  
"Il te plait ?" lance-t-il d'un ton froid. Surprise, Yuki sursaute légèrement, et tourne la tête vers Rui qui s'apprête à continuer de manger.  
"Hein ?" lui demande-t-elle en le regardant.  
"Le prof de science... T'arrête pas de le regarder... T'as le béguin pour lui ?" lui lance le jeune homme, avant de se remettre à manger.  
Sa soeur détourne la tête et regarde son bento posé sur ses genoux devant elle en rougissant. "Non..." murmure-t-elle gênée. Puis elle se met à manger.  
Rui la regarde du coin de l'oeil et voit que ses joues sont rouges d'émotion. Il fronce les sourcils avec une certaine tristesse dans le regard, persuadé qu'il est dans le vrai, puis continue de manger en même temps qu'elle.  
Après quelques minutes, elle regarde à nouveau Kazuki du coin de l'oeil furtivement. Il vient de finir sa cigarette et de discuter avec son collègue et se dirige vers sa voiture. Il tourne la tête et aperçoit au loin Yuki. A ce moment elle détourne son regard de lui et continue son déjeuner. Kazuki monte dans sa voiture, attache sa ceinture, puis tourne la tête une nouvelle fois vers elle. Il la regarde pendant une longue minute avec amertume, puis démarre sa voiture et s'en va.

\- après-midi du lundi 7 mai 2312 - Japon

Kazuki est au volant de sa voiture, en train de conduire sur une route bordée d'arbres. Il n'y a pas d'autres véhicules en circulation. Il emprunte un petit chemin de terre étroit qui traverse une gigantesque forêt et gare sa voiture sous des arbres très touffus. Il sort du véhicule et se met à marcher à pied dans la forêt puis arrive au milieu d'une petite clairière. Il s'arrête à quelques mètres d'un immense arbre et le fixe. Soudain on voit le canon d'un pistolet laser s'appuyer contre son dos. "Ne bougez pas, ne vous retournez pas, et levez les bras en l'air" dit la voix de Setsuna.  
Kazuki lève les bras à mi-hauteur sans se retourner et répond avec amertume "J'espérais un accueil un peu plus chaleureux... depuis tout ce temps... Setsuna..."  
"Désolé... Je ne fais que suivre le protocole ... Mr Kruguer..." rétorque le jeune homme qui le tient en joue.  
"Hondo... Je préfère..." dit Kazuki.  
"Pour moi vous êtes toujours Mr Kruguer, même si vous ne faites plus parti de Sykies..." répond Setsuna.  
"Comme tu veux. Je suis venu voir Sumeragi..."  
"Je sais... C'est pour cela que je suis venu vous accueillir. Sumeragi vous attend" lui dit le jeune homme qui lui tend ensuite un sac en toile de jute par derrière en lui précisant "Vous devez mettre ça..."  
Kazuki baisse les bras et prend le sac en toile tout en lui demandant "Je peux me retourner avant ?"  
"Oui " dit Setsuna en baissant son arme.  
L'enseignant se retourne et regarde le jeune homme brun dans les yeux. Une certaine émotion se lit dans leur regard.  
Kazuki fait un pas vers lui. Setsuna baisse les yeux.  
Il s'avance encore et passe son bras gauche autour de la taille du jeune homme pour le serrer amicalement contre lui.  
"Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir... Setsuna" dit-il en fermant les yeux à moitié, de tristesse.  
Le front posé contre l'épaule de l'enseignant, le jeune homme ferme les paupières à moitié, avec émotion.  
Puis Kazuki s'écarte de lui, et baisse les yeux en direction du sac de jute qui est dans sa main.  
"Allons-y" dit-il, avant d'enfiler le sac sur sa tête.  
"C'est par là" dit Setsuna en posant sa main à plat sur l'omoplate de Kazuki pour le conduire à travers la forêt.  
Après plusieurs minutes, le jeune homme retient l'épaule du professeur pour qu'il s'arrête en même temps que lui.  
"On est arrivé..." lui dit-il, avant de lui enlever le sac de jute de sa tête.  
Devant eux, le vaisseau Ptolémaios, à moitié dissimulé par un écran d'invisibilité qui ne laisse apparaitre que la coque et ses pieds d'ancrage, est posé dans une immense clairière entourée d'immenses arbres touffus.  
Setsuna se dirige vers le vaisseau tandis que Kazuki le suit. Ils atteignent une passerelle qu'ils montent. Arrivés en haut, le jeune homme pose sa main à plat sur un boitier situé à proximité de la porte d'un sas qui s'ouvre soudain. Ils pénètrent tous les deux à l'intérieur et se retrouvent dans un immense hangar où sont entreposés d'immenses robots ; les Gundams ainsi que divers véhicules et machines.  
Tandis qu'il marche, Setsuna regarde tristement devant lui et dit "J'ai cherché à vous joindre... après l'accident".  
Kazuki s'arrête de marcher. Setsuna s'arrête à son tour juste devant lui, sans se retourner, la tête légèrement baissée, puis il la tourne dans sa direction. On voit dans son regard qu'il est profondément attristé. L'enseignant le regarde également avec émotion, puis baisse la tête.  
Soudain, la voix de Sumeragi Noriega se fait entendre "Kazuki ! Quel plaisir de te revoir !".  
Setsuna détourne le regard pour la regarder, tout comme Kazuki qui relève la tête.

Sumeragi accompagnée de Tieria un jeune homme androgyne portant des lunette, s'avance vers eux en souriant.  
"Mr Kruguer...ça faisait longtemps..." s'exclame Tieria avec amertume. Setsuna se tourne vers eux et s'écarte un peu, tandis qu'ils viennent d'arriver juste devant Kazuki.  
"Ça faisait longtemps, en effet..." dit l'enseignant.  
Tieria lance un rapide coup d'oeil vers Setsuna et remarque qu'il est ému même s'il tente de ne rien laisser paraitre.  
Sumeragi sourit à Kazuki et lui dit "Viens ! On a plein de choses à se raconter !".  
Kazuki se met à la suivre tandis que Tieria et Setsuna marchent à quelques mètres derrière eux.  
"Tu n'as pas l'air de lui en vouloir. Tout ce temps, sans prendre ni donner de nouvelles..." lance Tieria.  
"Il avait ses raisons..." rétorque Setsuna.  
Sumeragi s'adresse à Kazuki tout en marchant avec un sourire aux lèvres "Ian est impatient de te revoir. Quand je lui ai annoncé ta venue, il était tellement enthousiaste ! On aurait dit un enfant à qui on annonçait la visite du Père Noël !"  
Kazuki se met à sourire "Ahah ! Sacré Ian ! Comment va-t-il ?"  
"Hé bien, Il a eu quelques petits soucis de santé, mais ça s'est arrangé heureusement." dit-elle, puis elle ajoute avec tristesse "Tu sais... Je suis désolée de t'avoir annoncé la mort de Neil et des autres par téléphone hier. J'aurais préféré te le dire en face... Mais comme tu venais, tu allais peut-être voir Lyle... et le confondre..."  
"Ne t'inquiète pas... Je comprends..." répond Kazuki.

Le hangar est immense. Après avoir marché plusieurs mètres, ils approchent du Gundam Arios, un robot de combat orange et blanc qui a la particularité de pouvoir se transformer en avion de chasse ultra sophistiqué.  
Ian Vashti est devant, face à un pupitre numérique avec un jeune à ses côtés : Saji Crossroad. Ils font des tests de maintenance. A bord de l'appareil, se trouve un jeune homme brun prénommé Allelujah.  
Venant d'entendre les bruits de leur pas, Ian se tourne vers Kazuki et Sumeragi. "Hey !" dit-il en leur adressant un grand sourire. Puis il regarde l'Arios et s'écrit "C'est bon, Allelujah, les tests sont ok!". Le cockpit de l'appareil s'ouvre.  
Pendant ce temps Kazuki, Sumeragi, suivi de Setsuna et Tieria, approchent de Ian et de Saji.  
"Ahaha Kazuki ! C'est bon de te revoir !" s'écrit Ian. "Vient par-là, mon ami !" ajoute-t-il, avant de lui faire une accolade amicale en lui tapant sur le dos, puis il s'écarte de lui pour l'admirer.  
"Tu n'as pas changé ! Juste un peu vieillit" lui dit Ian en souriant.  
"Je te retourne le compliment" dit Kazuki en souriant de même. "Je te présente Saji Crossroad ! Il nous aide pour la maintenance " dit Ian en tournant la tête vers Saji qui était à côté de lui.  
"Enchanté... euh..." répond le jeune homme en le regardant, l'air surpris.  
"Kazuki... Kazuki Hondo... J'ai travaillé il y a quelques années, dans un centre de formation qui collabore avec Celestial Being pour le recrutement" répond Kazuki.  
"Je constate que tu as repris ton nom" dit Ian.  
"En même temps qu'il a tiré un trait sur son passé... et sur nous..." lance soudain Allelujah qui était descendu de l'Arios et qui fait quelques pas vers le groupe tout en tenant son casque dans la main, et en lançant un regard noir vers Kazuki. Il s'arrête et le fixe. Tout le monde regarde Allelujah. Kazuki le regarde avec amertume.  
"Vous êtes au courant pour Neil au moins ? Ou ça aussi... vous vous en fichez ?" ajoute le jeune pilote revêche.  
"Oui il est courant de sa mort" lance Sumeragi agacée. "Ça suffit Allelujah !" ajoute-t-elle.  
Kazuki détourne le regard tristement de lui, blessé par ses propos.  
"J'en ai fini avec les tests ! Je m'en vais ! " lance Allelujah avant de partir.  
"Ah... Ne fais pas attention ! Tu le connais !" dit Ian à Kazuki, ayant remarqué que les propos du jeune homme l'avait blessé.  
Setsuna regarde Allelujah partir.  
"Allez viens ! Je suis sure qu'on a plein de choses à se raconter !" lance Sumeragi à Kazuki pour tenter d'apaiser l'atmosphère.  
"Attendez ! Je viens avec vous ! " lance Ian avant de demander à Saji "Tu peux enregistrer les résultats des tests, Saji ?"  
"Pas de problème ! Je m'en occupe !" répond le jeune homme.  
"Je peux y jeter un oeil ?" demande Tieria à ce dernier. "Oui" répond t-il.  
Kazuki, Sumeragi et Ian marchent côte à côte en direction du sas qui mène au couloir. 

-

Peu de temps après, Setsuna entre dans le vestiaire. Allelujah est là, en train d'enlever sa tenue de pilote.  
Setsuna s'assoit sur le banc et lui dit, sans le regarder "Tu n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça..."  
Allelujah fronce les sourcils et continu d'enlever sa tenue.  
"Ça n'a pas été facile pour lui... L'accident et la perte de..." ajoute Setsuna.  
"Et pour nous, ça l'a été ?! " répond Allelujah en l'interrompant.  
"Il nous a laissé tomber... Comme si on n'avait jamais existé !" ajoute-t-il avec une émotion palpable dans la voix. On comprend à son regard qu'il est en colère, mais également triste.  
Allelujah finit de se changer et sort de la pièce.  
Assis sur le banc, Setsuna, se penche pour poser ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses et regarde en face de lui, l'air songeur.

-

Pendant ce temps, à la cantine, Sumeragi qui est assise à table en train de regarder le verre à moitié plein qui est posé devant elle, dit à Kazuki qui est en face d'elle "Personnellement, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient"  
"Et puis, nous avons besoin d'un pilote attitré pour le Raiser. Pour le moment, Lasse et Saji se relayent pour le piloter, or nous avons besoin d'eux à d'autres postes." ajoute Ian qui est assis à côté de la jeune femme, une cigarette à la main.  
Kazuki, quant à lui, est assis en face d'eux, et regarde son verre qu'il enlace avec ses doigts en même temps qu'il tient une cigarette. "Merci. Je pense que Sykies ne tardera pas à vous faire parvenir son dossier..."  
"Si je vois qu'ils tardent, je les contacterai... Il vaut mieux éviter que cette jeune fille tombe entre de mauvaises mains" dit Sumeragi.  
Kazuki finit de boire, puis se met à tirer une bouffée sur sa cigarette en regardant tristement son verre vide, repensant aux propos d'Allelujah.

Un peu plus tard, Kazuki, est revenu garer sa voiture sur le parking du lycée.

A l'infirmerie, Rumiko est en train d'ausculter un lycéen en lui prenant sa tension. En salle de classe, Rui, Yuki, Lynn et les autres élèves de la classe sont debout en train de faire la révérence à leur professeur de Philo qui vient d'arriver. 

A quelques kilomètres du centre de Tokyo, le chien Inuki marche sur le trottoir puis s'arrête pour flairer le sol, derrière lui Yuzuriha, accompagnée de Sorata et Arashi lui demande "Tu as retrouvé sa trace Inuki ?".  
Le chien tourne la tête vers elle en poussant un gémissement plaintif, puis regarde autour de lui à droite puis à gauche en bougeant ses oreilles.  
"Ça fait bientôt deux heures qu'on tourne en rond..." soupire Sorata.  
"Il ne doit pas être loin..." rétorque Arashi.  
Inuki se met subitement à courir en direction d'une petite ruelle. "Inuki ! Attend !" s'écrit Yuzuriha en se mettant à courir pour tenter de le rattraper.  
Arashi et Sorata font de même. Le chien tourne brusquement sur la droite, puis s'arrête net. Les deux jeunes filles et Sorata font de même. Ils aperçoivent alors à quelques mètres de là, devant eux, un jeune homme brun qui marche de dos. "Kamui !" s'écrit Sorata.  
L'inconnu s'arrête et se retourne, surpris. Yuzuriha fond en larmes en voyant qu'il s'agit bien de Kamui. "Kamui !" s'écrit-elle.

Au siège de la fondation Solo, Julian est assis derrière son bureau, tandis que Sorento regarde la ville par la baie vitrée, quand soudain la secrétaire frappe à la porte.

"Oui ?" dit Julian en tournant la tête vers la porte. Sorento se retourne aussi vers elle.  
La secrétaire entrouvre la porte et dit à Julian en le regardant "Pardonnez-moi Mr Solo... mais il y a une jeune femme à l'accueil qui souhaiterai vous voir. Elle s'appelle Anna Calves.

"Anna Calves ? Je ne connais personne de ce nom" répond Julian.  
"Ah ? Pourtant elle prétend qu'elle vous connait. Elle dit qu'elle a un cadeau pour vous" rétorque la secrétaire.  
"Un cadeau ? C'est curieux..." répond Julian surpris en regardant Sorento un court instant. "Faites la entrer" ajoute-t-il en regardant à nouveau la jeune employée.  
"Bien monsieur..." répond t-elle.  
La secrétaire fait entrer Anna dans la pièce et referme la porte derrière elle avant de s'en aller. Celle-ci transporte une valise épaisse et fait quelques pas vers le bureau de Julian en le regardant. Julian et Sorento la regardent.

"Bonjour Monsieur Solo" dit Anna.  
"Bonjour Mme..."  
"...Calves… Anna Calves" dit-elle en souriant. Elle fait un rapide signe de tête à Sorento en guise de salut.  
"Je suis venue vous voir pour apporter ceci" dit Anna en posant la grosse valise à plat sur le bureau, juste devant Julian qui est surpris. Sorento s'approche.  
Anna répond "C'est quelque chose qui vous fera très plaisir je pense..." puis elle ajoute en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à Sorento  
"Est-il possible de m'entretenir seul à seul avec vous ?"  
Julian jette un rapide coup d'oeil à Sorento, puis dit à Anna en la regardant "Je regrette... mais Sorento est un employé, et un ami fidèle. Nous partageons tout et n'avons aucun secret l'un pour l'autre..."  
"Très bien. Comme il vous plaira" rétorque Anna. Elle déplace la valise sur le bureau pour la tourner vers elle, l'ouvre et la tourne vers Julian qui se lève brusquement de son fauteuil en fixant le contenu de la valise avec stupeur. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, tout comme ceux de Sorento.  
A l'intérieur de la valise, se trouve, couchée, la jarre sensée contenir l'âme de Poséidon. Le sceau apposé dessus et comportant l'inscription d'Athena est à moitié abimé.  
Anna esquisse un sourire en voyant la réaction de Julian et lui dit "Comme vous pouvez le voir, le sceau d'Athéna est très abimé. Il vous sera facile de l'enlever... Monsieur Solo... ou plutôt devrais-je dire seigneur Poséidon..."  
Julian prend un regard grave en fixant Anna et rétorque "Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Et comment êtes-vous au courant de..."  
Sorento regarde la jeune femme d'un air inquiet.  
Anna ferme les yeux lentement, puis les réouvre, elle a des lueurs dans les yeux, et une aura bleue l'entoure. Julian et Sorento écarquillent les yeux.  
Anna dit "Je suis la déesse Enyo. Vous ne le savez peut-être pas... mais... Gaia, la déesse de la Terre, souhaite l'anéantissement de la race humaine... Puisque la terre est en voie de destruction, à cause de l'irresponsabilité des hommes. "  
Elle ferme les yeux à moitié et continue "La pollution, la déforestation, l'épuisement des ressources naturelles, la dégradation des écosystèmes, la détérioration des sols, l'acidification des océans, la disparition d'espèces animales... tout ceci est l'oeuvre des Humains. Ils doivent mourir… Il doivent tous mourir, pour sauver la terre... "  
Julian et Sorento regardent Anna avec amertume.  
Elle ouvre les yeux davantage "Il est temps pour vous... Empereur Poséidon... de reprendre possession de ce qui vous appartient. De débarrasser les mers et les océans de tout ce qui les pollue et de tous ceux qui les ont pollués."  
Julian regarde la jarre se trouvant dans la valise et déclare "Je vous remercie... de m'offrir cette opportunité" puis il lève les yeux vers Anna qui incline légèrement la tête un bref instant. Une certaine inquiétude apparait dans le regard de Sorento.  
"Puisque votre choix est fait. Permettez-moi de me retirer. J'aurai aimé rester plus longtemps en votre compagnie… mais j'ai beaucoup à faire... " dit Anna dont l'aura s'éteint.  
Julian fait un hochement de tête en la regardant "Je vous en prie..."  
Celle-ci s'en va, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'oeil à Sorento.  
Resté seul avec son ami, Julian regarde fixement la jarre.  
Sorento, inquiet, dit à Julian "alors votre choix est fait... Vous allez participer à l'anéantissement de la race humaine ?"  
"Mon choix est fait..." dit Julian qui touche la jarre avec sa main. Celle-ci se remet droite tout à coup d'elle-même, comme par magie, et une aura verticale bleue lumineuse en sort soudain. L'âme de Poséidon, rejoint brusquement le corps de Julian, dont les yeux se remplissent instantanément d'une lueur. Il se lève de son fauteuil et se tourne vers Sorento qui se met à genoux devant lui en inclinant la tête "Seigneur Poséidon…"  
"Relève-toi Sorento " dit Julian avant d'ajouter "Je dois reconstruire mon royaume."  
L'homme se lève et dit avec amertume "Oui maitre..."  
"Qu'y a t-il ? Je sens de la tristesse en toi. N'es-tu pas heureux de mon retour ?" demande Julian.  
"Bien sûr que si, empereur Poséidon, je me réjouis de votre retour " dit Sorento, puis il baisse la tête en ajoutant "C'est juste que... Je pensais à tous ces enfants défavorisés que nous avons rendu heureux avec le son de ma flute et vos présents..."  
Julian baisse la tête en fermant les yeux et en esquissant un sourire, puis il les rouvre lentement à moitié.

-

Au même moment en Grèce, Dohko le vieux chevalier de la balance, entrouvre les yeux, l'air pensif comme s'il venait de ressentir le retour de Poséidon malgré la distance.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Baisé volé

\- fin d'après-midi du lundi 7 mai 2312 - Japon

Au lycée, c'est la fin des cours pour les élèves et le début des activités sportives.  
A l'intérieur du gymnase, Kazuki entre dans un petit local réservé aux entraineurs, qui comprend plusieurs casiers, un bureau et une petite salle d'eau avec vestiaire, douche et wc.  
Rumiko en sort vêtue d'un survêtement tout en s'attachant les cheveux. Elle sourit en voyant arriver Kazuki "Hey... Comment ça s'est passé ? Dis-moi...".  
Kazuki s'apprête à lui raconter son entrevue avec les membres de Celestial Being.  
Pendant ce temps, les filles sont dans leur vestiaire en train de se changer pour la GRS. Et les garçons font de même dans le leur pour le volley.  
Yuki arrive la dernière sur le terrain de GRS qui est juste à côté du terrain de volley. Elle aperçoit Rui en train de courir en groupe avec son équipe, tout autour des deux terrains. Puis elle regarde ses camarades qui font des étirements deux par deux ou seules. Lynn vient vers elle et lui dit en souriant "On fait des étirements pour s'échauffer avant de commencer à s'entrainer ou à pratiquer. T'as qu'à faire comme-moi si tu veux".  
Yuki lui sourit, comprenant que la jeune fille essaye de la mettre à l'aise, et lui répond "merci Lynn".  
"De rien, si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas à me demander" ajoute Lynn en souriant.  
Yuki commence à s'échauffer en copiant Lynn. Tandis qu'il court, Rui jette de temps en temps des coups d'oeil vers Yuki.  
Un de ses coéquipiers, qui court à côté de lui, le remarque et lui dit "elle est vraiment mignonne ta soeur...". Rui fronce les sourcils et rétorque froidement "Lâche l'affaire, elle est déjà prise". "Ah ? Dommage..." répond son coéquipier un peu déçu, ne pouvant se douter qu'il s'agit d'un mensonge.  
Soudain Kazuki et Rumiko entrent sur les terrains. Kazuki jette un coup d'oeil vers Yuki, qui fait de même, puis se dirige sur le terrain de volley. Il fait signe aux garçons de continuer de courir.  
Rumiko quant à elle, se dirige vers les filles qui arrêtent leur échauffements pour s'asseoir devant elle par terre.  
"Mesdemoiselles, aujourd'hui vous allez devoir réaliser une série d'enchainement au ballon. Vous allez donc avoir une heure pour vous entrainer et une heure pendant laquelle vous défilerez une à une, accompagnée de musique."  
Rumiko montre ensuite avec un ballon, les différents lancés et enchainements que les filles doivent effectuer.  
Pendant ce temps les garçons s'entrainent à réceptionner les balles que Kazuki, monté sur une haute estrade, leur lance au-dessus du filet. Il varie des balles fortes et des balles molles. Rui se débrouille bien.  
Une heure est passée, les filles commencent à défiler une à une, certaines réussissent très bien, d'autres ont un peu de mal.  
Lynn est très douée. Pendant ce temps, les garçons ont commencé à jouer un match que Kazuki supervise depuis le banc. Rui s'apprête à servir quand soudain il entend la voix de Rumiko "Yuki ! C'est à toi !".  
La jeune fille s'apprête à faire son enchainement. Rui fait rebondir la balle par terre en la rattrapant dans ses mains une fois, et s'apprête à servir mais regarde du coin de l'oeil Yuki, les autres garçons se mettent aussi à regarder la jeune fille, tout comme Kazuki, et ne peuvent décoller leurs yeux d'elle, car elle met tant de grâce et de beauté dans ses enchainements, que sa performance est magnifique.  
Les jeunes filles et Rumiko sont surprises. Certaines élèves la regardent avec jalousie.  
Yuki finit son enchainement et remarque que tout le monde la regarde. Elle rougit de gêne.  
"C'est très bien Yuki ! Bravo !" s'exclame Rumiko. Les yeux se détournent ensuite d'elle. Yuki va s'assoir sur le banc. Rui fait enfin son service qu'il rate et envoi dans le filet. D'autres filles font leur enchainement.  
Personne ne s'est rendu compte que Greg était dehors et regardait Yuki à travers l'une des vitres hautes du gymnase, accroupi sur l'épaisse branche d'un grand chêne.

La fin de l'heure arrive. Les filles regagnent leurs vestiaires. Puis les garçons le leur.  
"T'as jamais fait de GRS !? Arrêtes de mentir !" dit une fille debout face à Yuki qui est assise sur un banc, tandis que d'autres se changent.  
Yuki la regarde avec incompréhension et rétorque "Je ne mens pas... C'est la première fois que j'en fais..."  
"Tu mens ! Moi ça fait trois ans que je m'entraine et je n'ai pas ton niveau !" renchérit la jeune fille en colère, visiblement jalouse.  
Lynn intervient "Ça suffit ! Si elle te dit qu'elle n'en a jamais fait, c'est que c'est vrai. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle mentirait. Elle a fait de la danse, ça peut expliquer la beauté et la grâce de ses enchainements..."  
"Mouai !" rétorque la fille qui va à son casier pour se changer. Yuki baisse la tête avec amertume. Lynn en profite pour poser sa main sur son épaule et lui faire une petite tape amicale. La jeune fille tourne la tête vers elle. "Ne t'inquiètes pas..." dit Lynn à voix basse en souriant avant de se diriger vers son casier pour se changer.

-

Sur le parking devant le gymnase, Kazuki est devant sa voiture et discute avec Rumiko, tandis que les élèves sortent au compte-goutte. La plupart sont déjà partis. Rui sort en discutant avec un camarade. Et à quelques mètres derrière eux, Lynn et Yuki sortent du gymnase ensemble, chacune portant son sac de sport à la main.  
Lynn tente de dédramatiser la situation et de remonter le moral à sa nouvelle amie. Le gars qui discute avec Rui s'en va en courant pour regagner la voiture d'un proche qui est venu le chercher.  
Le jeune homme continue à marcher seul en portant son sac de sport sur le dos, mais s'arrête soudain et écarquille les yeux, car devant lui à quelques mètres de là, se tient Greg debout qui le fixe froidement. Lynn et Yuki arrivent à la hauteur de Rui et contastent qu'il est comme choqué "Qu'est ce qu'il y a Rui ? " demande Yuki en le voyant ainsi. Elle tourne soudain la tête dans la direction que regarde son frère et aperçoit Greg.

Elle écarquille les yeux et laisse tomber son sac de sport par terre. Kazuki et Rumiko, qui sont à quelques mètres de là, assistent à la scène. Yuki fait un pas et ses yeux fixent ceux de Greg avec émotion. Ce dernier s'avance vers elle puis s'arrête à quelques pas d'elle.  
"Ça faisait longtemps..." dit Greg en esquissant un léger sourire. Lynn qui est un peu en retrait à côté de Yuki et Rui assiste à la scène.  
Des larmes se mettent à couler le long des joues de Yuki. Greg tend la main vers la joue de la jeune fille pour lui relever un peu la tête, tout en s'avançant vers elle. Il se met soudain à l'embrasser sur les lèvres devant tout le monde. Yuki écarquille les yeux.  
Kazuki et Rui semblent profondément choqués. Lynn est surprise et se rend soudain compte que le visage de Rui est en train de se remplir de jalousie, tandis que Rumiko remarque que celui de Kazuki se rempli d'amertume.  
D'un geste brusque, Rui, qui a laissé tomber son sac de sport par terre, repousse violemment Greg pour l'écarter de Yuki et s'apprête à lui donner un violent coup de poing mais Greg attrape fermement son poing dans sa main, et esquisse un sourire en coin, voyant la haine sur le visage de son rival. Un début de bagarre s'engage entre eux, mais Greg est plus fort que Rui et bloque tous ses coups.  
"C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?" lui lance Greg en souriant "T'as la force d'une fillette !" ajoute-t-il.  
Rui est de plus en plus enragé.  
Yuki est complètement dévastée "Arretez !" crie-t-elle en pleurant, s'inquiétant pour son frère qui est haletant et blessé à la lèvre.  
Kazuki intervient en s'interposant devant Rui pour l'empêcher de continuer à se battre "ça suffit Monsieur Akino ! Calmez-vous !". Lynn vient retenir Rui aussi, tandis que Yuki s'interpose devant Greg en pleurant "ça suffit Greg ! Arrête !"  
Greg baisse alors le poing. Il ferme un court instant les yeux en esquissant un sourire, et les rouvre ensuite en disant "Ok ! J'arrête...", puis il ajoute "...Mais seulement si tu viens...".  
Il tend la main vers elle pour l'inciter à venir avec lui. La jeune fille est surprise. Elle tend sa main droite vers le jeune home, s'apprêtant à le suivre, mais soudain, elle sent qu'une main vient de saisir son poignet gauche. Elle se retourne et voit que c'est Kazuki, ce qui la surprend.  
Ils se regardent alors dans les yeux. L'enseignant a l'air attristé.  
"Je... Je ne crains rien... je le connais bien... Il ne me fera pas de mal" lui dit Yuki.  
Kazuki hésite puis desserre sa main du poignet de la jeune fille pour la laisser partir. Elle prend la main de Greg et part avec lui.

Rumiko qui était venu auprès de Lynn et Rui regarde les blessures de ce dernier. Lynn, Rui et Kazuki regardent Yuki partir avec Greg.  
"C'est qui ce sale type ? Elle le connait ?!" s'étonne Lynn.  
Rui énervé, répond "C'est son ami d'enfance. Ils étaient dans le même orphelinat !"  
"Orphelinat ?" s'étonne Lynn surprise. "Alors Yuki n'est pas...?" ajoute-t-elle  
"Elle a été adopté !" rétorque le jeune homme agacé.  
Il s'écarte soudain de Rumiko qui tente de voir si ses blessures sont graves.  
"Laissez-moi ! Faut que j'aille bosser !" dit-il en repoussant la jeune femme avant de partir.  
"Hey ! Calmez-vous !" s'écrit Kazuki, n'appréciant pas que Rui malmène Rumiko.  
"Ce n'est rien" dit cette dernière. Lynn remarque que Rui a oublié son sac de sport et que Yuki a laissé le sien.  
"Rui et Yuki ont oublié leur sac. Je vais rattraper Rui pour lui donner le sien. Vous pouvez prendre celui de Yuki et lui donner quand elle reviendra, Mr Hondo ?" dit la jeune fille qui se met soudain à prendre le sac de Rui pour le porter sur son épaule tout en tenant toujours le sien dans la main, avant de partir dans la même direction que Rui a prise.  
Kazuki qui n'a pas eu le temps de répondre à Lynn, regarde le sac de sport qui est posé par terre, puis tourne la tête dans la direction de Yuki qui est à plusieurs mètres de là en train de discuter avec Greg. Rumiko regarde Kazuki et lui dit "Je dois y aller... Mary ne vas pas tarder à rentrer."  
Il tourne la tête vers elle et lui répond "Oui vas-y. A demain Rumiko."  
"A demain" lui répond la jeune femme qui remarque que Kazuki semble un peu préoccupé. Elle s'en va, l'air pensive.

Seule avec Greg, Yuki lui demande avec amertume "Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?"  
"Fais quoi ? Donné une raclée à l'autre crétin qui se fait passer pour ton frère ? Ou t'embrasser ?" demande Greg en la fixant du regard, avant d'ajouter "Tu n'es pas heureuse de me revoir ?"  
"Bien sûr que si..." répond Yuki.  
"Mais ce n'est pas le genre de retrouvailles que tu aurais voulu... C'est lui qui a cherché à me frapper en premier, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué... Il devrait apprendre à maitriser ses pulsions..." rétorque le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.  
"Après mon départ de l'orphelinat, j'ai cherché à te recontacter, mais ils m'ont dit que tu t'étais enfui..." dit Yuki tristement.  
"J'en avais marre d'être là-bas, et je n'avais plus aucune raison d'y rester... après ton départ" dit-il en baissant légèrement la tête pour fixer le sol. "J'ai trainé dans les rues, j'ai survécu comme j'ai pu... en me débrouillant... puis un jour j'ai volé des fruits chez un marchand; un vieillard solitaire, et au lieu de me livrer à la police, il m'a offert un toit et de quoi manger... Et je suis resté... " poursuit-il en esquissant un sourire.  
"Par la suite, il m'a adopté... J'ai fait des études, tout en lui donnant un coup de main pour son commerce. Malheureusement il est mort l'année dernière... Un connard ne l'a pas vu traverser la route, et la renversé..." termine-t-il, avant de relever la tête et de regarder Yuki qui semble touchée par son récit.  
Il esquisse un sourire. "Du coup, j'ai hérité du vieux ! J'ai un appart, un commerce qui tourne bien, et j'ai un salarié sous mes ordres qui s'occupe de faire tourner le magasin... Et toi ? Ta vie a été surement moins mouvementé que la mienne..." demande le jeune homme.  
Yuki baisse la tête "ça a été... pendant 4 ans... Ensuite, pour résumer... Mes parents ont divorcés... Rui est parti s'installer quelques temps avec papa... et moi avec maman..."  
Greg est surpris d'entendre ça et demande "Vous étiez séparés Rui et toi ?"  
"Oui..." répond tristement la jeune fille. "Ensuite Papa est parti s'installer aux USA, du coup Rui a pris un appart seul ici. Et il y a quelques semaines, Maman a eu une promotion à son travail avec un changement de poste... alors je suis venue m'installer chez Rui" dit-elle en regardant Greg.  
Il regarde Yuki et lui demande "C'était son idée à lui ?"  
"Non, celle de maman..." répond t-elle.  
"Je pense que c'est pas une bonne chose que tu restes chez lui" dit-il.  
"Pourquoi ?" demande-t-elle surprise.  
Greg baisse les yeux, puis les relève pour fixer Yuki en marquant un silence, avant de lui répondre "Je le sens pas... c'est tout"  
La jeune fille ne comprend pas.  
"Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?" demande-t-elle soudain.  
Greg esquisse un sourire "Le hasard... "  
Elle est surprise de sa réponse.  
Le jeune homme tend soudain à Yuki une carte de visite qu'il a sorti de sa poche et lui dit gentiment "Tiens c'est l'adresse du magasin... si tu as envie d'y passer un jour... mon appart est juste au-dessus".  
Yuki prend la carte de visite.  
"Merci..." dit-elle en la regardant. Greg se penche pour lui faire un baiser sur la joue, puis lui murmure "Au revoir... Yuki". Ce qui la surprend. Il tourne les talons et s'en va.  
"Au revoir Greg..." répond t-elle.  
Elle le regarde partir tristement puis examine la carte de visite qu'il lui a donnée et se met à marcher pour retourner devant le gymnase. Elle range le document dans sa poche, puis regarde devant elle en marchant, et s'étonne de ne plus voir personne, ni son sac de sport qu'elle avait laissé. Il commence à faire nuit.

Yuki tourne la tête à droite, et aperçoit Kazuki qui est debout adossé à la portière de sa voiture en train de fumer, tandis que son sac de sport est à côté de lui. Elle s'approche de lui. Il la regarde un court instant, puis détourne les yeux en tirant sur sa cigarette une bouffée.  
Yuki s'arrête devant lui en le regardant "Merci..."  
Il la regarde dans les yeux, tandis que sa cigarette se consume toute seule entre ses doigts, le long de son corps.  
"Rui est parti ?" demande-t-elle.  
"Oui... Mlle Reis l'a suivi" répond t-il avant d'ajouter "Visiblement, il n'aime pas votre petit ami..."  
La jeune fille rétorque, surprise "Ce n'est pas mon petit ami."  
"Mais il vous a..." rétorque-t-il étonné, avant d'ajouter en détournant le regard "De toute façon, ça ne me regarde pas...".  
Il tire une bouffée sur sa cigarette et souffle la fumé sur le côté pour ne pas enfumer la jeune fille.  
"Pourtant c'est juste un ami... Un ami d'enfance… Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis 8 ans... Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a embrassé, ni pourquoi Rui a réagi ainsi. " dit-elle en baissant les yeux tristement.  
Kazuki la regarde en lui disant "Parfois les retrouvailles, ne se passent pas comme on l'aurait souhaité..."  
"Oui... malheureusement. Merci d'être resté... Je vais rentrer." répond la jeune fille.  
Elle regarde son sac de sport qui est par terre et le prend avant de le porter.  
"A demain, Monsieur Hondo" lui dit-elle en le fixant dans les yeux timidement.  
Kazuki fait un hochement de tête et lui dit "A demain mademoiselle", puis il la regarde partir, l'air songeur.

La nuit est tombée. Kazuki monte dans sa voiture, met sa ceinture après avoir éteint son mégot de cigarette, puis introduit la clef dans le contact.  
Pendant ce temps, Yuki marche sur le trottoir devant l'enceinte du Lycée, puis passe à côté d'un groupe de trois jeunes délinquants.  
L'un d'eux, s'interpose sur son chemin en la regardant d'un air vicieux "Hey ma jolie, pourquoi t'as l'air si triste ? Tu veux un peu de réconfort ?".  
Yuki fait un pas en arrière, mais remarque qu'un autre des gars s'est mis derrière elle, et qu'un troisième est sur le côté. Elle commence à s'inquiéter un peu. Soudain le gars qui était devant elle, lui prend le poignet. "Lâchez-moi ! " s'écrit-elle en résistant, effrayée.  
Les trois ricanent. Soudain, un véhicule s'arrête à la hauteur de la jeune fille, c'est Kazuki dont la vitre est baissée.  
Le loubard relâche le poignet de Yuki tandis que Kazuki lance un regard noir aux trois délinquants qui font mine de n'avoir rien fait.  
La jeune fille regarde son professeur avec inquiétude.  
"Montez. Je vous ramène chez vous..." lui dit-il.  
La jeune fille fait le tour du véhicule, ouvre la portière arrière pour y poser son sac de sport, la referme, puis ouvre la portière du côté passager et va s'asseoir. Elle attache sa ceinture, pendant que Kazuki remonte la vitre électrique.  
"Ces imbéciles n'ont rien d'autre à faire visiblement..." dit Kazuki avant de se remettre à conduire. "Merci" dit Yuki en regardant son professeur avec tendresse pendant qu'il conduit, puis elle baisse les yeux en disant "C'est la deuxième fois... que vous me portez secours."  
"En effet... Mais ne me voyez pas comme un super héros... Je n'en suis pas un... " répond t-il, avant d'ajouter avec mélancolie "...malheureusement"  
"ça a l'air de vous attrister..." dit Yuki.  
Il met du temps avant de répondre "Je n'ai pas pu sauver quelqu'un...".  
Il s'arrête à un feu rouge et tourne la tête un bref instant vers la jeune fille qui le regarde tendrement.  
Le feu passe au vert. Kazuki regarde la route et ajoute "Avant d'être prof, j'étais éducateur dans une société privée. Je formais des jeunes à devenir pilote, ingénieur, ou opérateur. Ces jeunes avaient tous une particularité, des aptitudes ou un vécu, qui faisaient d'eux, des êtres exceptionnels et particulièrement doués. Rumiko travaillait avec moi au centre..."  
"C'est là que vous l'avez rencontré ?" demande l'adolescente.  
Kazuki tourne la tête vers elle un court instant, surpris par cette réponse et ajoute "Rencontré ? Rumiko est ma soeur..."

Yuki est surprise "Ah? ".  
"Vous pensiez qu'on était... ?"  
"Mariés..." rétorque t-elle.  
Kazuki se met à rire. Ce qui surprend Yuki, qui se met ensuite à sourire et à rougir en disant "Vous avez le même nom de famille... alors ..."  
"Je reconnais que ça peut prêter à confusion en effet" sourit l'enseignant avant d'ajouter "mais non, elle est bien ma soeur. Elle travaillait comme infirmière dans ce centre. On finissait par s'attacher à ces jeunes... inévitablement... A force de les côtoyer tous les jours. Et un jour, il y a eu une jeune fille qui est arrivée.  
Malgré son jeune âge; Elle n'avait que 11 ans, elle était brillante et réussissait tout. Ma soeur s'est vite attachée à elle, la considérant comme si c'était sa fille. Elle avait quelque chose d'étrange et de fascinant.  
Malheureusement un soir... ".  
Kazuki s'arrête à un feu rouge et a un flash de son souvenir, où il conduit une voiture sur une route, le long d'une berge, à côté de lui il y a Rumiko et derrière au milieu de la banquette, une jeune fille, belle et blonde aux yeux bleus. Soudain un flash lumineux vient frapper le pare-brise du véhicule, et un poignard se plante dans le coeur de la gamine. Kazuki perd le contrôle de son véhicule qui tombe dans l'eau. Tandis qu'il y avait un homme, vêtu d'une grande toge sombre avec capuche, en plein milieu de la route.  
Retour à la réalité...  
Après avoir raconté en détail son souvenir, Kazuki poursuit "J'ai pu aider Rumiko à sortir du véhicule, mais je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre sur le moment. Et quand je suis retourné dans la voiture, c'était trop tard..." dit tristement l'enseignant qui se met à redémarrer car le feu est passé au vert.  
Yuki est affligée par ce récit "C'est horrible...ce que vous avez vécu..." dit-elle.  
"On s'en est tellement senti coupable ma sœur et moi..." dit-il attristé.  
"Ce n'est pas de votre faute ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Et vous ne pouviez rien n'y faire" rétorque Yuki avant d'ajouter "Le coupable, c'est celui qui a lancé ce poignard..."  
"On n'a jamais retrouvé qui c'était. Et les secours n'ont jamais réussi à retrouver le véhicule. On n'a même pas pu l'enterrer. Son corps est quelque part, au fond de l'eau" dit tristement Kazuki.  
Yuki le regarde avec tristesse, tandis qu'il regarde fixement et tristement la route devant lui. Après quelques instants, il s'arrête sur un parking, puis tourne la tête et constate qu'il n'a pas vraiment fait attention à la route, et Yuki non plus. Du coup, il se retrouve sur le parking devant chez lui et pas celui de Yuki.  
Il esquisse un sourire un bref instant " C'est mon parking... Je n'ai pas fait attention à la route..."  
"Moi non plus.." rétorque-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.  
Kazuki fait une marche arrière, puis repart.

Yuki regarde Kazuki avec tendresse en tournant la tête légèrement vers lui. Arrivé à un feu, il fait de même et tous les deux se regardent tendrement sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes, puis elle détourne son regard, en rougissant. Le feu passe au vert, Kazuki redémarre. Après quelques minutes, il arrive sur le parking de la résidence de Yuki. Il arrête le moteur. "On est bien arrivé cette fois." dit-il, sans la regarder.  
"Oui" dit-elle en esquissant un léger sourire, tout en fixant ses mains posées sur ses genoux.  
Kazuki tourne la tête vers elle et la regarde tendrement.  
"Merci de m'avoir ramenée" ajoute-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui. Soudain elle se penche et vient lui donner un baiser tendrement sur le haut de la joue droite. Il est surpris sur le coup, et la regarde dans les avec intérêt.  
"A demain" dit-elle avant de sortir du véhicule. "A demain" répond t-il avec amertume. Il la regarde partir et monter jusqu'à son appartement. Elle y rentre.  
S'apprêtant à démarrer, il remarque soudain, que le sac de sport de la jeune fille est resté sur la banquette arrière du véhicule. Il marque un temps d'arrêt, l'air soucieux.

A l'intérieur de l'appartement, Yuki enlève ses chaussures et va à la salle de bain. Comme elle est revêtue de l'uniforme de l'école, elle enlève sa veste bleue foncée, son gilet et commence à déboutonner le haut de sa chemise. Quand soudain, elle entend frapper à la porte, ce qui la surprend. Elle va ouvrir et aperçoit Kazuki, surprise et troublée.

"Vous avez oublié votre sac de sport" dit-il, d'une voix tendre. Elle regarde la main de son professeur qui porte son sac. Kazuki est déstabilisé de voir Yuki, la chemise entrouverte et les cheveux détachés.  
"Décidément... Pauvre sac... Je n'arrête pas de l'oublier" dit-elle en esquissant un sourire. Kazuki sourit à son tour et lui répond "Il ne vous en voudra pas je pense...".  
"Oui, heureusement... " dit Yuki en souriant. "Merci..." ajoute-t-elle avant de prendre le sac dans sa main. Leurs mains se touchent, ce qui les trouble. Yuki rougit. Elle pose le sac de sport sur le côté non loin du mur. Puis relève la tête et les yeux vers Kazuki, qui la fixe intensément. Elle rougit et le regarde de la même façon.  
"Bonne soirée..." dit-il avec tendresse.  
"Merci... Bonne soirée à vous aussi..." dit-elle. Avec amertume, Kazuki baisse le regard, puis s'en va. La jeune fille le regarde partir, puis referme la porte. Elle s'y adosse en regardant tristement le sol l'air pensive. Assis dans sa voiture, Kazuki regarde droit devant lui, songeur, puis se met à démarrer.

-

Pendant ce temps-là, Rui est arrivé devant le bar-restaurant où il travaille, et s'apprête à y entrer.  
"Rui !" s'écrit Lynn qui arrive, en portant son sac de sport à elle dans la main, et son sac de sport à lui sur l'épaule. Le jeune homme se tourne et elle se retrouve en face de lui.  
Il la regarde, tandis qu'elle enlève le sac de son épaule "Tu avais oublié de prendre ton sac de sport..." dit-elle en le lui tendant. "Ah oui..." répond t-il.  
Il le prend en disant "Merci Lynn..."  
"De rien" répond t-elle en esquissant un bref sourire. "Ça va ?" lui demande-t-elle soucieuse.  
" Ça pourrait aller mieux... J'ai eu une journée de merde et j'ai hâte qu'elle se termine..." répond t-il en essuyant, d'un revers de la main, sa lèvre qui saigne toujours un peu.  
"Il y a des jours comme ça, où on préfèrerait rester chez soi..." répond Lynn avec gentillesse.  
"Ouai c'est clair..." dit le jeune homme en esquissant un bref sourire, avant d'ajouter en la regardant "Ecoute Lynn... Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça tout à l'heure... j'aurais pas dû... J'étais énervé et tu n'y étais pour rien..."  
"Ne t'inquiète pas... C'est rien... Je comprends" dit la jeune fille en le regardant tendrement dans les yeux.  
"C'est sympa..." dit-il, puis il ajoute en se grattant la nuque "J'aimerais bien rester à discuter avec toi, mais il faut que j'aille bosser... Manquerait plus que j'me fasse engueuler par le patron pour mon retard..."  
"Oh, on va éviter d'aggraver cette fichue journée !" dit Lynn  
"Oui... vaut mieux éviter..." rétorque Rui.  
"A demain" dit-elle en souriant.  
"A demain" répond t-il en mettant la bandoulière de son sac de sport sur son épaule avant de rentrer à l'intérieur du bar-restaurant, tandis que Lynn s'en va.

\- fin de journée du lundi 7 mai 2312 - Japon

Dans un cimetière du sud de Tokyo, Fuma marche dans une des allées, en tenant un bouquet de fleur à la main. Il s'approche de la tombe de sa défunte soeur Kotori et y aperçoit une silhouette masculine de dos qui se tient debout devant la stèle funéraire. Il écarquille les yeux, pensant reconnaitre Kamui.  
"Kamui ?!" s'écrit-il avec émotion.  
Kamui tourne la tête vers lui. Fuma n'en croit pas ses yeux et lui demande, choqué.  
"Tu es en vie ?! Comment est-ce possible ?!"  
Le jeune homme se détourne de lui pour regarder à nouveau la tombe de Kotori et lui répond "ça s'est produit il y a trois jours. Sorata et Karen sont en vie aussi. Je suis là depuis des heures, à attendre... tout comme hier et avant-hier... mais, Kotori est toujours...". Il ne finit pas sa phrase et fond en larmes en grimaçant de souffrance. Fuma baisse tristement la tête, puis vient l'enlacer par derrière avec émotion.

\- soir du lundi 7 mai 2312 - Japon 

Dans la maison de Rumiko, Mary est à table avec elle en train de manger.  
"Ta journée s'est bien passée ?" lui demande la jeune femme.  
"Oui... Les cours se sont bien passés, l'entrainement de sport et de pilotage aussi. Et on a passé des tests. J'ai eu un 20 sur 20 en mécanique et en endurance" répond Mary.  
"20 sur 20 !" s'écrit Rumiko en souriant "Bravo ! C'est super !"  
La jeune fille lui sourit.

\- nuit du lundi 7 mai 2312 - Japon

Chez lui, Kazuki est en train de corriger les copies de ses élèves, mais il a du mal à se concentrer car il pense à Yuki et revoit par flash les moments qu'il a passé avec elle, et quand Greg l'a embrassé. Il se fait un café et s'allume une cigarette, l'air pensif.

-

Yuki est allongée dans son lit, les lumières éteintes, la lune éclairant légèrement la pièce. Elle ne dort pas. Elle n'y arriva pas car elle pense à Kazuki et à ce qui s'est passé avec Greg et Rui.

\- nuit du lundi 7 mai 2312 - Grece 

Il fait nuit en Grèce. Un avion vole dans le ciel étoilé avec à son bord Ishtar, Saga et Subaru.  
Saga est assis à côté du hublot et regarde à travers, tandis qu'Ishtar est assise à côté de lui, endormie sur le siège, la tête penchée dans sa direction. Subaru est du côté couloir, perdu dans ses pensées.  
Soudain Saga écarquille les yeux. Il tourne la tête vers Ishtar et voit que la tête de la jeune fille qui est toujours endormie, vient de s'appuyer contre son épaule. Il est troublé. Subaru tourne la tête vers elle et son regard croise celui du chevalier qui détourne alors la tête à nouveau vers le hublot.  
Subaru fixe Ishtar avec tendresse, puis regarde devant lui, lève un peu la tête et ferme les yeux, espérant aussi s'endormir. Saga regarde à nouveau la jeune fille, puis fixe ses longs cheveux blonds qui recouvrent son bras gauche. Il détourne la tête et ses yeux se perdent dans les nuages sombres qu'il voit à travers la vitre.

\- nuit du lundi 7 mai 2312 - Japon

Rui rentre à l'appart vers minuit. Il pose ses affaires et marche pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. A ce moment Yuki bouge un peu dans le lit. Il le remarque et s'arrête.  
"Excuse-moi... Je voulais pas te réveiller. J'ai essayé de ne pas faire trop de bruit pourtant..." dit-il en regardant Yuki couchée dans son lit et recouverte d'un drap. "Je ne dormais pas..." répond t-elle en se tournant vers lui.  
"Ah?... Ok..." rétorque-t-il, puis il commence à déboutonner sa chemise.  
"Pourquoi tu as frappé Greg ?" demande soudain la jeune fille.  
Rui pose sa chemise qu'il vient d'enlever et s'assoit sur le rebord de son lit, en tournant le dos à Yuki. Il répond en enlevant ses chaussettes "Ce gars sort de nul part après des années... et se met à t'embrasser...", puis il ajoute "...sans te demander ton avis... ça m'a énervé... c'est tout...".  
"Je comprends..." dit-elle.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit après que je sois parti ? " demande Rui.  
"Il m'a raconté ce qu'il lui était arrivé, après mon départ de l'orphelinat. " répond t-elle.  
"Tu vas le revoir ? " demande-t-il.  
"Je ne sais pas... probablement.." répond Yuki.  
Rui dit "Je ne préférerais pas... Il t'a embrassé, mais qui te dit qu'il ne voudra pas aller plus loin la prochaine fois ?... Ce gars est impulsif et se croit tout permis..." dit Rui en se levant et en allant dans la salle de bain, après avoir saisi ses vêtements.  
La jeune fille le regarde s'en aller, et se tourne pour regarder le plafond l'air pensive et triste. Après quelques minutes, Rui revient en boxer et se glisse sous le drap de son lit.  
"Ne pense pas à tout ça, tu devrais plutôt dormir... Sinon tu n'arriveras pas à te lever demain" dit-il en s'allongeant de côté pour tourner le dos à sa soeur.  
"Oui... " répond t-elle, avant d'ajouter "Bonne nuit Rui..."  
"Bonne nuit..." répond Rui qui a l'air triste, les yeux entrouverts.


	6. Chapitre 5 - Tremblements

\- matin du mardi 8 mai 2312 - Grece

Subaru, Ishtar et Saga sont arrivés en Grèce très tôt dans la matinée par avion. Le pays est divisé en deux parties, l'une moderne et l'autre ancienne où se trouve le sanctuaire le domaine sacré où les chevaliers qui ont prêté allégeance à la Déesse Athéna, vivent, s'entrainent et veillent pour protéger le monde des forces maléfiques qui le menacent. C'est un lieu caché dans les montagnes au nord d'Athènes et dont la position surélevée en rend l'accès peu encourageant et parfois risqué, d'autant plus que certains apprentis chevaliers n'apprécient pas les visiteurs. Aussi, peu de personnes en connaissent l'existence et les rares personnes qui s'y sont aventurés, n'en sont jamais revenus.

La jeune fille, accompagnée du chevalier des Gémeaux et de Subaru, arrive devant une auberge dans le centre d'un petit village situé non loin de la mer.  
"Je viendrai vous chercher en début d'après-midi. En attendant reposez-vous un peu. Si vous souhaitez sortir, ne vous aventurez pas trop loin. Vous risquez de vous retrouver en Grèce Ancienne et de vous mettre en danger." dit Saga à Ishtar.  
"Entendue..." répond t-elle en le regardant.  
Saga met son poing sur le coeur et s'incline légèrement en baissant la tête un bref instant pour saluer respectueusement Ishtar puis s'en va, la laissant seule avec Subaru. Ils rentrent à l'intérieur de l'auberge et réserve une chambre avec deux lits séparés.  
Ils ouvrent la porte de leur chambre et pénètrent à l'intérieur puis posent leur valise.  
Ishtar va vers la baie vitrée du balcon pour regarder dehors, puis tourne la tête vers Subaru "J'aimerais bien visiter un peu la ville..."

Devant le temple du Bélier, Saga revêtu de son armure d'or sans son casque est assis sur les marches du grand escalier, tandis que Mu se tient debout, en bas de ce dernier. Lui aussi est vêtu de son armure d'or mais ne porte pas de casque. Et le vieux maitre Dohko est présent aussi, habillé de sa toge verte et de son chapeau chinois.  
"J'ai hâte de rencontrer cette jeune fille. Si vraiment elle est la réincarnation de la déesse Thémis, comme tu le prétends Saga, ce monde à une chance d'être sauvé de la destruction" dit le vieillard en s'adressant à Saga.  
"Mais pour l'instant elle n'a pas conscience de ses pouvoirs" répond t-il la tête baissée et les yeux à moitié fermés, puis il ajoute "Elle est aussi fragile et vulnérable qu'un agneau qui vient de naitre."  
"Il faut qu'on la protège, le temps que ses pouvoirs se réveillent. Et qu'on lui apprenne à en avoir conscience et à s'en servir" dit Mu.  
"Thémis est une déesse, ou plutôt une titanide, guerrière. Contrairement à Athena qui, dans les temps anciens, était plutôt stratège, participant peu aux combats, Thémis oeuvrait pour faire appliquer la justice. Si une guerre éclate, et il y a fort à parier que cela se produise, elle voudra se battre pour défendre la justice... au péril de sa vie. " dit Dohko, avant d'ajouter "Et nous pourrons difficilement l'en empêcher"  
Mu baisse la tête l'air songeur. Tout comme Saga.  
"Nous devons entrainer cette jeune fille à se défendre et à combattre" poursuit le vieux maitre.  
Puis il se tourne vers le chevalier des Gémeaux et lui demande "T'en sens tu capable Saga ? Car à la façon dont tu parles d'elle... tu sembles très attaché à sa personne. Arriveras-tu à mettre de côté tes sentiments pour lui apprendre à porter des coups et à en recevoir ?"  
Saga regarde Dohko d'un air mélancolique et lui répond "Oui... s'il le faut... Alors je le ferai"  
"Hmmm" répond le vieux maitre en baissant la tête et en fermant les yeux semblant peu convaincu de sa réponse.  
Il se détourne de Saga pour regarder en direction du soleil qui rayonne énormément et dit "Il fait chaud pour un mois de mai..." puis il tourne la tête à nouveau vers le chevalier des Gémeaux et lui demande "Tu as dit qu'il y avait un jeune homme avec elle, un Dragon du ciel ? "  
"C'est exact..." répond Saga en regardant le vieux maitre, tandis que Mu suit la conversation.  
Dohko se tourne et rétorque " Les dragons du ciel ont la faculté de créer des Kekkai, des barrières protectrices magiques qui instaurent une dimension parallèle où la réalité ne peut être altérée. Si mes prévisions sont justes, ils vont avoir un rôle important à jouer... Il faudra les protéger car malgré leurs pouvoirs, ils ne sont pas aussi puissants que nous ou qu'un Dieu"  
Mu et Saga acquiescent d'un hochement de tête.

Puis le vieux maitre tourne la tête de côté et dit "Tu vas te décider à te montrer enfin ? Ou tu comptes rester éternellement dans l'ombre à m'écouter parler sans rien dire ?"  
Saga et Mu tournent la tête dans la direction que regarde le vieillard.  
A cet instant, Shaka - le chevalier de la vierge - sort de derrière un mur puis s'arrête pour dire "Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. Ce que vous disiez était très intéressant". Il entrouvre les paupières laissant apparaitre ses magnifiques yeux bleus pour regarder le vieux maitre, puis dirige son regard vers Mu et Saga en leur disant "Je veux bien vous aider... à entrainer cette jeune fille".  
"Merci Shaka..." répond le chevalier du Bélier.

\- matin du mardi 8 mai 2312 - Japon

Au Japon, Rui, Lynn, Yuki et les autres élèves sont assis en classe, attendant leur professeur.  
Soudain, Kazuki entre et referme la porte derrière lui. Tout le monde se lève pour le saluer.  
"Bonjour..." répond t-il sans regarder les élèves, ni même Yuki qui le regarde amoureusement. Les élèves s'assoient.  
Il sort ses affaires de sa sacoche et les pose sur la table, puis commence à faire l'appel sans regarder personne. Les élèves répondent tous présents, un par un.  
"J'ai une bonne nouvelle... et une mauvaise pour certains ! J'ai corrigé vos copies d'hier..." dit Kazuki, puis il commence à les distribuer en faisant parfois quelques remarques.  
Il donne sa copie à Lynn en lui disant "C'est bien Mademoiselle Reis... Continuez comme ça." La jeune fille affiche un grand sourire. "Oh oui !" s'écrit-elle en voyant qu'elle a eu un 17 sur 20.  
Puis Kazuki donne sa copie à Rui en l'encourageant "Poursuivez vos efforts. Ne vous découragez pas...".  
Le jeune homme serre ses poings sur la table "Ptain !" s'écrit-il en voyant qu'il n'a qu'un 9 sur 20, puis il se tient la tête dans les mains en regardant sa copie avec déception.  
Yuki le regarde d'un air compatissant, étant désolée pour lui. La dernière copie est justement la sienne que Kazuki dépose sur sa table devant elle en disant à voix basse "C'est parfait mademoiselle...".

Tous les deux fixent la feuille posée sur la table en même temps, puis lèvent leurs yeux simultanément pour se regarder avec tendresse. "Merci " dit la jeune fille. L'enseignant retourne ensuite à son bureau et commence à faire son cours. Comme hier, Yuki participe en répondant aux questions qu'il pose, et parfois, Lynn fait de même.

\- matin du mardi 8 mai 2312 - Grèce

Subaru et Ishtar marchent dans les rues pour visiter la ville. La jeune fille regarde un peu partout autour d'elle mais elle ne se rend pas compte que sa beauté attire beaucoup de regards.  
Ils arrivent soudain dans une place où se tient un marché. Ishtar sourit, heureuse de voir les marchands et de regarder ce qu'ils vendent sur leurs étalages.  
Une vendeuse de viennoiseries s'adresse à elle en lui tendant une assiette remplie de petites spécialités locales "Bonjour mademoiselle. Vous voulez goutez ?" "Oui, avec plaisir" répond Ishtar en souriant. Elle prend un biscuit et le mange "Hmm c'est délicieux ! C'est vous qui l'avez fait ?" "Oui ! Comme tout ce qu'il y a sur cette table" répond la vendeuse qui tend l'assiette à Subaru "Et vous monsieur, vous voulez gouter ?". Ishtar le regarde en souriant. Le jeune homme prend un biscuit et le mange, mais manquant de s'étouffer, il tapote sur torse. Ce qui fait sourire la jeune fille.  
Subaru achète quelques gâteaux qu'Ishtar transporte dans un petit sac en papier, et ils continuent tous les deux à flâner dans le marché en regardant les produits proposés par les marchands, tout en mangeant des biscuits.  
Le jeune homme est de plus en plus inquiet de voir des regards se poser sur Ishtar, car certains sont assez préoccupants. Il va acheter une grande étole blanche, et la pose sur la tête de la jeune fille en la rabattant autour de son cou.  
Elle le fixe avec amertume "Pourquoi dois-je porter cela ? Il fait au moins 30 degrés..." lui dit-elle.  
"C'est plus sûr..." répond Subaru en la regardant tendrement. Elle baisse un peu la tête d'un air triste mais résignée.

\- matin du mardi 8 mai 2312 - Japon

Au Japon, Helen marche dans une ville entourée de multiples immeubles, de voitures et de gens pressés. Elle constate vite qu'aucun coin de verdure n'est apparent.  
*Du bitume, des voitures, du béton, de la pollution... à perte de vue... et aucun arbre, aucune fleur, aucun oiseau...* songe Helen tout en marchant.  
"Maudit humains..." pense-t-elle tout haut en ayant une légère lueur dans les yeux. Puis elle s'arrête, l'air pensive, en fixant le sol.  
Elle tourne la tête et aperçoit une ruelle. Elle s'y rend, et trouve une petite fleur qui essaye tant bien que mal de pousser dans une toute petite fissure située dans le sol bitumé.  
Helen approche sa main de la fleur et une aura lumineuse sort de la paume de sa main, guérissant instantanément la fleur qui dépérissait, et brisant des morceaux de bitume tout autour qui s'envolent et se désintègrent. Puis Helen la regarde l'air songeuse.  
Elle se relève et serre le poing, puis s'aventure plus loin dans la ruelle qui bifurque sur la droite. Elle arrive dans un endroit dégagé, dans l'arrière-cour d'un ancien restaurant transformé en terrain de basket de fortune. Elle fait quelques pas, puis pose un genou à terre et une main à plat sur le sol. Elle ferme les yeux et soudain une aura l'entoure. Le sol se met brusquement à trembler de plus en plus fort. Un énorme tremblement de terre se fait ressentir sur plusieurs kilomètres. Les gens dans la ville se mettent à paniquer devant la violence du séisme. Des fissures se forment un peu partout, des poteaux tombent, des immeubles sont secoués tellement fort que certains morceaux se détachent et tombent.

Au lycée, c'est l'heure de la pause du matin, les jeunes sont dans la cour pour la plupart.  
Kazuki est en train de discuter avec Rumiko et un professeur, non loin des bâtiments. Et Yuki est avec Rui en train de lui parler. Lynn quant à elle, regarde son téléphone debout sous un préau fait en béton qui relie deux entrées de bâtiments entre elles.  
Soudain le tremblement de terre se fait ressentir. Pas aussi fort que dans le centre-ville qui est à plusieurs kilomètres de là, mais il est suffisamment fort pour faire trembler le sol et les murs. Les élèves et les profs sont surpris mais appliquent les consignes de sécurité, car les tremblements de terre sont assez fréquents au Japon.  
"Mon dieu !" s'écrit Yuki surprise.  
"On ne craint rien ici, ça va passer " dit Rui qui s'accroupit pour mieux tenir sur ses jambes et fait signe à sa soeur de faire de même en lui tenant le poignet en même temps qu'il se baisse.  
Un peu paniquée, Yuki regarde autour tout autour d'elle, le sol bouge sous ses pieds.  
Elle aperçoit soudain Lynn qui est sous le préau et qui a du mal à rester debout car le sol bouge beaucoup. Elle en perd son portable, et tente de se baisser pour le ramasser, mais soudain, après l'avoir récupéré, elle voit que le toit en béton du préau commence à se fissurer juste au-dessus d'elle, elle écarquille les yeux et reste bloquée de frayeur.  
Yuki qui est à quelques mètres de là, aperçoit la jeune fille ainsi que la fissure qui est en train de se créer sur le toit du préau et qui menace de lui tomber dessus d'un moment à l'autre.  
"Lynn !" crie Yuki.  
Tout le monde regarde en direction la jeune fille, y compris Kazuki et Rumiko.  
En une fraction de seconde, malgré le séisme, Yuki se lève et court vers Lynn puis se jette sur elle pour la pousser dans l'herbe, hors du préau qui est en train de se fissurer de toute part et de tomber en gros morceau de blocs de béton dans un vacarme énorme. Yuki réussi à pousser Lynn en dehors du préau, mais se retrouve ensevelie sous les gravats à sa place.  
Tout le monde est horrifié. "Yukiiiiiiiii !" crie Rui. Kazuki et Rumiko sont choqués.

-

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, près de l'épicentre du séisme, Arashi et Sorata, qui se promenaient, ressentent le tremblement de terre qui est moins fort là où ils sont.  
"Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Un tremblement de terre !" s'écrit Sorata. Il s'élance dans les airs pour atterrir sur le toit d'une maison. Arashi le suit, et ils voient au loin avec stupeur que le centre-ville est en train d'être détruit par le séisme.  
Ils se mettent à sauter dans les airs de maisons en maisons pour s'en approcher. A mesure qu'ils approchent, ils s'étonnent.  
"C'est étrange, on a l'impression qu'il est localisé sur le centre-ville" dit Arashi. Soudain elle remarque une aura au loin "Regarde !" dit-elle en la pointant du doigt.  
Ils sautent d'immeuble en immeuble, et en s'approchant, constatent que cette aura est créée par quelqu'un ; une jeune femme brune aux cheveux courts; Helen.

Ils se postent au-dessus d'un petit bâtiment en face d'elle.  
Soudain Sorata fait sortir des éclairs entre ses mains qui viennent frapper Helen. L'aura de la jeune femme s'arrête soudain, ainsi que le tremblement de terre.  
Arashi et Sorata sautent pour atterrir à quelques mètres devant elle. Helen se relève et les regarde fixement avec une légère lueur dans les yeux.  
"De quel droit m'interrompez-vous ?" dit la jeune femme qui fait éclater à nouveau son aura autour d'elle, avant d'ajouter "...Dragons du ciel..."  
Arashi fait sortir son épée de sa main, et Sorata prépare une boule lumineuse entre ses mains. Ils sont prêts à riposter.  
"Qui êtes-vous ?" demande Sorata. "Pourquoi avez-vous provoqué ce séisme ?" demande Arashi.  
"Vous m'ennuyez" répond Helen qui dirige soudain sa main droite dans leur direction. Surpris, ils sont tous les deux propulsés en arrière à plusieurs dizaines de mètres et s'écrasent violemment contre le mur d'un petit bâtiment, puis se retrouvent assis sur le sol en mauvaise posture, accusant le coup.

\- matin du mardi 8 mai 2312 - Japon

Le tremblement de terre a cessé, Rui accourt auprès des gravats et aperçoit la tête de sa soeur inconsciente sur le sol bitumé. Elle est allongée sur le ventre et plusieurs morceaux de béton sont sur elle. Du sang a coulé le long de sa tempe. Son bras droit est posé sur le sol en direction de Lynn et semble intact. Juste devant elle, Lynn est inconsciente, allongée sur le ventre, seul un de ses pieds est pris dans des décombres.  
Kazuki, Rumiko et le professeur qui était avec eux, arrivent sur les lieux de l'accident.  
Rui et Kazuki sont choqués.  
"Bon sang !" s'écrit l'enseignant les yeux écarquillés.  
"Oh mon dieu ! " dit Rumiko émue et choquée en voyant Yuki ensevelie sous les gravats.  
"Yuki !" dit Rui en bougeant le bras droit de sa soeur pour tenter de la faire réagir. Kazuki pose ses doigts sur la carotide de la jeune fille pour s'assurer qu'elle est toujours en vie.  
"Il faut enlever les gravats et la sortir de là ! Vite !" dit Kazuki au jeune homme, puis il tourne la tête vers le professeur "Appelle les secours !" "Oui !" dit l'enseignant en s'en allant.  
Rumiko s'agenouille auprès de Lynn et enlève, avec difficulté, les pierres qui retiennent son pied car ils sont assez lourds. Kazui et Rui quant à eux, se chargent d'enlever ceux qui recouvrent Yuki. Certains sont très lourds et ils ont du mal à les enlever, mais ils finissent par y arriver.  
Rumiko inspecte Lynn qui semble juste blessée au pied et assommée à la tête. Elle tourne la tête vers Yuki dont le corps est de plus en plus apparent au fur et à mesure que Rui et Kazuki enlèvent les gravats. Elle voit du sang sur l'une de ses jambes, sur son bras gauche ainsi que sur la gauche de son dos. Rumiko a un pincement au coeur en voyant ça. En relevant les yeux, elle se rend compte que Kazuki semble vraiment très affecté et dévasté de voir la jeune fille prise sous les décombres et blessée, tout autant que peut l'être Rui.

-

Pendant ce temps, assez loin de là, Helen s'avance vers Sorata et Arashi, prête à en finir avec eux, mais elle s'arrête soudain car le chien Inuki vient de passer en courant pour s''interposer devant elle.  
Un Kekkai se forme et grandit, invisible uniquement pour le commun des mortels. Helen tourne la tête vers la droite, Arashi et Sorata aussi, et ils aperçoivent que c'est la jeune Yuzuriha qui vient de le créer.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Kamui aperçoit le Kekkai de Yuzuriha. Idem pour Seiichirō Aoki qui vient de sortir de sous son bureau, sur son lieu de travail et qui l'aperçoit par la baie vitrée. Karen quant à elle, regarde le Kekkai, perchée sur un arbre. Tous les trois peuvent le voir, car ils sont des Dragons du ciel.

Arashi et Sorata se relèvent malgré leurs quelques blessures.  
Helen détourne le regard de Yuzuriha et regarde Inuki, puis baisse la tête en fermant les yeux et dit "Rappelle ton animal... Je n'ai pas envie de le blesser...".  
Soudain le chien se met à geindre en fixant Helen, ce qui surprend Yuzuriha  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Inuki ?" demande sa maitresse.  
Inuki s'approche d'Helen qui a toujours son aura autour d'elle, et vient poser sa truffe sur sa main. Ce qui fait peur à Yuzuriha "Inuki !" et surprend Arashi et Sorata.  
Helen pose sa main sur la tête de l'animal.  
"Il ne vous ressent pas comme une menace..." s'étonne sa maitresse.  
Helen entrouvre les yeux et répond "Parce que je n'en suis pas une... pour lui...".  
"Qui êtes-vous ?"demande Yuzuriha qui ne comprend pas pourquoi son chien ne perçoit pas la jeune femme comme une menace.  
Helen s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur d'Inuki et le caresse sur le côté du museau et le dessus de la tête.  
"Mon devoir est de protéger la nature... Je suis liée à elle... Je suis la déesse Déméter..." répond t-elle. Yuzuriha, Sorata et Arashi écarquillent les yeux.  
"Déesse..." s'écrit Sorata qui se rappelle les paroles du vieux Hoshimi qui parlait de l'appel de Gaia.  
Il fronce les sourcils et rétorque "Vous voulez anéantir les humains ? Comme le souhaite la déesse de la Terre". Yuzuriha écarquille les yeux.  
Helen s'arrête de caresser Inuki "Oui..." et se relève "C'est exact..." ajoute-t-elle.  
"Pourquoi ?" demande Yuzuriha avec tristesse.  
Arashi ferme les yeux en baissant la tête d'un ton grave et dit "... parce qu'ils sont responsables de tous les maux de la terre..."  
"Pollution, réchauffement climatique, déforestation, extinction d'espèces animales et végétales... " rétorque Helen en baissant la tête avec amertume tout en ajoutant "la liste est longue malheureusement."  
"Les hommes ne sont pas tous mauvais..." dit Yuzuriha avant d'ajouter avec conviction"Ils ne sont pas tous responsables de ça ! Et certains sacrifient même jusqu'à leur vie pour défendre et protéger la nature !"  
Helen regarde la jeune fille et rétorque "Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Un tri sélectif ? ... Puisque la terre se meurt, les humains mourront de toute façon ! Au fond de vous, vous le savez..."  
Yuzuriha, Sorata et Arashi écarquillent les yeux un court instant.  
Attirés par la barrière magique protectrice qu'avait créée Yuzuriha, les trois autres Dragons du ciel - Kamui, Karen et Seichirō Aoki - arrivent sur les lieux avec quelques secondes de décalage les uns des autres.  
Yuzuriha, Arashi et Sorata les remarquent. Helen aussi et dit en fermant les yeux un court instant et en les rouvrant à moitié "Dragons du ciel... Votre devoir est de protéger l'humanité... mais malheureusement, quoique vous fassiez, vous ne ferez que retarder l'inévitable... L'être humain est condamné...", puis soudain elle saute sur le petit immeuble d'en face après avoir fait quelques pas, et atterrit accroupi en posant un genou à terre "Nous nous reverrons surement... Et cette fois, si vous m'interrompez à nouveau… Je n'épargnerai aucun d'entre vous..." dit-elle en regardant devant elle, avant de s'en aller.  
Kamui, Karen, Seiichirō Aoki, Yuzuriha, Inuki, Arashi et Sorata, la regardent partir.

Le professeur qui était chargé d'appeler les secours revient vers Kazuki, Rumiko, et Rui en leur disant  
"J'ai essayé d'appeler plusieurs fois les secours mais aucune ligne ne fonctionne ! Le séisme a dû détruire les réseaux téléphoniques !"  
"Essaye encore ! " dit Kazuki. "Oui !" dit le professeur qui s'éloigne à nouveau.  
Le corps de Yuki est désormais complètement dégagé des gravats car Rui et Kazuki viennent d'enlever le dernier bloc.  
"Ne la bougez pas ! Laissez-moi l'examiner !" dit Rumiko à son frère et à Rui qui s'écartent pour la laisser faire. Elle touche les différentes parties du corps de Yuki pour analyser l'étendue de ses blessures.  
Rui regarde Lynn qui est inconsciente mais semble aller bien, mis à part sa blessure au pied "Comment va Lynn ?" demande-t-il.  
"Elle a juste une blessure au pied et une bosse à la tête. Rien de grave" dit Rumiko tout en continuant d'ausculter Yuki.  
"Et ma soeur ? " demande le jeune homme, inquiet. "Je m'occupe d'elle..." répond la jeune femme.  
"Tu peux aller me chercher ma trousse de secours à l'infirmerie s'il te plait ?" demande-t-elle à Rui.  
Mais il hésite à laisser sa soeur.  
"J'en ai besoin pour la soigner" dit Rumiko en le regardant.  
"Ok… J'y vais" répond Rui avec inquiétude. Il se relève et s'en va en courant vers l'infirmerie.  
Agenouillé à côté de Yuki, Kazuki la regarde tristement.  
Soudain Rumiko se met à pleurer tout en continuant à ausculter la jeune fille. Kazuki le remarque et s'en inquiète. Il se lève et se passe les mains dans les cheveux l'air abattu et dépité.  
"Si elle n'avait pas fait ça, Lynn serait morte…" dit-il.  
A ce moment, ayant entendu son prénom, Lynn entrouvre légèrement les yeux. Rui arrive au même moment et donne la trousse de secours à Rumiko qui s'est empressée d'essuyer ses larmes en entendant le jeune homme arriver, pour ne pas qu'il la voit pleurer.  
Lynn se met à bouger un bras, puis à vouloir se relever. Rui s'agenouille à côté d'elle pour l'aider. "Aïe !" dit-elle en se tenant la tête, puis elle se tourne vers le jeune homme "Rui... qu'est-ce que...".  
Tout en soignant Yuki, Rumiko dit "Ne vous levez pas mademoiselle Reis. Vous avez reçu un coup à la tête, vous risquez de vous évanouir à tout moment".  
Lynn se tourne vers l'infirmière scolaire et aperçoit Yuki allongée derrière elle, ensanglantée "Oh mon dieu ! Yuki !" s'écrit-elle horrifiée en écarquillant les yeux et en se mettant à pleurer.

Elle tourne la tête vers Rui en pleurant, prenant conscience que Yuki lui a sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne.  
Le professeur chargé d'appeler les secours revient et leur dit "J'ai réussi à avoir les secours, mais ils sont débordés. Ils ne pourront pas venir avant 2 ou 3h, voire plus."  
"Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital ! La colonne vertébrale n'est pas atteinte, on peut la transporter en voiture. " dit Rumiko inquiète tandis qu'elle vient de finir d'appliquer des compresses sur les plaies de Yuki pour stopper un peu l'hémorragie.  
"D'accord ! " dit Kazuki qui se met à s'agenouiller à côté de Yuki.  
"Fais attention à ses blessures" dit Rumiko. L'enseignant retourne légèrement la jeune fille pour la mettre sur le dos et se met à la porter.  
"Rui tu peux aider Lynn à marcher s'il te plait ? ... On va t'emmener à l'hôpital aussi" dit-elle en regardant le jeune homme puis l'adolescente. "Fais attention à bien la tenir, au cas où elle s'évanouirait" ajoute-t-elle.  
"Oui" répond t-il. Lynn aperçoit son portable à un mètre de là, dans l'herbe et en profite pour le récupérer en tendant la main.

Ils se dirigent tous les cinq vers le parking où la voiture de Kazuki est garée. Rumiko prend les clefs dans la poche de veste de Kazuki et ouvre le véhicule. Il fait asseoir Yuki à l'arrière et l'attache avec la ceinture de sécurité. Rumiko monte à côté d'elle et Rui aide Lynn à s'assoir à côté de Rumiko, puis il monte à l'avant, pendant que Kazuki démarre le moteur.  
Il sort du parking et se met à conduire en direction de l'hôpital. Sur la route, Rumiko, Kazuki, Rui et Lynn restent sans voix devant les dégradations et les accidents qu'a causés le séisme.  
A mesure qu'ils approchent du centre-ville, ceux-ci sont de plus en plus spectaculaires. Lynn regarde Yuki avec tristesse, puis sort son téléphone de la poche pour tenter d'appeler son frère Michael.  
L'écran est cassé mais l'appareil fonctionne toujours. Cependant il n'y a pas de réseau. Elle le range alors dans sa poche. 

-

Arrivés à l'hôpital, Rui aide Lynn à marcher, Kazuki porte Yuki toujours inconsciente, et Rumiko les accompagne. Ils arrivent aux urgences qui sont remplies de gens blessés. Le personnel soignant est débordé.  
Rumiko aperçoit une jeune infirmière aux yeux verts et aux longs cheveux châtains qui sort du bloc. Elle s'adresse à elle "Bonjour. Je suis infirmière dans un lycée. On a deux blessées, dont une assez grièvement. Elle fait une hémorragie interne au niveau du torse... et a plusieurs blessures".  
Rumiko voit qu'il est écrit "Sara Hikami" sur le badge de l'infirmière.

"Bonjour. D'accord... On va s'en occuper..." répond Sara en regardant tout le monde puis en attardant son regard sur Yuki. Elle fait signe à un infirmier et lui dit "Il me faut un brancard ici s'il vous plait !".  
"Oui ! Tout de suite ! " répond l'infirmier qui revient en poussant un brancard à roulette. Une autre infirmière arrive à ce moment et Sara lui demande "Tu peux t'occuper de cette jeune fille ?" en regardant Lynn.  
"Elle a une bosse à la tête et une blessure au pied" dit Rumiko.  
"Je vais chercher un fauteuil roulant" répond l'infirmière.  
Kazuki allonge Yuki sur le brancard à roulette.  
"Attendez en salle d'attente, s'il vous plait... On va s'occuper d'elle " dit Sara en lançant un rapide coup d'oeil vers Kazuki et les autres.  
Le brancardier pousse le brancard, emmenant Yuki, tandis que Sara le suit. L'autre infirmière revient avec un fauteuil roulant, et Rui l'aide à installer Lynn dedans.  
"Merci jeune homme. Vous pouvez attendre en salle d'attente, on va lui faire des examens et la soigner." dit l'infirmière en poussant le fauteuil roulant de Lynn pour l'emmener. Le sas se referme ensuite. Rumiko, Rui, et Kazuki se retrouvent devant les portes closes du sas des urgences, inquiets.

-

Le brancardier accompagné de Sara, emmène Yuki sur le brancard à roulette jusqu'à une petite pièce.  
"C'est bon, je m'en occupe… Merci" dit-elle à l'infirmier qui sort ensuite de l'endroit en refermant la porte derrière lui.  
Sara va jusqu'à un tiroir et en sort un grand sachet en plastique contenant une tenue de patient à l'intérieur qu'elle pose sur une petite table. Elle entreprend de s'occuper des vêtements de Yuki pour la déshabiller.  
Elle commence par le haut en découpant sa chemise par le centre, puis l'écarte. Elle remarque que la jeune fille a un énorme bleu sur une grande partie du torse et son regard s'attarde soudain sur le pendentif en forme de flamme qu'elle porte autour du cou. Elle approche sa main du pendentif et à peine l'a-t-elle touché, qu'il se met à briller, elle retire immédiatement sa main en écarquillant les yeux et en pensant *Cette fille serait... *.  
Une légère lueur apparait dans les yeux de Sara tandis qu'elle fixe le pendentif de Yuki.  
La jeune infirmière regarde tout autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle est bien seule et que personne n'a l'intention d'entrer, puis elle pose deux doigts sur l'énorme hématome bleuté de l'adolescente.  
Une aura dorée sort soudain de ses doigts et pénètre dans la peau de Yuki. L'hématome diminue de taille au fur et à mesure comme par magie.  
Tout à coup la porte s'ouvre brusquement, Sara s'arrête.  
"La patiente est prête ?" dit un médecin qui apparait soudain dans l'entrebâillement de la porte en tenant la poignée sur laquelle il s'appuie. Sara confuse répond "Heu... presque ! J'ai bientôt fini !".  
"Dépêchez-vous ! Il y en a plein d'autres encore !" répond l'homme agacé avant de refermer la porte. "Oui ! Je me dépêche !" répond l'infirmière alors qu'il est déjà parti.

"Désolée, je ne peux pas en faire plus pour le moment, ça serait trop dangereux..." murmure Sara à Yuki qui est toujours inconsciente. Elle met ses mains derrière la nuque de l'adolescente pour lui détacher son collier, tout en évitant de toucher le pendentif, et le dépose dans une petite écuelle, puis fini de la déshabiller pour lui mettre une tenue de patient.

\- midi mardi 8 mai 2312 - Grèce

En Grèce, Subaru et Ishtar s'arrêtent à la terrasse d'un restaurant et se mettent à manger, après avoir commandé.  
Ils en sont au dessert. Ishtar a l'air triste et pensive et Subaru le remarque.  
"Qu'y a t'il ?" demande-t-il.  
La jeune fille le regarde et répond "Ce n'est rien..." puis baisse les yeux l'air songeuse pour bouger un bout de son gâteau déjà bien entamé, avec la cuillère.  
"Dites-moi" demande-t-il avec amertume.  
Elle lève les yeux et le regarde avec émotion. "Je me demandais... pour votre soeur... comment..."  
Subaru baisse les yeux l'air mélancolique.  
"Pardonnez-moi" dit Ishtar, préoccupée d'avoir probablement fait de la peine au jeune homme en lui parlant de sa soeur décédée. Le regard baissé, perdu dans ses souvenirs, Il se décide à se confier à la jeune fille "Elle s'appelait Hokuto... Nous étions jumeaux, mais elle était tout le contraire de moi... Vive, joyeuse, exubérante... Elle attirait la joie et l'amour autour d'elle partout où elle allait. Elle possédait des pouvoirs d'Onmyoji - pratiquant l'occultisme, la magie et la divination – tout comme moi.  
Nous avions un ami commun... Seishiro... Malheureusement il s'avéra qu'il était lui aussi un Onmyoji, mais de la lignée opposée à la nôtre, les Sakurazukamori, réputés pour leur maitrise de la magie noire et des assassinats. Nous l'ignorions au début... Nous étions très attachés à lui... Puis un jour...". Subaru a un flash du souvenir de la mort de sa jeune sœur par la main de Seishiro.  
Il ajoute "Le sort qu'elle lui lança à ce moment, se retourna des années plus tard contre lui... "  
Subaru a un autre flash du souvenir de la mort de Seishiro dans ses bras. Subaru baisse ses yeux remplis de larmes contenues. "Je ne voulais pas le tuer… Je voulais qu'il me tue… mais le sort de protection de ma sœur en a décidé autrement. Le coup qu'il voulait me porter, s'est retourné contre lui…"

Ishtar vient poser sa main avec tendresse et douceur sur la sienne. "Subaru..." dit-elle en le regardant tandis qu'il fixe la main de la jeune fille qui recouvre la sienne. Elle baisse la tête tristement, ainsi que son regard rempli d'émotion.

\- midi mardi 8 mai 2312 - Japon

Ayant ressenti les secousses du tremblement de terre et ayant assisté à de nombreux accidents, Greg, s'inquiétant pour Yuki, se rend au lycée et découvre qu'il y a eu pas mal de dégradations.  
Il voit quelques lycéens et quelques professeurs encore un peu choqués de ce qui s'est passé, et cherche des yeux Yuki mais ne la voit pas. Il s'adresse alors à un petit groupe composé de lycéens et d'enseignants dont certains ont des blessures superficielles. "Hey est-ce que l'un de vous aurait vu une jeune fille blonde, très mignonne, Yuki Akino".  
Ils se regardent entre eux, mais personne n'est au courant. Quand soudain, le professeur qui avait appelé les secours tout à l'heure, et qui était à quelques mètres de là, répond "Oui... moi je l'ai vu ! Elle a été emmené à l'hôpital"  
Greg écarquille les yeux, inquiet "A l'hôpital ?"  
"Oui elle a été grièvement blessée..." répond l'homme.

Devant l'hôpital, Kazuki est en train de fumer une cigarette, celle-ci se consume toute seule entre ses doigts, qu'il fixe l'air abattu.  
A quelques mètres de là, à travers les portes vitrées, Rumiko le regarde de loin, l'air songeuse. Elle fait demi-tour et retourne s'assoir en salle d'attente à côté de Rui qui est assis, les avant-bras posés sur ses cuisses. Il regarde le sol l'air préoccupé.  
"Pourquoi c'est si long ?" demande-t-il à la jeune femme sans la regarder. "Ils sont débordés..." répond t-elle en voyant les allées et venues incessantes des infirmières, des médecins et des patients.  
L'infirmière qui était partie avec Lynn sort soudain du sas pour aller à la réception. Kazuki arrive au même moment.  
"Madame !" dit Rumiko en se levant pour l'interpeller, avant de lui demander "Comment va la jeune fille que vous avez pris en charge ?"  
Rui se lève. Kazuki écoute.  
L'infirmière répond "ça va... Elle a une belle bosse derrière la tête mais rien de grave au vue des images radio. Elle a aussi une blessure à la cheville avec un gros bleu, mais rien de méchant. Par contre elle est choquée par ce qui s'est passée. Vous pouvez aller la voir, chambre 526".  
"Merci infiniment" dit Rumiko, avant de demander "Et pour l'autre jeune fille ?"  
"Ah désolée, je n'en sais rien. C'est ma collègue qui l'a pris en charge. Il faut attendre encore. " répond l'infirmière.  
"D'accord... merci beaucoup"  
"Je vais aller voir Lynn" dit Rui.  
"Je viens avec toi" répond Rumiko, puis elle dit en regardant Kazuki "Previens-nous s'il y a du nouveau pour Yuki."  
"Oui... bien sûr" répond t-il. Rumiko et Rui s'en vont, tandis qu'il reste seul à attendre.  
L'infirmière qui s'est occupée de Lynn, se rend au secrétariat pour donner un papier à la secrétaire et lui dit "Tu peux appeler ce monsieur à ce numéro ? C'est le frère de la patiente de la chambre 526. La petite n'arrive pas à le joindre avec son téléphone."  
"Oui ! Je le fais tout de suite !" répond la secrétaire qui appelle le numéro tout en lisant le papier. "Oui, bonjour monsieur... monsieur Reis ? C'est l'hôpital... Votre soeur a eu un accident..." 

Rumiko et Rui arrivent dans la chambre 526 dont la porte est ouverte, ils aperçoivent Lynn qui est allongée dans un lit, le dossier relevé, en position assise et qui regarde dehors, l'air songeuse et triste. Elle porte un bandage autour de la tête.  
Ayant entendu des bruits de pas, elle se tourne vers Rui et Rumiko qui viennent d'entrer.  
"Lynn... Comment tu te sens ma chérie ?" demande Rumiko en arrivant près de son lit. Lynn regarde la jeune femme puis Rui, et baisse les yeux.  
"ça peut aller..." répond t-elle, avant de demander "Et Yuki ? Comment va-t-elle ?"  
"On ne sait pas encore, mais elle est prise en charge... Ils vont faire tout leur possible pour la soigner et la remettre sur pied..." répond Rumiko en tachant d'être rassurante.  
"Je suis désolée pour ta soeur... C'est ma faute..." dit Lynn en regardant Rui avec les larmes dans les yeux  
"Hey ! nan... c'est pas de ta faute... arrête" répond le jeune homme. Mais la jeune fille baisse la tête tristement en culpabilisant et des larmes coulent le long de ses joues.

-

Quelques minutes plus tard, le sas des urgences s'ouvre et Sara en sort pour se rendre au secrétariat. Elle aperçoit Kazuki qui est debout en train d'attendre à proximité de la salle d'attente. Il la regarde et elle s'approche de lui, tenant dans sa main un petit sachet.  
Inquiet et impatient, il lui demande "Comment va la jeune fille que..."  
mais il n'a pas le temps de finir que la jeune fille lui répond "Elle va mieux... rassurez-vous... Le médecin lui a fait passer des examens et lui a fait des points de suture. Par contre elle est toujours dans le coma actuellement. Elle ne s'est pas réveillée...".  
Puis elle lui tend le sachet en plastique contenant le pendentif de Yuki et son téléphone portable et dit à Kazuki " Elle est chambre 514. Si vous pouviez lui apporter ceci. Ce sont les affaires qu'elle avait sur elle. Il y a un pendentif que j'ai dû lui enlever pour lui passer des radios. Si vous pouviez le lui remettre... autour de son cou"  
"Oui bien sûr..." dit-il en prenant le sachet contenant les affaires, puis il ajoute "Merci à vous..."  
"Je suis désolée, je dois vous laisser... On est débordé à cause du séisme... " dit-elle.  
"Oui je comprends..." répond t-il. Sara s'en va en direction du secrétariat. Kazuki range le sachet dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Il prend l'ascenseur jusqu'au 5ème étage et se rend dans la chambre de Yuki dont la porte de la chambre était restée à moitié ouverte. Il entre et se dirige vers elle. Elle est endormie, allongée dans un lit dont le dossier est à moitié relevé. Elle a une perfusion et des bandages sur le bras gauche et à la tête. Kazuki s'approche du lit. Il pose sa main droite sur celle de la jeune fille qui est posée à plat sur le lit et resserre ses doigts à l'intérieur tout en la regardant avec émotion. Il a des flashs où il se souvient des quelques moments qu'il a pu passer avec elle.

-

Au même moment un hélicoptère militaire se pose sur le toit de l'hôpital, avec à son bord, Michael Reis.

Après quelques minutes, Sara sort d'un ascenseur puis se met à marcher dans un couloir du rez-de-chaussée en direction du secrétariat avec le dossier d'un patient qu'elle tient dans sa main.  
Soudain elle aperçoit en face d'elle, dans le couloir, Michael Reis qui marche en direction de l'ascenseur, habillé avec sa tenue de commandant militaire. Elle ressent une sensation étrange et écarquille brièvement les yeux, mais continue sa route sans le regarder.  
Lui, la regarde fixement tout en marchant. Il a une légère lueur dans les yeux, tout comme elle. Puis ils se croisent soudain tous les deux, au milieu du couloir. Au moment où ils se dépassent, Michael Reis s'arrête brusquement. Elle continue de marcher mais écarquille les yeux, sentant qu'il s'est arrêté, sans se retourner. Soudain, une infirmière vient à la rencontre de la jeune femme en lui disant "Hey Sara ! C'est toi qui le dossier du patient de la chambre 303 ?".  
Surprise, Sara répond "Euh... oui ! J'allais le ramener". Elle part avec elle, soulagée que sa collègue soit venue à sa rencontre.  
Michael continue sa route vers l'ascenseur.

-

Arrivé au 5ème étage, Michael marche dans le couloir et s'arrête soudain à la hauteur de la chambre 514, là où se trouve Yuki qui est toujours allongée inconsciente tandis que Kazuki est à ses côtés.  
Il tourne légèrement la tête et aperçoit la jeune fille par l'entrebâillement de la porte, puis voit l'enseignant de dos. Il continue sa route jusqu'à la chambre 526, tandis qu'un médecin marche dans le couloir et se rend dans la chambre 514, là où se trouvent Yuki et Kazuki.

-

Michael arrive devant l'entrée de la porte 526 qui est ouverte. Là, Lynn qui est assise sur le lit tourne la tête et le regarde. "Michael ! Tu es venu..." dit-elle avec un léger sourire.  
Rui et Rumiko qui sont debout à côté du lit de la jeune fille, tournent la tête vers la porte pour regarder Michael, dont la stature est élégante avec son habit militaire. Son visage est séduisant malgré la cicatrice qu'il porte sur le haut de sa joue près de son oeil droit.  
Son regard est froid et se pose un bref instant sur Rui et Rumiko avant de s'attarder sur sa soeur. Il avance vers elle "Bien sur... Je suis venu dès que j'ai su..." dit-il sans qu'aucune émotion ne transparaisse sur son visage.  
"Je te présente Madame Rumiko Hondo, c'est l'infirmière du lycée… et Rui Akino un camarade de classe." dit Lynn, tandis que son frère s'est approché.  
Michael incline légèrement la tête pour les saluer et ils font de même, pendant que la jeune fille leur dit "C'est mon frère, Michael..."  
"Demi-frère..." rétorque le militaire.  
"Oui... demi-frère" ajoute Lynn en regardant son frère avec amertume.  
"Enchantée" dit Rumiko en esquissant un sourire et en regardant Michael. Rui quant à lui regarde Lynn et remarque qu'elle a l'air triste en regardant son frère.  
"Comment s'est arrivé ?" demande le militaire à sa soeur.  
"On était dehors dans la cours quand le séisme a eu lieu... J'étais sous le préau à ce moment-là... Et le toit en béton a commencé à se fissurer mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de fuir au moment où il s'est écroulé... J'aurais pu mourir mais..." puis elle a du mal à finir sa phrase, encore sous le choc... Elle baisse la tête tristement.  
"La soeur de Rui, Yuki, l'a sauvé en la poussant hors du préau..." ajoute Rumiko.  
"Le toit du préau s'est écroulé sur elle..." dit Lynn en versant des larmes et en crispant ses yeux de souffrance, avant d'ajouter "Elle m'a sauvée la vie".  
Michael regarde sa soeur pleurer sans qu'aucune émotion ne se lise sur son visage. Seule une légère lueur illumine ses yeux. La jeune fille tourne la tête pour regarder son frère et aperçoit soudain Kazuki qui arrive à l'entrée de la porte restée ouverte, il a l'air abattu.  
Elle écarquille les yeux. Rui, Rumiko et Michael se tournent vers la porte et l'aperçoivent.  
Rumiko écarquille les yeux, inquiète de voir son frère si triste.  
"Kazuki !"dit-elle en faisant quelques pas vers lui, tandis qu'il avance dans la pièce. Rui écarquille aussi les yeux.  
"Comment va Yuki ?" demande la jeune femme inquiète.  
"Le médecin m'a dit qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chance, et que c'est un miracle si elle est toujours en vie. Elle a de multiples blessures sur tout le côté gauche de son corps et pour l'instant elle est dans le coma. Et tant qu'elle y reste, il ne peut pas savoir si la motricité de son bras gauche et de sa jambe gauche ont été atteint" dit Kazuki avec amertume.  
Rui, Rumiko et Lynn sont choqués par ce qu'ils viennent d'entendre. "Où est-elle ? Je veux la voir !" dit soudain le jeune homme, inquiet pour sa soeur.  
"Elle est chambre 514..." répond l'enseignant.  
*514...* pense Michael, se rappelant de la jeune fille qu'il a aperçu dans la chambre 514 lorsqu'il marchait dans le couloir.  
"J'y vais" dit Rui qui se met à partir.  
"Je veux la voir aussi..." dit Lynn les larmes aux yeux. Elle regarde son frère puis le fauteuil roulant qui se trouve dans la pièce "Tu peux m'aider à aller sur le fauteuil Michael ?"  
Rumiko va chercher le fauteuil roulant pour l'approcher du lit. Puis Michael porte sa soeur dans les bras pour la mettre dedans.  
Pendant ce temps Rumiko regarde Kazuki qui a l'air dévastée par ce qui est arrivé à Yuki. Elle pose sa main sur le haut du bras de son frère et la laisse glisser un peu, pour le réconforter  
Il regarde sa soeur un bref instant puis baisse le regard sur le côté.

-

A l'accueil de l'hôpital, Greg parle à une secrétaire.

-

Quand Rui arrive dans la chambre 514, il voit Yuki allongée dans le lit, endormie, et Sara est là en train de lui faire une prise de sang dans le bras droit. Elle tourne la tête vers le jeune homme qui vient d'entrer et qui est choquée de voir sa soeur ainsi.  
L'infirmière regarde à nouveau le bras de la jeune fille dont le sang se rempli dans le flacon et dit. "J'ai bientôt fini... Elle va s'en sortir... Ne vous inquiétez pas... " dit-elle d'une voix rassurante avant d'ajouter "Elle est forte, vous savez..."  
Rui approche du lit puis le contourne et répond tristement "Comment pouvez-vous dire ça... Vous ne la connaissez pas...".  
Sara est surprise par la réponse du jeune homme, mais ne dit rien.  
Il s'assoit sur une chaise à côté du lit. Pendant que l'infirmière finit son prélèvement de l'autre côté.  
Elle enlève l'aiguille et pose le flacon sur une petite écuelle posée sur la petite table de chevet puis pose un pansement sur l'endroit de la piqure tout en appuyant dessus. A ce moment Michael arrive en poussant le fauteuil roulant de sa soeur, suivi de Rumiko et Kazuki.  
Sara écarquille les yeux, puis tourne la tête vers Michael. Tous les deux se regardent avec une lueur dans les yeux. La jeune femme détourne instantanément le regard, puis enlève son doigt du pansement posé sur le creux du bras droit de Yuki.  
Elle enlève le garrot, pendant que Lynn, en fauteuil roulant, approche du lit, poussée par son frère. "Yuki..." dit-elle en la regardant avec émotion.  
Michael quant à lui regarde Sara du coin de l'oeil, l'air pensif. Sara prend l'écuelle contenant un flacon ainsi que le garrot et les emmène sur la paillasse du lavabo pour mettre une étiquette sur le flacon. Rumiko qui s'est avancé dans la pièce pour se placer au pied du lit, tout comme Kazuki, regarde Yuki l'air triste et murmure "pauvre petite...". Il regarde la jeune fille avec mélancolie.

Soudain Greg apparait sur le seuil de la porte, puis fait quelques pas dans la pièce. Il écarquille les yeux en voyant Yuki. Rui qui est assis à côté du lit, et en face de lui l'aperçoit tout à coup et fronce les sourcils  
"Sors d'ici Greg..." dit-il.  
Lynn, Kazuki, et Rumiko tournent la tête vers Rui, puis vers Greg.  
Michael écarquille les yeux sans se retourner. Idem pour Sara.  
Greg qui a une lueur dans les yeux et qui regardait Yuki fixe Rui et fronce les sourcils en disant "T'es même pas foutu de la protéger..."  
"Messieurs je vous en prie... Ce n'est pas le moment, ni l'endroit." dit Rumiko en avançant d'un pas et en regardant tour à tour les deux jeunes hommes.  
Soudain Michael tourne la tête vers Greg. Ils se regardent tous les deux, avec le même genre de lueur. Greg écarquille les yeux. Michael, lui, a le regard froid.  
Greg ferme les yeux à moitié, puis soudain tourne la tête vers Sara qui a le dos tourné et qui est bloquée en train de faire semblant de regarder le tube sur lequel elle vient de coller une étiquette. Elle a les yeux écarquillés.  
Il s'approche d'elle. Elle écarquille les yeux davantage, sans se retourner, comme si elle était tétanisée par la peur.  
Rui, Lynn, Rumiko, Kazuki et Michael regardent le jeune homme.  
"On vous a demandé de sortir il me semble..." dit le militaire en s'adressant à lui.  
Greg s'arrête, puis tourne la tête vers Michael en le défiant du regard. Ce dernier fait de même. Leur lueur s'amplifie un peu plus dans leurs yeux. Greg fronce les sourcils, puis ferme les paupières un bref instant en esquissant un sourire narquois.  
Il détourne le regard et continue de marcher jusqu'à Sara qui a toujours le dos tourné faisant mine de s'occuper du prélèvement qu'elle vient de faire, alors qu'en réalité elle est pétrifiée par la peur, les yeux grands ouverts.  
Soudain Greg se trouvant juste derrière elle, vient poser la paume de sa main brusquement sur la paillasse du lavabo juste à côté du prélèvement et se penche pour murmurer à l'oreille de Sara par derrière, ce que les autres ne peuvent pas entendre "Guérie-la... si tu ne veux pas que je brutalise ce joli corps qui te sert d'hôte...".  
Sara écarquille les yeux en tremblant de peur.  
Puis soudain Greg qui était presque collé à Sara par derrière, s'en écarte puis s'en va sans se retourner. En partant, il fait un signe de salut, dos tourné, en collant ses deux doigts sur la tempe rapidement pour les lever en l'air sur le côté par la suite.  
Rui le regarde partir avec mépris. Kazuki fronce les sourcils, trouvant l'attitude de Greg déplacé. Michael le suit des yeux, tandis que Sara ferme les siens à moitié, de soulagement. Lynn le regarde, avec incompréhension, quitter la pièce.  
"Quel étrange garçon..." dit Rumiko, après qu'il soit parti.  
A nouveau tranquille, Sara enlève ses gants puis les jettent dans la poubelle qui est à côté de la paillasse du lavabo. Michael la regarde du coin de l'oeil, pendant que les autres regardent Yuki.  
Une infirmière passe soudain devant la porte et interpelle sa collègue "Sara ? Si tu as fini ici, il y a le patient de la chambre 404 à prélever m'a dit le médecin."  
Sara qui a tourné la tête vers l'entrée lui répond "Oui j'ai fini. Je vais m'en occuper".  
L'infirmière s'en va. Sara place le tube prélevé et étiqueté dans une petite boite puis se retourne pour se diriger vers la porte.  
"Merci mademoiselle" lui dit Rumiko. Sara fait un hochement de tête puis s'en va. En partant elle jette un rapide coup d'oeil à Michael et détourne aussitôt le regard, constatant qu'il la regarde. Elle sort de la chambre et marche dans le couloir.  
A ce moment, Michael qui est derrière le fauteuil roulant de Lynn, pose sa main sur l'épaule de sa soeur et lui dit "Je dois partir... ". L'adolescente est un peu surprise mais elle n'a pas le temps de répondre que son frère est déjà en train de s'éloigner. Elle tourne la tête vers la porte ouverte, et le regarde tristement partir.

Sara, qui marche toujours dans le couloir, passe devant la chambre 502 qui est vide. A ce moment, son bras est soudain agrippé violemment par Greg qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et qui la tire brusquement vers lui, puis s'en écarte.  
La jeune femme se retrouve par terre au milieu de la pièce, et sa boite en plastique contenant des flacons de prélèvement glisse sur le sol un peu plus loin. Il la regarde avec rage et s'approche d'elle.  
Sara écarquille les yeux de peur. Greg la saisit d'une main par le cou et la soulève assez haut pour que ses pieds touchent à peine le sol. Il la regarde avec haine et lui dit "Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas guéri ?!".  
Avec difficulté, La jeune femme répond "Elle avait une... une hémorragie interne que j'ai résorbé... Je ne peux pas faire plus pour l'instant... ! Ça va se voir ! Laissez-moi le temps... "

"Lâche-la" dit soudain Michael qui est sur le seuil de la porte et vient d'assister à la scène tandis que Greg lui tourne le dos. Ce dernier bouge juste les yeux de côté puis, tenant toujours Sara par le cou, lui dit "Je me fiche que des abrutis d'humains découvrent qui tu es, et t'enferment dans une cage pour exploiter tes pouvoirs. Je veux que tu la soignes !".  
Il resserre sa main sur le cou de Sara qui ferme à moitié les yeux de douleur.  
Michael dit d'un ton plus ferme "Je t'ai dit de la lâcher…". Il lève soudain son bras et sa main en direction de Greg et une aura bleu en sort.  
"Pas ici... Arretez..." dit Sara en grimaçant de douleur.  
Greg ferme les yeux à moitié puis desserre soudain sa main du cou de la jeune fille, qui se retrouve instantanément à genoux par terre.  
Elle pose sa main autour de son cou qui est douloureux puis se met à respirer fort par la bouche pour récupérer l'air qui lui a manqué. Greg se tourne vers Michael et esquisse un sourire en fermant les yeux "C'est bon... Pas besoin de t'énerver... ".  
Ce dernier baisse sa main et son bras tandis que l'aura disparait. Greg ouvre les yeux et croise son regard, puis se met à marcher en croisant Michael sans le regarder.  
"A bientot..." dit-il avant de quitter la chambre, sans regarder personne.

Michael avance vers Sara qui est toujours à genoux par terre et lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle hésite, puis prend la main du jeune homme pour se lever. "Merci.." murmure-t-elle en le regardant puis en baissant les yeux, tandis qu'il la fixe.  
"Vous êtes faible..." lui dit soudain Michael.  
"Je sais..." répond la jeune femme en gardant la tête et les yeux baissés avant d'ajouter "Il y a tellement de blessés à soigner… ".  
"Ce n'est plus la peine d'épuiser votre énergie à soigner des humains avec vos pouvoirs." rétorque Michael en regardant Sara, qui écarquille les yeux un court instant puis relève la tête pour le regarder.  
Ils ont tous les deux une légère lueur dans les yeux. Michael détourne son regard brusquement puis tourne les talons avant de s'en aller. La jeune femme reste ainsi quelques minutes l'air pensive... Puis elle se tourne et aperçoit la boite en plastique contenant les flacons de prélèvements de sang. Elle fait quelques pas pour aller le ramasser puis s'en va de la chambre.

Au chevet de Yuki, Rui est assis à gauche du lit, tandis que Lynn est assise en face de lui dans son fauteuil roulant. Elle tient la main de sa camarade, posée sur le lit. Kazuki est debout devant la fenêtre regardant dehors tristement. Tandis que Rumiko fixe le sol l'air pensive, debout, juste à côté du pied du lit.  
"Il a pas l'air commode ton frère... enfin... ton demi-frère..." dit Rui à Lynn.  
"Oui... il n'était pas comme ça avant... Il était gentil, souriant et joyeux. Il a changé depuis quelques années" répond la jeune fille l'air triste tout en regardant Yuki.  
"Il s'est passé quelque chose pour qu'il change à ce point ?" demande le jeune homme.  
"Non... Du moins, pas à ma connaissance..." répond la jeune fille  
"Il arrive parfois que les gens changent au fil du temps..." dit Rumiko.  
"Peut-être... mais parfois j'ai l'impression que c'est une autre personne. Je ne le reconnais pas dans sa manière d'être, de parler... dans ses gestes. " ajoute Lynn qui soudain porte fébrilement sa main sur sa tempe, ce que Rui remarque. "Ça va ?" lui demande-t-il.  
"Je ne me sens pas très bien d'un coup..." répond t-elle.  
"Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu" dit Rumiko.  
"Oui, elle a raison... Tu viens juste d'avoir un accident..." ajoute Rui.  
"Oui... Vous avez raison" dit Lynn qui ajoute "Je vais aller me reposer dans la chambre."  
"Je te ramène" dit le jeune homme en se levant de la chaise.  
"Je t'accompagne" ajoute Rumiko qui tourne la tête vers Kazuki qui est toujours debout devant la fenêtre mais qui a la tête tournée vers eux.  
Rui tire le fauteuil roulant de Lynn, puis le pousse en direction de la porte, tandis que Rumiko les suit. En partant la jeune fille dit "Au revoir Mr Hondo" à Kazuki, qui lui répond par un hochement de tête tout en disant "A bientôt Mademoiselle Reis".

Kazuki regarde Lynn, Rui et Rumiko quitter la chambre, puis regarde Yuki qui est toujours endormie à moitié assise dans le lit. Il baisse ensuite la tête et met sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste pour en sortir le sachet en plastique contenant le portable de Yuki et son collier que Sara lui avait confié.  
Il en sort le collier et regarde le pendentif qu'il tient dans le creux de la paume de sa main et qui représente une flamme en or.  
Il regarde à nouveau la jeune fille, puis se dirige vers le lit, du côté gauche. Il pose le téléphone portable sur la table de chevet, puis ouvre le fermoir du collier, en se penchant vers Yuki pour le lui attacher autour du cou.  
Se faisant, sa tête se retrouve proche de la sienne, un peu au-dessus, tandis qu'il passe un des bras autour de la nuque de la jeune fille, pour enclencher le fermoir et le refermer dans sa boucle.  
Il regarde son doux visage avec émotion puis pose la paume de sa main sur la tempe de la jeune fille et la fait descendre pour caresser le côté de sa tête et de ses cheveux avec tendresse.  
A peine a-t-il enlevé sa main et s'est-il redressé que Yuki fronce les sourcils légèrement en poussant un petit gémissement. Kazuki écarquille les yeux.  
La jeune fille entrouvre légèrement les paupières et aperçoit Kazuki qui la regarde. Elle ouvre ses lèvres puis murmure "Hey" fébrilement.  
Il sourit un peu, soulagé de voir Yuki sortir du coma "Hey" répond t-il en la regardant avec amour.  
Ils se regardent avec tendresse puis la jeune fille tourne légèrement la tête en se demandant où elle est. "Vous êtes à l'hôpital" lui dit Kazuki, se doutant qu'elle se posait la question.  
"A l'hôpital ?" répond fébrilement Yuki en portant sa main droite sur le côté droit de sa tête un bref instant.  
"Oui... Vous ne vous rappelez pas ?" lui demande Kazuki un peu inquiet.  
"Si... mais j'ai tellement mal à la tête que j'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser..." répond t-elle, en se touchant toujours la tempe. Puis elle fronce les sourcils et ferme les yeux brièvement pour les entrouvrir à nouveau "Comment va Lynn ?" demande-t-elle soudain inquiète.  
"Elle va bien, rassurez-vous. Elle est dans une des chambres à côté. Elle a juste quelques égratignures..." répond t-il.  
Yuki esquisse un léger sourire, semblant soulagée, et dit "J'ai tellement eu peur de ne pas réussir à la sauver".  
Kazuki la regarde avec tendresse. Elle tourne la tête vers son bras gauche, puis le regarde avec amertume.  
"Vous arrivez à le bouger ?" lui demande l'enseignant.  
"Non..." répond t-elle.  
"Et votre jambe gauche ?" demande-t-il.  
"Non plus..." répond Yuki.  
Kazuki baisse la tête avec amertume, mais soudain on entend la voix de Sara qui vient de rentrer dans la chambre "C'est temporaire ... Ne vous inquiétez pas...".  
Kazuki et Yuki tournent la tête vers la jeune infirmière, tandis qu'elle approche du lit, tenant un notebook dans la main.  
Sara s'arrête du côté droit du lit et regarde Yuki dans les yeux, elle constate qu'ils n'ont pas de lueurs. Elle lui dit "Je m'appelle Sara... Sara Hikami... Je suis infirmière... mais comme les médecins sont débordés à cause du tremblement de terre. Ils sont obligés de déléguer certaines choses. Du coup, je vais vous faire un petit check up. "  
Kazuki reste là, à regarder.  
Sara regarde son notebook puis la jeune fille en lui demandant "Vous avez mal quelque part ?"  
"Oui... à la tête et dans le ventre... à gauche..." répond Yuki.  
"La tête qui tourne ? Des nausées ?" demande Sara.  
"Non..."  
L'infirmière le note puis pose son notebook sur le rebord du lit. Elle sort une petite lampe-torche de sa poche et éclaire un des yeux de Yuki pour regarder dans sa pupille. Elle fait de même dans l'autre.  
Yuki remarque que Sara a une légère lueur dans les yeux, tandis que cette dernière constate que la jeune fille porte son pendentif en forme de flamme autour du cou.  
L'infirmière range la petite lampe dans sa poche, puis lève son doigt à mi-hauteur "Suivez des yeux mon doigt s'il vous plait."  
La jeune fille s'exécute. Sara note ses observations sur le notebook, puis elle sort une épingle à cheveux de sa poche, prend la main gauche de Yuki dans la sienne et vient piquer le creux de la paume de sa main avec le bout pointu de l'épingle et lui demande "Vous ressentez quelque chose ?"  
"Non..." dit tristement la jeune fille.  
Cette réponse semble affliger Kazuki.  
L'infirmière se déplace ensuite vers le bas du lit, et relève un peu le drap au niveau du pied gauche de l'adolescente. Elle pique légèrement la plante de son pied avec l'aiguille en remontant un peu et lui demande "Et là ?"  
"Oui, un petit peu" répond Yuki. "Mais vous n'arrivez pas à le bouger..." rétorque Sara.  
"Non..." répond la jeune fille tristement.  
"Ça va venir..." dit la jeune femme en esquissant un léger sourire pour rassurer Yuki. Elle abaisse la partie du drap qu'elle avait relevé, puis récupère son notebook pour écrire dessus les résultats des tests qu'elle a effectué.  
A ce moment Rumiko et Rui entrent dans la chambre. Rui écarquille les yeux en voyant sa soeur réveillée "Yuki..." s'écrit-il en les fermant à moitié d'émotion.  
Rumiko écarquille les paupières puis les ferme à moitié en souriant. "Tu es réveillée... Dieu soit loué !" s'écrit-elle.  
Ils approchent tous les deux du lit, tandis que Yuki, Kazuki et Sara les regardent. L'adolescente alité sourit et leur dit "Je vais bien... Rassurez-vous..."  
"Et tes blessures ?" lui demande son frère inquiet.  
Sara répond en le regardant "Elle a une légère paralysie du côté gauche mais qui se résorbera avec du repos"  
"D'accord... merci mademoiselle..." répond t-il, rassuré.  
"Vous avez bien fait de la secourir et de l'amener ici, plutôt que d'attendre les secours..." dit Sara en regardant Rui puis Kazuki.  
Remarque le regard de l'infirmière destiné à Rui et surtout à Kazuki, Yuki comprend que ce sont eux qui l'ont sorti des décombres et que l'enseignant l'a amené à l'hôpital avec sa voiture.  
L'infirmière tourne légèrement la vanne d'un des flacons reliés à la perfusion de l'adolescente en disant "J'ai augmenté légèrement la dose d'anti-douleur pour faire passer votre mal de tête. Je reviendrai vous voir plus tard dans la journée"  
"Merci Mademoiselle Hikami..." répond Yuki.  
Sara lui sourit puis balaye des yeux Kazuki, Rui et Rumiko "Elle a besoin de repos. Ménagez-la..."  
"Entendu" répond Kazuki tout en hochant la tête.  
"Merci pour tout, mademoiselle" ajoute Rumiko en lui souriant.  
"Au revoir..." dit Sara.  
"Au revoir..." répondent Rui, puis Kazuki. Tandis que Rumiko se contente d'un salut en inclinant légèrement la tête.  
"A tout à l'heure" lui répond Yuki, tandis que la jeune infirmière se dirige vers la porte.  
Rui soudain l'interpelle "Mademoiselle!".  
Sara s'arrête et se tourne vers lui en demandant "oui ?"  
Le jeune homme ajoute "Mademoiselle Reis qui est chambre 526, s'est endormie. A son réveil, pourrez-vous la prévenir que Yuki s'est réveillée, s'il vous plait... Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle..."  
"Oui... bien sûr... Comptez sur moi" répond Sara en lui souriant.  
"Merci" répond t-il avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.  
"Cette infirmière est vraiment adorable." dit Rumiko dès que Sara fut partie, puis elle ajoute "On va retourner au lycée et te laisser te reposer" en regardant Yuki.  
"D'accord" dit la jeune fille puis elle se tourne vers son frère "J'ai laissé mes affaires de cours là-bas, tu pourras les prendre Rui, s'il te plait ?"  
"Oui bien sûr. Je dois récupérer les miennes aussi et ceux de Lynn " répond t-il en regardant sa soeur, puis il tourne la tête vers Kazuki "Je suppose que les cours vont être suspendus pendant quelques temps".  
Kazuki qui regardait Yuki tourne la tête vers le jeune homme "Oui... il va y avoir quelques travaux à faire pour remettre tout en état..."  
Puis Rumiko ajoute "Vous serez prévenus de la reprise des cours. "  
"Ok" répond Rui. Il regarde le téléphone portable de Yuki qui est posé sur la table de chevet puis ensuite se penche légèrement vers elle pour coller sa joue contre la sienne et l'embrasser à proximité de la tempe, ce qui surprend un peu l'adolescente.  
"Je passerai demain" dit-il en se redressant puis en regardant Yuki avec tristesse, les yeux à moitié ouverts.  
"D'accord... A demain Rui" répond t-elle en le regardant avec tendresse.  
"N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin..." dit Rumiko en souriant à la jeune fille qui lui répond par un hochement de la tête. La jeune femme commence à s'en aller, suivi de près par l'adolescent.

"Au revoir mademoiselle Akino..." dit Kazuki en la regardant dans les yeux avec une certaine émotion, comme s'il n'avait pas envie de partir mais y était obligé.  
"Au revoir monsieur Hondo" répond t-elle avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

A peine sorti de l'hôpital, Il s'arrête quelques secondes pour s'allumer une cigarette. Rumiko l'attend en le regardant avec amertume, tandis que Rui continue sa route en direction du parking.  
L'enseignant se met à marcher après avoir tiré une bouffé de fumée, puis rejoint sa sœur. Ils font le trajet tous les deux, côte à côte.  
Tandis que Kazuki lève sa main pour porter sa cigarette une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres, Rumiko lui demande, sans le regarder. "Tu l'apprécies beaucoup cette petite... n'est-ce pas ?"  
Il arrête son geste un court instant, surpris de la question de sa soeur, puis fume avant de rebaisser son bras le long de son corps.  
"Pas toi ?" rétorque-t-il.  
"Si... mais... la façon dont tu la regardes..." répond t-elle.  
"Tu te fais des idées..." lance Kazuki en fronçant les sourcils, avant d'ajouter "Laisse tomber...".  
La jeune femme tourne un bref instant la tête vers son frère et voyant qu'il le prend mal, n'insiste pas. Elle baisse la tête tristement tout en continuant à marcher à ses côtés, tandis qu'il a l'air pensif et préoccupé.  
Ils finissent ensuite par rejoindre Rui sur le parking devant la voiture, et tous les trois partent ensemble en direction du lycée. 

\- après-midi mardi 8 mai 2312 - Grece 

En Grèce, Subaru et Ishtar arpentent les rues pour rentrer à l'auberge. Tandis qu'ils s'en approchent, ils aperçoivent un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux - Kiki - qui est adossé au mur et qui s'en décolle en les voyant arriver. Il se met à sourire en les voyant et à s'adresse à eux lorsqu'ils arrivent près de lui "Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Kiki ! Saga et mon maitre Mu, m'ont chargé de venir vous chercher". Subaru fait un signe de la tête en guise de bonjour. Tandis qu'Ishtar lui dit en souriant "Bonjour. Hé bien, On te suit Kiki".  
Ils se mettent en marche, en direction du sanctuaire sacré.  
La jeune fille porte toujours sur ses cheveux, l'étole que Subaru lui a offerte.

\- après-midi mardi 8 mai 2312 - Japon

Au centre Sykies, où le séisme n'a pas fait de dégâts, juste quelques petits tremblements, une porte métallique automatique s'ouvre et Mary fait quelques pas pour rentrer dans la pièce. Haruto est debout, appuyé sur le rebord d'un bureau.  
"Je t'en prie Mary, entre et assis toi" dit le jeune homme à la jeune fille qui avance pour s'assoir en face du bureau tandis qu'Haruto va s'installer dans un fauteuil de l'autre côté.  
Il entrecroise ses doigts sur la table et commence à parler à Mary qui le regarde l'air surprise et il lui dit en la regardant fixement "Comme tu le sais, tu es dans ce centre pour pouvoir ensuite être affectée à un poste chez un de nos clients. Il se trouve qu'au vu de tes très bons résultats, ton séjour parmi nous va être écourté. On a un client qui a besoin de toi immédiatement... Leur organisme s'appelle... Celestial Being "  
La jeune fille écarquille les yeux légèrement, puis dit à voix basse "Celestial... being" puis il ajoute "Sache que tu as beaucoup de chance d'intégrer leur équipe... Ton dossier leur a été transmis... Ils savent les difficultés que tu as... à tuer un ennemi. Et il n'est pas prévu que tu en arrives là..." puis il poursuit "Il est très rare que des clients soient mécontents de nos élèves et qu'ils décident de ne pas les garder. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ça arrive te concernant...  
Je compte sur toi Mary... Ne me déçoit pas..."  
Mary acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, puis Haruto ajoute en la regardant "Je vais prévenir Rumiko, puis je te ramènerai chez elle.  
Si tout se passe bien, c'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit toi et moi... et la dernière fois que tu viens chez Sykies."  
Il ouvre un tiroir du bureau et en saisit une sorte de clef électronique avant de le refermer, puis il se lève et approche de Mary qui se lève aussi.  
"Tend ta main gauche" lui demande-t-il en se plaçant en face d'elle. La jeune fille lui tend la main et Haruto lui soutient son poignet sur lequel se trouve son bracelet de sécurité en métal noir.  
Il appose la clef sur le côté et l'enfonce dans une encoche, ce qui détache le bracelet qu'il récupère ensuite.  
"Tu n'as plus besoin de ça..."ajoute-t-il avant d'aller ranger le tout, dans le tiroir. Il regarde Mary et lui dit "Va préparer tes affaires. Ne laisses rien ici qui t'appartienne. Je vais appeler Rumiko et je viendrai te prévenir quand ce sera l'heure de partir."  
"Entendu... Merci de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi Monsieur Nakamura..." dit-elle en le regardant puis en s'inclinant en signe de politesse.  
Haruto remonte ses lunettes sur son nez avec son doigt, un peu gêné et touché par les remerciements de jeune fille puis il lui dit en la regardant "Tu as été une élève brillante et studieuse... " puis il se tourne pour s'approcher de la fenêtre et ajoute tristement en regardant par la vitre sans se retourner. "Ce fut un véritable honneur pour moi et un grand plaisir de pouvoir te former... Merci Mary..."  
La jeune fille se redresse puis reste quelques secondes l'air triste tandis qu'Haruto lui tourne le dos. Elle quitte ensuite la pièce.


	7. Chapitre 6 - Ma force, ma faiblesse

\- après-midi mardi 8 mai 2312 - Grece

Subaru, Ishtar et Kiki approchent du sanctuaire, passant par un endroit entouré de montagnes rocheuses comportant quelques colonnes en ruine. Ils croisent soudain sur leur route, Milo et Ayolia qui étaient en train de discuter tous les deux et se sont interrompus pour les regarder.  
Kiki les salue d'un geste de la main en passant près d'eux et en souriant. Ishtar les regarde, ne sachant quoi faire, ni quoi dire, car les regards des deux chevaliers d'or est froid et leur stature revêtue de leur armure d'or est imposante.  
Elle se contente juste de leur faire un hochement de tête en guise de salut, mais tandis qu'elle s'apprête à passer à côté d'eux, Milo le chevalier du scorpion s'interpose sur son passage pour se placer devant elle, tout en la regardant froidement de toute sa hauteur.  
La jeune fille, impressionnée, lève la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Subaru s'arrête et Kiki se retourne "Milo laisse la tranquille..." dit le jeune garçon.  
Ayolia regarde son ami avec inquiétude "Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Laisse-la... Milo !" lui dit-il.  
Milo lève soudain la main à mi-hauteur, faisant apparaitre son aiguille écarlate de scorpion sur l'un de ses ongles en s'apprêtant à le pointer vers elle.  
"Je ne sens rien émaner de vous" dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

Ishtar, Kiki, Subaru et Ayolia écarquillent les yeux, car Milo s'apprête à frapper la jeune fille, mais il en est interrompu par Subaru qui s'écarte soudain sur le côté d'un bond et entoure le chevalier d'une tornade verticale qui creuse légèrement le sol sous ses pieds en faisant s'envoler des morceaux de roches.  
Le chevalier du Scorpion baisse sa main pour se détourner d'Ishtar et se tourne vers son opposant.  
"Pauvre inconscient..." déclare Milo qui intensifie soudain son cosmos, détruisant instantanément la tornade et les morceaux de rochers.  
Le jeune homme est surpris devant la puissance des pouvoirs du chevalier qui a détruit son sort sans même lever le petit doigt.  
La jeune fille s'inquiète pour lui alors que Milo s'apprête à le combattre.  
Le chevalier du scorpion lève la main et pointe son doigt à l'ongle écarlate pour tirer son Sclarlet Needle sur le jeune homme, mais soudain à ce moment, Ishtar s'interpose en se plaçant devant.  
"Non ! Arrêtez !" s'écrit-elle en écartant les bras. Elle reçoit alors un rayon lumineux en plein dans l'épaule droite. La violence du coup, la pousse de quelques mètres, et fait tomber l'étole sur sa nuque. Elle se retrouve un genou à terre, l'épaule en sang.  
Subaru, Kiki, Ayolia et Milo écarquillent les yeux d'effroi.  
Subaru accourt auprès d'Ishtar qui souffre et se tient le bras droit.  
"Elle aurait dû mourir" s'écrit le chevalier du Scorpion terrifié.  
"Quoi ?" dit Ayolia le chevalier du Lion.  
"Le coup qu'elle a reçu aurait dû la tuer ! Et elle est juste blessée..." répond Milo les yeux écarquillés de surprise.  
"Mais tu ne peux pas la tuer ! C'est une Déesse !" s'écrit Kiki.  
Le chevalier du Scorpion réalise soudain qu'il a eu tort de penser qu'Ishtar était une usurpatrice.

Ayolia se rend compte lui aussi, d'un air grave, que la jeune fille est visiblement celle qu'elle est supposée être. Subaru enlève l'étole de la nuque d'Ishtar et s'apprête à la poser sur la blessure de la jeune fille, mais Milo s'approche "Attendez...".  
Il pose un genou à terre pour s'agenouiller devant elle, puis intensifie son cosmos en pointant un doigt sur la plaie ensanglantée en forme de trou que la jeune fille porte à l'épaule droite. Sa blessure se referme aussitôt et le sang disparait.  
"Pardonnez-moi..." lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.  
Elle acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Il se relève mais ne détourne pas les yeux des siens. Elle se lève à son tour, ainsi que Subaru. Puis Milo tourne les talons pour s'en aller.  
"Milo ! Attends..." s'écrit Ayolia. Le chevalier s'arrête sans se retourner.  
Kiki va vers Ishtar et lui demande "ça va ?"  
"Oui... continuons notre route..." répond t-elle.  
Ishtar, Subaru, et Kiki se remettent à marcher.  
Ayolia s'approche de Milo qui tourne toujours le dos et s'adresse à lui "Ainsi... tu as changé d'avis à son sujet...". Le chevalier du Scorpion ferme les yeux à moitié et ne dit rien.

-

Ishtar marche l'air pensive "Ils ne me font pas confiance..." dit-elle tristement en portant l'étole dans sa main. Subaru tourne la tête légèrement vers elle et remarque qu'elle a l'air triste.  
"Ils ne vous connaissent pas..." dit Kiki d'une voix rassurante. "Faut pas vous en faire ! Ça leur passera" ajoute-t-il en souriant, les bras croisés derrière la nuque.  
Ils finissent tous les trois par arriver devant les marches du temple du Bélier.  
"Youhou ! On est là !" s'écrit Kiki en direction du bâtiment. Soudain Mu en sort, portant son armure sans son casque. Il s'arrête en haut de l'escalier et regarde Subaru et Ishtar. "Je suis Mu... chevalier d'or du Bélier..." dit-il en s'adressant à eux.  
"C'est mon maitre ! Il m'apprend à devenir un chevalier comme lui !" dit Kiki en souriant.  
"Bonjour..." répond la jeune fille en regardant Mu.  
"Vous voilà enfin..." dit la voix de Dohko qui apparait soudain à quelques mètres à droite de la jeune fille.  
Elle et Subaru se tournent vers le vieillard qui s'arrête et la regarde de bas en haut.  
"Hmm...Kiki... Peux-tu emmener cette jeune fille se préparer s'il te plait" dit-il.  
"Oui !" répond Kiki en souriant. "Suivez-moi..." dit-il à Ishtar.  
Subaru s'apprête à la suivre, mais le vieux maitre s'adresse à lui "Attendez, Dragon du ciel...".  
Le jeune homme le fixe puis regarde sa protégée qui lui fait signe de la tête. Elle s'en va en suivant Kiki, tandis que Subaru reste là.  
Il regarde le vieux chevalier qui s'adresse à lui "Quel est votre nom ? "  
"Subaru... Subaru Sumeragi..." répond le Dragon du ciel, en fixant le vieux maitre, tandis que Mu le regarde lui.  
"Subaru... savez-vous que votre destin est étroitement lié avec celui de cette jeune fille ?... enfin plutôt Déesse... devrais-je dire..." dit Dohko.  
"Oui... ma grand-mère l'a vu..." répond Subaru. "Hmm..." dit le vieux maitre. "Elle a des facultés divinatoires" précise le jeune homme.  
"Je vois.." répond le vieux chevalier de la balance, en faisant quelques pas, aidé de sa canne. Puis il ajoute "La nuit dernière. J'ai vu que les étoiles de la constellation de la grande ourse, y compris celle qui vous concerne, étaient toutes très brillantes... Cela faisait un moment que ce n'était pas arrivé. Je suppose que vous savez... ce que cela signifie..." 

\- après-midi mardi 8 mai 2312 - Grèce

Pendant ce temps, Ishtar suit Kiki au milieu de montagnes rocheuses, puis il s'arrête pour se retourner vers elle en souriant "Attendez-moi là, je reviens !".  
Elle n'a pas le temps de répondre que le jeune garçon s'est volatilisé grâce à ses pouvoirs. Elle est surprise, puis soudain, il réapparait derrière elle en s'écriant "Me revoilà !", ce qui la fait sursauter.  
Il lui tend une pile de vêtements et de protections d'armure en souriant "Tenez, mettez ça !".  
Ishtar les prend en les regardant et répond un peu inquiète "Euh... ici ?"  
"Oui !" dit-il en riant d'un air farceur, puis il ajoute en désignant du doigt un petit arbre "Vous n'avez qu'à le faire derrière cet arbre-là !".  
Ishtar va derrière le petit arbre en question, pose la pile de vêtements et de protections d'armure sur un petit rocher, puis commence à se déshabiller. Elle jette un coup d'oeil vers Kiki qui est en train de l'observer.  
"Si tu pouvais regarder ailleurs ça m'arrangerait" lui dit-elle en rougissant, puis en détournant le regard.  
"Euh... ok" répond le jeune garçon en riant. Il se met à léviter en se déplaçant un peu pour regarder d'un autre point de vue, pendant que la jeune fille continue de se déshabiller.  
Mais au même moment Saga passe sur le côté et aperçoit Kiki en train de léviter et de sourire avec un regard lubrique.  
"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!" lui demande le chevalier des Gémeaux qui tourne soudain la tête en direction d'Ishtar qui a reconnu sa voix et qui se met à regarder vers lui.  
Leurs regards se croisent. Ils écarquillent les yeux tous les deux.  
"Allez-vous-en tous les deux !" s'écrit-elle en rougissant et en détournant le regard tout en tentant de cacher son corps à moitié dénudé. Rougissant et gêné, Saga agrippe Kiki par le col et l'entraine pour l'éloigner.  
"Mais lâche-moi !" dit le jeune garçon tout en gesticulant. Le chevalier l'entraine un peu plus loin, et le lâche par terre de sa hauteur.  
Le jeune garçon retombe sur les fesses en tailleur.  
"Je faisais rien de mal" dit-il en croisant les bras et en faisant mine de bouder. "Et puis elle est tellement jolie ! Tu ne trouves pas ?" ajoute-t-il en regardant Saga.  
Le chevalier soupire en le regardant et ferme les yeux un bref instant. Kiki redemande surpris "Tu ne la trouves pas jolie ?"  
"Bien sûr que si" dit Saga enr ouvrant les paupières et en regardant le jeune effronté qui tourne soudain la tête sur le côté.  
"Oh..." dit-il surpris et agréablement charmé de voir Ishtar arriver.  
Saga se tourne vers elle. Elle est vêtue d'une jolie petite armure de protection sur sa poitrine, ses genoux et ses coudes, ainsi que d'une petite jupe blanche avec un corsaire blanc en-dessous qui lui arrive à mi-cuisse. Elle porte des chaussures à talon avec des lanières qui se croisent le long de ses jambes.  
Elle a nouée son étole blanche autour de ses hanches et porte ses autres vêtements dans sa main. La jeune fille se met à rougir en voyant Saga la regarder avec intérêt. Elle détourne ses yeux des siens.  
Kiki se lève et s'approche d'elle pour la regarder de près en souriant. Ce qui trouble Ishtar.  
"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" lui demande-t-elle gênée.  
"Je vous regarde. Vous êtes tellement jolie !" dit-il en affichant un large sourire, puis il ajoute "Bon allez ! On va commencer votre entrainement par de l'échauffement. Vous voyez la montagne là" dit le jeune garçon en la montrant du doigt. "Oui" répond la jeune fille.  
"Eh bien, il y a un petit chemin un peu chaotique qui la serpente tout autour, il faut monter jusqu'au sommet, et une fois que vous l'avez atteint, vous redescendez..." dit-il.  
"Tout la haut ? " demande-t-elle un peu inquiète.  
"Oui oui, tout la haut ! Et ne trainez pas en route, c'est juste pour s'échauffer... L'entrainement commencera ensuite !" ajoute-t-il.  
Elle fronce les sourcils d'un air résigné "Ok !" puis se met à courir en direction de la montagne. Kiki se met à sourire en croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque.  
"Surveille-la quand même..." dit Saga.  
"Tu es sûr ?" lui demande le jeune garçon en décroisant ses bras .  
"Oui..." rétorque le chevalier.  
"Bon...ok..." répond Kiki qui se téléporte soudain.

-

Le chemin à travers la montagne est difficile, parfois Ishtar court, mais à d'autres moments, elle est obligée de sauter, d'escalader ou de ramper. Kiki la surveille, sans se faire voir.  
Epuisée, égratignée et à bout de souffle, elle parvint quand même à arriver au sommet. Le jeune garçon roux apparait en se téléportant devant elle, flottant dans les airs "Hey ! Faut pas vous reposer ! Il faut redescendre maintenant !"  
"Tu veux ma mort !?" s'écrit Ishtar en haletant.  
"Non non ! Juste que vous redescendiez" répond t-il en souriant. Elle se relève.  
Arrivée en bas, Ishtar épuisée, se laisse tomber sur les genoux et baisse la tête en haletant. Kiki se téléporte devant elle et lui dit "Bravo !" puis il se tourne vers Mu, Saga, Subaru et le vieux maitre Dohko qui viennent d'arriver.  
"Voilà l'échauffement est terminé, elle est prête !" leur dit Kiki.  
Subaru s'apprête à aller aider Ishtar, mais Mu le retient par le poignet. Le vieux maitre s'avance vers elle. Elle relève la tête et il lui dit "Vous allez avoir plusieurs types d'entrainement... pour ainsi développer votre adresse, votre force, votre agilité, votre concentration et votre endurance. Mu, Saga, Subaru, Shaka que vous n'avez pas encore rencontré, et moi-même, vous enseignerons et vous entrainerons. Êtes-vous prête ? "  
"Oui !" dit-elle d'une voix déterminée, en le regardant.  
"Mu, c'est à toi" dit Dohko en se tournant vers le chevalier du Bélier. Mu se met à marcher vers Ishtar puis lui dit lorsqu'il arrive près d'elle "Venez avec moi...".  
La jeune fille se lève et se met à le suivre. Kiki les suit.  
En partant elle adresse un regard à Subaru et à Saga.

-

Mu et Kiki amènent Ishtar à l'entrée d'une forêt.  
Le chevalier s'arrête devant et dit "Ici ça sera parfait" puis il tourne la tête vers le jeune garçon "Va à l'autre bout" "Ok !" répond Kiki en souriant avant de se téléporter.  
Mu regarde la forêt et dit à Ishtar "vous allez devoir traverser cette forêt... en tachant d'éviter ce qu'i l'intérieur...". Il regarde par terre à droite et à gauche et trouve une longue et fine branche qu'il ramasse et tend à la jeune fille en disant "Vous pourrez vous défendre avec ça au besoin...".  
Elle saisit le bâton puis regarde le chevalier.  
"Allez-y... Entrez" dit-il.  
Elle se tourne et entre dans la forêt.  
Mu intensifie son cosmos et ferme les yeux afin de créer des illusions qui attaqueront Ishtar. La jeune fille n'est pas très rassurée, à mesure qu'elle avance dans la foret, car celle-ci est de plus en plus inquiétante. La plupart des arbres sont morts et gigantesques, et il fait assez sombre.  
Soudain des corbeaux se mettent à foncer sur elle. Elle essaie tant bien que mal de les éviter, mais certains l'attaquent en plantant leur bec dans sa chair. Elle se défend et se protège comme elle peut avec le bâton et ses mains. A un moment elle tombe dans un trou profond de cinq mètres, et doit s'agripper pour en sortir. Elle est obligée de recommencer plusieurs fois, car certains rochers se brisent sous ses pieds et la font retomber.  
A force de persévérance, elle finit par y arriver. Puis des lianes surgissant des arbres se mettent à l'étrangler et à tirer sur ses membres, elle se met à crier de douleur.  
A l'entrée de la forêt, Mu est toujours concentré tandis que sa cosmo énergie l'entoure.  
"Ne m'interrompt pas..." dit-il soudain, car il a senti que Saga venait d'arriver à quelques mètres derrière lui, ayant entendu Ishtar crier.  
Le chevalier des Gemeaux a les yeux à moitié ouverts. Le chevalier du Bélier intensifie son cosmos, et les lianes se resserrent davantage sur la jeune fille. Elle est en train de manquer d'air et d'abandonner mentalement devant son impuissance à se défaire de l'emprise des lianes.  
Ressentant son agonie malgré la distance, Saga ferme les yeux pour rentrer en télépathie avec elle et lui dit par la pensée "Puisez dans le peu de force qu'il vous reste. Concentrez-vous sur un endroit précis, sur votre ennemi... Qui vous attaque ? ".  
Surprise sur le moment d'entendre la voix du chevalier dans sa tête, elle marque un silence, puis se met à murmurer, espérant qu'il l'entende "Qui ? Ces fichues lianes !".  
"Qui vous attaque ?" répète Saga.  
Ishtar regarde les lianes qui se resserrent de plus en plus sur elle, et répond avec difficulté "Les lianes..."  
"Qui ?" redemande Saga.  
Elle écarquille soudain les yeux, ayant compris qu'elle était dans l'erreur jusqu'à présent et répond "Mu !" en fronçant les sourcils.  
Soudain une légère lueur apparait dans ses yeux.  
Le chevalier du Bélier semble perturbé. Il reçoit soudain comme un éclair électro magnétique sur tout son corps l'espace d'une fraction de seconde.  
Sa cosmo énergie s'arrête et il ouvre grand les yeux. Instantanément, les lianes disparaissent et Ishtar se retrouve à plat ventre sur le sol après une chute de plusieurs mètres. Elle bouge la tête en haletant d'essoufflement. Saga entrouvre les yeux. Mu est choqué par le coup qu'Ishtar lui a porté de si loin "Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! " pense-t-il tout haut.  
Puis il ferme les yeux à moitié en esquissant un sourire.  
"Je sens qu'elle n'a pas fini de me surprendre" dit-il.  
"C'est bien... Elle progresse... Continue Mu" dit Saga avant de tourner les talons. Le chevalier du Bélier referme ses yeux et fait briller à nouveau son cosmos. Des corbeaux réapparaissent pour attaquer Ishtar.  
"C'est pas vrai ! Même pas le temps de souffler un peu !" s'écrit-elle en se relevant et en se mettant à courir tout en évitant les volatiles qui foncent sur elle.

-

Après quelques embuches, Ishtar finit par sortir de la forêt et se laisse tomber sur les genoux à quelques mètres de Kiki.  
"Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de te voir !" dit-elle essoufflée. Le jeune garçon se met à rire. Elle baisse la tête, épuisée. Puis soudain elle la relève car Saga qui vient d'arriver, se place juste devant elle et lui tend la main pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Ils se regardent dans les yeux.  
"Saga..." dit-elle. Elle prend sa main et se lève.  
Une fois debout, elle la relâche doucement en le fixant toujours.  
"C'est avec lui que vous allez vous entrainer maintenant" dit Kiki en souriant les bras croisés derrière les épaules. "Bon courage !" ajoute-t-il avant de se téléporter.  
"Venez" dit le chevalier tout en la regardant avec tendresse.  
La jeune fille acquiesce d'un signe de tête et se met à le suivre. Ils arrivent sur un grand terrain plat, avec un ravin un peu plus loin. Il s'arrête puis se tourne vers elle.  
"Essayer de me frapper" dit-il à Ishtar. "Hein ?" s'écrit-elle surprise.  
"Frappez-moi !" dit-il. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle s'apprête à lui donner une gifle en levant son bras à mi-hauteur, mais celui-ci bloque sa main au dernier moment en saisissant son poignet.  
"Pas comme ça... avec votre poing" lui dit-il sans la quitter des yeux.  
Tenant toujours le poignet d'Ishtar, il lui abaisse le bras en tenant sa main avec délicatesse, effleurant sa peau avec douceur, avant de la relâcher.  
Elle serre les poings et vient frapper le torse de Saga avec son poing droit de toutes ses forces, mais malheureusement elle se fait plus de mal à elle qu'à lui, d'autant plus qu'il porte son armure.  
Elle fronce les sourcils grimaçant de douleur.  
"Recommencez" dit le chevalier.  
Elle tente de le frapper avec son poing droit au visage, mais il le retient avec la paume de sa main.  
Elle essaye de le frapper sur le torse avec son poing gauche, mais il la repousse en tendant la paume de sa main vers elle, sans la toucher.  
"Continuez !" s'écrit-il.  
Pendant plusieurs minutes, Ishtar tente de frapper Saga avec ses poings, essayant plusieurs tactiques, mais aucune ne marche.  
Au fur et à mesure, elle a de plus en plus de volonté, et il la repousse de plus en plus.  
Le chevalier tente de la motiver en l'encourageant "Relevez-vous !", et en la provoquant "Vous êtes faible !".

Ishtar est épuisée, mais continue à tenter de se battre avec Saga. Elle ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'elle est à quelques mètres du bord du ravin.  
Alors qu'elle tente de reculer, son pied se retrouve près du précipice, et soudain la roche se brise sous son talon.  
In extremis, Saga la rattrape en passant ses bras autour d'elle et en posant ses mains sur son dos nu, tout en l'attirant légèrement vers lui, lui évitant ainsi de tomber dans le vide et lui permettant de regagner le bord.  
Ishtar, un peu essoufflée, et Saga se regardent dans les yeux avec tendresse. Il baisse doucement ses mains le long du dos de la jeune fille comme une caresse. Elle se met à rougir, avant qu'il ne les enlève lentement.  
"Faites attention à vous..." lui dit-il, tout en la regardant dans les yeux tendrement. Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Il tourne les talons et fait quelques pas pour s'éloigner du bord, tandis qu'elle s'avance vers lui.  
Ils recommencent à s'entrainer à combattre.

-

Ishtar est essoufflée et épuisée. Cela fait maintenant un long moment qu'elle s'entraine à combattre avec le chevalier des Gémeaux. Elle tente de le frapper à plusieurs reprises avec ses poings mais celui-ci esquive à chaque fois les coups.  
Soudain dans un élan, elle le frôle au visage avec son poing droit au niveau de la joue, mais malheureusement perd l'équilibre et se retrouve à plat ventre sur le sol. Saga reste debout les yeux écarquillés, tournant le dos à Ishtar, venant d'apercevoir une brève lueur dans les yeux de la jeune fille au moment où elle a porté son coup. Il passe le revers de sa main droite sur sa joue gauche, laissant apparaitre entre ses mèches de cheveux une légère marque rouge près de son oreille, preuve qu'Ishtar l'a bel et bien touché de peu.  
Ses cheveux se remettent en place, dissimulant le léger coup qu'il a reçu. Il se tourne vers la jeune fille qui essaye de se relever tant bien que mal, essoufflée.  
Le chevalier l'attrape en enlaçant ses bras autour de sa taille pour la redresser et la relever. Enlacée par derrière dans les bras de Saga, elle se met à rougir.  
"C'est bon pour aujourd'hui..." dit-il d'une voix tendre, puis il desserre ses bras de la jeune fille et s'écarte d'elle.

Shaka est là, à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux. Ishtar remarque sa présence.  
"C'est avec lui que je dois continuer l'entrainement ?" demande-t-elle à Saga. "Oui... C'est le chevalier de la Vierge... Shaka" répond t-il avant d'ajouter "Je dois vous laisser..."  
Saga pose son poing droit fermé sur son coeur en s'inclinant légèrement devant Ishtar pour la saluer respectueusement, tandis que Shaka s'approche.  
Les deux chevaliers se croisent sans se parler. La jeune fille les regarde.

Arrivée en face d'elle, Shaka entrouvre lentement les paupières laissant apparaitre ses yeux d'un bleu limpide.  
"On m'avait vanté votre beauté, mais vous êtes bien plus belle que je l'imaginais." dit le chevalier.  
Elle se met à rougir. "Merci..." répond t-elle timidement.  
"Venez... suivez moi" dit Shaka qui se met à marcher. Elle le suit et ils arrivent dans un petit pré, à côté de quelques arbres.  
Le chevalier s'assoit en tailleur, ferme les yeux et dit à la jeune fille "Asseyez-vous en face de moi".  
"Comme vous ?" demande-t-elle.  
"Oui..." répond t-il.  
Ishtar va s'asseoir en tailleur, à trois mètres environ, en face de Shaka.  
"Fermez les yeux" dit-il. Elle s'exécute.  
Soudain Shaka intensifie son cosmos, lévite, et demande à la jeune fille "Concentrez-vous... Que ressentez-vous ?"  
"De la chaleur" répond t-elle après quelques secondes, ressentant les rayons du soleil sur sa peau.  
"Essayez de la voir... tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Imaginez-la, en fonction de ce que vous ressentez, jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez la voir" dit Shaka.  
Elle se concentre, fronce les sourcils, puis au bout de plusieurs minutes elle finit par distinguer une aura lumineuse, dans le noir de sa vision. "Je la vois..." dit-elle.  
"Bien... Maintenant... essayez de distinguer l'aura de l'arbre, qui est à quelques mètres de moi." dit Shaka. Ishtar se concentre et essaye, puis au bout de quelques minutes, elle répond "Je n'y arrive pas...".  
"Aidez-vous de votre ouïe...Entendez-vous ses feuilles bouger ? sa sève couler ?" rétorque le chevalier.  
Elle se concentre, en vain. L'heure passe. Et puis soudain, elle voit toutes les auras de tout ce qui l'entoure. Shaka entrouvre les yeux.  
Troublée par tout ce qu'elle peut voir dans le noir, Ishtar entrouvre les yeux, et le chevalier remarque qu'elle a une légère lueur dans les yeux, qui disparait soudain.  
"J'ai tout vu ! L'espace d'un instant j'ai vu tout ce qui m'entoure !" s'écrit la jeune fille.  
"C'est bien... Recommencez..." lui dit-il.  
Elle referme à nouveau les yeux. Shaka la regarde en pensant *le pouvoir que détient cette jeune fille est énorme... Je peux le sentir, enfoui à l'intérieur d'elle... Même Athéna ne possédait pas autant de puissance*  
L'entrainement se poursuit.

\- après-midi mardi 8 mai 2312 - Japon

Au japon, conduisant sur une petite route qui traverse une forêt, Rumiko arrête sa voiture sur le bas-côté et coupe le moteur. A côté d'elle sur le siège passager Mary est assise et regarde tristement par la fenêtre.  
"Voilà c'est là... C'est bientôt l'heure..." dit Rumiko en ouvrant la portière pour sortir de la voiture. La jeune fille sort aussi, de son côté, et tient les lanières de son sac à dos dans ses mains. Elle fait quelques pas pour rejoindre la jeune femme et semble triste.  
"ça va aller Mary. Je connais la plupart d'entre eux et se sont des gens biens. " lui dit Rumiko en la regarda,nt, avant d'ajouter tout en esquissant un sourire "Tu vas te plaire là-bas, et tu pourras revenir à la maison quand tu veux !"  
"Oui" répond Mary en baissant la tête avec amertume.

Soudain le bruit d'une moto se fait entendre et arrive sur la route. Mary et Rumiko la regardent. Le bolide s'arrête devant elles, et le motard portant une combinaison noire et un casque en descend.  
Il enlève son casque, c'est Lasse Aeon. Il regarde Rumiko et s'attarde un moment sur Mary, agréablement surpris, puis esquisse un sourire.  
"Bonjour... Je suis venue chercher Mary..." leur dit-il.  
La jeune fille le regarde avec curiosité. La jeune femme lui sourit. "Bonjour... Je suis Rumiko Hondo, et voici Mary" lui dit-elle en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Mary.  
"Enchanté ! Je suis Lasse Aeon" répond le jeune homme en se grattant le derrière de la tête avec la main, trouvant la jeune fille vraiment très jolie. Il lui demande en la regardant "Tu es déjà montée sur une moto ?"  
"Non... jamais..." répond t-elle timidement.  
Il ajoute "Bon, ça va un peu vite, c'est un peu impressionnant au début, mais ensuite on s'y fait et c'est génial. Il faut que tu t'accroches bien à ma taille, pour éviter de tomber... "  
" Tiens..." lui dit-il en lui tendant un casque qu'il vient de sortir du coffre de sa moto. Elle le prend après avoir mis son sac sur son dos et l'enfile sur sa tête. Lasse met le sien puis s'assoit sur son véhicule.  
Mary monte derrière lui, puis passe ses bras avec hésitation autour de sa taille sans trop serrer.  
"Il faut me serrer plus fort, sinon tu ne vas pas tenir..." lui dit-il en esquissant un sourire. La jeune fille le serre un peu plus fort en rougissant.  
"Voilà c'est mieux..." répond t-il.  
"Prenez bien soin d'elle. Je vous la confie" dit Rumiko à Lasse avec un peu d'émotion dans la voix et dans le regard. Il la regarde et lui dit d'une voix rassurante. "Ne vous inquiétez pas... Tout se passera bien pour elle".  
Il abaisse sa visière.  
Mary regarde Rumiko qui lui dit en esquissant un sourire un peu forcé malgré sa peine "Au revoir ma chérie... A bientôt !"  
"A bientôt" lui répond la jeune fille avec émotion.  
Lasse démarre le moteur de sa moto, puis se met à partir. Mary le serre un peu plus fort, impressionnée par la vitesse. Il ferme les paupières à moitié, semblant apprécier cette étreinte. Rumiko regarde la moto s'en aller avec Mary. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

\- après-midi mardi 8 mai 2312 - Grèce

La chaleur est toujours aussi pesante en Grèce.  
"Nous en avons fini" dit Shaka en ouvrant les yeux tandis qu'il lévite toujours.  
Il décroise ses jambes pour toucher le sol avec ses pieds, et se retrouver ainsi debout. Ishtar se lève.  
"Dohko vous attend près de la cascade. Allez-y... C'est par là" dit le chevalier en lui montrant la direction d'un signe de tête.  
"Merci..." dit-elle en le regardant.  
Elle se met en route et finit par arriver à proximité de la cascade et d'une rivière. Le vieux maitre est devant, et l'attend. "Ah... vous voilà !" dit-il en la voyant arriver, puis il lui demande "Que pensez-vous de vos entrainements ?... Plutôt faciles, n'est-ce pas ?".  
La jeune fille soulève légèrement un sourcil. "Facile ? ... Je dirais plutôt éprouvants... et épuisants..." répond t-elle.  
"Ah ? " dit le vieux chevalier avant d'ajouter en ricanant "Vous allez vite changer d'avis... comparé à ce qui vous attend..."

Ishtar fait un pas en arrière et l'inquiétude se lit sur son visage.  
"Vous voyez la cascade là" demande le vieillard.  
"Oui..." répond t-elle en la regardant.  
"Hé bien... allez en dessous... et restez-y... tant que je ne vous ai pas demandé d'en sortir" dit Dohko.  
La jeune fille écarquille légèrement les yeux, inquiète "Sous cette cascade ?" puis prend l'air résigné "Entendu...".  
Elle se rend sous la cascade et reçoit sur elle toute l'eau qui en découle précipitamment.  
Au bout de quelques minutes debout sous le torrent d'eau, Ishtar se laisse tomber sur les genoux, épuisée.  
"Je ne vous ai pas demandé de vous mettre à genoux... Allez, relevez-vous !" lui dit Dohko.  
La jeune fille se relève, avec difficulté, puisant dans le peu de force qu'il lui reste. Elle fronce les sourcils et serre les poings.  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes Dohko lui dit "C'est bon... Vous pouvez sortir de là...".  
Ishtar sort de la cascade, fait quelques pas avec difficulté, et s'effondre à genoux sur le rivage, les mains sur le sol. Le vieillard s'approche d'elle. Elle relève la tête.  
"Vous avez l'air à bout de force... Nous n'en avons pas encore fini. Mais voulez-vous qu'on s'arrête là ?" lui dit-il.  
Elle le regarde et après un moment d'hésitation, elle lui répond "Si ce n'est pas fini, alors continuons... ".  
"J'espérais une telle réponse..." rétorque-t-il en baissant la tête et en fermant légèrement les yeux.

Il se tourne ensuite vers l'immense paroi rocheuse se trouvant à côté de la cascade et dit à la jeune fille "Pour votre prochaine épreuve, vous allez devoir escalader cette paroi... à main nue".  
Il la désigne avec sa canne, et Ishtar tourne la tête pour la regarder.  
"A mains nues ? Sans protection ? Et si je tombe ?" demande-t-elle.  
"Il ne vaut mieux pas tomber... Sinon vous risquez de vous faire très mal..." répond t-il.  
Elle demande ensuite "Et une fois arrivée en haut... ".  
Il répond "Vous devrez redescendre par la cascade..."

Ishtar se relève et s'approche de la paroi. Elle lève la tête pour la regarder puis lève ses bras pour tenter d'agripper deux morceaux de rochers avec ses mains. Elle commence à se hisser et à monter avec difficulté, car parfois les pierres se cassent sous l'un de ses pieds ou l'une de ses mains, lui faisant faire une chute de quelques mètres le long de la paroi. Se rattrapant in extremis, elle se blesse tantôt à un bras, tantôt à une jambe. Le vieux maitre la regarde monter petit à petit.  
"Je suis en admiration devant le courage et la volonté de cette jeune fille" dit Dohko tandis que Mu, Saga, Subaru et Shaka viennent d'arriver et regardent Ishtar escalader la paroi rocheuse.  
"J'ai ressenti une énorme puissance enfouie en elle" dit le chevalier de la Vierge.  
"Moi aussi..." dit le chevalier du Bélier.  
Subaru est attristé de voir Ishtar blessée et en difficulté. Il baisse la tête avec mélancolie.  
Saga a l'air préoccupé lui aussi.  
Le vieux maitre remarque la tristesse des deux hommes. Il baisse la tête l'air pensif.

"Elle va atteindre le sommet" dit soudain Mu en voyant qu'Ishtar arrive tout en haut de la paroi. Elle se hisse pour en sortir. Arrivée en haut, elle se laisse légèrement rouler pour s'allonger sur le dos, en haletant. Elle regarde le ciel qui est devenu sombre car la nuit va bientôt arriver. Elle se couche sur le côté puis se redresse pour s'asseoir sur les genoux. Elle a les mains, les bras et les jambes écorchés. Elle tourne la tête vers la cascade et se lève avec difficulté en pensant *Allez, courage ! C'est bientôt fini !*.

Elle se met à marcher pour remonter un peu le cours de la rivière, puis ensuite, elle commence à rentrer un pied dans l'eau suivi de l'autre.  
Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avance au milieu de la rivière, l'eau lui arrive rapidement jusqu'à mi-cuisse, puis jusqu'à la taille. Le courant est fort et manque de la faire tomber.  
Elle s'élance soudain pour plonger et se met à nager, mais la force du courant l'emporte rapidement vers la cascade, qui la fait tomber de toute la hauteur de la paroi en même temps que le flot qui s'écoule à toute vitesse. Elle sombre dans l'eau les yeux fermés, comme si elle se noyait, puis entrouvre ses paupières.  
Une légère lueur s'illumine dans ses yeux et une cosmo énergie dorée l'enveloppe, puis disparait. Elle se met à nager pour atteindre la rive, puis se relève en marchant la tête baissée. Elle se laisse tomber sur la rive, les genoux à terre et les mains à plat sur le sol. Subaru s'apprête à aller vers elle mais Saga le retient par le bras "Attendez..." lui dit-il.

Le jeune homme tourne la tête vers lui un court instant puis regarde à nouveau Ishtar, tout comme les autres chevaliers. Soudain la jeune fille relève la tête et entrouvre ses yeux. Une légère lueur brille à l'intérieur et dure une longue minute.  
Les chevaliers et Subaru la regardent avec fascination, ressentant à ce moment la présence de la déesse en face d'eux.  
Tout à coup, la jeune fille s'évanouie d'épuisement. Saga desserre sa main du bras de Subaru, et celui-ci accourt auprès d'Ishtar pour la secourir. Il la tourne et passe une main derrière son dos pour la soutenir allongée à moitié par terre. Le chevalier des Gémeaux s'approche en face de lui et soigne les blessures d'Ishtar en passant la cosmo énergie de la paume de sa main juste au-dessus.  
Subaru regarde Ishtar, puis regarde le chevalier la soigner avec son pouvoir.

Resté avec le vieux maitre et Shaka, Mu dit en regardant la jeune fille à quelques mètres d'eux.  
"Elle progresse vite...".  
"En effet" dit le chevalier de la Vierge.  
"C'est une bonne chose" rétorque le vieux maitre.  
"Emmenez-la avec vous. Son entrainement est fini pour aujourd'hui. Il faut qu'elle se repose..." dit Saga à Subaru.  
"Oui..." répond le jeune homme qui se lève tout en portant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

\- après-midi mardi 8 mai 2312 - Japon

Après une demi-heure de route, Lasse prend un sentier à travers bois et arrive dans un endroit rocheux avec Mary assise à l'arrière de sa moto. "Accroche-toi !" dit-il soudain, avant de mettre les gaz pour rouler à toute vitesse sur un petit monticule qui le propulse en l'air à deux mètres du sol. Le véhicule se retrouve soudain à l'intérieur du hangar du vaisseau spatial Ptolemaïos qui était stationné là, dissimulé sous un écran le rendant en grande partie invisible.  
La moto atterrit et Lasse freine en faisant un léger tête à queue, puis il coupe le moteur.  
Tout le monde est là pour assister à l'arrivée de Mary.

"Houlà quel casse-cou ! Tu as dû faire peur à notre invitée !" dit Ian en esquissant un sourire.  
Lasse enlève son casque "Haha mais non ! Elle est entre de bonnes mains avec un pilote aussi bon que moi !". Mary descend de la moto, portant toujours son casque dont la visière est baissée, et Lasse en descend aussi juste après.  
Tout le monde, mis à part Lasse qui déboutonne le haut de sa veste noire, a les yeux fixés sur Mary.  
"Jolie silhouette" murmure Ian.  
"Papa !" dit Mileina en donnant un léger coup de coude sur l'estomac de son père tout en fronçant les sourcils.  
Mary les regarde, puis porte ses mains sur son casque qu'elle enlève délicatement par le haut, laissant apparaitre soudain, son visage angélique, ses beaux yeux bleus et ses longs cheveux blonds. Tout le monde écarquille légèrement les paupières un bref instant devant la beauté et la douceur du visage de Mary.  
"Whaou ! Elle est trop mignonne !" s'écrit soudain Mileina en souriant et en joignant ses mains l'une contre l'autre devant son buste, pour exprimer sa joie.  
Saji, Feldt, et Sumeragi esquissent un sourire, un peu surpris par l'attitude de Mileina, tout en la regardant du coin de l'oeil.  
Lyle qui est à côté d'Allelujah prend un air sérieux et dit à voix basse en regardant Mary "Elle a l'air vraiment jeune...".  
"En effet" répond t-il tout en la regardant de la même façon.  
Tieria la regarde également mais ne dit rien, tout comme Soma.  
Setsuna quant à lui a toujours les yeux légèrement écarquillés en regardant fixement la jeune fille.  
Intimidée et gênée par ces regards et le compliment de Mileina, Mary rougit et détourne les yeux pour fixer le sol sur le côté. Ce que Lasse remarque.  
Il lui dit en la poussant un peu, la main brièvement posée sur son sac à dos, tout en esquissant un sourire "Allons ne soit pas timide ! Ils ne vont pas te manger... mis à part Ian... "  
"Hé hé ! " se met à ricaner Ian avant d'ajouter "Pour qui tu me fais passer là ? Je suis un homme marié moi... Et fidèle !" répond t-il.  
"Je suis Sumeragi Lee Noriega, capitaine de ce vaisseau. Bienvenue parmi nous, à bord du Ptolémaïos" dit Sumeragi en regardant Mary. La jeune fille s'incline légèrement devant elle, en guise de respect, tout en lui répondant "Mary Ameda. Merci pour votre accueil et de me permettre d'intégrer votre équipe, sous votre commandement"  
Mileina approche soudain de la jeune fille et se met en face d'elle. Elles se regardent.  
Mileina lui dit en souriant "Bonjour, je suis Mileina Vashti !" puis elle attrape le bras de Feldt qui ne s'y attendait pas et qui se met à en être surprise.  
"Et elle, c'est Feldt Grace ! " dit Mileina en plaçant Feldt devant elle, avant d'ajouter en souriant "On est opératrice toutes les deux !".  
"Bonjour" dit Feldt en souriant, un peu gênée de l'extravagance de Mileina qui l'expose ainsi devant Mary. Puis Mileina repousse sa collègue et montre son père en disant "Et le vieux monsieur là c'est mon père Ian Vashti !"  
"Comment ça, le vieux monsieur ?!" rétorque Ian en grimaçant et en croisant les bras devant son torse de mécontentement.  
Au même moment, Lasse vient prendre le casque de moto que Mary tenait entre dans ses mains en face d'elle, ce qui surprend un peu la jeune fille qui ne s'y attendait pas.  
"Je te débarrasse..." lui dit-il, avant d'aller ranger le casque dans le coffre de son véhicule.  
Saji s'avance un peu vers Mary et lui dit avec douceur en inclinant légèrement la tête et en lui souriant "Je suis Saji Crossroad... technicien. Bienvenue parmi nous".  
La jeune fille s'incline un peu pour le saluer et murmure timidement "Merci..."

"Hey c'est moi qui fait les présentations !" grimace Mileina qui vient soudain derrière Mary et la pousse légèrement en la tenant par les épaules pour la placer devant la ligne que forment les Gundam Meisters.  
Elle dit en plaçant Mary devant Soma. "Voici Soma Peries alias Marie Parfacy... ". La jeune femme fait un hochement de tête pour saluer Mary qui fait de même.  
Mileina continue en déplaçant un peu Mary tout en la tenant par les épaules de derrière et en disant " Et puis, il y a son petit ami Allelujah Haptism", ce qui surprend Allelujah qui n'a pas le temps de dire bonjour à la nouvelle recrue que Mileina est déjà passée à un autre, toujours en la déplaçant légèrement au fur et à mesure. "Et voici Lockon Stratos ou Lyle Dylandy si tu préfères".  
"Bienvenue à bord" dit Lyle en regardant dans les yeux Mary qui lui murmure timidement "Merci...".  
"Je suis Tieria Erde" dit Tieria, quand vient son tour. Ce qui fait grimacer Mileina, contrariée.

Puis Mileina place Mary en face de Setsuna. Ils se regardent tous les deux avec des yeux grands ouverts.  
"Et le beau brun ténébreux qui te regarde comme si tu étais un extra-terrestre c'est Setsuna F. Seiei".  
Setsuna sursaute un peu, surpris et gêné par ce que vient de dire la jeune fille.  
Il regarde Mary dans les yeux, qui se met à rougir puis à détourner le regard, troublée par le sien.  
Soudain Mileina qui tient toujours Mary par derrière les épaules, se met à la déplacer en lui disant "Je vais te montrer ta chambre !".  
Elle emmène Mary, qui en passant regarde les Gundams - robots géants pilotables - qui sont debout dans le hangar.  
Tout le monde se met à regarder Mary partir, emmenée par Mileina.  
"Je rêve ou ma fille vient de kidnapper notre nouvelle recrue !" dit Ian en souriant avant de se mettre à ricaner.  
"La pauvre, elle n'a même pas le temps de souffler" dit Sumeragi en esquissant un sourire et en fermant les yeux un court instant.  
"Elle est très timide" dit Allelujah.  
"Oui... Je la vois mal piloter le Raiser" ajoute Tieria l'air grave.  
"Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences... J'ai pu voir son dossier et elle est très compétente... Ce que Veda a confirmé" rétorque Sumeragi.  
"Laissons-lui le temps de s'habituer à nous" dit Feldt.  
"Alors comment trouves-tu ta nouvelle co-équipière ? Plutôt jolie non ? " dit Ian à Setsuna qui regarde Mary s'en aller, avant d'ajouter "Ahah sacré veinard !" en lui donnant une tape sur l'omoplate, ce qui le pousse légèrement en avant.  
Setsuna détourne le regard d'elle pour fixer Ian, surpris.

-

La tenant par la main, Mileina amène Mary dans sa chambre pour la lui montrer. Elles entrent à l'intérieur et le sas de la porte se referme derrière elles.  
"Voilà c'est ta chambre !" annonce la jeune fille en souriant. Mary regarde tout autour d'elle.  
"Ça te plait ?" demande Mileina.  
"Oui ça va..." répond t-elle.  
Mileina sourit puis se dirige vers la table où est posé un uniforme replié qu'elle prend et qu'elle tend à Mary en lui disant "C'est ton uniforme ! Vas-y mets-le pour voir si c'est bien à ta taille !".  
Mary hésite.  
Mileina lui dit alors en souriant "Allez ! On est entre filles et tu n'es pas toute nue en dessous tes vêtements !".  
Après un moment d'hésitation, Mary se tourne vers le lit, et commence à enlever son haut pour se retrouver en débardeur.  
Mileina perd soudain son sourire en voyant que Mary a des bleus sur certaines parties du corps. Elle enlève son pantalon et idem sur ses cuisses et jambes. La jeune fille se tourne vers Mileina qui tend toujours devant elle, l'uniforme replié et attrape le haut zippé à manches longues et à col montant en le regardant.  
"Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu as des bleus sur le corps ?" lui demande tristement Mileina.  
Mary lève les yeux vers elle puis les rebaisse "Il y avait des élèves au centre... qui... ne m'aimaient pas".  
Mileina écarquille les yeux d'émotion "Ils t'ont roué de coups ?"  
"Oui..." murmure la jeune fille tristement en baissant la tête, puis elle la relève et voyant que Mileina est attristée, elle lui dit en esquissant un léger sourire "C'est pas grave... ça va partir...".  
"Tu vas être bien ici... Tu verras ! On est comme une famille !" dit Mileina en souriant légèrement. La jeune fille sourit légèrement à son tour.  
"Allez enfile-le !" lui dit Mileina.  
"oui" répond Mary qui commence à enfiler le haut de l'uniforme. Mileina rougit en regardant sa silhouette et lance avec admiration "Tu es vraiment très belle Mary". La jeune fille tourne la tête vers elle en rougissant et lui répond timidement "Merci..." puis détourne le regard, un peu gênée, en continuant de s'habiller.

\- fin d'après-midi mardi 8 mai 2312 - Japon

A des kilomètres de là, dans une chambre d'hôtel, Anna est debout devant un grand écran de télé, un verre de vin à la main, en train de regarder les informations où le présentateur parle du séisme qui a frappé le centre-ville et des nombreux morts et disparus qui en ont été victimes.  
Elle esquisse un sourire, puis tend son verre en direction de la télévision "Et ce n'est que le début..." dit-elle en se mettant à rire. Puis elle porte sa coupe de vin à ses lèvres et se met à la boire.

Il est l'heure de diner. A bord du Ptolemaïos, dans le large couloir qui mène à la cantine dont le grand sas est ouvert, Lyle marche à côté de Setsuna et Saji, tandis que Lasse marche derrière eux à côté de Ian.  
"Hey les garçons ! Regardez !" s'écrit Mileina qui vient d'arriver à quelques mètres derrière eux. Ils se tournent tous les cinq et aperçoivent Mileina qui vient juste de poser ses mains sur les épaules de Mary tandis qu'elles sont toutes les deux côte à côte et venaient d'arriver dans le couloir. Les garçons regardent des pieds à la tête Mary, qui est très séduisante, revêtue de son uniforme.  
Mileina dit en souriant "ça lui va bien, n'est-ce pas ?".  
Mary se met à rougir et détourne le regard pour regarder sur le côté, intimidée. Tandis que les garçons l'admirent. Setsuna a les yeux grands ouverts, et Lasse esquisse un sourire en la regardant tendrement, tout comme Saji et Lyle. Ian se met à sourire en répondant à sa fille "Haha, laisse-la un peu tranquille...Tu la fais rougir !".  
Mileina prend la main de Marie et lui dit "Viens ! On va manger !" et l'entraine en direction de la cantine, tandis que les autres entrent en premier.  
Sumeragi, Tieria, Allelujah, Soma et Feldt sont déjà à l'intérieur de la cantine où il y a des distributeurs sophistiqués avec au choix différents plats, des desserts et des boissons. Chacun fait la queue pour choisir son menu. Mileina est la dernière de la file. Mary est avant elle, juste derrière Lasse.

Mileina lui explique comment fonctionne la cantine "Tu prends un plateau et ensuite tu sélectionnes ce que tu veux devant chaque machine".  
"Ok..." dit Mary qui choisit un plat en appuyant sur un des boutons. Elles arrivent ensuite à la machine des desserts, tandis que Lasse est juste à côté de celle des boissons.  
"Je te déconseille cette tarte ! Elle a un gout de carton-pâte !" dit Mileina tandis que Mary s'apprêtait à appuyer sur le bouton correspondant. Lasse qui est juste à côté et qui a ladite tarte dans son plateau rétorque "Tu trouves ? Je la trouve très bonne moi ! ".  
Du coup Mary hésite.  
"Prend le flan il est super bon !" lui dit Mileina, mais Lasse rétorque "Super bon ?! J'ai failli m'étouffer avec, tellement il était immangeable ! Prend la tarte plutôt !".  
"Non le flan ! " dit Mileina en fronçant les sourcils tout en regardant le jeune homme qui la fixe de la même façon.  
Du coup, ne sachant à qui donner raison, Mary appuie sur un autre bouton pour prendre une part de gâteau au chocolat. Mileina et Lasse la regardent, surpris tous les deux, puis se mettent à rire. La jeune fille finit par rire aussi, doucement.  
Setsuna qui vient de poser son plateau sur la table les regarde de loin, tout comme Feldt qui sourit en les voyant rire.  
Tout le monde se retrouve autour de la grande table longue et commence à manger.  
Mary s'assoit entre Mileina et Lasse, et Setsuna est dans la rangée d'en face.  
Sur le mur perpendiculairement à la table, se trouve un grand écran qui affiche les informations télévisées .  
Ian monte le son car ils parlent du séisme qui a eu lieu.  
"Mon dieu !" dit Feldt en voyant les images des dégradations.  
"C'est horrible..." dit Sumeragi en apprenant le nombre de morts qui est énorme. Mary a l'air songeuse.  
Un spécialiste des séismes dit qu'il n'a jamais vu un tremblement de terre aussi fort concentré sur un point précis, en l'occurrence le centre-ville, car d'habitude ils se propagent sur des milliers de kilomètres.  
Tieria dit "C'est vraiment curieux !" et Ian ajoute "Ah ! A force de creuser et de faire exploser les sols pour construire et puiser des ressources, la terre va finir par exploser un jour !".  
"Quand même pas !" dit Mileina.  
Mary baisse les yeux tristement.  
Puis il y a un reportage qui montre la prise de poste de chef des armées par Erik Versen aux USA. Ian dit en le voyant "Il a pas l'air commode ! Il a un regard de tueur !".  
Mary écarquille les yeux en le voyant, distinguant de fortes lueurs dans ses yeux, puis elle continue de manger l'air pensive.  
C'est le moment du dessert, Mileina commence à manger son flan et Lasse sa tarte. Mary s'apprête à manger sa part de gâteau au chocolat quand soudain Mileina lui en pique un bout avec sa cuillère en disant "Je peux gouter ? Ça a l'air bon ! J'en ai jamais mangé !" mais Mary n'a pas le temps de répondre que la jeune fille a déjà mis un bout de gâteau dans sa bouche "Hmmmm c'est trop bon !".  
Mary est surprise et stupéfaite, tenant sa cuillère à la main au-dessus de son gâteau qu'elle n'a pas encore eu le temps de gouter.  
Mileina en reprend une part avec sa cuillère sous les yeux médusés de la jeune fille. Lasse qui est à côté d'elle lui dit "Dépêche-toi de le manger, sinon elle va le faire à ta place !".  
Mary se met à rire doucement avec une petite retenue du à sa timidité. Lasse et Mileina se mettent à rire aussi. Setsuna qui est en face, regarde Mary avec intérêt.  
Tout le monde a fini de manger. Certains commencent à se lever.  
"N'oubliez pas qu'il y a une réunion" s'écrit Sumeragi.  
Ian dit en se levant "oui mais d'abord je vais aller m'en griller une !".  
"Moi aussi" dit Lyle qui se lève à son tour.  
"Je me joins à vous !" ajoute Lasse en se levant.  
"10 minutes la pause ! Pas plus" dit Sumeragi.  
"Bien reçu !" répondent Ian et Lasse en coeur.  
Mileina se lève et dit "Viens Mary je vais te montrer quelque chose qui va t'intéresser !". Mary la suit. Tout le monde se retrouve au hangar pour la pause.

Dans le hangar, Mileina accompagnée de Mary, s'arrête devant le Gundam 00 avec le Raiser qui est accroché à son dos "C'est le Gundam 00 Raiser que tu piloteras avec Setsuna !" lui dit-elle en souriant.  
Mary regarde le robot géant avec admiration et surprise.  
A quelques mètres d'eux, il y a un petit groupe formé par Lasse, Lyle et Ian qui sont en train de fumer et de discuter. Tandis que Sumeragi, Feldt, Saji, Soma et Allelujah sont ensemble un peu plus loin en train de discuter. Tieria est un peu à l'écart adossé contre un poteau, et Setsuna est à quelques mètres de lui en train de regarder Mileina et Mary admirer le Gundam 00 Raiser.  
"Il est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?" dit Ian, une cigarette à la main, et la tête tourné vers Mary, ayant remarqué qu'elle était subjuguée par le robot géant.  
"Oui... " dit la jeune fille en regardant l'appareil avec admiration.  
"Ahaha" rit-il.  
Soudain Mary se tourne vers lui. "Je peux monter à l'intérieur pour voir les commandes ?" lui demande-t-elle. Ce qui surprend tout le monde.  
"Euh..." répond Ian qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle demande, puis il ajoute "Si tu veux... mais tu ne pourras pas faire grand-chose car je n'ai pas encore configuré tes empreintes dans la base de données"  
"Ce n'est pas un problème... Je sais comment accéder à l'ordinateur quand même" répond Mary. Cette réponse surprend tout le monde, surtout Ian et Saji.  
Ian répond en souriant "Tu es bien présomptueuse ! Ahah ! Je doute que tu puisses y arriver et encore moins lui bouger un bras ! Et puis, c'est le Gundam de Setsuna... Il te faut son accord..."  
La jeune fille reste quelques secondes silencieuse puis tourne la tête vers Setsuna qui la regarde depuis un long moment.  
"Je peux monter dedans ?" lui demande-t-elle.  
Setsuna est surpris et troublé. "Euh... oui..." répond t-il.  
Mary sourit.  
Tieria fronce légèrement les sourcils. Setsuna appuie sur la télécommande situé sur son poignet pour ouvrir le cockpit du Gundam 00 et faire descendre l'échelle automatique. Mary s'y agrippe, tandis qu'elle remonte, puis arrivée en haut, elle accède au cockpit.  
Setsuna qui s'est avancé de quelques pas pour être plus proche du Gundam, se retrouve juste à côté de Lasse, Ian et Lyle. Ils regardent Mary tout comme le reste de l'équipage.  
"Je te parie un resto qu'elle y arrive ! " dit Lasse en la regardant s'asseoir à l'intérieur du cockpit.  
"Ok ! Je te parie un resto qu'elle échoue !" rétorque Ian.

Sumeragi qui n'est pas loin d'eux, soupire en les entendant.  
Mary s'assoit aux commandes. L'ordinateur effectue un scan mais ne reconnait pas Setsuna et lui refuse donc l'accès. Elle regarde le tableau de bord ainsi que les différents boutons et manettes. Puis elle tape sur les touches, appuie sur certains boutons, comme si elle connaissait la machine et en avait percé le fonctionnement, rien qu'en l'ayant regardé.  
Soudain, sous les yeux ébahis de tous, le bras de Gundam 00 se met à bouger et à se lever.  
"C'est pas possible ! Mais comment elle a fait ?!" s'écrit Ian stupéfait.  
"Elle a craqué la sécurité !? " s'étonne Tieria effrayé et surpris.  
Saji est surpris "Incroyable !"  
Setsuna est tout autant surpris que les autres. Puis Mary continue de lever le bras et bouge la main de Gundam 00 pour qu'il fasse un pouce en l'air.  
Ce qui fait sourire tout le monde.  
"Je vous avais dit qu'elle était douée..." dit Sumeragi fermant les yeux un bref instant tout en esquissant un sourire.  
"Tu me dois un resto !" dit Lasse en souriant en coin tout en regardant Ian.  
"Ahaha... C'est la première fois que je perds à un pari !" répond t-il en souriant.  
Mary rebaisse le bras du Gundam 00 puis saute du cockpit pour atterrir sur le sol, un genou à terre, ce qui surprend tout le monde.  
"En plus d'être jolie et intelligente, elle est agile !" dit Ian. "Ahah ! Si j'étais pas marié... !" ajoute-t-il.  
"Papa !" s'écrit Mileina en fronçant les sourcils.  
Mary se relève et se dirige vers le groupe de Ian, Lasse, Lyle et Setsuna.  
"Bravo ma petite ! Tu m'as eue !" dit Ian.  
La jeune fille s'arrête, puis s'incline un maximum, par politesse. Sa frange dissimule son visage et elle dit d'un ton solennel et direct "Merci de m'avoir laissé la possibilité de prouver mes capacités... C'est un plaisir et un honneur pour moi d'avoir la chance de pouvoir intégrer votre équipe !". Elle se met à rougir et quand elle se redresse ses joues sont rosées et ses yeux brillent d'émotion en regardant tout le monde.  
"Héhé... Arrête ! Tu vas me faire rougir aussi !" dit Ian en souriant et en se grattant le derrière de la tête. Lyle sourit en regardant Mary. Lasse la fixe en souriant tendrement. Tandis que Setsuna la regarde avec affection en esquissant un léger sourire. Le reste de l'équipage sourit aussi.  
"Sur ces belles paroles... place à la réunion ! Les 10 minutes de pause sont largement dépassées ! Messieurs-dames !" dit Sumeragi.  
"Yosh ! Allons-y !" dit Ian

Tout le monde se retrouve dans la salle de réunion.  
Debout derrière un ordinateur, Feldt fait afficher sur un grand écran des images vidéo satellites suspectes de nombreux camions qui font d'incessants allers et retours en traversant un désert, pour atteindre des montagnes rocheuses et y disparaitre.  
Sumeragi déclare "Ces images ont été prise en Namibie. Depuis peu, des camions affrétés par bateau traversent le désert pour atteindre des montagnes rocheuses et y disparaissent pour n'en ressortir qu'un peu plus tard. Et ce trafic est incessant".  
Tout le monde regarde les images vidéo sur l'écran.

"On pense qu'il y a quelque chose dans ces montagnes... un bâtiment secret qui est approvisionné en permanence... mais on a aucune idée de ce qui s'y trame, ni ce que contiennent ces camions" ajoute Tieria.  
Mary demande "D'où vient le bateau qui les amène ?". "Hé bien, on n'a pas réussi à le savoir, il utilise un brouilleur et un écran qui le rendent invisible la majeure partie du temps. On n'a pas réussi non plus à scanner ces camions et les montagnes vers lesquelles ils se dirigent" répond Sumeragi.  
"Et à quelle nation appartienne ces camions ? Il m'a semblé voir un morceau de plaque sur l'une des images" demande Mary.  
"Ah bon ? A quel moment ?" demande Sumeragi surprise.  
Mary va à côté de Feldt qui s'écarte pour lui laisser la place en lui disant "Vas-y, je t'en prie".  
Mary pianote sur le clavier de l'ordinateur et repasse la vidéo puis s'arrête sur une image d'une fraction de seconde où on voit un camion vu de haut mais de biais. Elle fait un zoom sur la plaque qu'on a du mal à distinguer, et fait une manipulation pour tenter d'améliorer la netteté et la luminosité de l'image, afin de la rendre exploitable.  
Tout le monde est surpris que Mary ait pu remarquer ce détail de plaque qui ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde sur la vidéo et est passé donc inaperçue pour eux, mais pas pour elle.  
"Elle a des yeux de lynx !" dit Lasse à voix basse. "Héhé" répond Ian en souriant.  
Après plusieurs améliorations, Mary réussi à faire afficher la plaque numérologique d'un des camions.  
"Virginie ?!" s'étonne Ian.  
"Ces camions proviennent des USA ?" s'étonne Lyle.  
Tout le monde écarquille les yeux de surprise.  
"C'est de plus en plus curieux" dit Tieria l'air intrigué.  
Mary a l'air pensive. Soudain elle ouvre grands les yeux, faisant un rapprochement dans sa tête avec Erik Versen qui est des USA aussi et dont elle a vu le visage et le regard rempli de lueurs lors du reportage télé.  
*Est-il possible qu'il soit derrière tout ça ?* pense-t-elle.

Sumeragi dit "Si les USA sont impliqués dans ce trafic, ça risque de compliquer un peu les choses. Je pense qu'il faut aller voir sur place ce qui s'y passe mais sans se faire repérer. On pourrait profiter du passage des camions pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il faudrait deux personnes pour ça."  
Tieria dit "C'est une mission très difficile. On ne sait rien de ce qu'il y a là-bas... mais s'il y a un bâtiment secret comme on le suppose il doit être truffé de gardes et de caméras, et surtout d'un système de sécurité."  
Mary dit "Permettez-moi d'y aller, je pourrais le craquer et vous donner accès à leur réseau"  
Tout le monde est surpris de la demande de Mary qui se propose alors qu'elle vient à peine d'intégrer l'équipe, mais Sumeragi rétorque "C'est hors de question Mary... C'est beaucoup trop dangereux et tu viens à peine d'arriver."  
La réponse de Sumeragi touche la jeune fille qui ne s'y attendait pas.  
Sumeragi tourne la tête vers Setsuna "Setsuna, tu vas y aller. De tous, tu es celui qui a la plus grande expérience sur le terrain de mission d'infiltration."  
"Entendu !" répond Setsuna.  
"Et pour t'accompagner, je pense que..." elle tourne la tête vers les autres meisters pour en désigner un, mais Mary la coupe en disant avec conviction "Une fois à l'intérieur, vous ne pourrez aller nulle part à cause du système de sécurité. Je peux le craquer ! "  
Ian dit "Hmm elle n'a pas tort Sumeragi... Elle a réussi à craquer la sécurité de notre système en même pas une minute..."  
Mary insiste "Laissez-moi y aller je vous en prie ! Faites-moi confiance !"  
Sumeragi soupire et ferme les yeux pour les entrouvrir à moitié, l'air pensive, puis déclare un peu à contre coeur "Très bien... Vous irez tous les deux... Setsuna et toi."  
"Merci Mademoiselle Sumeragi" répond la jeune fille.  
Tout le monde, mis à part Mary, semblent un peu septique à l'idée que Mary fasse cette mission.

"La réunion est terminée... Je vous libère..." annonce Sumeragi.  
Saji commence à s'en aller, puis les autres suivent. Tieria dit à Sumeragi avant de partir "Je pense que vous faites une erreur de l'envoyer là-bas..." et il ne lui laisse pas la possibilité de lui répondre. Elle se contente de baisser la tête tristement. Voyant Setsuna partir, elle le retient en disant "Setsuna... attend ! Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose..."  
Setsuna reste seul dans la salle de réunion avec la jeune femme qui lui tend une clef USB qu'elle sort de la poche de sa veste. "C'est le dossier de Mary... J'aimerais que tu le lises... Il y a des choses que tu dois savoir à son sujet... Tu peux le regarder ici tranquillement " lui dit-elle.  
Setsuna prend la clef USB l'air surpris. Puis Sumeragi quitte la pièce, le laissant seul dans la salle de réunion. Il va jusqu'au clavier d'ordinateur dans lequel il insère la clef.  
Des données s'affichent à l'écran. Il commence à les lire. Il voit que Mary a d'excellentes aptitudes dans de nombreux domaines mais découvre aussi le compte rendu disant qu'elle fait un blocage sur l'utilisation d'armes, dû au fait qu'elle a subi un traumatisme dans son enfance où elle a assisté à l'exécution par balle de toute sa famille par un cambrioleur. Setsuna est choqué de lire tout ça. Il baisse légèrement la tête et les paupières, avec amertume, l'air pensif.

-

Tandis qu'elle s'apprête à rentrer dans sa chambre, Mary est stoppée dans son élan par la voix de Lasse qui l'interpelle "Mary...". Elle se retourne vers lui tandis qu'il s'approche d'elle. Elle le regarde dans les yeux, ce qui le trouble un peu.  
"Euh..." dit Lasse avec hésitation, puis il sort son pistolet de son étui et le tend à la jeune fille.  
Au même moment Setsuna arrive à l'entrée du couloir, mais apercevant Mary et Lasse au loin, il décide de se cacher derrière le mur et se met à écouter leur conversation.  
"Je voulais te donner ça... Il vaut mieux que tu sois armée pour ta mission, même si Setsuna le sera" dit Lasse à Mary.  
Elle écarquille les yeux en voyant l'arme. "Tiens... Prends le..." dit-il.  
Il voit que Mary n'a pas l'air bien. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demande Lasse, ne comprenant pas et n'étant pas au courant du problème de l'adolescente vis à vis des armes.  
Elle regarde Lasse dans les yeux et voyant qu'il a l'air perturbé de son attitude, elle tend ses mains tremblantes et saisit l'arme en la regardant. Il remarque que les mains de Mary tremblotent et la regarde ensuite avec inquiétude "ça va Mary ?" lui demande-t-il.  
Elle le regarde et baisse ses mains en tenant l'arme, puis esquisse un sourire forcé "Oui... ça va... ".  
"Tu sais t'en servir, non ? " lui demande-t-il.  
"Oui... Merci... Je... je vais me reposer... Je suis fatiguée" dit-elle.  
"Oui je comprends" répond tendrement Lasse en souriant tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Puis il ajoute l'air intimidé et gêné "Euh... ma chambre est juste en face de la tienne... si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit... n'hésite pas".  
"Oui... merci Lasse" répond Mary en lui souriant. Il lui sourit aussi, puis lui tourne le dos pour aller dans sa chambre.  
Mary entre dans la sienne en tenant l'arme dans ses mains. Au bout du couloir, Setsuna l'aperçoit. A peine est-elle entrée dans sa cabine, qu'elle se dirige vers la table et dépose le pistolet qu'elle tient dans ses deux mains tremblantes tout en le fixant du regard avec tristesse.  
Elle revoit des flashs souvenir du cambrioleur qui a tiré sur chaque membre de sa famille. Elle entend les coups de feu dans sa tête, puis le voit braquer son arme ensuite sur elle.  
Soudain Mary pose ses mains à plat sur ses oreilles en tremblant et en baissant sa tête comme si elle souffrait physiquement et moralement. Elle se met à pleurer. A ce moment Setsuna passe devant la porte de sa chambre et entend ses sanglots. Il s'arrête et se tourne vers sa porte, puis s'apprête à appuyer sur la sonnette mais retient son geste et baisse le bras.  
Il baisse la tête et le regard avec amertume, puis finit par s'en aller.

\- nuit du mardi 8 mai 2312 - Japon

A l'hôpital, Sara entre dans la chambre de Yuki qui est endormie dans le lit. Elle s'approche tout en la regardant, tandis qu'elle a de vives lueurs dans les yeux. Une aura dorée émane de la paume de sa main droite tandis qu'elle la passe au-dessus du bras gauche bandé de Yuki pendant quelques secondes, puis elle se déplace jusqu'au pied du lit où elle effectue la même chose sur la jambe gauche de la jeune fille. Elle quitte ensuite la pièce.

-

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara sort de l'hôpital tandis qu'il fait nuit. Elle marche dans les rues, jusqu'à un petit appartement situé dans une petite résidence.  
Elle entre, ferme la porte à clef derrière elle, pose son sac à main puis se dirige vers la salle de bain pour y prendre une douche, après avoir entrouvert légèrement la baie vitrée du balcon pour aérer un peu le salon. Repensant à ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, elle passe du temps sous la douche, au point que de la buée vient recouvrir toutes les parois. Ressentant soudain une étrange sensation qui la sort de ses pensées, elle ferme le robinet de la douche puis entrouvre la porte de la cabine pour attraper une grande serviette qui pendait juste à côté avant de l'enrouler autour de son corps.  
Elle sort de la cabine de douche.  
A peine a-t-elle posé les deux pieds sur le carrelage, qu'elle tourne brusquement la tête sur la droite et aperçoit avec effroi que Greg est là en face d'elle et la regarde fixement. Elle recule d'un pas, en tremblant "Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?". Greg répond en esquissant un sourire "Je t'ai suivi... " puis il ajoute en faisant un pas "... et comme tu avais ouvert la baie vitrée du balcon, je me suis permis d'entrer..."  
"N'avancez pas ! " dit Sara en reculant d'un pas, terrifiée, tandis que Greg la regarde des pieds à la tête avec un sourire aux lèvres, tout en avançant vers elle.  
Sara recule encore, effrayée, tenant sa serviette enroulée autour d'elle avec sa main crispée, en disant "Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé... Je suis retournée soigner un peu plus ses blessures...".  
Mais tandis qu'il avance vers elle, et qu'elle recule, elle finit par se retrouver coincée dos au mur. Greg pose violemment sa main droite à plat sur le mur, juste à côté de sa tête.  
De peur, Sara ferme les yeux un bref instant puis les rouvre, en tremblant.  
"Pourquoi tu trembles ?" lui dit-il en passant le dos de sa main gauche sur le haut du bras droit de Sara pour lui caresser sa peau légèrement mouillée, qu'il regarde en esquissant un sourire, tandis qu'elle est tétanisée par la peur et ferme les yeux en tremblant.  
"Laissez-moi tranquille... " s'écrit-elle.  
"Je ne sais pas... Tu m'as contrarié tout à l'heure... Et j'ai été humilié par ta faute..." lui dit-il tout en continuant à lui caresser le haut du bras. Puis il lui caresse le cou avec ses doigts tout en descendant lentement "T'as pas envie de te faire pardonner ? " lui murmure-t-il.  
Elle écarquille les yeux, quand soudain Greg vient poser ses lèvres sur le côté gauche du cou de Sara tout en plaquant la paume de sa main de l'autre côté pour la tenir fermement. Il se met à l'embrasser fougueusement tout en pinçant sa carotide par intermittence, en la mordant presque, provoquant des frissons agréables dans tout le corps de Sara. Elle ferme ses paupières à moitié en grimaçant, ressentant autant de plaisir que d'écoeurement. Elle sent soudain la main droite de Greg se poser derrière sa taille pour tenter d'attirer son corps contre le sien.  
Tout à coup, Sara fronce les sourcils tandis que des lueurs remplissent ses yeux. Le jeune homme s'arrête tout à coup d'embrasser sensuellement son cou, puis esquisse un sourire avant de s'écarter légèrement de la jeune fille pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, ayant senti que son attitude était en train de changer et qu'elle n'avait plus du tout peur de lui.  
"On dirait bien... que j'ai contrarié la déesse qui cohabite en toi..." dit Greg en souriant.  
"Et ça te fait sourire..." rétorque Sara en affichant un visage impassible.  
"C'est plutôt amusant... de voir une biche apeurée se transformer soudain en une tigresse prête à attaquer..."  
"Au lieu de perdre ton temps à me provoquer, tu ferais mieux de veiller sur Hestia et l'aider à s'éveiller, puisque tu sembles tenir à elle. " rétorque-t-elle en le regardant avec détachement.  
"Je ne suis pas pressé qu'elle s'éveille... Vu ce qui l'attend..." répond t-il.  
"Elle a plus à craindre de ton impudence plutôt que de la lame d'Ares..." dit Sara.  
Greg esquisse un sourire.  
"Va-t'en, maintenant..." lance la jeune fille.  
"Tu n'es pas très accueillante tu sais..." rétorque-t-il.  
"Je ne t'ai pas invité que je sache..." répond-t-elle.  
"La prochaine fois, je sonnerai à ta porte dans ce cas..." dit-il en esquissant un sourire avant de tourner les talons et de se mettre à marcher pour sortir de la salle de bain.  
Elle le regarde s'en aller. Il fait un rapide signe de la main avec ses deux doigts en direction de sa tempe qu'il lève ensuite en l'air en disant "Adieu !", puis quitte l'appartement par le balcon.  
Restée seule, Sara soupire, puis elle passe ses doigts sur son cou à l'endroit où Greg l'a embrassé fougueusement. Elle se dirige vers le lavabo au-dessus duquel est accroché un grand miroir et se regarde dedans. Elle voit dans son reflet qu'elle a une légère rougeur sur le cou à cet endroit, comme une marque, qu'elle fait aussitôt disparaitre de sa peau, grâce à une légère aura dorée qui émane de ses doigts.

\- nuit du mardi 8 mai 2312 - Grèce

En Grèce, A l'auberge, Subaru est torse nu sur le balcon de la chambre en train de fumer une cigarette, les bras appuyés sur la rambarde. Sa cigarette fume toute seule entre ses doigts. Il a l'air triste et pensif. Il regarde devant lui. Soudain il lève les yeux au ciel, car une comète très lumineuse traverse le ciel étoilé. Pendant ce temps, Ishtar qui est allongée endormie sur son lit, entrouvre légèrement les paupières. On peut voir qu'elle a une légère lueur dans les yeux.  
Au même moment, Milo qui est devant l'entrée de son temple, regarde la comète puis fronce les sourcils. Il baisse la tête en fermant les yeux à moitié, et serre ses poings le long de son corps. Dans son temple, le vieux maitre baisse la tête tristement.

Dans le lit de sa chambre d'auberge, Ishtar se redresse pour s'assoir. Elle croise ses bras devant sa poitrine comme si elle avait froid. En réalité, elle ressent comme une grande angoisse. Elle tourne la tête vers le balcon, et se lève pour s'y rendre. Elle fait quelques pas et regarde la comète tout en avançant jusqu'à la rambarde. Subaru qui ne fume plus, remarque soudain sa présence à ses côtés et que la comète semble la perturber. "Qu'y a-t-il ?" lui demande-t-il. Il remarque qu'elle a une légère lueur dans les yeux. Il jette un coup d'oeil vers la comète, puis vers Ishtar qui semble inquiète et préoccupée.  
Elle dit "Je ressens... comme si... " mais elle n'arrive pas à finir sa phrase. Le jeune homme rétorque "comme un mauvais pressentiment ?". La jeune fille fait un hochement de tête pour acquiescer, tout en ne quittant pas des yeux la comète. Subaru saisit avec douceur le poignet d'Ishtar "Venez" lui dit-il, puis descend sa main jusqu'à la sienne pour l'entrainer vers l'intérieur. Elle le suit dans la chambre, puis elle s'assoit sur le rebord du lit en face de la baie vitrée, pendant qu'il la referme. Puis il reste debout à regarder dehors par la vitre avec amertume et dit "Vous avez besoin de repos... Essayez de dormir un peu...", puis il tourne la tête vers Ishtar, qui le regarde en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.

\- nuit du mardi 8 mai 2312 - Japon

Dans sa cabine, vêtue d'un petit short et d'un caraco boutonné de bas en haut, mis à part le dernier bouton, Mary est allongée sur le dos, sur son lit. Elle a les yeux ouverts car elle ne dort pas. Elle se tourne sur le côté en fermant les yeux à moitié, l'air songeuse. Puis elle se redresse pour se mettre en position assise sur le bord du lit, posant ses pieds nus à plat sur le sol. Après une longue minute, elle se lève puis sort de sa chambre. La porte automatique se referme derrière elle, tandis qu'elle se met à marcher dans le couloir. Mais tandis qu'elle se dirige vers la cantine pour aller boire un verre d'eau, elle est soudain prise d'un violent mal de tête qui est si douloureux qu'elle s'arrête de marcher et porte sa main droite crispée sur sa tempe, tandis qu'elle se tient au mur à l'aide de sa main gauche. La douleur est intense. Son visage se crispe de souffrance. Elle fait quelques pas lents, en se tenant toujours contre la paroi, puis se dirige vers le hangar. Ses yeux, à moitié fermés à cause du mal qui l'envahit, commencent à se remplir de lueurs. "Laisse-moi... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" murmure-t-elle en souffrant le martyre.  
Elle cherche à sortir du vaisseau en marchant avec difficulté vers la porte d'accès secondaire. La douleur lancinante est si difficile à supporter que Mary s'arrête soudain en appuyant sa main sur la portière d'une voiture qui se trouve sur son chemin tout en posant un genou à terre. A quelques mètres de là, Lyle qui était en haut de la passerelle en train de discuter avec Setsuna, la remarque, surpris. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?" demande-t-il. Setsuna tourne la tête et répond en la regardant "Elle n'a pas l'air bien...".  
La main gauche appuyée contre la paroi du véhicule, Mary pose également sa main droite dessus et se relève avec difficulté, tout en grimaçant de douleur. Les yeux à moitié ouverts, elle regarde droit devant elle en direction de la porte en avançant d'un pas.  
Soudain, accompagné de Setsuna, Lyle, qui est descendu de la passerelle avec lui pour venir à la rencontre de la jeune fille, s'adresse à elle " Mary... ça va ?".  
Fébrilement, Mary tourne lentement la tête vers eux. Ils écarquillent légèrement les yeux de surprise un bref instant, en voyant le visage maladif mais toujours aussi séduisant de la jeune fille dont les yeux entrouverts et remplis de lueurs les fixent l'un après l'autre avec détresse.  
Soudain, une douleur semblable à une décharge électrique frappe à l'intérieur de sa tête qu'elle tient brusquement entre ses mains tout en grimaçant de souffrance et en poussant un cri. Puis tout à coup, elle perd subitement connaissance, sous le regard surpris de Setsuna et Lyle.  
Elle perd l'équilibre et son corps vacille vers l'avant. Setsuna la rattrape in extremis dans ses bras. Il écarquille les yeux et reste figé, ressentant le corps de la jeune fille collé contre le sien et sa tête blonde posée contre son cou. Son coeur bat à toute vitesse. Il baisse et tourne légèrement son visage vers le sien, tandis que Lyle s'approche pour venir dégager avec ses doigts les longues mèches de cheveux blonds qui recouvrent le côté de la tête de la jeune fille. L'extrême douceur de sa chevelure et de sa peau le surprend sur l'instant, puis il se rend compte que les yeux de Mary sont fermés.  
"Elle a perdu connaissance..." dit-il, avant d'ajouter "Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie".  
Troublé, Setsuna met du temps à réagir.  
"Setsuna..." s'écrit Lyle.  
Sorti de son trouble, Setsuna tourne la tête vers Lyle et répond "oui" en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. Il regarde à nouveau Mary qui est contre lui, inconsciente, puis la tourne légèrement sur le côté afin de pouvoir soulever le dessous de ses cuisses et la porter contre lui. Il se met à marcher, en la tenant dans ses bras tout en suivant Lyle jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Les longs cheveux blonds de la jeune fille, caressent son bras et sa main à chaque pas. Son doux parfum est enivrant et son corps chaleureux à son contact. Il regarde son doux visage endormi contre son torse. Au fur et à mesure qu'il marche dans les couloirs en tenant Mary contre lui, Setsuna ressent pour la première fois un flot de sensations et d'émotions agréables.  
Ils finissent par arriver à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie. "Allonge-la sur le lit" dit Lyle tout en se dirigeant vers l'écran de contrôle fixé juste à côté. Setsuna dépose délicatement Mary sur le matelas du caisson médical qui est ouvert. Puis il s'écarte un peu, sans la quitter des yeux, troublé par la beauté de la jeune fille dont les longs cheveux blonds qui serpentent sur son corps soulignent la volupté de ses formes.  
Lyle le regarde un bref instant avant de s'attarder sur Mary, comprenant en la parcourant des yeux, pourquoi Setsuna la contemple ainsi fixement. Puis il pianote avec ses doigts sur la console, activant la fermeture du caisson médical. La machine se met à scanner le corps de la jeune fille de bas en haut, puis s'attarde au niveau de sa tête, avant d'afficher, sur l'écran situé juste à côté, les résultats trouvés.  
"Elle a une forte tension au cerveau..." dit Lyle en les regardant. Setsuna tourne la tête vers lui puis s'approche pour fixer l'écran et rétorque "que d'un côté apparemment..."  
"Oui... je vais lancer les soins..." répond Lyle en pianotant à nouveau sur la console du caisson. Soudain, à l'intérieur du module, un bras articulé en métal se positionne au niveau du côté droit de la tête de Mary puis y projette un faisceau bleu lumineux.  
Au fur et à mesure qu'il rayonne, les analyses de mesures affichées sur l'écran diminuent, pour finalement devenir normaux au bout de quelques minutes. Le bras articulé se rétracte puis le caisson s'ouvre, laissant sous-entendre que les soins sont finis et que les analyses sont devenues normales. Lyle et Setsuna regardent le visage de Mary qui se met à bouger légèrement la tête tandis que ses paupières se crispent légèrement. Elle ouvre lentement ses yeux et aperçoit Setsuna puis Lyle qui la regardent.  
"Ça va mieux ?" lui demande Lyle. Elle se redresse en appuyant la paume de ses mains sur le bord du lit, les bras tendus, et acquiesce d'un signe de tête tout en répondant "oui..", d'une voix à peine audible.  
"Tu nous as fait une sacré frayeur..." ajoute-t-il en la regardant, avant de poursuivre "Tu aurais pu faire une rupture d'anévrisme... ou te blesser en perdant connaissance... heureusement, Setsuna t'a rattrapé au bon moment...".  
Rougissante, elle détourne ses yeux de Lyle pour regarder Setsuna qui la fixe, puis elle les baisse, troublée en répondant "Merci... Désolée de vous avoir causé du souci..."  
"Ce n'est rien... l'important c'est que tu ailles mieux... Il est tard. Tu as ta première mission demain; Tu devrais aller dormir..." dit Lyle en éteignant la console du caisson médical.  
"Oui..." répond la jeune fille en faisant pivoter ses jambes pour se retrouver assise sur le rebord du lit, tandis que Setsuna la fixe toujours l'air songeur, ce que remarque Lyle qui en passant derrière lui pour s'en aller de la pièce, lui fait une tape sur l'épaule en lui disant "Va te reposer aussi...".  
Tiré de ses pensées, Setsuna sursaute, tandis que Mary rougit se rendant compte qu'il la regardait fixement. Il tourne la tête vers Lyle qui se dirige vers la porte automatique et qui lui dit en marchant "Tu devrais la raccompagner jusqu'à sa cabine, au cas où elle s'évanouit à nouveau... Elle est guérie, mais on ne sait jamais...".

Lyle quitte la pièce. Setsuna tourne la tête vers Mary qui vient de se lever du lit. Leurs regards se croisent, ce qui les trouble tous les deux au point qu'ils détournent leurs yeux rapidement l'un de l'autre. Setsuna ne dit rien et se met à marcher. La jeune fille le suit.  
Ils marchent tous les deux dans les couloirs l'un à côté de l'autre sans oser se dire un mot, jetant de temps en temps des petits coups d'oeil l'un vers l'autre, sans jamais croiser leur regard. Arrivés devant la porte de Mary, ils s'arrêtent soudain. Setsuna se tourne vers elle. "Merci... " lui dit la jeune fille en le regardant dans les yeux timidement en rougissant. Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête en la fixant avec intérêt puis lui dit tendrement "Bonne nuit Mary...".  
Elle reste silencieuse une longue minute en le regardant puis lui répond "Bonne nuit... Setsuna...". Il la regarde toujours, puis elle se tourne vers la porte dont elle active l'ouverture puis pénètre dans sa chambre tandis que le sas se referme derrière elle.  
Setsuna regagne ensuite la sienne.

Dans sa cabine, Lyle qui prend une douche, se met soudain à revoir dans ses pensées, l'image de Mary lorsqu'elle était allongée sur le lit médical et qu'il regardait chaque détail de sa silhouette et de son visage. Il se passe alors la main dans ses cheveux humides tout en caressant du bout des doigts son crâne et en pensant à voix haute "Allons allons, j'ai presque deux fois son âge... Qu'est ce qui me passe par la tête ! Je deviens fou ?". Il tourne soudain le robinet pour avoir davantage d'eau froide que d'eau chaude.

Dans sa cabine, allongé sur son lit, de côté, les paupières à moitié fermées, Setsuna pense à Mary et aux contacts physiques qu'il a eu avec elle lorsqu'il la rattrapé puis porté dans ses bras. Il n'arrive pas à sortir de sa tête l'image de ses magnifiques yeux bleus remplis de lueurs.

Dans sa chambre, assise sur le rebord de son lit, la tête penchée et le visage dissimulé derrière les longues mèches de cheveux de sa frange, Mary esquisse un sourire. Puis soudain elle relève lentement la tête, laissant apparaitre ses yeux à moitié ouverts et envahit de lueurs, ainsi qu'une lasciveté dans son regard qui laisse à penser que la déesse qui est en elle, est omniprésente. Puis soudain elle fronce les sourcils en fermant un bref instant les paupières. Lorsqu'elle les rouvre les lueurs ont toutes disparu. La jeune fille soupire avec amertume puis se penche en arrière pour se laisser retomber le dos sur le lit, fixant le plafond avec inquiétude l'air songeuse.


	8. Chapter 7 - Relève-toi !

\- matin du mercredi 9 mai 2312 - Désert de Namibie

C'est bientôt l'aube en Namibie. Le soleil n'est pas encore levé que le vaisseau Ptolemaïos survole le désert en mode invisible pour ne pas se faire repérer. Au sol, Setsuna et Mary sont cachés derrière des rochers, attendant que des camions passent. Ils sont vêtus chacun d'une combinaison noire, d'une oreillette sur le côté de l'oreille comportant également une mini-caméra et un micro miniature. La jeune fille a les cheveux attachés.  
"Ils arrivent..." dit Setsuna en voyant les camions qui commencent à passer. "Tiens-toi prête" ajoute-t-il en regardant Mary, qui hoche de la tête. "Je le suis !" répond t-elle.

A bord du Ptolemaïos, depuis le centre de pilotage, Sumeragi est assise dans son fauteuil de commandement. En face d'elle, sur l'immense vitre centrale du vaisseau sont affichées en surbrillance diverses données ainsi que les images des vidéos que filment en direct les caméras de Setsuna et de Mary. Devant elle, Lasse est au commande ainsi que Lyle, tandis que Feldt et Mileina sont assise derrière face à leur écran. Dans le fond de la cabine, Soma et Allelujah sont chacun devant un écran eux aussi. Quant à Tieria, il se tient debout derrière le siège de Sumeragi.

Au sol, les camions défilent un à un. Setsuna attend que le dernier de la file passe.  
"Maintenant !" s'écrie-t-il.  
Mary et lui se mettent alors à courir derrière le véhicule. Le jeune homme lance un petit appareil qui s'accroche au pare-choc arrière et fait caler brusquement le moteur du véhicule avant de tomber de lui-même sur le sol. Ils en profitent pour se glisser tous les deux sous le camion et s'agrippent à l'aide de gros aimants à poignées. Le conducteur redémarre sans se soucier de rien et se dirige vers les montagnes rocheuses.  
Arrivé sur place, la façade d'un mur de roche s'ouvre soudain pour laisser apparaitre une entrée, à l'intérieur de laquelle les véhicules s'infiltrent un à un.

"On est entré..." murmure Setsuna, informant les membres de l'équipage grâce au micro de l'oreillette qu'il porte.  
Mary et lui attendent que leur camion s'arrête pour se laisser tomber sur le sol et se mettent à ramper pour sortir de sous le véhicule, puis ils se cachent derrière de grandes palettes contenant des cartons plein. La jeune fille sort un tout petit ordinateur portable de la poche intérieure de sa veste et pianote dessus, pendant que Setsuna surveille leurs arrières.  
"C'est bon je suis sur leur réseau" murmure Mary à l'équipage par le biais de son micro-oreillette, puis elle ajoute "Je vous connecte".

"C'est bien Mary" répond Sumeragi pour l'encourager.  
" Les données sont cryptés ! Il faudrait des heures pour déchiffrer tout ça !" s'écrie Mileina en apercevant les informations qui s'affichent en même temps sur son écran.  
" Mary les données sont cryptées ! Tu peux faire quelque chose pour remédier à ça ? " lance Sumeragi dans l'oreillette de la jeune fille.  
"Oui… Je travaille dessus..." dit-elle puis elle ajoute quelques secondes après "C'est bon... Je vous envoie le code de décryptage !".  
"Déjà ?" s'étonne Mileina.  
Mary accède aux plans du bâtiment en même temps que le Ptolemaios et chacun l'étudie de son côté.  
"Ils ont une énorme salle destinée à des Mobiles Suits" dit Feldt.

Mary continue de pianoter sur son petit ordinateur pendant que Setsuna monte la garde. Il remarque soudain que la jeune fille écarquille les yeux de stupeur en regardant son écran.  
"Qu'est ce qu''il y a Mary?" lui demande-t-il  
"Ils ont des citernes entreposées dans une salle avec un produit qu'ils appellent CryonD" répond t-elle.  
"CryonD ? " dit-il surpris.  
"CryonD ? Quelqu'un a une idée de ce que c'est ?" demande Sumeragi.  
"C'est une arme biochimique" répond Mary en lisant les données sur l'ordinateur portable. Tout le monde est stupéfait.  
Puis elle ajoute "D'après leurs fichiers, c'est un gaz liquide contenant un virus qui tue en 48h, par simple contact corporel ou inhalation. Dès qu'un sujet est atteint, il est très contagieux et contamine l'air qu'il respire"  
"Mon dieu ! Si une telle arme était utilisée, elle ferait des milliards de morts" dit Sumeragi choquée. Tout le monde est terrifié par cette nouvelle.  
Mary poursuit "Apparemment ils comptent utiliser un prototype spécial pour diffuser le gaz... ça ressemble à un vaisseau complètement automatisé. Ils sont en train d'en construite un qui sera bientôt opérationnel ".  
"Il faut détruire tout ça !" s'écrie Setsuna.  
"Ça va être compliqué de les attaquer ! Ils ont l'air bien armés et protégés !" dit Sumeragi.  
"J'ai peut-être une idée..." dit Mary.  
"Je t'écoute Mary" répond t-elle.  
"Ils ont un système d'auto destruction de leur infrastructure. Je pourrais prendre la main dessus et l'activer ... par contre, je ne peux pas le faire par le réseau. Il faut que j'y accède en local sur leur machine."  
"Entendu Mary ! " dit Sumeragi puis elle ajoute "Feldt regarde sur leur plan où est leur salle des machines et avec leur camera si elle est gardée."  
"Oui ! " répond Feldt.  
"Mais qu'est ce qu'il leur prend aux Américains de fabriquer une telle arme ?" s'écrie Lasse.  
Tieria réfléchit, puis demande "Depuis combien de temps travaille-t-il sur ce projet ?"  
"D'après la date des fichiers... c'est tout récent" dit Soma, avant d'ajouter "depuis 3 jours..."  
"3 jours ?! Ce n'est pas possible ! Un projet de cette envergure ça demande des mois et des mois !" rétorque Lyle.  
"Ça coïncide avec la prise de pouvoir du nouveau chef de leur armée..." ajoute Tieria.  
"Erik Versen..." répond Mary à voix basse avec amertume, entendant, grâce à son oreillette, les conversations qui ont lieu dans la cabine de pilotage du Ptolémaïos.  
"J'ai les infos pour la salle des machines. Je les envois !" s'écrie Feldt.  
"Feldt, Affiche-les à l'écran ! " dit Sumeragi.  
"Oui ! Voilà !" dit Feldt puis elle ajoute "Il y a un garde devant la porte et elle a un dispositif de sécurité. Il y a une caméra dans le couloir et une à l'intérieur du local. Je ne vois personne d'autre".  
"Très bien. Merci Feldt ! Tu te charges de brouiller les caméras. Setsuna tu t'occupes du garde, et Mary de la porte." commande Sumeragi.  
"Compris ! Je vous dis quand c'est bon !" dit Feldt qui fait des captures vidéos des caméras, avant de remplacer par ces images, ce que les caméras sont censés filmer, pour faire croire qu'il ne se passe rien.  
"Bien reçu ! " répond Setsuna.  
"Ok ! " répond Mary après avoir éteint et rangé son petit ordinateur portable dans la doublure de sa veste.  
"Faites attention. Soyez prudents !" dit Sumeragi.  
"Allez-y ! Maintenant !" s'écrie Feldt.

Mary et Setsuna rampent sous les camions puis se cachent derrière divers éléments pour se déplacer sans se faire repérer. Ils finissent par arriver à l'entrée du couloir et aperçoivent un garde à quelques mètres, devant une porte.  
A bord du Ptolemaïos, le sas du poste de pilotage s'ouvre et Ian et Saji entrent dans la pièce, les yeux rivés sur l'écran affichant les images vidéo des caméras.  
Setsuna lance une pièce dans les airs qui retombe de l'autre côté. Le garde se met à tourner le dos pour aller voir ce que c'est. Le jeune homme en profite pour le neutraliser par derrière et l'endort avec un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme qu'il place sur sa bouche et son nez.  
Il dissimule son corps dans un petit recoin.  
Mary se précipite vers la porte et branche son ordinateur de poche sur le dispositif d'ouverture et de sécurité de la porte. Elle arrive à ouvrir le sas et rentre à l'intérieur accompagnée de Setsuna.  
Tout l'équipage du Ptolémaïos regarde avec stress les images que les mini caméras de Mary et Setsuna filment en direct.  
Mary se précipite vers l'ordinateur central qui se trouve à gauche de l'entrée, tandis que Setsuna regarde tout autour de lui l'intérieur de la pièce. Soudain un coup de feu retenti, la jeune fille se tourne brusquement et aperçoit le garde, qui vient de tirer dans l'épaule droite de Setsuna et qui le tient en joue sur la tempe par derrière tout en l'étranglant avec son bras.  
Tout l'équipage écarquille les yeux de frayeur.  
"Setsuna !" s'écrie Feldt.  
Mary dégaine l'arme que lui avait donnée Lasse et tient en joue le garde en tremblant.  
"Comment a-t-il pu se réveiller aussi vite ?!" dit Tieria en écarquillant les yeux.  
Tout le monde remarque l'expression sur le visage du garde qui est profondément marqué par la folie et la rage.  
"Jette ton arme où j'le descend !" dit soudain le garde.  
"Non Mary ! " dit Setsuna.  
Le garde resserre son bras autour du cou du jeune homme, ce qui le fait grimacer de douleur.  
Mary s'avance un peu en tremblant.  
"Tire Mary !" dit Sumeragi.  
Setsuna regarde la jeune fille dans les yeux et lui dit "Sauve-toi... Mary"  
Le garde se fait pressant. "Jette ton arme ma jolie ! Tu as 3 secondes... 3"  
"Si tu te rends, il va vous tuer tous les deux !" dit Sumeragi dans l'oreillette de Mary.  
Le garde commence à appuyer son doigt sur la gâchette et dit "2..."  
"Non... arrêtez" dit Mary en tremblant et en sanglotant. Tout le monde à bord du Ptolemaïos est en train de retenir son souffle d'angoisse.  
Feldt et Mileina ont les larmes aux yeux.  
"Va-t'en..." dit Setsuna à Mary, en souffrant d'étranglement et de son épaule blessée.  
"1 !" dit le garde qui s'apprête à tirer sur la tempe de Setsuna.  
Un coup de feu retenti soudain.  
Mary a tiré.  
Tué en pleine tête, le garde s'écroule perpendiculairement derrière Setsuna qui se retrouve à genoux par terre et se tient le bras droit tout en respirant fortement. Il regarde Mary dont le bras tendu tenant toujours son arme en joue, tremble.  
Elle a les yeux rivés sur l'homme étendu par terre dont le sang s'étend sur le sol. Des larmes ont coulés le long de ses joues.  
Grace à la caméra de Setsuna, l'équipage voit Mary traumatisée qui regarde l'homme qu'elle vient de tuer. Elle descend son bras le long de son corps en tremblant et laisse tomber son arme par terre, puis baisse la tête en sanglotant.  
Les mèches de cheveux de sa frange cachent son visage. Elle se laisse tomber sur les genoux. On voit des larmes tomber sur le sol. Setsuna la regarde avec tristesse.  
"Mary..." dit-il avec amertume. Il se lève et s'approche d'elle, puis pose sa main gauche sur son épaule pour la réconforter, tout en la regardant avec compassion.  
Tout l'équipage est ému par l'attitude de la jeune fille, mis à part Tieria qui se met à dire "Je ne comprends pas l'ampleur de sa réaction..."  
En faisant en sorte que ça ne s'entende pas dans l'oreillette de Mary, Sumeragi répond "Toute sa famille a été exécuté par balle par un cambrioleur devant ses yeux, quand elle était plus jeune..."

Tous sont choqués de l'apprendre.  
"Mary..." murmure Mileina en fermant à moitié ses paupières de tristesse, tandis que les autres baissent la tête tristement l'air songeur.

Sumeragi se ressaisit soudain et s'adresse à Mary dans son oreillette "Mary... Tu as une mission à finir Mary !" mais la jeune fille est traumatisée par son geste et continue de pleurer en tremblant.  
Regrettant à cet instant, d'avoir envoyé l'adolescente faire cette mission, la jeune femme enfonce ses doigts à l'intérieur du cuir de son fauteuil en baissant la tête, puis elle la relève et s'écrie "Mary ! Ressaisis-toi Mary ! Si tu ne le fais pas des milliards de gens vont mourir !". Elle ajoute "... par ta faute !"  
Entendant ces paroles, Mary s'arrête soudain de trembler et de pleurer et écarquille les yeux.  
Les autres membres de l'équipage sont choqués des paroles brutales de Sumeragi.  
"Sumeragi..." dit tristement Saji avec amertume.  
Setsuna resserre sa main sur l'épaule de sa coéquipière. Elle lève la tête vers lui en se redressant, et le regarde dans les yeux. Il la fixe avec émotion.  
"Relève-toi Mary..." lui dit-il avec douceur et en lui tendant la main gauche.  
La jeune fille se ressaisit, et lui prend la main pour se relever. Elle se dirige vers l'ordinateur puis commence à pianoter dessus. Sumeragi se met à avoir les larmes aux yeux, soulagée, et lui murmure dans l'oreillette "Merci Mary... Pardonne-moi..."

Fixant l'écran de l'ordinateur tout en tapant sur le clavier, Mary s'arrête soudain en écarquillant les yeux. Après quelques secondes, elle demande dans le micro de son oreillette "Sumeragi... Pouvez-vous m'accorder une faveur s'il vous plait ?"  
"Oui Mary... laquelle ?" demande Sumeragi. La jeune fille tourne la tête vers Setsuna qui soutient le bras de son épaule blessée et répond "Pouvez-vous dire à Setsuna de rentrer s'il vous plait..."  
Le jeune homme et Sumeragi écarquillent les yeux.  
"Quoi ? Non ! " dit Setsuna en regardant Mary.  
"S'il vous plait Sumeragi..." insiste la jeune fille. Sumeragi a l'air inquiète et lui demande "Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça Mary ?".  
A bord du Ptolémaïos, Feldt écarquille les yeux en regardant les données sur son écran, et les transmets sur le grand écran pour que les autres, présents dans la cabine de pilotage, puissent le voir.  
Sumeragi écarquille les yeux de stupeur, en se rendant compte que le dispositif d'autodestruction de la base, a un compte à rebours dont la durée n'est que d'une minute et qu'il ne peut être modifié.  
"Mary..." dit-elle avec émotion.  
"Rappelez-le !" s'écrie soudain la jeune fille avec émotion. Sumeragi grimace comme si elle souffrait intérieurement puis s'écrie "Setsuna reviens ! Il y a des camions qui partent, tu peux t'en servir pour quitter les lieux"  
"Non ! Je n'abandonne pas Mary ici !" rétorque-t-il en regardant la jeune fille dans les yeux.  
"Je n'ai pas tué un homme pour que tu meures ici !" lui répond t-elle.  
"Je ne rentre pas sans toi !" rétorque-t-il avec conviction.  
"Va-t'en Setsuna... s'il te plait" dit la jeune fille avec une émotion perceptible dans la voix et les yeux.  
Voyant leur visage sur l'écran grâce à leur caméra, Sumeragi dit d'un ton froid "Reviens Setsuna ! C'est un ordre !"  
"Vas-y..." ajoute Mary avec amertume.  
Setsuna serre les dents et fronce les sourcils de rage.  
"Je reviendrai te chercher !" s'écrie-t-il, puis il quitte la pièce en courant.  
Mary écarquille les yeux de surprise un bref instant, puis le regarde s'en aller avec tristesse.  
Elle se tourne ensuite vers l'ordinateur et pianote dessus. Pendant ce temps-là, souffrant de sa blessure, Setsuna s'accroche tant bien que mal sous un des camions qui se met à partir pour aller se ravitailler, quittant ainsi les lieux.  
"Mary ! Setsuna a quitté le bâtiment" dit Sumeragi dans la micro-oreillette  
"Merci Sumeragi..." répond la jeune fille.  
"Mary ?" dit soudain Mileina depuis son poste.  
"Oui ? Mileina..." demande Mary un peu surprise.  
"Promet-moi de rentrer saine et sauve s'il te plait..." dit Mileina avec une émotion dans la voix.  
Mary marque un temps d'hésitation.  
Lasse baisse les yeux l'air triste et touché, tout comme Lyle. Setsuna qui a quitté le camion est en train de courir pour rejoindre la mer où son Gundam l'attend dissimulé dans l'eau.  
Il entend toujours dans son oreillette la conversation entre l'équipage et Mary. Sa blessure à l'épaule lui fait atrocement mal.  
"Promis..." répond la jeune fille à voix basse avec mélancolie.  
Des larmes coulent sur les joues de Mileina et de Feldt.  
Mary continue de pianoter sur l'ordinateur.  
A bord du Ptolémaïos, Tieria écarquille soudain les yeux en voyant sur l'écran géant, l'image retransmise de ce que Mary est en train de faire sur l'ordinateur.  
"Qu'est ce qu'elle cherche à faire ?" dit-il.  
Tout le monde s'interroge, tandis que Setsuna écoute.  
Sumeragi regarde l'écran affiché et comprend que Mary veut déclencher l'alarme d'évacuation en avance. Elle lui dit "Qu'est ce que tu fais Mary ?"  
"Je sauve ces gens ! Ils n'y sont pour rien ! " répond la jeune fille.  
Il faut au moins cinq minutes pour que tout le monde puisse évacuer et le compte à rebours d'autodestruction du site n'est que d'une minute.  
Soudain l'alarme d'évacuation se fait entendre. Mary ayant pris le soin de modifier l'annonce d'alerte de la voix de synthèse pour préciser qu'ils devaient partir par les véhicules disponibles dans le hangar et ainsi laisser tout en plan pour sauver leur vies. Les gens commencent à évacuer les lieux, en suivant les directives.  
Au bout de quatre minutes, la jeune fille enclenche le processus d'autodestruction du site.  
"Va-t'en Mary ! Va-t'en !" crie Sumeragi.  
Mary se met à courir pour fuir le bâtiment. Pendant ce temps Setsuna plonge dans l'eau et nage d'un bras pour rejoindre son Gundam. A la fin du compte à rebours qui n'est que d'une minute, des explosions en chaine se font entendre tandis que l'adolescente est toujours à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le souffle la propulse contre un mur et elle se cogne la tête cassant sa caméra et détériorant son oreillette qui tombe par terre.  
Le Ptolemaïos perd le contact visuel et audio avec Mary.  
"On a perdu le contact avec Mary !" crie Feldt.  
Tout le monde à bord panique et s'inquiète.  
"Mary ! Mary ! Tu m'entends Mary ?" demande Sumeragi inquiète.  
Setsuna qui est à bord de son Gundam et a tout entendu, fronce les sourcils et se met à allumer ses commandes, surmontant sa douleur à l'épaule. Il s'injecte une seringue automatique d'antidouleur dans l'épaule juste à côté de sa blessure.  
"Gundam 00 ! Prêt !" dit-il. Son robot géant s'envole pour sortir de l'eau.  
"Mary !" s'écrie Sumeragi, essayant de rentrer en contact avec elle. Mais la jeune fille est couchée sur le sol, blessée et inconsciente, tandis que le bâtiment explose de toute part. Elle entend soudain une voix dans sa tête qui ressemble à la sienne *Mary... Mary... Tu m'entends Mary ? Relève toi... *  
La jeune fille entrouvre soudain les yeux qui ont une lueur un peu plus marquée que d'ordinaire et une faible aura se met à l'entourer. Elle se redresse, puis regarde devant elle avec détermination.  
L'aura cesse et elle se met à courir. Le bâtiment explose complètement, détruisant et faisant s'écrouler les montagnes rocheuses, qui le dissimulaient, dans un grondement infernal.

Tout le monde regarde le spectacle avec effroi, les yeux écarquillés. Mileina se met à crier en pleurant "Maryyyyyy ! ". Sumeragi, Feldt et Soma ont les yeux écarquillés et des larmes qui coulent le long de leurs joues. Les autres membres de l'équipage sont choqués.  
Lasse, Lyle, Saji et Ian ont les yeux humides. Avec détermination et appréhension, Setsuna se précipite avec son Gundam au-dessus des montagnes rocheuses et les survole en regardant partout tout autour, mais ne voit rien à cause de l'énorme nuage de poussière et de fumée provoqué par les différentes explosions.  
Lasse baisse la tête sur le côté en se recroquevillant légèrement sur lui-même, les paupières à moitié fermées et les sourcils froncés comme s'il souffrait intérieurement.  
Avec inquiétude, Setsuna continue de chercher Mary des yeux en survolant la zone dont la poussière commence à se dissiper grâce au vent, mais ne la trouve nulle part.  
Il se recroqueville sur lui-même la tête baissée en tremblant. Mais soudain le détecteur de géolocalisation se met à bipper sur son écran ainsi que sur celui du Ptolemaïos, ayant détecté l'ordinateur portable de Mary. Setsuna relève la tête et se dirige avec son Gundam vers l'endroit détecté. L'équipage se met à espérer. Feldt fait afficher la caméra du Gundam de Setsuna sur le grand écran du Ptolémaïos pour voir ce que le robot géant voit. Et soudain Mary apparait devant leurs yeux, debout, la tête baissée, au milieu des décombres, blessée, mais en vie.  
"Mary !" s'écrie Setsuna.  
Entendant le bruit de vol du Gundam, Mary relève lentement la tête et aperçoit le Gundam 00 qui vient vers elle.  
"Setsuna..." murmure-t-elle en regardant le Gundam 00 avec émotion. Tout le monde est soulagé et ému de la voir en vie. Le jeune homme pose son appareil et en sort. Il accourt auprès de Mary.  
"Mary ! " crie-t-il en se précipitant vers elle et en la regardant avec émotion.  
"Setsuna..." dit-elle fébrilement en le regardant. Elle ferme soudain les yeux et s'évanouit dans les bras du jeune homme, n'ayant plus la force de tenir sur ses jambes.

\- matin du mercredi 9 mai 2312 - Japon

Au Japon, dans sa chambre d'hôpital, Lynn qui est assise dans son lit, reçoit un appel sur son téléphone portable dont le réseau est à nouveau opérationnel. Elle voit sur l'écran d'affichage que c'est son père. Elle décroche "Allo papa ?"  
"Comment ça va ma ptite fille ? Michael m'a dit pour ton accident, mais je n'ai pas réussi à te joindre hier sur ton téléphone"  
"Je n'avais pas de réseau hier... C'est revenu depuis peu. Je vais bien. J'ai juste une petite bosse à la tête et une petite blessure à la cheville. Ils m'ont dit que je pourrais sortir à midi" répond la jeune fille.  
"Ah c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Surtout que je suis invité à une soirée très importante demain soir, et j'aimerais que ton frère et toi vous nous accompagniez ta mère et moi..." dit son père.  
"Mais je... je ne pense pas que ma cheville sera guérie d'ici là... Je n'ai pas trop envie d'y aller en béquille. " rétorque Lynn attristée.  
"Je te ferais livrer une attèle mécanique, tu pourras marcher et te tenir debout sans effort et sans béquille !" rétorque-t-il.  
"Mais papa je..." dit-elle, contrariée. Il l'interrompt. "Tu n'as pas envie de faire plaisir à ton cher papa ?" lui demande son père.  
"Si... bien sûr..." répond t-elle, avant d'ajouter "Je viendrai... puisque tu y tiens..."  
"Merci ma chérie... ça fera une occasion de passer un moment tous les quatre ensemble. Ta mère t'a appelé au fait ?"  
"Non... pas encore.." dit-elle avec amertume.  
" Appelle-la... Et n'oublie pas d'appeler aussi notre chauffeur pour lui dire qu'il vienne te chercher cet après-midi." lui dit son père.  
"D'accord papa" répond t-elle.  
"A demain soir ma chérie..."  
"A demain papa" termine-t-elle avant de raccrocher.  
Elle regarde tristement son téléphone, sentant que son père était plus préoccupé par cette soirée que par le fait qu'elle avait failli perdre la vie dans cet accident.  
Elle compose le numéro de téléphone de sa mère qui décroche. "Bonjour maman..." dit la jeune fille.  
"Lynn ma chérie ! Je peux te rappeler dans quelques heures ? J'ai un rendez-vous d'affaires très important... A tout à l'heure ma chérie" lui dit sa mère avant de raccrocher, sans même avoir laissé le temps à Lynn de lui répondre. Ce qui attriste encore plus l'adolescente.

\- matin du mercredi 9 mai 2312 - Grèce

En Grèce, dans leur chambre d'auberge, Ishtar est sous la douche les yeux fermés, profitant de ce moment de détente après sa dure journée d'hier. Subaru, quant à lui, déjà habillé, sort sur le balcon et s'allume une cigarette. Il se met à fumer tout en regardant la vue.

Soudain il tourne brusquement la tête, car sur le balcon, Kiki vient de se téléporter et d'apparaitre. Il est blessé et s'évanouit tête la première sur le sol. Le jeune homme se précipite vers lui pour le retourner et l'amène à l'intérieur.  
Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de bain, Ishtar qui vient de s'habiller, regarde le reflet de ses yeux avec insistance dans le miroir accroché au-dessus du lavabo. Une légère lueur apparait soudain sur chacune de ses prunelles, puis elle écarquille les yeux, ressentant une étrange impression.  
Après avoir ouvert la porte de la salle de bain pour en sortir, elle aperçoit Subaru assis au chevet de Kiki qui est allongé sur le lit, blessé et inconscient.  
"Kiki ?! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" demande-t-elle inquiète, en se précipitant vers lui.  
Subaru répond en tournant la tête vers elle "Je ne sais pas. Il est arrivé dans cet état, après s'être téléporté sur le balcon".  
La jeune fille s'assoit sur le rebord du lit et pose sa main sur le bras du jeune garçon. Elle ferme les yeux pour se concentrer, et une très faible aura émane de sa main puis disparait. Le jeune garçon ouvre fébrilement les yeux et dit d'une voix presque inaudible "Fuyez..."  
Elle et Subaru écarquillent les yeux.  
Inquiète, Ishtar regarde Kiki et lui demande "Qui t'a blessé ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? ". Mais le jeune garçon s'évanouit sans apporter de réponse.  
"Il a du se passer quelque chose au sanctuaire... Mu n'aurait pas laissé son disciple dans cet état..." dit-elle en regardant Subaru avec inquiétude.  
"Oui..." répond t-il avant d'ajouter "Restez là, je vais aller voir"  
"Non. Je viens avec vous !" dit-elle en se levant du lit.  
"S'il vous a dit de fuir, c'est qu'il y a du danger..." rétorque-t-il en la regardant.  
"Je dois y aller..." répond la jeune fille d'un air déterminé.

\- matin du mercredi 9 mai 2312 - Japon

A l'hôpital dans sa chambre, Yuki vient tout juste de se réveiller. Elle se rend compte qu'elle peut bouger les doigts de sa main gauche, alors qu'hier elle n'y arrivait pas.  
Elle sourit légèrement, contente de voir qu'elle n'est plus paralysée, puis se tourne dans le lit pour s'allonger du côté droit, après avoir pris son téléphone portable qui était posé sur la table.  
Elle envoie un sms à Rui "Salut Rui ! J'arrive à bouger mon bras gauche ainsi que ma jambe ! :)"  
"Hey, c'est super :) ! Je passe te voir en fin de journée. Comme il n'y a pas école, j'en profite pour bosser au bar ! Il y a eu un peu de casse à cause du séisme. J'aide le patron à tout remettre en état !" répond t-il quelques secondes après.  
"Ok ! A plus tard ! Bon courage ! ;)" lui écrit-elle  
Le jeune homme répond " Au fait, je n'ai pas dit aux parents pour l'accident. Ils ne doivent pas être au courant pour le séisme, comme ils sont à l'étranger en ce moment. Tu comptes les appeler pour le leur dire ? "  
"Non... Pas la peine de les inquiéter avec ça..." lui envoie-t-elle.  
Rui lui répond "Ok... Comme tu veux ;). A plus tard !"

Yuki regarde ensuite les contacts dans son téléphone et sélectionne le numéro de Rumiko pour lui envoyer un sms "Bonjour Mme Hondo. Je vais mieux. J'arrive à bouger mon bras gauche et ma jambe aujourd'hui. :)"  
"Bonjour Yuki. C'est une très bonne nouvelle ! J'en suis très heureuse ! Merci pour ton message, me voilà rassurée. Je t'envoie le numéro de mon frère... N'hésite pas à lui envoyer un message aussi, il était très inquiet pour toi" répond t-elle.  
La jeune fille écarquille légèrement les yeux en lisant la fin du message de Rumiko. Dans la seconde qui suit, elle reçoit la mini carte de visite électronique de Kazuki par sms avec son numéro de téléphone mais aussi son adresse. Elle en est troublée.  
Après un moment d'hésitation, elle répond à Rumiko "D'accord Mme Hondo. Merci."  
Elle enregistre les informations des coordonnées de Kazuki dans son téléphone portable, puis s'apprête à lui écrire un sms, mais elle hésite sur les mots et sur la façon d'amener le sujet, puis finalement elle écrit "Bonjour monsieur Hondo. Votre soeur m'a transmis votre numéro de téléphone pour que je puisse vous prévenir que j'arrive à bouger mon bras et ma jambe aujourd'hui :)."  
Elle hésite longtemps avant d'envoyer le message, puis finit par le faire malgré tout.

Kazuki est dans son appartement, assis à son bureau en train de préparer ses cours tout en fumant une cigarette, lorsqu'il reçoit le sms de Yuki sur son téléphone. Il se met à le lire.

Dans sa chambre d'hôpital, Yuki est en train d'attendre la réponse de Kazuki, quand soudain elle voit que son téléphone sonne, et que c'est lui qui appelle. Son coeur se met à battre à toute vitesse, ne s'y attendant pas.  
Intimidée, elle n'ose pas décrocher, mais finit quand même par le faire au dernier moment. D'une voix timide elle répond "Allo ?"  
"Bonjour Mademoiselle Akino... C'est Kazuki Hondo. Je viens d'avoir votre message" dit Kazuki qui a le bas du dos appuyé contre son bureau, et qui tient sa cigarette à la main. Le cendrier est posé juste à côté sur le rebord du bureau. Il y a fait tomber quelques cendres dedans.  
"Bonjour Monsieur Hondo... " répond t-elle timidement, avant d'ajouter "Je... Je viens de me réveiller et de me rendre compte que... que j'arrivais à bouger mon bras gauche et ma jambe. Du coup, j'ai prévenu Rumiko... et, elle m'a dit de vous prévenir aussi, et m'a donné votre numéro de téléphone..." explique-t-elle.

Surpris d'entendre que c'est Rumiko qui a transmis son numéro de téléphone à Yuki, Kazuki se met à tirer une bouffée sur sa cigarette, l'air pensif, puis éteint son mégot dans le cendrier.  
"Je suis content que vous alliez mieux mademoiselle Akino... Vous avez bien fait de m'en informer." lui dit-il, puis il ajoute " Le médecin va probablement vous autoriser à quitter l'hôpital dans l'après-midi. Un de vos proches pourra vous ramener chez vous ?"  
"Non, mes parents sont à l'étranger pour leur travail. Et Rui n'a pas de voiture." répond t-elle.  
"D'accord...Prévenez-moi quand vous sortirez de l'hôpital... Je passerai vous prendre pour vous ramener chez vous, si vous n'avez personne pour le faire..." dit Kazuki avec gentillesse.  
"D'accord Monsieur Hondo... Merci à vous..." répond la jeune fille.  
"Je vous ai amené à l'hôpital... C'est normal que je vous ramène chez vous..." rétorque-t-il, cherchant à se justifier.  
"Vous trouvez une justification à tout..." sourit-elle.  
Il sourit à son tour "Comme tout bon professeur..." répond t-il.  
"Oui..." dit-elle en riant un peu.  
Il sourit en l'entendant rire.  
Un silence se fait entendre, puis Yuki dit avec douceur et tendresse "Merci... de m'avoir secouru..."  
Ces mots touchent particulièrement Kazuki. Il a un flash du souvenir où il se voit incapable de sauver Ishtar au fond de l'eau lorsqu'elle avait 11 ans, ne se doutant pas qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui elle est toujours en vie.

Soudain la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille s'ouvre et une infirmière rentre. Ce que remarque Yuki qui dit à Kazuki au téléphone "Je... Je dois vous laisser... Une infirmière est là...".  
"Ok... Au revoir Mademoiselle. A cet après-midi peut-être..." répond l'enseignant d'un ton bienveillant.  
"Oui... Au revoir Mr Hondo" dit-elle d'une voix douce et tendre.  
Il raccroche et fixe le sol l'air pensif.  
La jeune fille raccroche et pose son téléphone sur la petite table de chevet.  
"Bonjour Mademoiselle" dit l'infirmière en s'approchant d'elle, avant d'ajouter "Je viens vous aider à faire votre toilette et changer vos pansements."  
"D'accord... Mademoiselle Hikami n'est pas là ?" demande la jeune fille.  
"Non... Elle a fini son service très tard hier, elle ne le reprend que dans l'après-midi. Mais le médecin va passer vous voir en début d'après-midi..." répond l'infirmière.

\- matin du mercredi 9 mai 2312 - Japon

A l'infirmerie, Mary est allongée, endormie dans un caisson de soin. Elle est revêtue d'une blouse médicale. Setsuna qui est à côté d'elle torse nu et porte un bandage à l'épaule, la regarde. Lasse est là aussi, il constate qu'elle a des bleus sur le bras et les jambes, en plus de ses blessures. "Elle a des bleus partout..." dit-il à voix basse. Sumeragi qui est là également, le constate aussi.  
Mileina qui est dans la pièce, devant l'écran de contrôle, en train de s'occuper des soins de Marie, répond "Il y en a qu'elle avait déjà... ", puis elle précise "Elle a reçu des coups au centre par des élèves".  
Sumeragi ajoute "J'ai lu dans son dossier que ses bons résultats avaient suscités de la jalousie."  
"Quel bande d'enfoirés !" dit Lasse en fronçant les sourcils, avant de regarder l'adolescente avec mélancolie.  
"Comment peut-on faire du mal à une fille comme elle ?" demande Sumeragi en la fixant avec peine. Setsuna regarde Mary tristement.  
"Je lance le processus de soin" annonce Mileina.  
"Setsuna, tu devrais faire soigner ta blessure dans un caisson..." dit Sumeragi en le regardant.  
"Plus tard... Quand elle ira mieux" répond t-il avant d'aller s'assoir un peu plus loin, préférant attendre que Mary soit guérie et hors de danger.  
"Je comprends..." répond t-elle. Puis elle se prépare à quitter la pièce, mais en partant se tourne vers Lasse, pour lui demander "Lasse...tu viens ?"  
Il la regarde et lui répond "Euh... J'aimerais rester un peu... voir si tout se passe bien..."  
Mileina et Sumeragi sont un peu surprise.  
"Comme tu veux..." répond Sumeragi, puis elle se tourne vers Mileina "Mileina..."  
"Oui... j'arrive..." répond la jeune fille.  
Sumeragi quitte la pièce et Mileina la suit. En partant, sur le seuil de la porte, la jeune fille tourne la tête vers Setsuna et Lasse et leur dit "Veillez sur elle; Je vous la confie !".  
Le sas de la porte se referme derrière elle.  
Lasse regarde Mary, puis vient s'assoir à côté de Setsuna. Il se penche en avant et pose ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses et dit avec mélancolie, sans le regarder "C'est moi qui lui ai donné mon arme... Je ne savais pas... pour sa famille... "  
Setsuna regarde fixement le sol devant lui, la tête baissée et l'air triste.  
Lasse ajoute "Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle hésitait à la prendre dans ses mains... J'ai dû lui faire de la peine..."  
"Oui..." répond le jeune homme avec amertume. Lasse fronce les sourcils l'air affecté en regardant devant lui.  
Setsuna ajoute "... mais tu ne savais pas..."

\- matin du mercredi 9 mai 2312 - Grèce

Arrivée au sanctuaire, Ishtar s'arrête, ressentant une sensation étrange. Elle tourne la tête vers une immense paroi rocheuse et la fixe avec inquiétude. Subaru s'en rend compte.  
La jeune fille se met à marcher pour se diriger vers elle, en cherchant à la contourner. Se tenant sur ses gardes, Subaru marche à ses côtés. Et soudain, au détour du chemin, ils aperçoivent avec effroi et stupeur les douze chevaliers d'or attachés les uns en face des autres par six, sur des immenses et hautes racines d'un gigantesque arbre se dressant à plusieurs mètres en face d'Ishtar.  
Ils sont blessés et livides, comme vidés de leur énergie. Leur sang est répandu partout sur le sol et sur les racines donnant une vision d'horreur.  
Ils ont à peine la force d'ouvrir leurs yeux et remarquent la venue d'Ishtar et de Subaru qui se précipitent devant Saga qui est le plus proche d'eux. "Fuyez..." murmure fébrilement le chevalier des gémeaux à l'agonie.  
La jeune fille s'apprête à lui parler quand soudain une voix mesquine de femme se fait entendre. "Tiens, tiens... des visiteurs..."  
Ishtar et Subaru tournent la tête et voient une grande femme pale aux longs cheveux noirs, tenant un grand sceptre à la main, qui sort du bout de l'une des rangés de chevaliers. Une aura bleu foncée presque noire, émane de son corps.  
Subaru se tient sur ses gardes et fronce les sourcils, en se plaçant devant Ishtar. Tandis que la jeune femme avance de quelques pas d'un air menaçant, le jeune homme lance des cartes magiques par terre, tout autour d'elle pour constituer un pentacle. Elle s'arrête et regarde Subaru en disant avec un sourire aux lèvres "Hmmm... Sais-tu qui je suis ?... Dragon du ciel... Tu es bien présomptueux... ou plutôt fou, de vouloir t'attaquer à moi ! Je suis la déesse Eris !"  
Lui et Ishtar écarquillent les yeux. D'un revers de la main, Eris fait fondre les cartes instantanément. Elle tend soudain son bras et des racines de l'arbre gigantesque viennent attraper le cou de Subaru pour le ramener devant elle à genoux.  
"Subaru ! " crie Ishtar en faisant un pas et en tendant la main vers lui alors qu'elle se trouve à plusieurs mètres.  
La racine de l'arbre se resserre autour du cou et du corps du jeune homme qui grimace de douleur, tandis qu'Eris le regarde avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
Elle lui dit "Toi et tes semblables, vous allez périr... Dès que j'aurai récupérée toute l'énergie et la puissance des chevaliers d'Athéna, je pourrais répandre la discorde en quelques minutes sur le monde, et les êtres humains s'entretueront tous jusqu'au dernier. Hahahaha". Puis elle ajoute "Tu seras le premier à mourir !".  
Elle brandit son sceptre qui ressemble à un trident avec une grande lame centrale et en tourne la pointe en l'air en direction de Subaru. Ishtar écarquille les yeux et s'écrie "Arrêtez !" en avançant brusquement de quelques pas, puis en s'arrêtant.  
Eris la regarde et lui dit "Qui es-tu belle effrontée pour oser m'interrompre ?" puis elle ajoute "hmmm je sens un pouvoir en toi... mais tellement faible. Tu n'es pas un dragon du ciel... ni un chevalier... Hmmm approche un peu".  
Une racine attrape soudain Ishtar en s'enroulant tout autour de son cou et l'amène jusqu'aux pieds d'Eris, sous les yeux des chevaliers d'or, non loin de Subaru qui est toujours retenu prisonnier.  
La déesse maléfique lui lève la tête en posant les doigts de sa main sous son menton et la regarde dans les yeux.  
Apercevant une légère lueur dans ses prunelles, elle écarquille les yeux puis esquisse un sourire sournois en s'exclamant "Incroyable ! La puissante Thémis ! ... si fragile... que je pourrais te broyer les os d'un claquement de doigts ! Je te sens si faible, enfermée dans ce corps... Pourtant tu es une titanide... Tu fais partie des êtres suprêmes dont le pouvoir est censé être mille fois supérieur à celui des Dieux... Mais tu es à moitié endormie dans le corps de cette jeune fille qui te sert d'hôte... Pourquoi n'es-tu que l'ombre de toi-même ?" lui demande-t-elle en souriant, puis elle rétorque "N'est-ce-pas parce que tu sais très bien que les humains méritent le sort qui leur est réservé... et que tu as peur de devoir être obligée de les juger et de les punir de leurs péchés en les anéantissant tous ? Tu penses que cette âme humaine avec qui tu veux fusionner va te permettre de sauver les hommes de leur triste sort ? Tu es stupide !" ajoute-t-elle en riant. Elle enlève sa main du menton d'Ishtar qui, étranglée par l'énorme racine, fronce les sourcils et grimace de douleur.  
Tenant toujours son trident dans la main, Eris fait quelques pas et se tourne pour se placer en face de l'arbre géant rempli de pommes qui se teintent d'or lentement, une à une, au fur et à mesure. Elle lève les bras au ciel en les regardant et dit, avec un large sourire "Dans quelques minutes, la terre sera débarrassée de tous ces misérables humains ! Hahahahah".  
Arrivant à bouger la main malgré l'énorme racine qui entoure son cou et son corps, Subaru se coupe le bout du doigt avec l'une de ses cartes magiques. Son sang se met à couler dessus ainsi que sur un morceau du végétal qui serpente le sol.  
Soudain la racine qui le retenait prisonnier se désintègre, et d'un geste, malgré sa faiblesse dû à l'étranglement, il lance la carte en direction d'Ishtar qui vient se planter dans la racine qui la retenait prisonnière, la faisant se dissoudre. Mais au même moment, Eris s'étant retournée brusquement et ayant aperçu Subaru délivré, lance son sceptre vers lui tel une lance.  
Du sang gicle dans les airs, mais tout le monde s'aperçoit avec effroi, que ce n'est pas Subaru qui a reçu le trident en plein coeur mais Ishtar qui s'est interposée, en se plaçant juste devant lui.  
Eris écarquille les yeux de surprise, puis soudain se met à rire aux éclats, tandis qu'Ishtar a le sceptre planté en plein coeur, un genou à terre. Subaru se trouvant juste derrière elle, a les yeux écarquillés et tremble d'effroi. Des larmes s'écoulent le long des joues de Saga qui est à l'agonie, toujours retenu par des racines, tandis que les autres chevaliers eux aussi prisonniers, regardent, avec tristesse et impuissance, la jeune fille transpercée par le sceptre qu'elle tient entre ses mains.  
Eris avance vers elle et lui dit avec un large sourire "Imbécile ! Tu viens de sacrifier ta vie pour ce misérable humain ? Laisse-moi faire de ton sacrifice un geste inutile".  
Elle attrape le manche du sceptre et l'enfonce un peu plus dans la poitrine d'Ishtar. "Je vais vous empaler tous les deux sur mon sceptre HAHAHAH" dit-elle en riant.  
La lame centrale du trident se met à ressortir d'un centimètre à peine dans son dos, pointant vers le torse de Subaru qui se trouve juste derrière et qui reste tétanisé d'effroi, tandis qu'Ishtar se met à crier de douleur n'arrivant pas à retenir le sceptre qui glisse entre ses mains. Tout à coup, elle perd connaissance et baisse la tête, les mèches de sa frange venant cacher ses yeux et le haut de son visage.  
Eris resserre sa main sur le manche de son trident et le pousse avec force pour l'enfoncer davantage dans la poitrine d'Ishtar.  
La moitié de la lame ressort violemment s'apprêtant à transpercer le coeur de Subaru. Mais tout à coup, les mains d'Ishtar se resserrent faisant couler du sang entre ses doigts. Le sceptre se bloque et n'avance plus, malgré les efforts d'Eris. Une immense et intense aura apparait soudain tout autour d'Ishtar, s'étendant sur plusieurs mètres.  
Eris écarquille les yeux d'effroi. Son sceptre se désintègre soudain devant ses yeux. "Impossible !" s'écrie la déesse de la discorde.  
Ishtar relève lentement la tête, faisant apparaitre son regard baigné de lueurs, tandis que sur le décolleté de sa poitrine ne demeure plus aucune blessure. Elle se redresse et se relève lentement, regardant fixement Eris qui est tétanisée par la peur, les yeux grands ouverts.  
Une magnifique et légère armure vient soudain revêtir quelques parties du corps d'Ishtar. Une longue et étincelante épée vient se glisser dans le creux de sa main parallèlement à sa jambe droite, la pointe tournée vers le sol qu'elle touche presque avec.  
Tandis qu'Eris recule, effrayée, le corps d'Ishtar, entièrement possédé par Thémis, avance.  
Ishtar déclare "Eris ! Tu vas regretter de m'avoir obligée à apparaitre...".  
Eris lève le bras en l'air. Des racines de l'arbre se mettent à attaquer la jeune fille qui riposte d'un coup d'épée, les désintégrant avec facilité.  
Le bras toujours en l'air, Eris fait apparaitre une lueur noire fantomatique qui se transforme, à mesure qu'elle se rapproche sur le sol, en forme humaine puis en chevalier renégat. Celui-ci se précipite vers Ishtar tout en s'envolant dans les airs et en lui envoyant des boules de feu qu'elle désintègre d'un clignement des yeux. Surpris, il passe au-dessus d'elle et s'arrête net à plusieurs mètres derrière elle. La jeune fille se retourne vers lui et fait apparaitre derrière lui, avec son regard, une immense balance d'or étincelante, haute d'une dizaine de mètre.  
Sur le plateau de droite se trouve une intense lueur dorée, tandis que sur le plateau de gauche se trouve une lueur noire, de taille égale. Le chevalier se tourne vers l'objet sacré et demande effrayé "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?".  
"La balance de ton jugement !" répond t-elle. Tout à coup, un bandeau en satin blanc apparait comme par magie devant elle et vient recouvrir ses yeux en se nouant autour de sa tête. La balance émet un scintillement et le chevalier renégat se retrouve attaché dessus par des liens dorés, juste dessous l'aiguille. Sur le plateau de gauche la lueur noire grandit, tandis que sur le plateau de droite la lueur dorée diminue jusqu'à disparaitre complètement, faisant pencher la balance du côté gauche jusqu'au sol.  
La jeune fille resserre son épée dans sa main, en pointant la lame sur le côté en diagonale et avance avec un regard froid et dénuée de compassion. Le chevalier prisonnier se met à trembler de peur, les yeux écarquillés en disant "Que vas-tu me faire ? Pitié !".  
Elle répond "Je suis Thémis, Déesse de la justice... La balance de mon jugement vient de rendre son verdict"  
Subaru et chevaliers d'or, ont les yeux braqués sur elle, tout comme Eris qui fronce les sourcils et écarquille les yeux de stupeur.  
Se tenant debout face au renégat effrayé, Ishtar sous l'emprise de Thémis, ajoute "Il n'y a rien de bon en toi...".  
Elle brandit son épée et la tient à l'horizontale devant la poitrine du chevalier, puis plante froidement sa longue lame dans son coeur, le tuant sur le coup dans un giclement de sang.  
La jeune fille, d'un mouvement brusque, retire soudain son épée du coeur du chevalier. Les liens dorés qui le retenaient attaché à la balance, se délient, le laissant tomber à plat sur le sol, aux pieds de la Déesse, tandis que la balance retrouve son parfait équilibre en même temps que les lueurs présentes sur chacun des plateaux se transforment pour retrouver leur taille d'origine.  
Thémis se tourne vers Eris qui effrayée, se met à reculer en disant "Que comptes-tu me faire ? Je ne suis pas un homme ! Je suis un Dieu ! Tu ne peux pas me juger sur ta balance !"  
"C'est exact" répond t-elle tout en avançant et en portant sa main gauche sur le bandeau qui recouvre ses yeux, pour l'enlever. Soudain Eris fait réapparaitre un sceptre dans sa main et se met à foncer sur la jeune fille pour l'attaquer avec, mais cette dernière la contre avec son épée.  
Une lutte s'ensuit entre les deux Déesses, mais rapidement Eris se retrouve entaillée de toute part et Thémis finit par la transpercer avec sa lame en plein coeur. Le corps d'Eris se désintègre et son âme s'envole dans le ciel.  
La jeune fille qui se tient debout, l'épée à la main et les yeux fermés, entrouvre ses paupières puis se tourne vers Subaru qui est accroupi par terre très affaibli par le poison de la racine qui l'avait retenu prisonnier.  
Elle s'arrête devant lui et le regarde avec douceur dans les yeux, en lui disant "Dragon du ciel... Ishtar avait un souhait te concernant... Un souhait que je vais réaliser... puisque cela lui tient à coeur".  
Thémis se tourne vers la balance, ferme les yeux, et lève son bras gauche en direction du ciel tout en intensifiant son aura. Tout à coup devant elle, une forte lumière contenant une forme humaine de femme nue se tenant debout, se dessine, puis devient de plus en plus précise. Des lueurs se forment sur son corps pour la vêtir d'une longue robe blanche. Soudain la lumière disparait. Subaru écarquille les yeux de stupeur, et des larmes coulent le long de ses joues, car devant Thémis, en lévitation debout, à quelques centimètres du sol, le corps de sa soeur Hokuto vient d'apparaitre. 

Un éclair lumineux provenant du ciel traverse soudain tout son corps de la tête jusqu'à ses pieds. La lévitation s'arrêtant, les pieds d'Hokuto se posent sur le sol, et son corps commence à se pencher vers l'avant mais est rattrapé par la main de la Déesse qui vient de la poser à plat au milieu de sa poitrine. Thémis tourne la tête vers Subaru et lui dit "Rattrape ta soeur".  
Soudain la jeune fille retire sa main, et Hokuto tombe dans les bras de Subaru qui est en pleurs, les yeux écarquillés d'émotion et de stupeur. Il la serre contre lui tout en regardant Thémis dans les yeux.  
"Merci..." lui dit-t-il en pleurant, tandis qu'elle le regarde avec tendresse et compassion. Elle fait un hochement de la tête puis se tourne.

Une autre forme apparait soudain au pied de la balance, mais masculine cette fois. Thémis s'avance vers cet homme qui apparait lentement au fur et à mesure. Par-dessus l'épaule de sa soeur, Subaru écarquille les yeux, voyant se former les traits de Seishiro. 

Mais contrairement à Hokuto, il se retrouve attaché à la balance au moment où l'éclair le traverse. Thémis tend la paume de sa main devant le front de Seishiro qui ouvre les yeux lentement. La lueur noire se trouvant sur le plateau de gauche grossit un peu, faisant pencher la balance du mauvais côté.  
Seishiro aperçoit à quelques mètres de là, Subaru qui tient Hokuto dans les bras et qui le regarde, puis il regarde Thémis qui le fixe froidement et lui dit "Dragon de la terre... Regrettes-tu le mal que tu as fait de ton vivant ?"  
Seishiro esquisse un léger sourire et lui répond sur le ton de la plaisanterie "Malheureusement... Je ne sais pas dire non à une jolie fille... Nous n'avons pas été présenté il me semble..."  
Thémis fronce les sourcils et plante brusquement son épée dans le ventre de Seishiro qui en reste choqué d'effroi et de douleur.  
"Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Je suis Thémis la déesse de la justice, et c'est ta dernière chance d'expier tes fautes ! Regrettes-tu le mal que tu as fait ?" rétorque la jeune fille.  
Seishiro regarde Subaru dont le visage est toujours plein de larmes et qui tient sa soeur contre lui, et répond à Thémis en grimaçant de douleur "Oui..."  
La lueur noire présente sur le plateau gauche se met à diminuer pour être de taille égale à la lueur dorée du plateau de droite, permettant à la balance de retrouver son parfait équilibre. Thémis retire son épée du ventre de Seishiro faisant disparaitre en même temps sa blessure. Elle lui tourne le dos puis se met à marcher, pendant que les liens dorés qui retenaient Seishiro au pied de la balance se desserrent tout seul et le libère, le faisant tomber à genoux sur le sol. La balance se met à disparaitre peu à peu dans des milliers de scintillements lumineux.

Se tenant à l'entrée de l'allée formée par les corps des chevaliers d'or retenus prisonniers par les immenses racines, Thémis brandit soudain son épée et la lance à l'horizontal en direction du pommier gigantesque. Sa lame vient se planter dans le tronc, créant une brèche lumineuse qui, petit à petit, flétrit le bois puis les feuilles et les pommes de l'arbre. Thémis se tourne vers le premier chevalier de la rangé sur la droite qui n'est autre que Mu et pose sa main entourée de lumière sur son torse. Les racines qui le retenaient prisonnier se flétrissent. Son armure qui était devenue grise se reteinte d'or. Sa peau reprend des couleurs et ses blessures se guérissent. Tandis qu'il se retrouve à genoux à terre comme s'il venait de renaitre à nouveau, la déesse s'écarte de lui pour passer au chevalier suivant . Elle procède de la même façon pour chaque chevalier, passant de l'un à l'autre pour les libérer et les soigner, tandis que le pommier se flétrit petit à petit.  
Au fur et à mesure, cependant, la jeune fille a de plus en plus de mal à se tenir debout et son aura faiblit. Arrivée devant Saga, le dernier chevalier, et pouvant à peine rester droite, Thémis se tient à lui pour le soigner, tout en le regardant dans les yeux avec douceur, puis s'évanouit, épuisée.  
Il la rattrape dans ses bras sur le côté, la tête posée sur son coeur, en la fixant tendrement. Tous les autres chevaliers d'or et Subaru la regardent endormie dans les bras de Saga, avec compassion et admiration.  
Kiki arrive à ce moment.  
Tandis que Subaru serre toujours dans ses bras Hokuto qui est inconsciente, et qu'il regarde Ishtar dans les bras de Saga, Seishiro s'approche de lui. Il tourne alors la tête dans sa direction et le fixe. Seishiro esquisse un sourire.  
Tandis qu'il tient Ishtar contre lui en lui soutenant le dos à l'aide de son bras gauche, Saga approche sa main droite du visage de la jeune fille pour lui donner un peu d'énergie grâce à son aura dorée.  
Il arrête soudain, voyant qu'elle ouvre lentement ses yeux légèrement brillants. Elle le regarde avec douceur en disant "Saga..." puis tourne légèrement la tête et aperçoit Seishiro, Subaru et sa soeur ainsi que tous les chevaliers d'or dont certains sont encore un peu groggy.  
Elle fixe à nouveau le chevalier des Gémeaux qui lui dit "D'après cette lueur dans vos yeux, je suppose que vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé".  
Tristement Ishtar acquiesce d'un signe de tête avant de répondre "Oui..." puis elle ajoute "Quand Thémis a totalement pris le contrôle de mon corps, je ne pouvais plus rien faire".  
Elle écarquille les yeux légèrement, pendant que des larmes viennent les remplir, puis baisse la tête en fixant ses mains tremblantes "Elle s'est servie de mes mains pour tuer ce chevalier... de sang-froid."  
Elle relève la tête tandis que ses larmes coulent le long de ses joues et regarde Saga avec tristesse et crainte en disant "Est-ce vrai ce que Eris a dit ? Que Thémis n'hésitera pas à anéantir la race humaine... si je ne peux pas l'en empêcher ?"  
Regardant la jeune fille avec amertume, le chevalier des Gémeaux se met à baisser les yeux et la tête un bref instant, n'osant pas lui répondre.  
"Oui c'est la triste vérité" répond Mu à sa place.  
Choquée par cette réponse, Ishtar écarquille ses yeux plein de larmes tout en regardant le chevalier du Bélier. "C'est horrible..." dit-elle.  
Le vieux maitre rétorque "Mais cette lueur permanente dans vos yeux et le fait que vous vous rappeliez de ce qui s'est passé, prouve que votre âme humaine est en train de fusionner avec celle de Thémis. Lorsque vos deux âmes n'en formeront plus qu'une, vous posséderez sa puissance et son pouvoir tout en restant humaine. Vous pourrez ainsi sauver les hommes de leur tragique et funeste destin..."  
La jeune fille qui regardait Dohko, tourne la tête vers le côté en la baissant tristement.  
Seishiro dit en esquissant un sourire "Si j'ai bien tout compris... Le destin de tous les hommes, repose sur votre capacité à contrôler la Déesse qui sommeille en vous ?... C'est une énorme responsabilité pour une si jeune fille...".  
Les mots de Seishiro ne font qu'aggraver la tristesse d'Ishtar.

"Hey toi ! Tu ferais mieux de te taire ! Car si elle échoue, je pense que tu seras le premier à finir embroché sur la balance !" rétorque Aldébaran en regardant de travers Seishiro qui esquisse un sourire en fermant les yeux pour unique réponse, tandis que Subaru le regarde avec amertume.  
"Arrêtez... s'il vous plait..." dit Ishtar d'une voix triste et douce, puis elle s'avance vers Subaru en le regardant et lui dit "Amenons votre soeur à l'auberge..."

\- midi mercredi 9 mai 2312 - Japon

Quelques heures plus tard, à l'infirmerie du Ptolémaïos, Lasse et Setsuna se sont endormis sur le banc situé en face du caisson de Mary.  
Setsuna, torse nu avec un bandage à l'épaule, a la tête posée sur l'épaule de Lasse et lui à sa joue posée sur la sienne.  
Soudain le couvercle du caisson médical se relève ayant fini de soigner Mary. La jeune fille ouvre les yeux et regarde le plafond. Elle se redresse puis aperçoit les deux hommes assis et endormis l'un à côté de l'autre dans une position très tendre et complice.  
Le couvercle de la machine commence à se retirer du lit pour se ranger contre le mur. Mary se tourne, et fait glisser ses jambes le long du matelas, ses pieds touchant le sol froid de l'infirmerie. Elle tourne la tête pour continuer à regarder Lasse et Setsuna avec tendresse. Soudain la capsule qui a fini de se ranger contre le mur émet un bip bip sonore indiquant la fin de son rangement. Ce qui réveille les deux jeunes hommes qui se rendent compte qu'ils s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre. Ils se regardent surpris et gênés.  
"Hey mais d'où tu te colles contre moi comme ça ?!" lance Lasse stupéfait en se levant brusquement du banc tout en le regardant. Soudain un petit rire se fait entendre. Lasse et Setsuna tournent la tête et aperçoivent Mary assise sur le lit, devant eux, le visage caché par ses cheveux, en train de rire doucement. "Mary..." dit Lasse en souriant tendrement. La jeune fille tourne la tête pour les regarder. Setsuna se lève du banc et s'approche d'elle, tout comme Lasse, tout en la regardant tous les deux. Elle se lève, revêtue de la chemise médicale et les regarde tour à tour dans les yeux.  
"Ça va ? " lui demande Setsuna.  
"Oui" répond Mary en le fixant tout en faisant un hochement de la tête.  
Lasse ajoute en la regardant tendrement "Tu nous as fait peur tu sais.."  
"Pardon..." répond t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.  
"Est-ce que... est-ce que les gens ont réussi à s'enfuir à temps ?" demande-t-elle.  
Les deux jeunes hommes sont un peu surpris de sa question.  
"Oui" répond Setsuna.  
"Tu as réussi à sauver tout le monde" ajoute Lasse.  
Mary baisse tristement le regard et répond avec amertume "sauf cet homme... que j'ai tué..."  
"Tu n'avais pas le choix..." rétorque Lasse  
"C'est ma faute..." dit Setsuna en baissant les yeux tristement.  
"Non ! " dit Mary le regardant.  
"Arrêtez tous les deux, c'est la faute de ce type, pas la vôtre ! Il vous aurait tué tous les deux !" lance Lasse en détournant son regard sur le côté avec amertume.

Sumeragi fait soudain irruption dans la pièce et sourit en voyant Mary sur pied "Mary ! Contente de voir que tu es rétablie ! "  
"Sumeragi !" s'écrie-t-elle. La jeune femme ajoute "Félicitations pour ta première mission. Tu l'as brillamment réussie ! Je suis fière de toi !"  
L'adolescente s'incline à 45 degrés devant elle en disant "Merci de m'avoir fait confiance !"  
Sumeragi sourit en disant "C'est l'heure de manger ! Va te changer !"  
"Oui !" répond Mary qui quitte l'infirmerie pour aller dans sa chambre.  
"C'est valable aussi pour toi Setsuna !" dit Sumeragi en le regardant. "Bien reçu !" dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.  
"Tu viens Lasse ?" dit Sumeragi.  
"Oui..." répond t-il. Ils quittent l'infirmerie ensemble pour se rendre à la cantine.

\- midi mercredi 9 mai 2312 - USA

Aux USA, se levant brusquement de son fauteuil, Erik se penche légèrement au-dessus de son bureau et frappe violemment ses poings sur la table. Il est fou de rage. Son regard plein de haine et rempli de lueurs qui illumine l'ensemble de ses iris, fixe la table. Devant lui, un écran affiche des images satellites des montagnes rocheuses de Namibie complètement détruites.  
"Comment s'est arrivé ?!" demande-t-il furieux, les mains posées à plat sur le bureau et la tête relevée vers l'écran où l'image d'un commandant militaire à la voix tremblotante lui répond en visio "On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé. L'alarme d'évacuation a retenti donnant l'ordre d'évacuer et puis tout a explosé... Mais on a eu le temps d'évacuer !"  
"C'est impossible ! Vous auriez dû tous mourir à l'intérieur !" dit Versen en fixant avec colère le commandant sur son écran.  
"Ce n'est pas le cas. On a eu de la chance ! Les hommes sont tous sur le bateau. J'attends vos ordres ! Devons-nous rentrer ?". Mais le regard d'Erik devient soudain comme livide, il baisse la tête puis se redresse et s'assoit dans son fauteuil en tournant le dos à l'écran. Ses yeux sont cachés sous ses mèches de cheveux.  
Derrière lui, le commandant dont l'image est toujours affichée sur l'écran demande "Monsieur ?!"  
Soudain une intense aura de couleur rouge orangé, émane du corps d'Erik. Ses yeux sont fermés, il les entrouvre et on y voit toute la haine qu'il ressent.  
Le commandant s'affole à l'écran comme s'il se produisait quelque chose sur le bateau où il se trouve "Qu'est ce qui se passe ?!" s'écrie-t-il. La voix d'un de ses subordonnés crie "Warwick est en train de tirer sur les réservoirs de carburant ! Il est devenu fou ! Il va tout faire sauter !"  
Une explosion a soudain lieu aux larges des côtes de Namibie. Le bateau vient d'exploser.  
Dissimulé derrière ses mèches de cheveux, Erik esquisse un sourire.

\- midi du mercredi 9 mai 2312 - Japon

A bord du PtolémaIos, toute l'équipe se retrouve à la cantine. En voyant arriver Mary, Mileina accourt vers elle pour la serrer fort dans ses bras."Mary !" s'écrie-t-elle.  
"Mileina" dit Mary en souriant avec tendresse tandis que sa tête repose sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. "Ahah" dit Ian avec le sourire, en regardant sa fille, tandis qu'il s'assoit à table avec son plateau repas. Saji, Feldt, Lasse, Lyle et Sumeragi les regardent aussi en souriant, assis à table devant leur déjeuner.  
Les autres regardent aussi les deux jeunes filles s'enlacer.  
"Cette mission a été une réussite !" dit Sumeragi en tournant la tête vers son plat, puis elle ajoute "Si Mary n'avait pas été là... je ne sais pas comment ça aurait fini..."  
"Ah c'est vrai qu'elle est douée cette petite!" rétorque Ian.  
"C'est un miracle qu'elle ait pu survivre à l'explosion" dit Lyle en la regardant. "En effet..." répond Tieria l'air pensif, regardant la jeune fille du coin de l'oeil.  
Setsuna la fixe aussi, mais ne dit rien. Mileina va s'assoir, tandis que Mary se choisit ses plats sur les bornes automatiques afin de composer son plateau repas.  
"Je n'arrive pas à croire que les USA soient derrière tout ça" dit Allelujah.  
Sumeragi rétorque "Etant donné que ça coïncide avec l'arrivée au poste de chef des armées de ce Monsieur Versen, il y a fort à parier qu'il ait commandité tout ça..."  
Ayant entendu la conversation, Mary s'assoit à table à côté de Mileina et Lasse.  
Sumeragi ajoute "Il va falloir qu'on surveille de près ses agissements !"  
Mary fixe son plateau repas l'air pensive. Ce que remarque Tieria qui est en face d'elle et lui demande "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?". La jeune fille relève la tête pour le regarder et répond "Rien..." puis saisit sa cuillère pour se mettre à manger. Tieria la regarde l'air pensif.  
"Avant de se lancer dans une nouvelle mission, je propose qu'on fasse une pause pour le reste de la journée ! Histoire de nous remettre de nos émotions ! On en a bien besoin je pense ! " Rétorque Lasse  
"Je suis d'accord" répond Sumeragi avant d'ajouter "Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à demain !".  
"Super !" s'écrie Mileina, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, folle de joie.  
"Tu vas pouvoir me payer le resto que tu me dois dit Lasse en esquissant un sourire à Ian.  
"Haha ! Tu crois que j'ai envie de passer ma soirée à te regarder dans le blanc des yeux ?" lui répond t-il en esquissant un sourire, tout en allumant le grand écran avec la télécommande pour afficher les informations télévisées, puis il ajoute "Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec qui tu veux ! Tu mettras l'addition sur ma note !"  
Lasse fronce un court instant les sourcils.  
A l'écran, un bandeau d'information avec marqué "Catastrophe en Namibie" est affiché tandis qu'une journaliste parle. Des images de l'écroulement des montagnes rocheuses sont montrées, filmées depuis un hélicoptère.  
Ian monte le son pour l'entendre "On ne sait pas... à l'heure actuelle, ce qui a déclenché la destruction de ces montagnes rocheuses... D'après la population locale de fortes détonations ont été entendues très tôt ce matin."  
Tout le monde regarde l'écran.  
Soudain la journaliste semble préoccupée par autre chose, elle dit après un moment de silence "Ah...et on vient de m'apprendre dans l'oreillette qu'une forte explosion a été entendue aux larges des côtes de Namibie, à quelques kilomètres de là... Il semblerait, mais pour l'instant ce n'est qu'au stade de supposition, que ce soit un bateau qui ait explosé. Je vous montre les images qu'on vient de recevoir."  
Entendant cette nouvelle, tout le monde est surpris.  
Mary écarquille les yeux de stupeur, tout en regardant l'écran où une épaisse fumée noire apparait au-dessus de l'eau tandis qu'une épave de bateau semble être en train de couler.  
"Le bateau de fret ?!" s'écrie Setsuna en écarquillant les yeux.  
Feldt rétorque horrifiée "Tous les gens qui ont évacué le bunker... étaient dessus ?!"  
"C'est horrible..." répond Sumeragi choquée.  
Mary détourne la tête de l'écran pour regarder devant elle et se met à baisser la tête. Sa frange cache son visage. Elle serre ses poings sur ses cuisses et se met à trembler. Tous, la regarde avec tristesse, sachant le mal qu'elle s'était donnée pour les sauver tous.  
Soma dit en fronçant les sourcils et en regardant dans le vide l'air pensif "C'est ce type... Ce chef américain, qui l'a surement fait détruire pour faire disparaitre les preuves..."  
"C'est fort probable" répond Allelujah.  
"Quel fumier !" dit Lyle en fronçant les sourcils.  
Setsuna regarde Mary avec amertume.  
Des larmes tombent sur les poings de la jeune fille posés sur ses cuisses. Lasse qui la regarde tristement, pose sa main sur le poing de Mary qui est le plus proche de lui, et tente de glisser ses doigts à l'intérieur de sa paume. Elle desserre sa main et Lasse pose la paume de la sienne dessus.  
La jeune fille lève son autre main et passe la manche de son bras sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes, puis relève la tête lentement pour regarder son plat l'air triste. Lasse enlève lentement sa main de la sienne et fixer son assiette tristement, tandis que Setsuna le regarde.  
Tout le monde se met à manger dans un silence pesant. 

\- midi mercredi 9 mai 2312 - Japon

Assise dans son lit d'hôpital, Yuki vient de finir de manger le contenu de son plateau repas. Quand soudain elle entend frapper à la porte "Oui ? Vous pouvez entrer..." dit-elle en poussant la petite table à roulette sur le côté. La porte s'ouvre, un homme habillé tout en noir avec costume et couvre-chef, ouvre la porte, laissant passer Lynn qui entre dans la chambre en s'aidant de béquilles pour marcher.  
"Bonjour Yuki !" dit-elle avant de se déplacer jusqu'au lit.  
"Lynn ! " s'écrie l'adolescente avec un sourire en voyant arriver la jeune fille qui s'arrête à côté d'elle près du lit.  
"Ça va ? " demande Yuki.  
"Oui, grâce à toi ! Ça serait plutôt à moi de te demander si ça va" répond Lynn en souriant.  
"Ça va... J'ai juste quelques égratignures... J'avais une petite paralysie hier, mais elle est partie." répond l'adolescente en souriant.  
"Je suis contente alors, si ça va mieux. " répond la jeune fille en souriant.  
Yuki tourne la tête vers l'homme en noir qui était entrée avec Lynn, se demandant qui il pouvait bien être. Comprenant la curiosité de son amie, grâce à l'expression sur son visage, la jeune fille dit en souriant "C'est mon chauffeur... il vient me chercher pour me ramener à la maison. Et toi tu pourras sortir quand ?"  
"Je ne sais pas encore, le médecin n'est pas encore passé aujourd'hui, mais il ne devrait pas tarder d'après l'infirmière. Je pense que je pourrais sortir après. Ils n'ont plus de raison de me garder maintenant..." répond Yuki.  
"Tu veux que mon chauffeur te ramène ?" demande Lynn.  
"Non ça ira... Mon seul souci c'est que je n'ai pas de haut à me mettre. Ils les ont découpés pour pouvoir me soigner... " répond l'adolescente  
"Ah ? Attends..." répond Lynn avant de se tourner vers son chauffeur pour s'adresser à lui "Vous pouvez m'attendre dehors devant la porte, s'il vous plait ?"  
"Oui mademoiselle... " répond t-il en sortant et en refermant la porte derrière lui.  
Lynn pose ses béquilles contre le mur juste à côté du lit et commence à enlever sa chemise. Elle porte en dessous un joli bustier rose clair à petites manches avec de la dentelle et deux petits boutons à l'encolure. Elle l'enlève pour se retrouver en soutien-gorge. Yuki se met à rougir.  
"Tiens..." lui dit Lynn en lui tendant le bustier tout en souriant.  
"Merci" dit Yuki en le prenant, un peu intimidée. Lynn se met à remettre sa chemise sur elle et la reboutonne en disant "Je pense que ça t'ira, on fait un peu près la même taille... Mais tu as un peu plus de poitrine que moi... ça risque d'être un peu serré à ce niveau" puis elle ajoute en riant un peu "il faudra que tu déboutonnes les deux boutons du haut !".  
Yuki sourit en rougissant.  
"Dis... ça te dit qu'on s'échange nos numéros ?" demande Lynn.  
"Oui bien sûr..." répond Yuki qui saisit son téléphone portable posé sur la table.  
Lynn sort le sien de la poche de sa jupe. Elle le regarde en disant d'une voix timide "Et euh... J'aimerais bien avoir celui de Rui aussi... Tu peux me le donner ? "  
"Oui..." répond Yuki en souriant. Elle donne son numéro de téléphone à Lynn ainsi que celui de Rui. Puis Lynn lui donne le sien. Lynn sourit en regardant son amie et lui dit "Merci !".  
Soudain on entend frapper à la porte. "Oui ?" dit Yuki en regardant en direction de la porte, en même temps que Lynn.  
C'est le chauffeur de Lynn qui ouvre et se montre dans l'entrebâillement de la porte en disant "Mademoiselle Reis... Pardonnez-moi... Mais je ne suis pas très bien garé vous savez..."  
"Oui..." répond t-elle, avant de se tourner vers son amie pour lui dire "Je vais y aller... Tiens-moi au courant de ta sortie !"  
"Ok..." répond l'adolescente.  
Lynn reprend ses béquilles qu'elle avait posées contre le mur et dit aurevoir à la jeune fille avant de s'en aller. Une fois installée à l'arrière de la limousine conduite par son chauffeur, elle regarde sa liste de contacts dans son téléphone et s'arrête sur le numéro de Rui. Elle se met à sourire en le fixant l'air pensive, puis éteint son portable, avant de regarder le paysage défiler par la fenêtre de la voiture, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- après-midi du mercredi 9 mai 2312 - Japon

Après le déjeuner, dans le hangar du Ptolémaïos, Mary est assise en bas des marches d'un escalier, elle regarde le Gundam 00 qui est en face d'elle à quelques mètres de là, l'air songeuse.  
A plusieurs mètres d'elle, Ian, Lasse, Mileina, Lyle, Saji et Setsuna ont formé un petit groupe et sont en train de discuter.  
Tandis que Ian et Lasse fument, Saji regarde Mary et dit l'air triste "ça me fait de la peine de la voir comme ça...". Tout le monde observe la jeune fille avec amertume, tandis qu'elle fixe tristement le sol.  
"Ah... Il faut qu'elle se change les idées, plutôt que de repenser à tout ça !" dit Ian. Il tourne la tête vers Mileina et lui dit "Tu devrais l'emmener faire du shopping avec toi cet après-midi, ça la divertirait un peu !". Sa fille cligne des yeux et sourit en disant "Ah oui ! C'est une bonne idée !".  
Ian regarde ensuite Lasse en esquissant un sourire en coin "Et puisque ça ne me dit rien de manger en tête à tête avec toi, Lasse, tu n'as qu'à lui proposer d'aller au restau ce soir !"  
Setsuna écarquille un bref instant ses yeux de surprise. Et Lasse qui était en train de tirer sur sa cigarette, se met soudain à tousser, ayant avalé de la fumée, troublé et surpris par la proposition de son vieil ami.  
"Ahaha ! Ne t'étouffe pas !" dit Ian en lui donnant trois tapes avec sa main sur le haut du dos.  
Lyle, Saji, Mileina et Ian esquissent un sourire, tandis que Setsuna regarde fixement Lasse, puis baisse les yeux avec amertume, l'air pensif.  
Lyle donne un léger coup de coude dans l'estomac de Lasse et lui dit en souriant "Allez mon grand, tu vas assurer !". Lasse se met à rougir de gêne et répond "Mais... elle n'a peut-être pas envie d'aller au restau avec moi..."  
"Ne cherche pas d'excuse ! Agis !" dit Mileina en poussant Lasse dans le dos pour le faire avancer de quelques pas.  
"Devant vous ?" demande Lasse, inquiet.  
Ian soupire "Ok ! On te laisse !", puis il commence à s'en aller en tirant sur le derrière de la ceinture de sa fille pour l'entrainer à partir aussi. "Pourquoi ? J'aurais bien aimé voir moi !" rétorque Mileina. "Si on reste là, il n'osera pas ! J'le connais !" rétorque Ian.  
"Alala être aussi timide à cet âge !" lance Lyle qui se met à partir aussi, suivi par Saji.  
En partant, Mileina dit à Lasse "Quand tu auras fini, tu lui diras de passer me voir dans ma chambre !"  
Lasse les regarde partir, tandis que Setsuna, resté là, regarde fixement Lasse. Celui-ci tourne la tête vers lui, et tous les deux se fixent dans les yeux.  
Lasse dont le regard est un peu triste dit "Si ça t'embête, je ne l'invi..." mais il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Setsuna rétorque "ça ne me regarde pas..." puis il s'en va.  
Lasse le regarde partir l'air pensif, puis il tourne la tête vers Mary qui est toujours perdue dans ses pensées, et n'a pas du tout remarqué ce qui s'était tramé à plusieurs mètres d'elle.  
A peine est-il sorti du hangar pour rejoindre le couloir que Setsuna s'arrête en regardant le sol tristement.  
Mary est tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarque même pas que Lasse s'est approché d'elle sur le côté.  
"Mary..." dit-il tendrement.  
Sortie de ses pensées, Mary sursaute un peu et tourne la tête vers le jeune homme, surprise. Elle le regarde dans les yeux tandis qu'il la fixe avec tendresse.  
"Oui ?" lui demande-t-elle.  
Troublée par ses yeux, Lasse détourne le regard en rougissant légèrement et dit avec hésitation "Euh... je... je". Il se gratte le derrière de la tête, ne sachant pas comment faire sa demande. "Je voulais savoir... si tu...euh..." ajoute-t-il. Mary le regarde surprise, tandis que lui regarde tantôt par terre, tantôt sur le côté, pour éviter de la regarder dans les yeux. "Enfin... je me demandais si... si tu voulais... euh... ce soir...comme je..."  
"Je ne comprends pas tout" dit la jeune fille en le fixant avec incompréhension.  
Lasse tente de la regarder dans les yeux, mais détourne vite le regard, intimidé.  
Après un silence d'hésitation, il se lance enfin et dit d'un ton sec et rapide "Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais venir manger dehors avec moi ce soir !".  
Mary le regarde mais ne dit rien. Comme il n'entend pas de réponse, il la regarde dans les yeux avec émotion.  
"Oui..." murmure la jeune fille tout en le regardant. Il baisse le regard et esquisse un léger sourire de soulagement avec émotion.  
"Merci..." dit-il en regardant sur le côté, puis il ajoute "Euh... Mileina voudrait que tu passes la voir dans sa chambre".  
"Ah ?" dit Mary qui se lève du bas des marches d'escalier sur lequel elle était assise. "Merci Lasse" ajoute-t-elle avec douceur en le regardant.  
"De rien..." lui répond t-il en la fixant avec tendresse.  
Elle se met à marcher et Lasse la regarde partir avec affection. Mais soudain le jeune homme fronce les sourcils semblant souffrir et se met à trembler. Il sort un tube de comprimé de sa poche, qu'il ouvre et en fait tomber un dans sa main qu'il avale en le portant à sa bouche. Il se laisse tomber pour s'assoir sur les marches en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

-

Mary entre dans la chambre de Mileina dont le sas était resté ouvert. En l'entendant entrer, le jeune fille se tourne vers elle en souriant et lui dit " Raconte !".  
"Hein ?" demande Mary surprise, ne comprenant pas ce que son amie veut dire.  
"Il t'a invité ?" demande Mileina en souriant, mais comme Mary ne répond rien et reste surprise, elle ajoute "au restaurant... Lasse !"  
"Euh...oui..." répond l'adolescente un peu gênée.  
Mileina sourit en fermant les yeux, puis lui dit "Bon, va te changer ! On va faire du shopping !"  
Mary écarquille légèrement les yeux un bref instant, l'air surprise et dit "Shopping ?"  
"Oui oui oui ! Du shopping !" rétorque Mileina en souriant les yeux fermés, puis elle ajoute "On va te faire toute belle pour ce soir !"  
Surprise, Mary écarquille un instant les yeux d'étonnement.

Sara vient de prendre son service à l'hôpital. Dans l'un des couloirs, le médecin qui s'était occupé de Yuki, vient à sa rencontre "Mademoiselle Hikami ?" lui dit-il, tandis qu'elle s'occupe de prendre des médicaments dans un chariot.  
"Oui docteur ?" lui répond t-elle en se tournant vers lui.  
'"Je voudrais vous parler de Madelmoiselle Akino, la patiente dont vous vous êtes occupée hier. Je l'ai ausculté tout à l'heure, et j'ai constaté que sa paralysie avait complètement disparu. Ce qui m'intrigue. J'aurais voulu savoir ce que vous lui aviez administré comme médicaments ? " lui demande-t-il.  
Sara écarquille légèrement les yeux un bref instant puis lui répond "Ceux... qui sont marqués dans son dossier..."  
"Rien d'autre ? Vous êtes sûre ? Vous n'avez pas mis une dose plus forte de corticoïde ?" rétorque le médecin.  
" Non docteur... La perf contenait les dosages qui sont inscrits dans son dossier..." répond t-elle.  
"C'est quand même curieux, qu'elle se soit rétablie aussi vite... Je n'ai jamais vu ça !" dit-il en se grattant le derrière de la tête.  
"C'est un petit miracle... comme il en arrive parfois dans le milieu médical..." dit Sara en esquissant un sourire forcé.  
"Ahaha oui ! Vous avez raison. Du coup, j'ai signé son autorisation de sortie... " dit le médecin.  
"D'accord... Je vais passer la voir..." répond t-elle.

\- après-midi du mercredi 9 mai 2312 - Grèce

A l'auberge, Hokuto est allongée endormie dans le lit pendant que Subaru la regarde et lui tient la main.  
Vêtu d'un costume, Seishiro qui est accoudé, adossé contre la rambarde du balcon dont la baie vitrée est ouverte, le regarde, tandis qu'Ishtar vient vers lui. Elle appuie ses avant-bras sur la rambarde en se mettant à côté de Seishiro, et regarde la vue, tandis que lui continue à fixer Subaru. "Je ne vous ai pas remercié de m'avoir rendu la vie...".  
Ishtar qui regarde toujours tristement la vue devant elle, répond "ça ne fait rien...". Seishiro se tourne pour poser son avant-bras sur la rambarde, se mettant ainsi à regarder dans la même direction qu'elle. Il lui dit "Je suppose qu'il vous a dit que c'est moi qui avait tué sa chère soeur... " "Oui..." répond la jeune fille avec amertume.  
"N'avez-vous pas peur que je recommence ?" lui demande-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle pour la regarder, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle tourne la tête vers lui en le regardant dans les yeux avec tristesse et lui répond "J'ose espérer que vous ne referez pas deux fois... la même erreur... ". Puis elle avance d'un pas vers lui et pose la paume de sa main sur sa joue tout en le regardant avec tendresse et en lui disant "Et je veux croire qu'il y a du bon en vous malgré tout...".  
Tandis qu'il la regarde dans les yeux, elle enlève sa main puis se tourne vers la baie vitrée restée ouverte, en commençant à marcher. Elle fait quelques pas et s'arrête sans se retourner pour ajouter "S'il n'y en avait pas... Subaru ne vous aimerait pas autant. Excusez-moi, je dois partir... On m'attend...". Elle tourne la tête vers lui, et il acquiesce d'un hochement de la tête pour la saluer.  
Ishtar entre dans la chambre et pose sa main sur l'épaule de Subaru qui est toujours au chevet de sa soeur. Il tourne la tête vers elle et elle lui dit en souriant "Elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller...".  
"Oui..." répond t-il tout en posant la paume de sa main sur celle d'Ishtar qui est posée sur son épaule. Ils se regardent avec tendresse, puis Ishtar lui dit "A ce soir..." avant de partir de la chambre.  
Subaru tourne la tête un bref instant vers Seishiro qui est toujours sur le balcon, adossé contre la rambarde, et qui le fixe. Il regarde à nouveau sa soeur puis se lève et se dirige vers la baie vitrée restée ouverte. Arrivé sur le balcon, il fait quelques pas, se retrouvant ainsi à la droite de Seishiro mais s'arrête juste avant d'être à sa hauteur.  
Subaru passe sa main dans la doublure de son manteau et en ressort un paquet de cigarette dont il en sort une à moitié pour la présenter à Seishiro qui la prend entre ses doigts et la porte à ses lèvres tout en continuant à la tenir.  
Subaru la lui allume avec un briquet, puis il s'en allume aussi pour lui, avant de faire un pas pour appuyer ses avant-bras sur la rambarde. Seishiro se tourne vers la rambarde, se retrouvant ainsi à côté de lui et dit  
"Merci de m'avoir donné de l'argent pour pouvoir m'acheter des vêtements..."

Quittant l'auberge, Ishtar retrouve Saga, sans son armure, qui l'attendait devant l'entrée.

-

Après avoir tiré une bouffée sur sa cigarette, Seishiro dit à Subaru sans le regarder "Les derniers mots que j'ai murmuré avant de mourir... les avez-vous entendu ?... Subaru..."  
"Oui..." répond le jeune homme tout en regardant fixement le sol du haut du balcon.  
Seishiro esquisse un sourire en fermant les yeux puis les rouvre à moitié, avant de tirer une bouffée de fumée sur sa cigarette.  
"Etait-ce... la vérité ? Je me suis posée cette question de nombreuses fois, depuis ce moment... sans jamais obtenir de réponse..." dit Subaru avec amertume en fixant toujours le sol en contre-bas, tandis que sa cigarette se consume toute seule entre ses doigts.  
Seishiro esquisse un sourire puis se met à fumer. Il tourne la tête vers le jeune homme et lui répond "Et si je vous disais que c'était un mensonge... que ressentiriez-vous... Subaru ?"  
Le jeune homme tourne la tête vers lui et tous les deux se regardent dans les yeux. Le regard de Subaru est profondément triste, comme s'il était au bord des larmes. Seishiro se met soudain à sourire en fermant les yeux puis s'exclame "Subaru, vous êtes vraiment mignon quand vous faites cette tête... ", puis il se tourne pour s'adosser contre la rambarde et tirer une dernière bouffée sur sa cigarette, tandis que Subaru le regarde toujours.  
Tandis qu'il s'avance vers le cendrier posé sur une petite table ronde présente sur le balcon, Seishiro dit "En général... les dernières paroles que les gens disent avant de mourir...", puis il écrase son mégot en ajoutant "sont souvent vraies...". Il esquisse un sourire et tourne la tête vers Subaru qui a les yeux écarquillés et remplis d'émotion. Des larmes se mettent soudain à couler toutes seules sur les joues du jeune homme.  
Seishiro lui dit en esquissant un sourire "Attention à votre cigarette... vous allez vous bruler les doigts... Subaru" puis il quitte le balcon pour se diriger à l'intérieur de la chambre.  
Subaru secoue la cendre de sa cigarette qui est arrivée à proximité de ses doigts et va l'éteindre dans le cendrier, tandis qu'il essuie ses larmes de son autre main. Il quitte le balcon et à peine à t-il pénétré dans la chambre que Seishiro qui est debout au pied du lit, déclare "on dirait qu'elle est en train de se réveiller...".

Le jeune homme tourne la tête vers sa soeur qui est allongée et constate qu'elle est en train de bouger un peu la tête tandis que ses paupières et ses sourcils tremblent un peu. Il s'approche d'elle et s'assoit sur la chaise pour lui tenir la main. Soudain elle ouvre yeux lentement en regardant le plafond puis tourne la tête vers Subaru qui est en pleurs les yeux écarquillés. Elle entrouvre les lèvres puis murmure d'une voix fébrile "Subaru... Où suis-je ?". Seishiro qui est debout au pied du lit, la regarde en souriant.

-

Saga et Ishtar marchent côte à côte en direction du sanctuaire. Fixant tristement le sol devant lui, Saga dit "Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable de vous entrainer maintenant après ce qui s'est passé. Vous avez utilisé tellement d'énergie déjà, plus que votre corps ne peut le supporter, vous n'allez pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps à ce rythme."  
Il s'arrête de marcher, puis il ajoute en regardant Ishtar qui s'est arrêtée aussi du coup " Vous devriez vous reposer pour reprendre des forces."  
"Me reposer ? Alors que la vie de tant d'êtres humains est en danger ? Je ne peux pas... Je n'en ai pas le droit !" répond t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux avec tristesse et conviction.  
Saga la regarde avec tendresse puis détourne la tête et le regard pour fixer le sol de côté l'air pensif en disant "Je comprends... Puisque telle est votre volonté, je ne m'y opposerais pas...". Il se remet à marcher et Ishtar en fait de même. 


	9. Chapter 8 - Amour interdit

\- après-midi du mercredi 9 mai 2312 - Japon

A l'hopital, Sara frappe à la porte de la chambre de Yuki. "Euh... attendez" s'écrie Yuki qui est assise sur le rebord du lit, torse nue, en train d'essayer d'enfiler le bustier mais qui éprouve des difficultés à cause de son bras gauche qui est bandé et qu'elle a du mal à lever.  
"C'est moi Sara Hikami, mademoiselle Akino" répond Sara à travers la porte.  
Laissant tomber sa pénible tache, Yuki tire le drap vers elle pour cacher sa poitrine tout en tenant le bustier devant elle. "C'est bon... vous pouvez entrer." dit-elle.  
Sara entre dans la chambre puis ferme la porte derrière elle. "Bonjour Mademoiselle Akino" dit-elle tout en marchant jusqu'au lit pour se retrouver en face de l'adolescente.  
"Bonjour Mademoiselle Hikami" répond Yuki. Sara constate que la jeune fille est en jupe et qu'elle cache sa poitrine avec un bout du drap tout en tenant un vêtement dans sa main avec.  
"Pardonnez-moi. Vous étiez en train de vous habiller..." dit l'infirmière un peu gênée.  
"Oui... Enfin j'essayais... Ce n'est pas facile avec un bras" répond la jeune fille en esquissant un rire.  
"Je peux vous aider si vous voulez" répond Sara.  
Yuki se met à rougir et répond d'une voix timide "Euh... c'est que..."  
Sara répond "Pardonnez-moi... Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Je... euh... C'est moi qui avait enlevé vos vêtements lorsque vous êtes arrivée à l'hôpital. Et je... enfin... On a l'habitude vous savez... de voir des corps nus... donc euh... enfin je comprends que cela puisse vous gêner."  
"Je veux bien un peu d'aide en fin de compte. Je n'y arriverai pas toute seule..." rétorque Yuki en rougissant et en regardant sur le côté intimidée.  
Elle tend le bustier à Sara qui le prend, puis enlève le drap de son torse, dévoilant ainsi sa poitrine nue. Rougissante, Sara passe la petite manche courte délicatement sur le bras gauche bandé de Yuki puis la remonte jusqu'aux épaules. Elle passe ensuite l'encolure du bustier à travers la tête de Yuki, puis lui soulève délicatement les cheveux pour ne pas qu'ils restent prisonnier à l'intérieur du tissus. Les deux filles s'échangent par moment des petits regards plein d'émotion, troublée par ce rapprochement entre elles.  
Sara saisit ensuite délicatement le poignet droit de Yuki pour le passer dans l'autre petite manche du bustier. Puis elle attrape avec ses doigts le bustier, qui est en grande partie roulé au-dessus de la poitrine de Yuki, pour le déplier afin qu'il puisse descendre jusqu'à sa taille.  
Se faisant, elle effleure malencontreusement la poitrine de l'adolescente avec ses doigts. "Pardonnez-moi..." dit-elle en rougissant, troublée. Leur coeur battent à vive allure. Yuki regarde toujours sur le côté, très intimidée.  
Sara se rend compte que la jeune fille rougit aussi et que ses yeux sont plein d'émotion.  
Ayant fini, elle se redresse "Voilà..." dit-elle en fixant l'adolescente qui la regarde dans les yeux un bref instant et répond en rougissant toujours "Merci..."  
Sara a soudain un flash souvenir de Greg lorsqu'il est venu à l'hôpital voir Yuki et qu'il s'est fait jeter par Rui devant tout le monde, elle lui demande "Dites-moi... Le jeune homme qui est venu vous voir lorsque vous étiez dans le coma... c'est votre petit ami ?"  
"Hein ?" répond Yuki surprise puis elle ajoute "Je... je n'ai pas de petit ami... De qui parlez-vous ?"  
"Hé bien... Il s'appelle Greg il me semble..."  
"Greg est venu ?" s'étonne Yuki surprise.  
"Votre frère l'a appelé comme ça... " dit Sara.  
"Ah... mais ce n'est pas mon petit ami... c'est un ami d'enfance... Je ne savais pas qu'il était passé me voir" répond l'adolescente.  
"Il est passé mais il n'est pas resté longtemps... Votre frère lui a demandé de partir..." dit la jeune fille.  
"D'accord, je comprends... ça ne m'étonne pas. Ils ne s'entendent pas tous les deux malheureusement..."  
"Ce n'est pas très étonnant. Il est un peu... agressif comme garçon !" dit Sara avant de préciser "Je ne parle pas de votre frère bien sûr..."  
"Oui, Greg n'est pas très sociable. Mais il n'a pas eu une enfance facile, c'est pour ça. Son père était très violent avec lui... Il n'a pas un mauvais fond vous savez. Au contraire, c'est quelqu'un de vraiment très gentil, mais il ne l'est pas avec tout le monde. Il a tellement été déçu par la vie, qu'il ne donne pas sa confiance à n'importe qui. Il est très sensible aussi. Du coup, il se protège derrière des faux semblants. Il fait croire que rien ne le touche. Et il est un peu taquin aussi, ce qui n'arrange pas la mauvaise image que les autres ont de lui" répond tristement Yuki .  
Sara baisse la tête l'air pensive en disant "D'accord... Je comprends mieux, maintenant..."  
"Mais pourquoi vous vouliez savoir s'il était mon petit ami ?" demande Yuki un peu surprise.  
"Ahah simple curiosité... Je me demandais qui il était pour vous, pour que votre frère lui demande de partir de cette façon" rétorque Sara en esquissant un rire forcé.  
"Ah, d'accord" dit l'adolescente en souriant.  
"Je vais devoir vous quitter, j'ai d'autres patients à aller voir. " annonce la jeune infirmière.  
"D'accord." répond -t-elle, puis elle ajoute en regardant Sara avec tendresse " Je vous remercie de vous être occupé de moi pendant ces deux jours."  
"C'est normal. C'est mon métier vous savez..." répond t-elle en souriant. Elle s'apprête à partir mais soudain elle dit à Yuki "Euh... Je n'ai pas votre numéro de téléphone dans votre dossier, j'ai celui de votre frère, mais pas le votre"  
"Je vais vous le donner" rétorque l'adolescente. Sara saisit le stylo qui était rangé dans la poche de sa blouse située sur sa poitrine, puis en sort aussi un bout de papier. Elle les tend à Yuki qui note son numéro dessus, puis les lui redonne.  
"Merci je le noterai dans votre dossier" dit la jeune infirmière en souriant, puis elle ajoute "Au revoir Mademoiselle Akino, prenez soin de vous."  
"Merci Mademoiselle Hikami. Au revoir." répond l'adolescente.  
Sara se dirige vers la porte pour s'en aller. Et Yuki lui dit à ce moment "Ne refermez pas la porte s'il vous plait".  
"Entendu" répond Sara qui s'en va, en laissant la porte entrouverte.  
Yuki prend son téléphone portable et envoi un sms à Kazuki "J'ai le droit de sortir de l'hôpital. Je suis prête. Vous pouvez passer quand vous voulez."  
"D'accord, j'arrive" répond t-il.  
Yuki se déplace jusqu'au pied du lit, puis saisit le bras du fauteuil roulant qui se trouve à côté. Elle se hisse dessus pour s'y assoir, après l'avoir amené juste devant elle, puis se met à faire rouler les roues pour se déplacer jusqu'à la porte entrouverte afin de sortir de la chambre. Elle arrive à l'entrée de l'hôpital et se met à attendre devant. Elle prend son téléphone portable et envoi un sms à Rui "Rui je vais sortir de l'hôpital, je rentre à l'appart. "  
"Ok. Mais tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour te ramener ? " lui répond son frère.  
"Oui ne t'inquiète pas. A plus tard " écrit-elle.  
"Ok. Je rentre dans une heure et demi environ. A+" lui envoie-t-il.

Pendant ce temps là, Mileina, Feldt et Mary, habillées en civil, se promènent dans une rue contenant des boutiques commerçantes. Elles regardent les vitrines.  
"Celle-là elle a l'air bien ! Entrons !" s'écrie Mileina en s'arrêtant devant l'une d'entre elles. Elle entre la première et les deux autres suivent. Elle se met à regarder énergiquement les vêtements dans les rayons avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Feldt a plus de retenue. Mary quant à elle, regarde tout autour d'elle. Mileina prend plusieurs robes sur des cintres puis les amènent à Mary "Tiens, Essaye celles-là !"

\- après-midi du mercredi 9 mai 2312 - Japon

Au volant de sa voiture, Kazuki se gare sur une place de parking de l'hôpital, non loin de l'entrée. Sa fenêtre est entrouverte car il tient une cigarette dans sa main. Il en tire une bouffée après avoir arrêté le moteur, puis en retire une autre tout de suite après, traduisant une certaine anxiété. Il attrape sa veste et en retire son portefeuille et son téléphone, puis les glisse dans les poches arrières de son pantalon, après avoir ouvert la portière pour sortir du véhicule.  
Il porte sa cigarette à ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, puis ferme sa portière à clef, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Devant, il aperçoit soudain Yuki dans un fauteuil roulant qui est en train de discuter avec un jeune homme qu'il ne connait pas et qui semble être un autre patient car il est en béquille et porte un plâtre à son pied gauche. Kazuki fronce les sourcils en les voyant sourire et rire tous les deux.  
Il s'arrête quelques secondes pour terminer sa cigarette qu'il écrase ensuite sur un rebord en pierre et qu'il va jeter, en passant devant une poubelle, tandis qu'il se dirige vers l'entrée de l'hôpital.  
Il approche de la jeune fille qui tourne la tête et sourit en le voyant "Vous avez fait vite" lui dit-elle.  
"Oui... Mais je peux attendre si vous voulez terminer votre discussion." répond t-il en tournant la tête vers le jeune homme avec un regard cinglant.  
"Hein ?" dit Yuki surprise.  
"Haha non allez-y ! On était juste en train de discuter pour faire passer le temps en attendant qu'on vienne nous chercher" dit le jeune homme sentant une certaine animosité de la part de Kazuki.  
"Bon et bien, au revoir mademoiselle !" ajoute le jeune patient en s'éloignant avec ses béquilles.  
Yuki le regarde partir puis fixe Kazuki avec étonnement, tandis qu'il regarde froidement l'individu s'en aller.  
"On y va ?" demande la jeune fille, sortant l'enseignant de ses pensées. Il se met à sursauter légèrement, puis à tourner la tête vers elle. Leur regard se croisent.  
Il la fixe et ses yeux se remplissent d'envie en voyant la beauté de ses yeux, la douceur de son visage, la finesse de ses longs cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés et la sensualité de ses formes voluptueuses mises en valeur dans un joli bustier moulant, dont les deux boutons du haut sont ouverts au creux de sa poitrine, la laissant entrevoir.

Il détourne le regard, gêné par ce désir qui monte en lui. Il répond un "oui" rapide et vient se placer derrière le fauteuil roulant dans lequel Yuki est assise. Il se met à le pousser jusqu'au parking là où sa voiture est garée et le place juste à côté de la porte du côté passager. Tandis qu'il ouvre la portière, la jeune fille se lève du fauteuil en se tenant sur une seule jambe, la droite. Tournant la tête vers elle et constatant qu'elle s'est levée, Kazuki lui dit "Attendez... je vais vous aider". Il s'approche d'elle, passe son bras gauche derrière son dos et le droit derrière ses cuisses et se met à la soulever pour la porter. Yuki qui ne s'attendait pas à ce contact subite, se met à rougir. Il la place ensuite délicatement à l'intérieur du véhicule pour l'assoir sur le siège passager. Elle détourne le regard de lui pour fixer le volant du véhicule, très intimidée par se rapprochement soudain.  
Kazuki tire la ceinture de sécurité et se penche légèrement au-dessus d'elle pour la lui attacher. Se faisant, ses yeux se portent sur la poitrine de la jeune fille sur lequel il fait passer la ceinture. Il détourne rapidement les yeux, se rendant compte que son bustier est légèrement transparent et qu'elle ne porte rien en dessous, ce qui laisse entrevoir le dessin de sa jolie poitrine. Il se redresse puis dit d'une voix un peu hésitante, dû à son trouble "Euh... le fauteuil...".  
"On peut l'emmener... Ils me le prêtent, le temps que ma jambe guérisse..." répond t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.  
"D'accord je vais le mettre dans le coffre dans ce cas" répond t-il.  
Il ferme la portière, puis plie le fauteuil roulant avant de le ranger dans le coffre du véhicule. Kazuki ouvre sa portière, puis s'assoit à l'intérieur de la voiture. Instinctivement il attrape son paquet de cigarette qui est rangé dans la niche centrale du tableau de bord, et en retire une, mais il arrête son geste et dit sans regarder Yuki "Euh... ça vous dérange si je fume ?".  
"Non non, pas du tout ! Allez-y..." répond t-elle en le regardant un bref instant, se rendant compte qu'il a l'air nerveux.  
Kazuki baisse sa vitre avant de porter entre ses lèvres sa cigarette qu'il allume ensuite avec un briquet, tandis que Yuki le regarde tendrement. Il tire une bouffée et rejette la fumé entre ses lèvres par la fenêtre. Il ressent alors une sensation de plénitude lorsque la nicotine se met à passer à l'intérieur de ses poumons, faisant retomber son stress en quelques secondes.  
Il tourne la clef dans le contact pour démarrer le moteur puis pose sa main gauche sur le volant tandis que deux de ses doigts retiennent sa cigarette. Il embraye et passe la marche arrière, faisant reculer le véhicule, quittant ainsi le parking de l'hôpital.  
"Merci de me ramener" dit Yuki d'une voix douce, tandis que la voiture roule, puis elle ajoute "Savez-vous quand est-ce que les cours vont reprendre ?"  
"Mercredi prochain, m'a dit le directeur. En attendant, vos autres professeurs et moi-même allons mettre des cours et des devoirs sur le serveur de l'école. Lorsqu'ils seront disponibles, vos camarades et vous, serez prévenus par sms sur vos téléphones portables." répond l'enseignant avant de porter sa cigarette à ses lèvres pour tirer une bouffée dont il rejette ensuite la fumée par l'entrebâillement de la fenêtre, tout en conduisant.  
"C'est une bonne initiative ! Ça nous évitera d'avoir du retard sur le programme" répond l'adolescente tout en regardant la route.  
"Oui ! Malheureusement je pense que vous serez probablement la seule à être réjoui de cette nouvelle." rétorque Kazuki en esquissant un sourire.  
Elle se met à sourire en le regardant et répond "Quand même pas ! Vous croyez ?"  
"Oh oui ! J'imagine déjà la tête de votre frère quand il va l'apprendre " ajoute l'enseignant en tirant ensuite sur sa cigarette.  
Elle se met à rire "Oui c'est sûr ! Les études et lui ça fait deux..."  
"A part vous et Mademoiselle Reis, il n'y a pas vraiment d'élèves studieux dans cette classe. Ce n'est pas tellement motivant quand on aime enseigner d'être confronté à des jeunes qui n'ont pas envie d'apprendre..." répond Kazuki.  
"Oui j'imagine. Mais parfois, certains élèves ont très envie d'apprendre, mais n'y arrivent pas... soit parce qu'ils ne retiennent pas les leçons, soit parce qu'ils ont du mal à les comprendre. Du coup, on a l'impression qu'ils n'aiment pas les études, alors que ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas; A force d'échouer, ils lâchent prise" dit-elle tout en regardant la route.

Kazuki tourne la tête un bref instant vers l'adolescente, puis regarde à nouveau la route en disant "Oui. Vous avez raison. J'ai tendance à l'oublier et à ne pas faire de différence..."  
L'enseignant a l'air pensif, il se rend compte à quel point Yuki est dotée d'une grande maturité et d'une grande intelligence malgré son jeune âge.

Ils arrivent enfin à destination, et Kazuki gare sa voiture sur le parking de la résidence.  
"On est arrivé" dit-il, avant de couper le moteur et de mettre le frein à main.  
"Je vais monter le fauteuil roulant d'abord. Vous pouvez me donner vos clefs ?" demande-t-il en regardant Yuki.  
"Oui, bien sûr" répond t-elle en enlevant sa ceinture de sécurité et en fouillant dans la poche de sa jupe pour en retirer les clefs de son appartement qu'elle tend ensuite à Kazuki.  
"Merci" dit-il en les récupérant. Il écrase le mégot de sa cigarette dans le cendrier de sa voiture, puis ouvre la portière pour sortir.  
Après avoir récupéré le fauteuil roulant dans le coffre, il le monte jusqu'à l'appartement de la jeune fille, puis le déplie à l'intérieur, une fois rentré. Il laisse la porte entrouverte, puis redescend pour retourner au véhicule.  
Pendant ce temps, Yuki qui était sortie du véhicule, l'attend juste à côté.  
"Voilà... à votre tour maintenant" dit Kazuki.  
"Oui" sourit-elle. Kazuki pose sa main gauche dans le dos de la jeune fille et son bras droit sous ses cuisses pour la soulever puis la porte contre lui. Elle rougit.  
"Je ne suis pas trop lourde ?" demande-t-elle.  
"Non ça va..." répond t-il en esquissant un sourire.  
Il la monte dans les escaliers puis l'amène jusqu'à l'appartement dont il avait laissé la porte entrouverte. A peine entré, il baisse doucement son bras droit pour qu'elle puisse poser les pieds à terre, tout en la maintenant toujours par le dos.  
Ressentant une petite douleur dans sa jambe juste après avoir posé son pied gauche par terre, elle se rattrape en posant ses mains sur le torse de Kazuki.  
"Aïe !" s'écrie-t-elle.  
"Ça va ?" lui demande Kazuki en la regardant tandis qu'elle est dans ses bras. Elle lève les yeux vers lui et répond un "oui..." timide.  
Elle se met à rougir, troublée par ce rapprochement avec lui et ses beaux yeux noirs qui fixent les siens. Son coeur battant à toute vitesse, elle baisse lentement ses mains dont les paumes sont posées sur son torse afin de les enlever pour s'écarter de lui, mais ce geste est ressenti par Kazuki comme une caresse qui attire son attention et provoque en lui une sensation agréable.  
Ses yeux s'attardent sur le creux de la jeune fille que laisse entrevoir son bustier rose pâle puis sur sa peau veloutée qui se soulève légèrement au rythme de sa respiration devenue saccadée par le stress. Remarquant la portée de son regard, Yuki rougit davantage et son coeur s'emballe de plus en plus, l'obligeant à entrouvrir légèrement ses lèvres pulpeuses pour pouvoir mieux respirer. Ce qui attire l'attention de Kazuki vers elles.  
Il sent monter en lui un désir incontrôlable, lui faisant perdre le sens des réalités et pose brusquement ses lèvres sur celles de Yuki en appuyant dessus avec une telle fougue qu'il la pousse légèrement contre le buffet qui se trouvait juste derrière elle, tout en l'embrassant langoureusement.  
La jeune fille se met à pousser un léger gémissement dû au choc du recul, perçu par Kazuki comme un gémissement de plaisir, provoquant en lui une ascension de désir encore plus grande. Il porte ses mains sur la poitrine de la jeune fille et se met à la caresser, ressentant le détail de ses formes à travers son bustier si fin. Le déferlement de plaisir et d'émotions qu'ils ressentent à ce moment est incommensurable.  
"Tu me rends fou..." murmure-t-il dans un souffle après avoir quitté un court instant les lèvres de l'adolescente pour mieux les retrouver à nouveau.  
Le coeur de Yuki bat si fort dans sa poitrine, qu'elle se sent presque défaillir, ne pouvant reprendre son souffle devant l'assiduité de la fougue de son enseignant. Elle écarte ses lèvres des siennes, tout en poussant un léger gémissement, pour pouvoir respirer par la bouche. Ils se regardent en haletant, tandis que leurs yeux sont à moitié ouverts et enivrés de désir et d'émotion.  
Mais soudain le visage de Kazuki se rempli de tristesse en regardant Yuki. Il s'écarte d'elle et éloigne ses mains de sa poitrine en tremblant, prenant conscience de ce qu'il vient de faire et des conséquences de son acte. Il détourne le regard d'elle, ce qui provoque chez l'adolescente un sentiment de tristesse et d'anxiété, craignant qu'il ne prononce des mots blessants qui finirent malheureusement par arriver.

"Je suis désolé... Je n'aurai pas dû... Pardonnez-moi... " dit-il d'une voix triste et grave, sans même lui adresser un regard.  
"Oubliez ce qui s'est passé..." dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte précipitamment, avant de la refermer derrière lui, semblant pressé de s'enfuir.  
Yuki écarquille les yeux d'émotion et de stupeur, venant d'être victime après un déferlement de désir et de plaisir, d'un rejet glacial et foudroyant. Des larmes se mettent à couler instinctivement le long de ses joues, tandis qu'un douloureux sentiment de tristesse l'envahit.  
A peine monté à l'intérieur de sa voiture, Kazuki plante ses doigts crispés sur ses tempes la tête baissée, en grimaçant de souffrance, envahi par la culpabilité d'avoir embrassé l'une de ses élèves. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par démarrer et s'en aller, plein de remords.

\- après-midi du mercredi 9 mai 2312 - Grèce

En Grèce, Ishtar et Saga finissent pas arriver au sanctuaire sacrée où Mu, Shaka et le vieux maitre les voient arriver de loin et les attendent devant la même grande paroi rocheuses d'hier jouxtant la cascade et une rivière.  
"Hmmm"dit le chevalier de la balance en baissant la tête et en fermant les yeux, ayant aperçu Ishtar. "Visiblement... Saga n'a pas réussi à la convaincre" dit Shaka.  
Mu ajoute "Et si lui n'a pas réussi, ce n'est même pas la peine que l'un de nous essaye !"  
Saga et Ishtar arrivent et s'arrêtent en face d'eux.  
"Je suis prête..." leur dit la jeune fille.  
"Très bien" répond Dohko qui vient d'ouvrir les yeux tout en relevant la tête, puis il ajoute "aujourd'hui, comme hier, vous allez devoir gravir cette paroi puis en redescendre ... mais cette fois, vous aurez une main attachée dans le dos, la droite puisque vous êtes droitière... et les yeux bandés..."  
Ishtar écarquille les yeux de surprise en disant "Mais je...", puis les referme à moitié en ajoutant "Très bien... Allons-y".  
Elle met sa main droite dans son dos. Le vieux maitre tourne alors la tête vers Mu "Mu s'il te plait...".  
Mu saisit une corde qui était posée sur le sol, ainsi qu'un bandeau en tissus, et passe derrière Ishtar. "Pardonnez-moi..." lui dit-il à voix basse, avant de passer la corde autour de la taille de la jeune fille pour la nouer et attacher également son poignet droit avec. Puis il lui noue le bandeau en tissus tout autour de ses yeux. Les quatre chevaliers d'or sont attristés de devoir faire subir cela à la jeune fille.  
Soudain Saga lui prend doucement la main gauche et l'entraine juste devant la paroi, puis lui pose la paume sur un rocher.  
"Merci Saga..." lui dit-elle. Puis il retourne auprès des autres.  
Elle reste quelques secondes devant la paroi sans bouger, puis elle cherche en hauteur avec la paume de sa main gauche, un morceau de roche qui pourrait lui servir de prise. Elle se hisse dessus avec difficulté, puis commence à gravir la paroi.  
L'ascension est très difficile, ne pouvant se servir de sa main droite et ayant les yeux bandés. Elle glisse plusieurs fois, se blessant et s'écorchant la peau de nombreuses fois, mais continue malgré tout.  
Le spectacle est parfois insoutenable pour les chevaliers, surtout pour Saga qui semble souffrir à chaque fois qu'elle se blesse.  
Elle finit par arriver au sommet, complètement épuisée et blessée, se laissant rouler pour se retrouver allongée sur le dos à bout de souffle. Après quelques minutes, elle puise dans ses forces pour se relever et se diriger vers la rivière, se guidant grâce au bruit de l'eau qui s'écoule. Elle plonge dedans puis se laisse glisser le long de la cascade, essayant de nager tant bien que mal avec un seul bras.  
Arrivée en bas, elle approche de la rive mais n'a plus la force de se hisser dessus. Saga fait un pas vers elle, voulant aller l'aider, mais le vieux maitre l'interrompt dans sa démarche "Saga non... Elle doit y arriver toute seule...".  
Le chevalier des Gémeaux s'arrête alors et baisse tristement la tête. Avec rage et volonté, Ishtar finit par réussir à se hisser sur la rive, et se retrouve à genoux sur le sol, essoufflée, la main gauche posée à plat par terre.  
Le vieux maitre tourne légèrement la tête vers le chevalier de la vierge et lui dit "C'est à ton tour Shaka...". "Mais laissez la souffler un peu !" rétorque Saga en tournant la tête vers Dohko et en fronçant légèrement les sourcils avec amertume.  
"Tu penses que ses ennemis la laisseront souffler, eux ?" lui répond le vieillard en le regardant.  
Saga serre ses poings le long de son corps de rage, puis détourne le regard et la tête avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller. Mu fait un pas vers lui en levant le bras pour tenter de le retenir mais Dohko l'interrompt "Laisse le partir, Mu... Il reviendra...".  
Le chevalier du Bélier regarde partir Saga qui préfère s'éloigner plutôt que de voir Ishtar continuer à souffrir. Dohko se rend compte que la jeune fille, bien qu'ayant les yeux bandés, regarde dans la direction où le chevalier des Gémeaux s'en va. Ce que Mu constate aussi.  
Shaka s'avance vers Ishtar et pose un genou à terre devant elle pour se mettre à sa hauteur.  
"N'ayez pas peur..." lui dit-il, puis il pointe son index en direction du front de la jeune fille, et une lumière vive et dorée en sort soudain venant soulever quelques mèches de cheveux de sa frange pour disparaitre entre ses deux sourcils.  
Ishtar se retrouve soudain dans un paradis imaginaire créé par Shaka qui se tient à ses côtés dans cette illusion où elle ne porte ni bandeau ni corde attachant son bras droit. Elle regarde partout autour d'elle, admirant la beauté de la nature qui l'entoure "Où sommes-nous ? " demande-t-elle, tandis que des lapins et des chevreuils marchent et sautent au milieu d'herbes hautes et de fleurs, et qu'un oiseau chante sur la branche d'un arbre.  
Shaka lui répond "Dans une illusion... l'illusion de ce que serait le monde... sans humain...".  
Le visage d'Ishtar se teint de tristesse "Pourquoi me montez-vous cela ?".  
"Et pourquoi pas ?" répond Shaka en fermant les yeux puis il les rouvre à moitié "De quoi avez-vous peur ? Ce monde n'est-il pas plus beau... sans humain ?"  
On voit soudain un chasseur se mettre à tirer une flèche sur un des chevreuils qui tombe sur le sol en souffrant tandis que son petit se met à crier. Puis l'humain vient et lui plante un couteau dans le corps pour le dépecer tandis qu'il agonise toujours. Ishtar écarquille les yeux en pleurant puis détourne le regard en fermant les yeux. Le chasseur et le chevreuil blessé disparaissent soudain.  
Shaka ferme les yeux et dit "Je sens en vous, toutes vos peurs, toutes vos craintes. Vos âmes sont torturées...". La jeune fille entrouvre légèrement ses yeux tandis que des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Le chevalier ajoute "Comment pourriez-vous réussir à sauver les hommes, alors que vous doutez de tout ?".  
On voit soudain un petit garçon venir caresser et réconforter le petit chevreuil. Ishtar le regarde. Shaka lui dit en ouvrant les yeux à moitié "Ne laissez pas vos peurs et vos doutes, vous envahir... Croyez en vous, croyez en vos certitudes..."  
Ishtar regarde Shaka dans les yeux et lui dit "Merci... Shaka...". Il baisse la tête en s'inclinant en signe de respect. Soudain les images disparaissent car il vient d'arrêter son illusion.  
Ils se retrouvent alors devant la rivière où la jeune fille est à genoux, et lui est en face d'elle, un genou à terre.  
"Relevez-vous..." lui dit-il, avant de se remettre debout. Elle se relève, tandis qu'elle a les yeux bandés et la main droite attachée derrière le dos.  
Shaka lui dit "Peut-être ne l'avez-vous pas remarqué tout à l'heure, mais il y a un arbre mort tout près d'ici. Je veux que vous le retrouviez et que vous lui rendiez la vie... Concentrez-vous... rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai enseigné hier..."  
"Entendu..." répond Ishtar qui se concentre, tandis qu'il s'écarte pour retourner près de Mu et du vieux maitre. Portant toujours le bandeau sur ses yeux, et ne voyant donc rien, elle s'aide de son ouïe et de son intuition pour distinguer ce qui l'entoure. Mais comme l'arbre est mort, il ne fait aucun bruit et ne diffuse aucune aura, par conséquent, elle a du mal à le trouver.  
Elle utilise son pouvoir pour le chercher. Une aura lumineuse et dorée émane soudain de son corps et vient petit à petit se répandre dans les alentours. Entourant également les chevaliers qui se mettent à fermer les yeux à moitié. Les armures d'or de Shaka et Mu se mettent à étinceler.  
Le chevalier du Bélier murmure "Je n'ai jamais ressenti une aura aussi douce, chaude et apaisante que la sienne..."  
"Hmmm moi non plus... C'est tellement agréable pour mes vieux os" répond le vieux maitre en fermant les yeux.  
A quelques mètres de là, Saga qui s'était éloigné pour ne plus avoir à assister à la souffrance d'Ishtar, se retourne et voit l'aura de la jeune fille se répandre peu à peu et venir le toucher puis l'entourer.  
Comme il ne porte pas d'armure, il ressent d'autant plus la douceur et la chaleur qui l'enveloppe. Il ferme les yeux plusieurs secondes, puis les rouvre à peine. Soudain l'aura disparait, il tend la main pour tenter de l'attraper en ouvrant les yeux d'inquiétude de ne pouvoir l'atteindre, puis s'arrête dans son élan, se rendant compte qu'il lui est impossible de la saisir.  
Ishtar qui vient de faire cesser son aura, reste quelques secondes sans bouger, puis se met à marcher. Elle se dirige vers la droite, pour atteindre l'arbre mort qu'elle vient de trouver et sur lequel elle pose la paume de sa main gauche. Une aura sort de sa main et vient se répandre dans le tronc de l'arbre jusqu'à ses branches qui se mettent à se remplir de sève et à faire des bourgeons.  
Petit à petit, l'arbre reprend vie, et les feuilles repoussent. Mais étant déjà très affaiblie, elle a du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Shaka la rattrape soudain par derrière en passant son bras autour de sa taille et en la serrant contre lui, pour éviter qu'elle ne s'écroule.  
"Félicitations ! Vous avez réussi. Il est magnifique..." lui dit le chevalier de la Vierge, tandis qu'elle se tourne sur le côté, posant sa tempe sur son torse vêtu de son armure. Il pose sa main en face de la tempe d'Ishtar et avec son aura qui émane tout autour de son gant en or, il lui redonne un peu d'énergie. Puis il s'écarte lentement d'elle, tandis qu'elle lève la tête vers lui pour lui dire "Merci... Shaka...".  
Il incline la tête et lui répond en fermant les yeux à moitié "Sachez que c'est un immense honneur pour moi de pouvoir vous servir..."  
"Ça l'est pour nous tous... " ajoute Mu qui se trouve à quelques mètres d'elle.  
"Hmmm" répond le vieux maitre en faisant un hochement de la tête.

\- après-midi du mercredi 9 mai 2312 - Japon

Au Japon, après être passé à l'hôpital où on l'a informé que Yuki avait quitté l'établissement suite à l'amélioration de son état de santé, Greg décide de se rendre chez elle pour la voir.  
Apercevant que la porte de la baie vitrée est entrouverte, il saute pour atterrir en douceur sur le balcon comme si des ailes l'avaient porté jusque-là.  
A travers la vitre il aperçoit la jeune fille de dos qui est assise sur son lit. Il fait glisser la porte de la baie vitrée sur le côté pour l'ouvrir davantage et pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'appartement.  
Ayant entendu du bruit, Yuki se tourne vers la fenêtre. Greg constate à cet instant que son visage est plein de larmes et ses yeux humides, ce qui le surprend.  
"Greg... Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? " demande Yuki qui se retourne soudain rapidement pour lui cacher son visage et essuyer ses larmes, en espérant qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de voir qu'elle venait de pleurer.  
Greg fait le tour du lit et s'approche d'elle en la regardant tandis qu'elle essuie ses larmes tant bien que mal, avec ses mains.  
"Hey qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demande-t-il inquiet.  
"Rien" répond t-elle  
"Tu pleures... Ce n'est pas rien... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? " demande le jeune homme en la regardant d'un air inquiet. Mais la jeune fille ne dit rien et de contente d'essuyer ses yeux sans le regarder.  
Il s'assoit à côté d'elle et sent un parfum de cigarette alors que la jeune fille n'est pas fumeuse.  
"C'est Rui ?" demande-t-il.  
"Nan" répond t-elle. Greg a soudain des flash souvenirs des deux fois où il a vu Kazuki et se rappelle qu'il avait ce même parfum de tabac et qu'il semblait intéressé par Yuki.  
"C'est ce prof ?" demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il constate que la jeune fille ne répond rien mais pleure à nouveau.  
"Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?" demande le jeune homme inquiet.  
"Répond !" ajoute-t-il avec inquiétude et insistance devant le silence de Yuki.  
"Il m'a... Il m'a embrassé... puis m'a rejeté brusquement..." répond t-elle tristement.  
Le visage de Greg devient grave tout à coup. Il ne dit rien sur le moment, puis dit soudain d'un ton sec et froid ""Je vais lui casser la gueule à celui-là !". Il s'apprête à se lever du lit, mais Yuki le retient.  
"Non! " répond t-elle les larmes aux yeux en regardant le jeune homme.  
"Je l'aime..." déclare-t-elle en détournant les yeux.  
"Tu l'aimes ?" dit Greg d'un ton monocorde, choqué par cet aveu.  
"Mais tu le connais à peine ! Et c'est ton prof... Tu t'imaginais quoi ? C'est normal qu'il ait eu cette réaction..." ajoute-t-il tristement en regardant Yuki pleurer.  
"Je sais... mais ça fait mal..." dit-elle en essayant d'arrêter vainement ses larmes de couler avec ses mains.  
Greg attrape la jeune fille en passant son bras autour de son épaule pour l'attirer et la blottir contre lui.  
"Oublie-le... C'est pas un type pour toi... Il ne pourra pas te rendre heureuse." dit-il avec tendresse en la serrant dans ses bras tandis qu'il regarde tristement sur le côté, la tête baissée et l'air pensif.

Après plusieurs longues minutes, Yuki qui a cessé de pleurer, et qui se sent réconforté dans les bras de son ami, se met à fermer les yeux à moitié, se sentant vidée de toute force et de toute émotion.  
Voyant qu'elle ne pleure plus et la tenant toujours dans ses bras, il bascule lentement pour s'allonger sur le lit avec elle. Il se met à lui caresser avec le bout de ses doigts, le haut de son bras gauche dont l'avant-bras est bandé. "Ça va mieux tes blessures ? " demande-t-il avec tendresse.  
"Oui... même si j'ai encore un peu de mal à bouger le bras et la jambe" dit-elle, les yeux a moitié fermée de fatigue, épuisée par toutes les émotions par lesquelles elle est passée.  
Greg continue ses légères caresses sur son bras, lui provoquant ainsi un doux apaisement. Elle finit par fermer les yeux tandis qu'il la regarde avec tendresse. Il lui caresse ensuite les cheveux au niveau de la tempe en passant ses doigts à l'intérieur de ses longues mèches blondes, puis descend lentement pour lui caresser la joue et le cou. D'un geste doux et lent, il caresse sa peau du bout de ses doigts, provoquant des frissons dans le corps de Yuki et lui apportant un bien-être et un réconfort qui la détendent et l'apaisent.  
Il descend lentement ses doigts vers sa clavicule puis jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Avançant sa tête vers elle, et la regardant avec désir tandis qu'elle a toujours les yeux fermés, il pose soudain ses lèvres chaudes sur le côté de son cou pour caresser sa peau avec.  
En même temps, il glisse soudain ses doigts délicatement à l'intérieur de son bustier pour lui caresser la poitrine. Dans un état semi comateux, Yuki ouvre lentement les yeux en murmurant "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"  
Dans un souffle il lui murmure à l'oreille "je vais te faire oublier ce type...", puis il se met à lui embrasser langoureusement le cou, à le pincer entre ses lèvres et a le mordre, tout en lui caressant la poitrine, provoquant des frissons intenses dans tout le corps de la jeune fille qui se met à rougir et à pousser un gémissement de plaisir.  
"Arrête..." murmure-t-elle dans un soupir tandis que son corps dit le contraire. Mais Greg mord à nouveau la carotide de Yuki, déclenchant une décharge électrique dans tout son corps qui la fait se tordre de plaisir et gémir une nouvelle fois.  
Ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre son souffle il vient l'embrasser fougueusement sur les lèvres, tout en caressant sa poitrine avec sa main qu'il descend ensuite jusqu'à sa jupe pour la glisser sur sa culotte appuyant légèrement au niveau de son clitoris avec ses doigts pour tenter de les faire pénétrer à l'intérieur à travers le tissus. Pour reprendre son souffle, il écarte à peine ses lèvres de celles de Yuki, tout en échangeant avec elle un regard rempli de désir, laissant l'occasion à la jeune fille de lui redire "Arrête Greg..." dans un soupir, tout en rougissant.  
"Tu me dis d'arrêter mais ton corps me dit le contraire..." lui murmure-t-il avant de la mordre à nouveau dans le cou tout en caressant les moindres détails de son entrejambe. Les yeux de Yuki à moitié ouverts et remplis de désir se ferment soudain un bref instant de plaisir tandis qu'elle pousse un gémissement. Il la fait basculer afin qu'elle se retrouve sur le dos puis se penche au-dessus d'elle, poursuivant ses assauts.  
Il revient vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres puis langoureusement après lui avoir murmuré "T'es toute mouillée...", tandis qu'il bouge doucement ses doigts à l'intérieur de son vagin. Rougissante et le corps brûlant, Yuki dégage sa bouche de celle de Greg afin de pouvoir respirer tout en gémissant et en haletant.  
Greg enfonce davantage ses doigts, dans le vagin chaud et humide de yuki, la faisant crier et se torde de plaisir et d'extase après quelques minutes. Comprenant qu'elle vient d'atteindre l'orgasme, il ressort ses doigts puis lui donne un tendre baiser sur la joue et s'allonge ensuite le dos sur le lit juste à côté d'elle sans la quitter du regard. Elle se tourne vers lui, les yeux à moitié ouverts et la tête baissée, regardant fixement les lèvres de Greg qui venaient de lui procurer tant de plaisir. Il se tourne aussi vers elle, sans la quitter des yeux, la regardant avec amour et tendresse. "Tu veux que je reste ? " demande-t-il tendrement.  
"Rui ne va pas tarder à rentrer..." répond t-elle en murmurant.  
"Vaut mieux pas que je reste dans ce cas..." dit-il en soupirant puis en esquissant un sourire.  
"Tu peux m'aider à prendre une douche ? " lui demande timidement Yuki sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.  
"Bien sûr..." répond t-il en se relevant du lit.  
Elle se redresse sur le lit pour s'asseoir, puis il se penche devant elle pour l'attraper par la taille en disant "Mets tes cuisses autour de ma taille et accroche toi à mon cou".  
"C'est curieux comme façon de me porter." rétorque-t-elle en le faisant.  
"Non c'est sensuel. Et c'est plus pratique pour ouvrir les portes !" répond t-il en mettant ses mains sous ses cuisses pour la soulever.  
Il la porte ainsi jusque dans la salle de bain, puis ouvre la cabine de douche pour y entrer avec elle.  
"Attention à l'atterrissage" dit-il en faisant glisser ses mains le long des cuisses de Yuki pour lui faire poser les pieds par terre. Elle se tient à lui en posant ses mains sur son torse pour éviter de poser son pied gauche par terre.  
Soudain Greg passe ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et dézippe d'un seul coup sa jupe qui tombe par terre.  
"Hey !" dit-elle en rougissant, tandis que le jeune homme a les yeux baissés en direction de son bassin. Il les relève pour la regarder dans les yeux. "Quoi? Tu voulais que je t'aide non ? A moins que tu veuilles te déshabiller avec une seule main... mais je doute que tu y arrives ou ça risque de prendre des heures !" rétorque-t-il en esquissant un sourire  
"Tournes-toi au moins !" dit-elle en rougissant l'air gênée.  
"Mais comment tu veux que je t'aide à te déshabiller en me tournant ?" s'étonne Greg. "T'es marrante !" ajoute-t-il.  
"Regarde ailleurs..." dit Yuki en le regardant  
Il soupire et répond "Ok..." puis il tourne la tête sur le côté. "Ça te va comme ça ?" demande-t-il  
"Oui" répond la jeune fille toujours un peu gênée.  
"Je me demande comment je vais bien pouvoir faire pour te laver, sans mouiller tes bandages, si je ne peux pas regarder ce que je fais..." pense Greg tout haut.  
"Je peux me laver toute seule... C'est juste pour me déshabiller et m'habiller que c'est compliqué" répond t-elle.  
"Ok... donc je continue à te déshabiller ?" demande-t-il tendrement.  
"Oui s'il te plait..." répond t-elle en rougissant.  
La tête toujours tournée sur le côté, Greg pose ses mains sur les hanches de Yuki, et descend lentement sa culotte qui finit par glisser toute seule le long de ses jambes. Le jeune homme se met à rougir. Ce que constate la jeune fille.  
"Pourquoi tu rougis ?" demande-t-elle.  
"J'ai pas le droit de rougir non plus ?" demande-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil vers les yeux de Yuki, tandis que sa tête est toujours tournée sur le côté.  
"Ne regarde pas !" dit-elle inquiète en rougissant.  
Il détourne le regard sur le côté en soupirant.  
"Lève les bras, je t'enlève ton bustier maintenant..." lui dit-il.  
Yuki lève le bras droit en l'air, puis le gauche avec difficulté.  
"Aïe..." dit-elle en grimaçant. Greg pose ses mains autour de sa taille et les remonte doucement en même temps que son bustier, lui effleurant la peau et le côté de la poitrine au passage. Il finit par l'enlever après avoir passé le vêtement par sa tête et ses bras.  
Yuki rebaisse les bras, mais perd soudain l'équilibre puisqu'elle se tenait sur la jambe droite uniquement, manquant de tomber en arrière. Greg la rattrape soudain en avançant vers elle et en la ceinturant par la taille avec son bras, le haut du dos de Yuki touchant le mur carrelé de la douche.  
Il se retient de tomber en avant en posant son autre main à plat sur le mur, tout en serrant Yuki complètement nue contre lui, sa tête venant se blottir légèrement au-dessus de sa poitrine.  
Greg s'écarte légèrement d'elle en regardant sa poitrine, puis ses yeux.  
Ils se mettent à rougir tous les deux en se regardant.  
"C'était moins une..." dit le jeune homme qui baisse les yeux vers les lèvres pulpeuses de Yuki qui sont entrouvertes, tandis qu'il est collé à elle.  
"J'ai envie de toi..." murmure-t-il en approchant ses lèvres des siennes. Le coeur de Yuki se met à battre à toute vitesse et elle sent le désir monter en elle, se souvenant de l'agréable sensation des lèvres de Greg sur les siennes. Rougissante, elle ferme à moitié ses yeux en regardant Greg avec envie et tendresse.  
"Rui ne va pas tarder..." dit-elle d'une voix tendre et douce.  
"Et si je commence... Vu que t'es complètement nue... Je ne crois pas que je pourrais m'arrêter..." dit-il en la regardant tendrement avec les yeux à moitié ouvert.  
"Je vais te laisser prendre ta douche. Je reste à côté si t'as besoin..." dit-il en s'écartant d'elle et en sortant de la cabine de douche, puis en la refermant après son passage.  
"T'as vu, je n'ai pas regardé en sortant..." dit-il.  
A l'intérieur de la cabine, Yuki esquisse un tendre sourire et répond "oui... merci...".  
"Même si j'en avais très envie... T'es tellement jolie.." ajoute-t-il tendrement tandis qu'il regarde du coin de l'oeil, la silhouette de Yuki que l'on distingue à travers la paroi fumée de la cabine.  
Yuki se met à sourire en attrapant le pommeau de la douche.  
"Merci..." dit-elle, puis elle fait couler l'eau pour commencer à se laver, après avoir débarrassé le sol de ses vêtements, pour les suspendre sur la paroi de la cabine de douche.  
"Tu peux aller me chercher les affaires qui sont sous mon oreiller s'il te plait ?" demande-t-elle.  
"Ok... j'y vais." répond Greg qui y va, et qui ramène une chemise de nuit et un short qu'il pose sur le rebord du lavabo. Après quelques minutes, Yuki ferme le robinet de douche et dit "Voilà, j'ai fini...".  
"Ok j'te passe la serviette" répond Greg, qui attrape la grande serviette qui était pendue à côté de la cabine et qui la tend à Yuki après avoir entrouvert la porte de la douche.  
"Tiens..." lui dit-il.  
"Merci..." lui répond t-elle. Elle essuie son corps avec, puis dit "C'est bon...".  
Greg prend les vêtements qu'il avait posés sur le rebord du lavabo, et approche de la cabine de douche. La jeune fille ouvre la porte. Elle tient devant elle avec son bras droit, la serviette pour cacher son corps à la vue du jeune homme. Il approche d'elle, déplie la chemise de nuit et la présente à Yuki pour qu'elle passe son bras gauche dans la manche. Une fois fait, il passe la chemise sur ses épaules, laissant la manche droite tomber le long de son bras qui est replié devant sa poitrine pour tenir la serviette.  
"Euh..." dit Greg qui ajoute ensuite "On fait comment là ? Va falloir que tu lâches la serviette... A moins que tu aies une troisième main...".  
Yuki esquisse un rire et répond "Non malheureusement..."  
Le jeune homme tourne la tête sur le côté et dit "Vas-y... je ne regarde pas...".  
Elle enlève la serviette et la donne dans la main de Greg qui tend la main pour l'accrocher au mur. Pendant ce temps Yuki essaye d'enfiler la manche dans son bras droit mais comme elle a du mal à bouger son bras gauche, elle n'arrive pas à tenir le tissu.  
"J'y arrive pas..." dit-elle.  
"Attend je vais t'aider..." dit Greg qui tourne légèrement la tête vers son bras droit pour l'aider à enfiler la manche, apercevant au passage sa poitrine dénudée. Il rapproche ensuite les deux pans de la chemise ensemble et commence à fermer les boutons un à un, tandis que Yuki le regarde en rougissant. La chemise descend jusqu'aux cuisses de Yuki.  
Puis il saisit le short et se baisse pour le passer dans la jambe gauche de Yuki. "Appuie-toi sur moi" dit-il. Yuki se tient à lui, afin de passer le short dans sa jambe droite, grimaçant un peu de douleur de devoir appuyer malgré tout sur son pied gauche pour pouvoir se tenir debout. Tout en se relevant, Greg fait glisser le short le long des jambes et des cuisses de Yuki, jusqu'à sa taille. "Voilà c'était laborieux... mais on a réussi..." dit-il.  
Soudain un bruit venant de la porte d'entrée se fait entendre.  
Greg et Yuki tournent la tête en même temps.  
"Oh mon dieu ! Ça doit être Rui !" s'écrie-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.  
"Jsuis mort !" rétorque le jeune homme.  
"Vite va fermer la porte !" s'écrie Yuki.  
Greg se précipite pour fermer la porte de la salle de bain à clef.  
Rui rentre dans l'appartement mais ne voyant pas Yuki, il s'écrie "Yuki ? T'es là ? "  
"Oui je suis dans la salle de bain..." répond t-elle.  
"Ah ok..." répond son frère.  
Greg murmure "Comment je fais pour sortir de là moi maintenant ?"  
"Attends j'ai une idée... " murmure Yuki.  
"Rui ? Est-ce que tu peux aller me chercher des bandages à la pharmacie s'il te plait ?" s'écrie Yuki à travers la porte.  
"Maintenant ?!" répond Rui un peu contrarié de devoir ressortir.  
"Oui s'il te plait..." rétorque sa soeur.  
"Ok... j'y vais..." répond le jeune homme qui rouvre la porte d'entrée pour sortir puis la referme à clef après son passage.  
"Voilà la voie est libre !" dit Yuki à Greg.  
Soudain Greg se met à rire "Hahaha le pauvre !".  
La jeune fille lui donne une petite tape avec la main droite sur le bras en disant "Arrête de te moquer de lui !".  
"Je n'y peux rien... C'est plus fort que moi !" rétorque le jeune homme en esquissant un sourire.  
"Emmène-moi dans la chambre plutôt !" dit-elle en le regardant tendrement.  
Il se tourne et pose un genou à terre "Ok ! Grimpe !"  
Yuki se penche pour venir se coller contre le dos de Greg en passant son bras droit autour de son cou. Il attrape ses cuisses par derrière avec ses mains et se relève, tout en la portant.  
"Ça me rappelle l'orphelinat... quand j'ai eu ma blessure au genou et que tu m'avais porté sur ton dos. Tu t'en souviens ?" demande la jeune fille.  
"Bien sûr..." répond t-il en souriant, tout en marchant vers la porte de la salle de bain pour l'ouvrir, puis il ajoute tendrement "Je me rappelle de tous les moments qu'on a passé ensemble. Comment pourrais-je les oublier ? ... ça a été les meilleurs moment de ma vie".  
Yuki est touchée par ces paroles. Il entre dans la chambre et dit "Voilà on est arrivé !" puis il baisse sa main droite, pour que la jeune fille puisse poser son pied droit par terre.  
Elle se tient à lui pour se remettre debout, puis il se tourne vers elle en la regardant. "Ça va mieux sinon ?" lui demande Greg avec tendresse.  
"Oui... un peu mieux..." répond t-elle tendrement en le regardant dans les yeux.  
"Ok... je vais y aller, avant que Rui ne revienne." dit-il en la regardant. Puis il pose sa main sur sa joue pour la lui caresser tendrement en disant "A bientôt Yuki !" avant de se diriger vers la baie vitrée.  
"Greg !" lui lance la jeune fille en se tournant vers lui.  
Il tourne la tête pour la regarder et répondre "Oui ?".  
"Merci" lui dit-elle en le fixant avec tendresse dans les yeux.  
"N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin" lui répond t-il en la regardant avec amour, puis il s'en va en sautant par-dessus le balcon.  
Yuki se laisse tomber sur le lit l'air pensive, puis se met à rougir en repensant à ce qui s'est passé.

Assis à son bureau, devant son pc portable et ses notes de cours. Kazuki fixe l'écran le regard dans le vide, repensant à ce qui s'est passé avec Yuki. Il tourne la tête tristement vers son téléphone portable qui est posé juste à côté du clavier de son pc, hésitant à le prendre pour appeler la jeune fille. A la place, il saisit son paquet de cigarette et son briquet pour s'en allumer une, nerveusement. Soudain son téléphone émet un bip. Il le regarde et le prend dans sa main, et découvre qu'il a reçu un sms de Yuki lui disant "C'est pas comme si il ne s'était rien passé, ça me va...".  
Alors que ce message aurait normalement dû le rassurer, il fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le coeur de Kazuki. Se rendant compte qu'il ressent pour Yuki bien plus qu'une simple attirance physique.  
Il tire une bouffée sur sa cigarette puis se met à appeler Yuki, après s'être levé de son fauteuil.  
Le téléphone de la jeune fille se met à vibrer et à sonner dans sa main. Elle voit qu'il s'agit de Kazuki et hésite à décrocher, de peur d'être à nouveau blessée par ces paroles. Elle finit par décrocher au dernier moment.  
"Oui ?" dit-elle d'une voix triste et grave.  
Après un long silence d'hésitation, Kazuki répond tristement "Je suis désolé..."  
"Je sais..." dit-elle avec tristesse.  
"Je..." commence à dire l'enseignant, mais il n'arrive pas à poursuivre pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent.  
"Je suis désolée... Je dois vous laisser... Rui ne va pas tarder à rentrer..." dit la jeune fille avec amertume.  
"Ok..." répond t-il tristement.  
"Au revoir Monsieur Hondo..." dit-elle.  
"Au revoir..." répond t-il. Elle raccroche et tient son téléphone dans sa main en le regardant avec mélancolie.  
Kazuki regarde son téléphone tristement puis le pose sur son bureau, tandis que sa cigarette se consume toute seule entre ses doigts. 

\- après-midi du mercredi 9 mai 2312 - Grèce

Pendant ce temps en Grèce, c'est maintenant au tour de Mu d'entrainer Ishtar. Comme hier, elle doit traverser une forêt remplie d'illusions créées par le chevalier du bélier, sauf que cette fois-ci elle a un bandeau sur les yeux et son bras droit est attaché dans son dos.  
Très affaiblie, et handicapée par ces entraves visuelles et manuelles, elle subit de nombreuses blessures et a beaucoup de mal à se frayer un chemin, tandis que des corbeaux foncent sur elle, des branches l'attaquent et des squelettes cherchent à se battre contre elle. Elle parvint quand même, au bout de plusieurs minutes, à traverser la sombre et dangereuse forêt où Mu l'attend à la sortie après s'être téléporté.  
Épuisée et essoufflée, elle s'appuie à l'aide de main gauche contre le tronc d'un arbre pour se tenir un peu, tandis que sur son poignet droit la corde, lui a écorché la peau tout autour, à force d'être sollicité. Se tenant en face d'elle, et la regardant, le chevalier du Bélier lui dit "J'admire le courage et la volonté dont vous faites preuve, malgré la fatigue et vos nombreuses blessures."  
"Merci Mu..." répond Ishtar. Il tourne soudain la tête, car derrière lui, Saga vient d'arriver.  
"Je vous laisse poursuivre votre entrainement avec Saga..." ajoute-t-il, avant de s'en aller.  
Le chevalier des Gémeaux s'approche de la jeune fille et regarde avec tristesse les nombreuses blessures qu'elle porte sur tout le corps, tandis qu'elle fait un pas pour s'écarter du tronc d'arbre contre lequel elle s'était appuyée.  
"Saga..." dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Soudain Saga, malgré qu'il soit sans son armure, augmente son cosmos et fait apparaitre une aura dorée tout autour de lui. "Autre dimension !" lance-t-il, en s'approchant tout près d'Ishtar, la touchant presque.  
Ils se retrouvent tous les deux, en quelques secondes, téléportés en plein milieu d'une immense prairie fleurie qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'ici.  
Le vent de la téléportation venant de faire bouger leur cheveux quelques secondes, ainsi que l'herbe fleurie qui les entoure, transportant le doux parfum des fleurs, Ishtar devine où elle se trouve. Saga passe soudain son bras derrière le dos d'Ishtar et vient couper, avec son aura, la corde qui retenait prisonnier le poignet droit d'Ishtar. Ce qui surprend la jeune fille.  
"Pourquoi me détachez vous ?..." demande-t-elle.  
Saga enlace avec sa main gauche, le poignet droit d'Ishtar qui est écorché et se met à le soigner avec son aura dorée, tout en lui répondant "Je n'ai aucune envie de vous entrainer de la sorte..." dit-il en regardant tristement sa blessure.  
"Saga..." répond la jeune fille en levant la tête vers lui.  
Malgré qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir car elle porte toujours le bandeau sur ses yeux, elle peut quand même sentir qu'il est profondément triste.  
Le chevalier des Gémeaux finit de soigner le poignet d'Ishtar puis lève les yeux vers elle pour la regarder.  
Il lève sa main droite pour effleurer la tempe de la jeune fille et couper, à l'aide d'une brève aura, le bandeau qui recouvrait ses yeux. Elle les ouvre lentement, remplis d'une lueur étincelante, tandis que le morceau de tissus tombe sur le sol. Ils se regardent dans les yeux avec tendresse.  
Saga pose la paume de sa main droite sur la tempe de la jeune fille pour lui caresser lentement les cheveux, le long de son visage, sans la quitter des yeux. Ils se fixent une longue minute tendrement.  
Ishtar s'apprête à lui parler, entrouvrant les lèvres, mais soudain, il pose la paume de sa main gauche derrière la hanche droite d'Ishtar pour l'attirer vers lui, tout en faisant glisser les doigts de sa main droite à l'intérieur de ses cheveux blonds, le long de sa tempe. Au même moment, il penche sa tête vers la sienne pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres, tout en fermant les yeux à moitié.  
Surprise, Ishtar écarquille les yeux un bref instant, puis les referme à moitié en rougissant, laissant Saga faire. Il presse davantage ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout en l'étreignant davantage avec ses mains.  
Puis soudain, se rendant compte de son emportement, le chevalier éloigne lentement ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille et enlève ses mains de son corps pour la libérer, tout en se redressant.  
Ils se regardent dans les yeux avec émotion pendant une longue minute, respirant par la bouche, tandis qu'ils sont tous les deux légèrement haletant, leur coeur battant à toute vitesse.  
Rougissante, Ishtar est troublée.  
Soudain Saga pose un genou à terre pour s'agenouiller devant elle tout en se penchant.  
"Pardonnez-moi... Je ne suis pas digne de vous servir..." dit Saga fixant le sol avec une profonde tristesse, tandis qu'Ishtar le regarde avec compassion.  
"Ce n'est pas à vous... d'en juger..." répond t-elle. De vives lueurs inondent ses prunelles, signifiant que son âme divine est de plus en plus fusionnée à son âme humaine.  
"Mais je..." rétorque-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle avec inquiétude.  
"Relevez-vous ! Je dois poursuivre mon entrainement..." dit Ishtar avec amertume en le regardant.  
Saga se relève, puis fait un léger hochement de la tête en guise d'acquiescement. Ils commencent à s'entrainer, faisant comme si il ne s'était rien passé.


End file.
